L'hybride
by TheStarsMelody
Summary: Ils étaient tous surexcités. Sauver une planète, non, la réalité elle-même, n'était pas chose fréquente. Qui pourrait deviner que ce n'était pas terminé ? Personne ne se doutait que le puzzle n'était pas complet et que les actes de Donna, de Davros ou même de Dalek Caan étaient prémédités. La prophétie n'était pas complète. Loin de là. Et le nouveau Docteur en était le centre.
1. Premiers jours (1ère partie)

**Hello tout le monde ! ^^**

 **Alors voilà, je débute dans le monde de la fanfiction, c'est vraiment une toute première pour moi alors ayez pitié de moi et soyez un peu clément :(. Sans trop raconter ma vie, j'adore Doctor Who et je ne pouvais pas garder pour moi, toutes les histoires que j'ai en tête. Alors voici mon tout premier écrit, en espérant qu'il vous plaira! Cette histoire se déroule juste après Journey's End, dans le monde parallèle. Mais bon, vous l'auriez deviné ;) Quant au premier chapitre, il met en place l'histoire, donc s'il y a beaucoup de narration (bon, ok, y'a que de ça, je me rends...) et peu d'action, les choses se renverseront bientôt, pas de soucis ! Bonne lecture et laissez une review, si vous avez des conseils, des idées, des choses qui vous gênent trop ou même rien à dire, hein ! x)**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent absolument pas et est une propriété de la BBC. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice à écrire, à part partager une passion avec d'autres, et mon plaisir personnel bien sûr.**

* * *

Le voyage était terminé. Le temps ne lui appartiendrait plus jamais. L'univers non plus. C'était la fin. Ou le début. La fin d'une extraordinaire histoire et le début d'une bien plus belle.

Il regarda Rose Tyler, sa main dans la sienne. Lui avait le TARDIS et sa presque immortalité, il l'avait, elle. Ça se valait. Le vent soufflait, emportant avec sa brise les derniers souvenirs du Docteur aux deux cœurs et de la rousse mi humaine, mi Seigneur du Temps. Une nouvelle vie s'ouvrait à lui. Une vie de banalités, un quotidien normal. C'était excitant. C'était effrayant.

La jeune femme posa sa tête contre son bras et s'agrippa à lui. Une minute passa ainsi, puis deux. Il voulait tellement la revoir. Lui parler. La voir rire et observer cette lumière d'émerveillement briller dans ses yeux. Il le souhaitait si fort qu'il en faisait même des cauchemars, le peu de fois où il avait besoin de dormir.

Il voulait la récupérer. Mais pas comme ça.

Que pourrait-il lui donner, à présent ? Ses rêves resteraient des rêves. Alors qu'elle méritait chaque planète de la galaxie, chaque seconde du temps, la Terre sera leur ultime maison. Mais s'ils s'aimaient, s'ils étaient deux, ça devrait faire la différence ? Valoir tous les voyages spatio-temporels ? Elle avait traversé plusieurs mondes parallèles, rien que pour le retrouver. Elle avait regardé dans le vortex du temps, juste pour le sauver, il y a de ça si longtemps. Elle méritait le repos. Le bonheur. Oui. C'était dans ses cordes. La rendre heureuse. C'était possible.

Et s'il lui fallait du temps pour qu'elle s'adapte, il sera patient. Elle avait eu un peu de mal quand il s'est, pour la première fois, régénéré devant elle. C'était pareil. Sans le TARDIS, ni de merveilles. À part ça, c'était pareil.

Ce fut Jackie qui brisa le silence. Elle murmurait que Pete arrivait mais qu'il lui faudra un jour pour arriver jusqu'ici. Très bien. Ils attendraient. Que pourraient-ils faire d'autre ?

Le soir, ils trouvèrent un motel, près d'une nationale. Tant mieux, il faisait froid, ils avaient assez marché pour la journée.

Rose ne l'avait pas lâché durant le trajet. Elle ne lui avait pas adressé la parole non plus. Des regards échangés sous la manche avaient suffi. Les quelques sourires discrets aussi. Ils avaient tant de choses à se dire. Mais ils avaient de nombreuses années devant eux. Ne pas gâcher les retrouvailles par d'énièmes histoires. Profiter de son parfum, de sa présence. Plus rien ne compter. Ils se reposèrent, enfin et retrouvèrent Pete le lendemain. Ce dernier fut surpris de le voir mais ne posait pas de questions.

Le retour jusqu'à Londres fut calme. La radio recrachait des chansons rythmées, Jackie essayait d'expliquer, non sans difficulté, les derniers événements, Rose rêvassait, le nez collé à la fenêtre, ses doigts toujours noués aux siens. Quant à lui, il observait les heures passer, une touche de mélancolie, de tristesse et d'un sentiment qu'il ne connaissait pas très bien. La joie ? Oui. Il aurait la jeune femme pour lui seul. Et aucun danger, plus aucun alien ne pourront les séparer. Comment finir ses jours, si ce n'est en apothéose, près de celle qui ne cessait de le hanter ?

Le soleil se couchait quand ils arrivèrent dans la capitale britannique. La petite famille était dans une conversation animée, colorée par la présence d'un tout nouveau Docteur. C'était beau. C'était parfait. Un tableau somptueux que beaucoup envierait. Mais c'était le jour de soleil avant la tempête. Ils étaient tous surexcités. Sauver une planète, vingt-sept planètes, non, la réalité elle-même, n'était pas chose fréquente. Qui pourrait deviner que ce n'était pas terminé ? La fleur et son docteur était hypnotisé par le parfum des retrouvailles. Personne ne se doutait qu'il y avait une entité bien plus mortelle que les extraterrestres, bien plus définitive que des fantômes, planant au-dessus de leurs têtes. Personne ne se doutait que le puzzle n'était pas complet et que les actes de Donna, de Davros ou même de Dalek Caan étaient prémédités et ouvraient la porte à quelque chose de bien plus sombre. La prophétie n'était pas achevée. Loin de là. Et le nouveau Docteur en était le centre.

Quand la voiture se gara dans l'allée, une domestique ouvrit la porte d'entrée et un petit blond s'en échappa. Le petit Tony, très certainement.

Elle n'eut aucune chance face à son énergique désir de retrouver sa maman, son papa et sa grande sœur. Celle-ci sortit la première de l'auto et le prit dans ses bras, tournoyant dans tous les sens. L'enfant éclata d'un rire cristallin, en cœur avec celui de la jeune femme. Jackie se précipita vers eux et les enserra. Pete fit de même, le Docteur se contenta d'observer la scène, émerveillé par le bonheur qui émanait du groupe.

– Allez, fais pas ton rabat-joie, viens ! lui cria Rose.

Obéissant sans discuter, il les rejoignit. Un grand dîner fut célébré et même si l'absence de Mickey pesait, Mickey l'idiot, plus courageux que la plupart des hommes, même si la fatigue du long voyage était lourde sur les paupières, tout le monde parlait, s'amusait, fêtait une victoire qu'ici, personne ne comprendrait. Et plus tard, bien plus tard, le silence reprit ses droits.

Tony dormait depuis longtemps, Jackie et Pete se retrouvaient tendrement, le Docteur somnolait dans la chambre d'ami tandis qu'une ombre jaune et rose fuyait son lit pour retrouver celui pour qui elle s'était tant battue.


	2. Premiers jours (2ème partie)

– Je ne te dérange pas ?

Il ouvrit les yeux, surpris et l'invita du regard. Quelques années étaient passées depuis la dernière fois. Depuis qu'il avait brûlé un soleil, juste pour lui dire adieu. Il n'aurait jamais cru la revoir. C'était une chance inouïe. Elle s'assit près de lui, si près et pourtant si loin. Il voulait la prendre dans ses bras, la toucher, se prouver qu'il ne rêvait pas. Qu'elle était vraiment là. Mais ce n'était pas le moment. Ne pas brusquer les choses. Ils avaient si peu de temps, si peu d'années, il ne devait pas la perdre par trop de précipitations.

– Je... commença-t-elle.

Un petit rire sortit d'entre ses lèvres, qui raviva la flamme éteinte du Docteur. Il devinait aisément qu'elle avait souffert le martyr, mais qu'elle ne lui dirait probablement jamais la vivacité de sa blessure. Peut-être qu'elle avait eu aussi mal que lui. Il espérait que ce ne soit pas le cas mais elle avait été autant attachée à lui que lui à elle. _Ma pauvre Rose._ Et elle n'avait jamais abandonné. Elle s'était battue pour eux, quand lui avait baissé les bras. Il avait l'habitude de laisser les souvenirs derrière, malgré leur intensité ; en neuf cents ans d'existence, chaque amitié n'est qu'un passage et c'était sa malédiction. Pourquoi les choses auraient été différentes avec Rose ? Mais elle était là, devant lui, les yeux toujours à regarder ses pieds comme s'ils étaient devenus la chose la plus intéressante du monde. C'était un cadeau magnifique que le Seigneur du Temps leur avait fait. Mais ce n'était pas pour lui, il savait qu'il ne méritait pas un tel trésor. C'était pour elle.

– Tu m'as manqué, avoua-t-elle.

Toi aussi, voulut-il dire. Mais aucun son ne franchit sa bouche. Elle n'avait pas terminé et enchaîna sur la suite, en le suppliant de ne pas la couper.

– Ça fait quatre ans, depuis les événements de Canary Wharf. Quatre ans que je suis coincée ici, seule, dans ce putain de monde si différent et si... Semblable au notre. Chaque jour était un cauchemar et mes nuits, une continuité. Je te l'avoue, c'était l'enfer. Mais j'ai appris à me battre contre les ténèbres, je me suis renforcée pour ne pas sombrer et devenir folle. J'ai tellement travaillé pour retrouver le Docteur, à me noyer sous les espoirs que ces dernières années sont passées relativement vite. Puis j'avais maman et Pete. Quant à Tony... Tu comprendras vite, il est tellement mignon qu'on ne peut pas être malheureux en étant près de lui !

Son ton était doux mais ses phrases mettaient mal à l'aise son auditeur. Où voulait-elle en venir ? Puis pourquoi utilisait-elle la troisième personne pour parler de lui ? Son unique cœur se brisa quand elle ne se cacha pas de la douleur qu'elle avait ressenti. Il aurait dû être là. La protéger, faire briller son éternel sourire. Il avait tendance à gâcher beaucoup de choses, notamment entre eux deux.

– Je me doutais qu'il ne me reprendrait pas, qu'on ne retournerait pas voyager ensemble, comme au bon vieux temps. J'espérais mais ce pressentiment m'étouffait, sans que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. On s'était perdu une fois, il n'aurait pas pris le risque que ça recommence. Pourtant... Qui aurait pu croire que toi, tu serais là ? Il m'a dit que tu étais lui, tu me l'as confirmé. Alors... Elle rigola et leva enfin son tendre regard sur lui : j'ai une question. Une seule : que vas-tu faire maintenant ? Je ne te vois pas vivre comme un humain, à manger tous les jours des frites, à râler contre le gouvernement ou... payer des impôts ! Que vas-tu devenir, sans le TARDIS ? Tu pourras... Tenir le coup ?

Elle venait de le déstabiliser en quelques mots. Son souffle en restait coupé. S'attendant à des reproches, à payer l'abandon du Docteur ou au pire des cas, à être rejeté, jamais il n'aurait cru qu'elle venait pour lui parler de la routine. Pour lui parler de... Lui. Rose Tyler. C'était une femme irrésistiblement surprenante.

– Tu... m'acceptes ?

Sa réponse lui était nécessaire. Pour savoir la suite des événements, il devait la connaître. En toute franchise.

– Ai-je le choix ? Se confessa-t-elle. Tu mériterais une claque ou deux, trois ou quatre remontrances et une ignorance totale de ma part pendant quelques mois, juste pour t'apprendre à me laisser derrière toi, pensant qu'un gage de consolation me suffirait mais... J'ai vu ton fantôme errer trop longtemps dans ce monde pour passer plus de temps loin de toi. Puis tu n'es pas responsable de ce que l'autre Docteur a choisi de faire. Tu étais lui mais tu ne l'es plus. T'es autant une victime que moi je le suis. Et t'es humain, nom de Dieu ! Regarde-toi ! Après la claque, les remontrances et l'ignorance, je devrai te remercier et bénir le Docteur et le destin, le ciel ou une autre débilité de ce genre pour t'avoir rendu mortel. Je ne sais pas si tu es exactement le même, ce que je ne pense pas donc je ne te garantis rien. Mais tu as le droit à ta chance. Qu'avons-nous à perdre ! Tu as cru en moi, tu m'as montré les étoiles, la beauté de la vie, l'essence même de l'existence ! Tu as été un guide, un héros pour moi. À mon tour de t'étonner. Certes, ce n'est pas aussi attrayant que le temps et l'espace, en fait, c'est bien plat à côté mais tu es des nôtres maintenant. Un humain à part entière, malgré les souvenirs que tu as dans la tête. Puis si tu viens à Torchwood, tes connaissances te seront toujours utiles. Ça ne te dépaysera pas tant que ça, enfin j'espère. Tu verras, on s'y fait. Et ça peut être vraiment... Fantastique ! Surtout que... Enfin... On est réuni maintenant.

Son sourire débordait d'une lumière si éblouissante qu'il s'en brûlait les yeux. Elle était brillante. Parfaite, comme toujours. Elle n'avait pas changé, sa Rose Tyler. Il ne savait que répondre. La chance qu'elle lui offrait, pour lui prouver qu'il était le Docteur, il n'allait pas la laisser partir. Prouver et combler le vide qu'il avait creusé en elle étaient ses deux priorités à venir. Ça ne semblait pas si compliqué. Lui aussi était brillant, après tout !

– Alors ? Redemanda-t-elle. Tu... Ça ne va pas être trop dure ? Tu pourras... T'y accommoder ?

– Si tu es là, je pourrais me faire à n'importe quelle situation. Oh, Rose Tyler, tu es vraiment... ! Et toi aussi tu m'as manqué. Oui. Tellement.

Des fantômes passaient dans ses yeux, qu'il chassait par un air dont lui seul avait le secret.

– Sacré Dalek ! Soupira-t-il. Ils nous auront séparé et nous auront réunis ! Je les haïs de tout mon être mais... ça ne me fera pas de mal de t'avouer que pour une fois, je leur suis un peu -rien qu'un petit peu, t'imagine pas non plus...- reconnaissant.

Elle le regarda et soudain, sans prévenir, se leva et sortit en courant de la pièce, le laissant de nouveau seul avec l'ombre qui rongeait son être. Qu'avait-il dit ? Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Il eut peur. Mais elle revint rapidement, avec son oreiller et sa couverture. Soulagé, il l'observait s'installer dans ce qui était normalement son lit à lui, un air amusé déchirant son visage.

– Ma première nuit avec le Docteur ! Et ne t'imagine rien avec cette phrase, je te préviens.

– C'est une menace ? Répliqua-t-il sur le même ton.

Elle le repoussa en éclatant de rire puis revint contre lui. Un cœur, dans sa poitrine. C'était bizarre, il n'y avait plus les tambours. Mais elle pourrait s'y faire. Il sentait encore le Docteur. Un parfum unique, d'ailleurs. Son visage était identique, ses mains restaient aussi tendres. Il était le même moulin à parole et sa lueur de malice persistait dans son regard qui reflétait tout l'univers. Oui, elle pourrait s'y faire. La banalité à ses côtés n'existait pas, de toute façon. Sa personnalité était à elle-seule un manège à sensation. Il était si excentrique ! Le Docteur était un malade. Et c'est bien par sa folie qu'il l'avait faite quitter terre, sans jamais la débarquer.

Elle demanda alors des détails. Qui était Martha, Donna, ce qu'ils avaient fait ensemble. Et il ne cachait rien. Sa rencontre avec la rousse juste après l'avoir perdu -omettant l'envie de mourir qui l'avait traversé-, puis celle avec la jeune médecin, Shakespeare et les sorcières, la famille de sang, le Maître et l'année dont plus personne ne se rappelait. Il lui révéla également le lien qu'il y avait entre leur cher Jack et Face de Boe, arrachant un cri de surprise de la part de sa compagne. Il lui parla de Pompéi, de sa rencontre avec Agatha Christie, celle avec River Song et le mystère qu'elle représentait ; ATMOS et les Sontaran, les Oods, Jenny, tout y passa. Et quand il eut terminé, il constata qu'elle s'était endormie contre lui. Depuis combien de temps, il s'en fichait en fait. C'était apaisant de la voir ainsi, si naturelle, si vivante. Contre lui, comme s'il n'avait jamais été séparé. Il posa un baiser sur son front et resserra son emprise autour d'elle.

– Bonne nuit, Rose, murmurait-il.

Et Morphée lança contre lui son ultime attaque. Bercé par la respiration de la jeune femme, il s'endormit, sans se douter des nuages menaçants qui fonçaient droit sur eux.


	3. Promesse

Ça faisait six mois. Six mois qu'il était parti, six mois qu'il était resté. Étrange. Mais vrai. Tout est une histoire très complexe, très longue à expliquer et impliquant extra-terrestres, sauvetage de plusieurs mondes, métacrise biologique et des trucs aussi tordu que ça. Pourtant, ce n'était pas un canular, ni même une fable. C'était la vérité. Il s'appelait Docteur. Mais on le nommait John Smith, maintenant. Il avait longtemps hésité entre le nom de Noble et de Smith et avait finalement opté pour ce dernier ; le Docteur était plus présent en lui que Donna ne l'était. Donc, tout le monde l'appelait John Smith, sauf sa Rose qui se révélait être particulièrement têtue. Il était un chercheur de Torchwood et avait désormais trente-huit ans. Aujourd'hui, il emménageait pour la première fois, dans un chez-lui fixe, près de Hyde Park. Un chez-lui fixe, avec des factures et tout le reste. Une grande première.

Fini les fabuleux voyages qui tourneraient la tête de n'importe qui. Le temps et l'espace, les guerres et les victoires, les amis qu'il avait eus, c'était un passé qu'il venait de ranger dans un carton pour toujours. Cette idée lui faisait mal, parfois. Lui qui avait toujours voulu goûter à la vie humaine, il s'en sentait prisonnier. Heureusement que sa tête blonde était là. Elle le comprenait mieux que n'importe qui, n'était-elle pas également passée par là ?

Quant à la jeune femme, elle n'avait pas changé. Elle riait tout le temps et avait cette même manie de tout prendre à la légère. Au travail comme durant leurs nombreuses heures passées ensemble, elle demeurait l'intrépide aventurière qu'il avait rencontrée. Leur relation était plus forte. Ils étaient plus proche. Mais n'étaient pas ensemble, malgré la réciprocité de leurs sentiments. Elle avait été clair, quelque temps après son arrivé. Elle ne voulait rien gâcher entre eux, ne voulait rien changer. « Tu vois Rose et le Docteur, formant un couple normal, se mariant, fondant une famille, vivant comme n'importe qui ? Ça pourrait tout briser entre nous, imagine que notre amour ne suffise pas ? La routine est écrasante et assassine de nombreuses histoires. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de te perdre. De nous perdre. » avait-elle dit. Alors, à contrecœur, il avait respecté son choix. Il l'aimait, elle l'aimait, c'était une évidence pour tout le monde. Mais aucun n'essayait quoi que ce soit. Ça lui faisait mal et à elle aussi, il supposait. Les étoiles lui manquaient et il y aura toujours une barrière entre sa Rose et lui. C'était lassant, pourtant, il s'y faisait. Avait-il le choix ? Il ne comprenait pas totalement son sacrifice mais y adhérait et encaissait, en silence. Le Docteur restait fidèle à lui-même.

Elle et sa famille -sauf le petit dernier- étaient venus à l'heure du déjeuner, pour l'aider à s'installer dans cet espace si hostile qu'était l'appartement de 50m2. La journée avait été sympa et emménager était plus amusant qu'il ne l'aurait cru, mais il était tard maintenant et seule Rose était encore là. Elle terminait de plier les cartons inutiles, tandis que le Docteur passait un dernier coup de chiffons sur les étagères. Nostalgiquement, il s'empara d'un cadre où lui et sa compagne se tenaient collés-serrés devant la grande roue londonienne. Il adorait cette photo, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

– Docteur ? Ça va ?

Il leva les yeux vers elle et constatait qu'il venait de se blesser à la main. Le pauvre cadre s'était brisé par la seule force de sa poigne. Elle le regardait, l'inquiétude barrant son visage. Son cœur se serra.

– Oui. Désolé, fit-il.

En fait, il mentait. Il ne tenait plus, cette distance. Il était humain, ils avaient une opportunité immense, au lieu de ça, tout stagnait et tout partait en miette, petit à petit. Il n'avait plus la force. L'univers ne l'avait pas détruit mais l'amour était sur le point de remporter sur lui son ultime victoire. C'était une blague. Sûrement sa part d'humanité qui le pressait et l'oppressait. Il devenait un Docteur pathétique. L'Autre aurait eu honte de lui.

Son amie s'assit sur le sofa et soigna sa blessure, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire avec Tony. Mais c'était plus profond qu'elle ne le pensait et le cœur de son Docteur était à vif par cet excès de tendresse. Il ne tenait plus.

De son côté, Rose se perdait dans la mélasse de ses pensées. Il y avait, depuis quelque temps, une tension palpable entre eux ; fallait être un idiot pour ne pas le constater. Or, Rose Tyler était loin d'être stupide. Elle avait fait une grosse erreur, il y a six mois. Alors que la seule chose qu'elle voulait était de préserver sa relation avec le Docteur, elle l'avait condamnée au bûcher. Pour elle, ce choix était apparu comme une évidence mais en fait, la trouille l'avait manipulé comme un vulgaire pantin depuis le tout début. Et ce soir, comme plusieurs soirs depuis quelque temps, la situation lui échappait définitivement : la jeune femme sentait la fin pointer son nez. Et elle n'était pas fière du tout. Elle voulait lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur mais elle craignait tellement les conséquences que ses yeux se fermaient, lui faisant croire que tout allait bien.

– Je vais rentrer, lui dit-elle, la voix cassée par l'émotion. Maman doit m'attendre.

Voilà. Elle fuyait encore. Mais elle ne pouvait faire face à la réalité. Rêver était sa seule arme contre l'amertume que couvait son cœur.

– Non, murmura-t-il.

– Dors bien, à demain ! Se pressa-t-elle.

Les yeux du Docteur ne brillaient plus. C'était si proche, ils étaient si proche du dénouement ! Elle devait partir avant d'en subir les foudres. En espérant qu'il se contente de son sourire, son instinct la glissait dans le vestibule, lui hurlant l'ordre de partir.

– Non Rose !

Il courut jusqu'à elle et tourna la clé dans la serrure, avant même qu'elle ne puisse sortir de l'appartement.

– Qu'est-ce...

– Ça suffit ! Je n'ai plus envie de faire semblant.

Il allait la plaquer. Le chapitre arrivait à sa fin. _Pitié. Non,_ pensait-elle. Mais il la prit dans ses bras, alors qu'elle s'attendait au pire. Ses mots restaient prisonniers dans sa gorge, elle était désarmée face à lui.

– Ça ne marche plus, confessa son ami, tandis que les secondes l'assassinaient un peu plus.

– Je voulais que tout soit comme avant, je pensais que ça fonctionnerait ! Criait-elle, à court d'espoir, d'idées. Je te jure que... Mais ne dis rien. Je sais ce que tu... On regrettera tous les deux. Laisse-nous du temps ! Un peu plus, une dernière chance. S'il te plaît.

– Arrête.

Il resserra son emprise autour d'elle. C'était la dernière accolade du condamné à mort et c'était terrifiant. L'odeur de sa compagne favorite lui glaçait le sang alors que jusqu'à présent, il était sa source de chaleur. Comment en étaient-ils parvenus à cette stupide conclusion ?

– On a fait comme tu as voulu Rose. Mais nous ne tenons plus, faut être réaliste.

Les seuls mots qu'il sortait étaient ridicules et ne reflétaient en rien ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Sa raison de vivre lui glissait entre les doigts et, comme il y a trois ans en Norvège, il ne parvenait pas à révéler les secrets de son âme. Courageux face aux Dalek et pitoyable face à une femme. OK, ce n'était pas n'importe laquelle mais tout de même !

Néanmoins, il avait un avantage de taille, cette fois : il n'était pas une image que le TARDIS renvoyait. Et tellement de gestes pouvaient montrer ce qu'il tentait en vain de lui dire. Suffisait d'oser. Il sentait sa peau et son souffle contre sa nuque. Ses bras dans son dos. Rose lui manquait tellement. Alors, sans plus réfléchir, il l'empoigna, un peu trop agressivement à son goût et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Elle pleurait. Le contact ne se brisait pas et elle pleurait. Il tombait alors au sol et enroula ses bras autour de ses jambes. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte. Il irait jusqu'à l'emmener au bout du monde, l'enlèverait, la forcerait mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte. En quoi l'avait-elle transformé ? Depuis quand souhaitait-il aller à l'encontre des besoins et désirs de quelqu'un ? L'image qu'il renvoyait toucha la jeune femme au plus profond d'elle. C'était comme si une lame striait ses veines. Pour qu'il en arrive à ce point, elle devait vraiment avoir merdé.

– Je veux plus, beaucoup plus, bafouilla-t-il.

Combien de fois avait-il vécu cette situation ? Dernièrement, c'était avec Martha et il l'avait rejeté comme une malpropre. À son tour de subir la morsure d'un abandon. Mais les dés étaient jetés.

– Docteur ! S'écria-t-elle.

– Je veux juste vivre une histoire avec toi, une histoire extraordinaire. Je m'en fous d'où l'on va, je veux juste qu'on y aille, qu'on essaye. Je ne peux plus respirer sans ton amour. J'ai besoin de lui Rose. J'ai besoin de toi.

C'était dit. Il lui avait déjà dit qu'il l'aimait, il y a six mois. Mais là, c'était différent. C'était une demande qui mettait en jeu tout ce que leur « nous » était. Tout ce qu'ils avaient construit pouvait s'effondrer en une seconde, si jamais sa réponse était négative. Mais s'il ne brisait pas la glace, ils fonçaient droit dans un mur.

– On n'a pas tout essayé ! Insista-t-il. Fais-nous confiance. Qu'est-ce que tu veux d'autre, de quoi as-tu peur ? Je t'effraie à ce point ? Je t'aime et je pense que tu m'aimes aussi alors...

– Tu penses, seulement ? Espèce d'idiot.

Elle sortait de sa transe. Son aveu l'avait pétrifiée de peur, puis d'espoir. Ils y avaient droit. Et ce soir, il lui posait un ultimatum, contre toute attente. Alors, elle y signa. Que perdrait-elle ? Rose se baissa pour être à la hauteur de son Docteur. Jamais il ne lui était apparu si démuni, si désespéré. Son courageux Docteur, qui avait tout vu dans l'univers, la suppliait à genou. Elle avait honte de ce qu'elle leur avait fait subir. Il se pliait devant elle, n'hésitant pas une seule seconde. Il avait eu le cran qu'elle n'avait pas eu.

La jeune femme scella alors une promesse, en l'embrassant. C'était la moindre des choses. Et un bonheur pur l'envahit, quand il resserra son étreinte. Elle était tellement heureuse qu'une fin du monde n'aurait pas pu faire plier cette sensation d'euphorie absolue. Son Docteur était à elle, maintenant. Pour toujours, peut-être pas d'ailleurs, mais là, à la seconde où leurs cœurs s'unissaient, il était à elle. Et cet instant avait un goût d'éternité qu'il lui plaisait particulièrement.

Soudain, tout devint plus fort, plus intense. Plus magique. Ils se levèrent mais n'atteignirent jamais la chambre. Chaque caresse, chaque baiser était une drogue pour tous les deux et ils plièrent à leurs âmes qui se réclamaient douloureusement. Planant, perdant pieds loin de la Terre, ils s'abandonnaient à leurs sentiments. Même l'univers ne paraissaient pas aussi beau qu'eux. Ils formaient un seul être, un soleil bouillonnant et se vendaient l'un à l'autre, en parfaite osmose.

Et plus tard, bien plus tard, ils se jurèrent de ne laisser aucun obstacle entre eux.


	4. Le rêve

– Joyeux anniversaire Tony !

La chanson s'élevait dans le grand salon, à l'arrivée du dessert tant attendu. Ce premier dimanche de juillet était un jour spécial. On ne fête pas souvent la huitième année d'un Tyler ! Surtout lorsqu'il n'y a que deux enfants dans la famille et que l'aînée se révélait être majeure depuis bien des années.

Le Docteur se souvenait du petit garçon qu'il avait rencontré. C'était un bébé qui ne savait qu'à peine parler, qu'à peine marcher, mais qui, malgré son très jeune âge, revendait une énergie fascinante. À courir partout et sauter de tous côtés, il en avait épuisé plus d'un, lui le premier !

Et rien n'avait changé, six ans plus tard. Il galopait toujours dans tous les sens, avide de découvertes et s'empêtrait souvent dans des situations improbables. Même si maintenant, il savait parler autrement qu'avec des babillages, notamment pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait : il parvenait à ses fins avec une facilité qui en déconcertait plus d'un. Le Docteur reconnaissait dans ses traits, la personnalité de sa Rose. Ils étaient semblables sur de nombreux points et ce n'était pas Jackie qui désapprouverait ! Au contraire, elle ne cessait de le répéter à qui l'ignorait -même si, entre nous, il n'y avait plus grand monde.

L'ambiance avait été convivial du matin jusqu'à la fin de la soirée : le repas était exquis, le gâteau, succulent, les conversations, vivantes. La seule salissure dans ce décor festif était la tempête qui soufflait dangereusement sur le pays, depuis plus d'une semaine ; les météorologues avaient placé la Grande-Bretagne en état d'alerte maximal, conseillant aux riverains de ne sortir qu'en cas d'urgence. La Tamise débordait, de nombreux arbres étaient couchés, le vent balayait tout sur son passage, transformant les choses les plus lourdes en simples fétus de paille ; la moitié de Londres était privée d'électricité et les choses ne s'amélioraient pas. À croire que la fin du monde éclaterait le jour du mariage !

D'ailleurs, parlons-en de celui-ci. Le Docteur John Smith et Rose Marion Tyler ne l'avaient pas prévu. C'était un coup de tête. Une plaisanterie lancée à la légère par cette dernière et qui allait devenir réalité, dans une semaine. L'idée d'être officiellement lié à sa compagne, par un contrat universellement reconnu égayait particulièrement l'ancien Seigneur du Temps. Et rendait fière la blonde.

Six ans, déjà. Le temps leur avait filé entre les doigts, bien vite. Mais la complicité que le Docteur avait avec Rose était la même qu'aux premiers jours. Ils se cherchaient avec les mots, avec les gestes, se trouvaient et riaient comme des enfants, enfermés dans une bulle éternelle. Rien ne comptait. Et ils courraient toujours après des aventures aussi folles, après des aliens aussi farfelues qu'eux.

Ils étaient heureux. Tout simplement. Leur avenir s'écrivait, sans tâche, sans rature. Bien sûr qu'ils se disputaient. Bien sûr que les choses n'allaient pas toujours bien et ils étaient régulièrement en désaccord. Ils n'étaient pas parfaits. Mais ils s'aimaient. Comme avant, sauf qu'ils ne se le cachaient plus.

Quelques fois, le Docteur parlait de son passé. De ses secrets. Quelques fois, il se demandait où il en serait, s'il n'aurait pas croisé la jeune londonienne, il y a dix ans. Et quelques fois, la curiosité de savoir ce que devenait son Autre le chatouillait. Rose et lui émettaient de nombreuses hypothèses. Il avait dû trouver d'autres partenaires. Peut-être qu'il les avait perdus. Avait-il le même visage ? Il pourrait même être mort mais sous le regard interdit de la blonde, il n'avait émis cette conjoncture qu'une seule fois. Ce n'était que des questions sans réponses, qui leur venaient parfois. Mais, égoïstement, il s'en moquait. Il avait Rose Tyler et Rose Tyler allait devenir Rose Smith ; une madame Docteur. Il y en avait eu quelques-unes mais pour la première fois, il y avait une sincérité débordante, dans les vœux qui lui promettait de prononcer.

Il regarda sa fleur, toujours frappé par l'innocence qui débordait de ses gestes. Son visage s'était affiné, n'avait plus rien d'adolescent. Ses longs cheveux blonds caressaient le bas de ses reins, ses yeux s'étaient éclaircis. S'il y a dix ans, elle était plutôt jolie, _mignonne,_ les saisons avaient sculpté un bout de femme magnifique, de leurs doigts délicats, magiciens.

Et elle s'endormait contre lui, paisiblement. Tout le monde était parti, la maison était silencieuse et berçait tendrement chacun de ses occupants. Pourtant, ce n'était qu'une question d'heures avant qu'ils ne soient tous subitement réveillés et le Docteur le savait : cette pensée l'empêchait de trouver le sommeil. Depuis le début de la tempête, des cauchemars de cessaient de tourmenter sa compagne. En pleine nuit, peu importait l'heure, elle commençait par gesticuler jusqu'à se débattre contre un diable invisible, hurlait d'une voix qui glaçait le sang puis s'apaisait, comme si de rien n'était. Et le lendemain, elle ne se souvenait de rien. Ça l'inquiétait et son impuissance l'agaçait. Tout ce qu'il avait tenté échouait et ça le déchirait de la voir si agitée.

Il était le Docteur et n'ignorait pas que les rêves étaient les murmures inaudibles du subconscient. Mais si elle était stressée, tendue par le mariage, elle allait bien : et Rose n'avait jamais menti sur ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment. Elle était du genre à dissimuler ce qui la tracassait mais à l'avouer dès que le Docteur le lui demandait ouvertement. Alors c'était quoi le problème ?

Le sommeil lança contre lui, sa première salve. D'abord, il résista mais ses paupières furent si lourdes qu'il s'endormit sans même le remarquer.

* * *

– Bonjour, Rose.

Une lumière beaucoup trop vive frappa la jeune femme, obligeant ses yeux à ne s'ouvrir que très lentement. Les lignes étaient floues, les perspectives dansaient, les couleurs s'emmêlaient. Elle eut du mal à distinguer son nouvel environnement mais reconnut l'inconnue penchée sur elle. Depuis plusieurs rêves, cette femme était l'unique être vivant qu'elle rencontrait. Pourquoi son visage lui échappait, à chaque fois qu'elle essayait d'en parler au Docteur ?

– Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda automatiquement la blonde.

L'étrangère ne répondit que par un sourire. Bien sûr, pourquoi ce songe-là serait-il différent des autres ? Pourquoi cette femme révélerait-elle son identité, aujourd'hui particulièrement ? C'était ennuyeux.

Rose se leva, posant sa main contre la baie vitrée. Une chaîne de montagnes déchirait l'horizon, mais elles étaient bien loin. Et la maison dans laquelle elles se trouvaient était perdue dans une vaste prairie enneigée. Aucun arbre, aucune autre habitation. Elle ne savait où elle se trouvait et ne pouvait s'enfuir. Le seul indice que la jeune femme avait se trouvait au-dessus de sa tête : deux astres lumineux différenciaient cette planète de la Terre. Elle était ailleurs, dans l'espace, dans sa tête. Et ignorait son emplacement exact l'agaçait fortement. Pourtant, qu'est-ce-que ça changerait, de savoir ? Le principal était qu'au petit matin, elle se réveillait près de son Docteur, oubliant ce paysage si singulier.

– C'est l'heure, annonça la sorcière.

Elle se retourna vers la vieille femme, vêtue d'un rouge sanglant. Celle-ci ne lui parlait que pour dire des paroles incompréhensibles. Dénuées de sens. Allait-elle recommencer ? Ce manège commençait à l'agacer. Elle pourrait rêver de son mariage, de son futur mari, au lieu de ça, elle était prisonnière d'un songe ennuyeux et répétitif. C'était sympa.

– L'heure ?

– Oui. Bientôt, tu nous libéreras. Je m'appelle la Veilleuse.

 _Ce n'est pas vraiment un nom_ , songea la jeune femme.

– Le Docteur n'en est pas un. Pourtant, tu lui fais entièrement confiance.

Sa réplique fit frissonner l'ancienne voyageuse temporelle. Venait-elle de lire dans ses pensées ?

– Je suis dans ta tête, je te rappelle. Tous tes souvenirs, tous tes secrets, toutes tes réflexions m'appartiennent. Mais n'aies pas peur. Nous ne te voulons aucun mal. Nous avons juste besoin de toi.

– Nous ?

– Mon peuple. Nous sommes prisonniers mais tu peux nous sortir de là.

Allons donc. Pourquoi elle ?

– Parce que tu connais le Docteur.

S'ils voulaient le Docteur, pourquoi ne pas s'adresser directement à lui ? Il était bien plus apte à les aider qu'elle.

– Tu te trompes.

Les deux femmes se dévisageaient, le vide entre elles comme champ de bataille.

– Où suis-je ? Demanda Rose.

Le visage de la Veilleuse s'illumina et son doigt pointa les montagnes.

– Près d'ici, il n'y a pas grand chose. Mais plus loin se trouve une magnifique citadelle, emplie de vies et de rage. Plus loin encore, mille autres civilisations existent, se forgeant un nom parmi les étoiles. Et à des années lumières, ta planète d'origine grandit lentement.

La terrienne se doutait qu'elle n'était plus dans son système solaire, au moins, elle pouvait en être certaine, maintenant. Elle essayait de réfléchir, cependant, elle n'y parvenait plus. La nausée barbouillait son estomac et une barre métallique frappait ses tempes ; la douleur était beaucoup trop forte pour n'être que fictive. Et son corps pesait lourd, dans cette réalité si légère.

– Oh déjà ? Entendit-elle.

Ce n'était pas si rapide, les autres fois. L'insupportable pression du réveil ne l'assaillait qu'après une longue attente. Or, le paysage s'évanouissait petit à petit, sans qu'elle ne puisse contrôler quoi que ce soit. La Londonienne perdait pied, alors que pour la première fois, ça devenait intéressant. Comme par hasard.

– Où suis-je ! Désespérait-elle.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, tu reviendras. Gallifrey peut bien attendre un jour, Rose Tyler.


	5. Le mariage

Il ne lui manquait plus que son diadème et elle sera prête. Son diadème. Où diable pouvait-il être ? Où l'avait-elle bien mis ? Elle fouilla dans le tiroir, dans son sac, parmi les différentes trousses à maquillage : il restait introuvable. Épuisée, elle s'effondra sur le lit.

– Rose, ta robe ! Tu vas te la froisser avant même d'arriver à la mairie ?!

La future mariée, au garde-à-vous, se retourna vers sa mère ; entre ses mains maternelles, elle reconnut l'objet de toutes ses recherches. Soupirant, elle saisit la tiare et la posa sur sa tête.

Maintenant, elle était prête. Terriblement angoissée, mais prête. Après tout, c'était quoi ? Son histoire d'amour n'était pas un secret. Tout le monde le savait, même si le monde entier s'en foutait : ils étaient des héros intergalactiques à la retraite, non des stars mondialement connues. Ce samedi 11 juillet 2015, ils allaient juste se dire oui, alors qu'ils se l'étaient dit il y a des années. C'était normal. C'était une continuité. Ce qui la stressait était un mauvais pressentiment. Non pas le fait d'avoir des dizaines de regards pointés sur elle, non. C'était une boule au ventre. De quoi avait-elle peur, exactement ? Elle l'ignorait. Mais ça l'empêchait de dormir, depuis une semaine : cette inquiétude la rongeait, douloureusement. Tant pis. Elle l'ignorera et s'éclatera jusqu'à tomber de fatigue.

– Ma fille, regarde-toi. Tu es magnifique.

Jackie empoigna le visage de son enfant, délicatement, et le planta devant le grand miroir. Elle était si fière d'elle. Au début, au tout début, alors que son mari était mort et qu'elle élevait seule sa Rose à Powell Estate, elle n'aimait pas le Docteur. Il s'était pointé de nulle part et s'était accaparé d'elle, pour l'emmener dans des aventures aussi folles que dangereuses. Sans même s'excuser ?! Il la lui ramenait, de temps en temps, sans même s'expliquer ! Ouais. Au tout début, elle le détestait vraiment. Mais un jour, elle a vu sa fille sourire. Une fois, deux fois et puis, sans plus aucune interruption. Sa Rose était devenue accro à ces voyages, à ce Docteur comment faisait-elle pour suivre le rythme de cette vie si rocambolesque ? C'était la question mais elle y parvenait sans même tressaillir. Et elle en était heureuse. Puis il ne lui arrivait jamais rien. Elle était parfois secouée, parfois en colère, d'autre fois triste mais toujours en vie. Pleine d'ardeur et pleine d'envie. Alors, contrainte, Jackie l'avait accepté. Et apprécié. Malgré le désespoir qu'il avait causé dans le cœur de son aînée, pendant deux longues années, elle ne pouvait plus le détester. Il avait mérité son respect et elle n'avait jamais cessé d'espérer. Encore une fois, il ne l'avait pas trahie puisqu'il était revenu et allait l'épouser. Comble de tout, elle allait devenir une Smith ! Comme si elle se mariait avec Mickey, chose qu'elle avait toujours cru -sauf pendant la période où elle s'était amourachée de ce satané Jimmy. Et aujourd'hui, plus que les autres jours, elle était parfaite.

Ses longs cheveux blonds lui tombaient en cascade et son visage joliment mis en valeur par le léger maquillage, la transformait en rayon de soleil. Sa fine taille était rehaussée par un magnifique bustier et le bas de la robe, composé de délicats voiles blancs, tombait jusqu'à ses pieds. Rose n'aimait pas en faire trop et par cette qualité, une fraîcheur si singulière se dégageait d'elle. Elle était fascinante.

– Au fait, pensa Jackie, tu ne m'as pas tenue au courant. T'as des nouvelles ?

La jeune londonienne se retourna vers sa mère.

– Tu penses que c'est le moment, pour en parler ? Je vais me marier, maman ! Avec le Docteur, et aujourd'hui ! Je n'arrive même pas à y croire, c'est si beau. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureuse. Elles sont bien mes joues ? Pas trop rouge ? J'ai l'impression d'imploser, c'est si excitant !

Elle ignorait sa question, Jackie n'était pas idiote.

– Tu pourrais au moins m'en dire plus, se renfrogna-t-elle.

Rose hésitait. Elle-même ne savait que penser. C'était nouveau, il allait devoir déménager. Puis elle appréhendait la réaction de son Docteur : allait-il accepter ? Elle ne voulait pas faire rejaillir d'anciens souvenirs, d'anciennes douleurs.

– Oui, soupira-t-elle. C'est oui, maman.

Pete profitait de cette occasion pour entrer dans la chambre. C'était lui qui les amenait et il ne voulait pas recevoir les foudres de sa fille, ni de son gendre, si jamais ils étaient en retard. Mais il se figeait sur le pas de la porte, alors qu'il allait leur demander de presser le pas : sa femme et sa fille, l'une en rose, l'autre en blanc, étaient belles à en couper le souffle.

– Nous...

Il s'y reprit à deux fois.

– Nous devons y aller. Vous êtes ravissantes !

Rose regarda l'horloge murale : 13h45. En effet. L'hôtel de ville n'était qu'à cinq minutes et la cérémonie commençait dans un quart d'heure. Ils devaient partir.

Enfilant ses douloureux escarpins, elle monta dans la voiture, juste après sa mère. Chaque seconde du trajet était si longue, si dure à supporter. Elle voulait le Docteur. Le voir. Lui parler, l'embrasser. Juste l'avoir. Son amour la consumait, chaque braise l'enflammait. Elle bouillait. La jeune femme souhaitait la fin de la journée avec une telle ardeur que son cœur explosait. Mais solide bout de chair, il se reconstruisait par amour puis implosait par excès. Ce soir, elle sera madame Docteur. Contre toute attente, à vingt-neuf ans, elle sera madame Docteur.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent. Il y avait du monde et parmi tous ses visages, il y avait celui de son promis. Elle le vit au premier coup d'œil. À croire qu'ils étaient enfilés l'un à l'autre et qu'il suffisait d'une certaine proximité pour s'apercevoir dans la foule. Elle était anxieuse mais rien ne parviendrait à faire tomber son sourire, qui chatouillait ses oreilles.

La mariée sortit de la voiture mais n'entendit ni les acclamations, ni la douleur de ses pauvres pieds. Il n'y avait qu'eux et leur bulle, sous le silence fictif.

– Hey, murmura-t-elle, tremblante.

– Tu es merveilleuses.

Ni brillante. Ni fantastique. Ni bellisima. Merveilleuse. Un autre mot, juste pour elle.

– T'es pas mal toi non plus, beau Docteur.

Il n'était pas très différent de d'habitude mais le Docteur a toujours été un homme élégant, dans ses smokings ; qu'ils soient bleus, marrons ou noirs, c'était la même.

Les invités entraient un par un, bientôt, son fiancé dut l'abandonner. Mais c'était pour mieux la retrouver. À fleur de peau, elle se retournait vers son père, qui l'attendait. S'il ne l'avait pas vu grandir, ce jour était pour lui, extrêmement important. Elle était comme sa fille et il avait l'honneur d'aller la marier.

Une douce musique retentit, à leur entrée dans la mairie : c'était le début de November Rain de Guns N'Roses. Il en eut des frissons.

De son côté, Rose était sur le point de s'évanouir. La pression de ces regards sur elle, l'excitation, la chaleur, le cumul d'émotion ; dire que la journée ne faisait que commencer... Elle ne s'aperçut même pas qu'elle ne tenait plus la main de son père mais celle de son fiancé. Elle n'entendait pas non plus, les premières phrases du maire. Elle était perdue entre M51 et l'Amas du Lion. Peut-être plus loin. Elle eut du mal à atterrir.

– Monsieur John Smith, consentez-vous à prendre pour épouse Rose Marion Tyler, de la chérir dans la richesse et dans la pauvreté, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

Foutue Mort, fallait qu'elle existe, elle.

– Bien sûr que oui ! S'écria-t-il.

Ça y était. Suffisait de son oui et d'échanger leurs alliances, pour qu'elle soit définitivement sienne.

– Mademoiselle Rose Marion Tyler, consentez-vous.

Quelqu'un appuya sur le « stop » de la télécommande. Aussi soudainement qu'il en fallait pour le dire, il n'y eut plus rien : la phrase du maire, sans même une oscillation dans la voix, se cassa net. _Quoi ?_ Tous ses gestes se figèrent dans le temps. Il ne bougeait pas. Ne bougeait plus. Ses paupières, sa poitrine, son corps était immobile. La salle entière plongea dans le silence. Dans un silence bien trop amer.

– Monsieur le Maire ? Docteur ?

Lui aussi était pétrifié. Ses yeux brillaient encore, son sourire vivait toujours sur son visage. Mais son expression semblait gravée dans la cire. Après avoir rapidement balayé la salle du regard, elle constata que tout le monde était fixé dans la dernière position qu'ils avaient eu.

– Ce n'est pas drôle, murmura-t-elle. Arrête. Arrêtez-vous.

Mais rien ne se passa. Ce n'était pas le genre du Docteur, ce style de blague. Encore moins aujourd'hui. Il n'aurait pas pris le risque de se marier, pour devoir signer un papier de divorce par la suite.

– Arrêtez ! Supplia-t-elle.

Une larme coula sur ses joues. Personne ne bronchait. Le temps venait de cesser son envol, lui, normalement indomptable. Tout était figé. Même les oiseaux ne chantaient.

– ÇA SUFFIT ?!

Elle gifla de toutes ses forces l'ancien Seigneur du Temps, frappa contre sa poitrine, à s'en détruire les phalanges. En vain. Elle hurla dans les oreilles de sa mère, secoua son père et son petit frère. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Peut-être que ce n'était qu'ici ? Dehors, peut-être que les voitures continuaient à circuler et que les gens vivaient toujours, ignorant ce qu'il était en train de se passer ?

Reprenant un peu d'espoir, rejetant l'idée que même si c'était le cas, ça allait être dure de trouver une solution, elle se tourna vers la porte d'entrée.

Mais elle ne put faire un pas de plus. Une forte lumière déchira l'espace, si vive qu'en plaquant ses mains sur ses yeux, elle la voyait quand même.

– Rose Tyler. Je vous avais dit, que nous nous reverrons.

La jeune femme leva les yeux et croisa le visage de la Veilleuse. Bien sûr. Pourquoi ne se rappelait-elle jamais d'elle ? Ça faisait une semaine qu'elle ne l'avait pas revue. Maintenant qu'elle y songeait, elle se souvenait. D'elle et de... Dieu. Gallifrey.

-Je vais me réveiller ? S'exclama-t-elle.

C'était logique. Elle ne venait que dans ses rêves. Elle nageait en plein cauchemar. Le soulagement sécha ses yeux, tandis que son cœur se relâcha.

– J'ai bien peur que non. Ayez l'obligeance de nous suivre, s'il-vous-plaît. Si vous nous accompagnez sans discuter, il ne vous sera fait aucun mal, ni à vous, ni à vos proches.

Sa salive avait un goût acide. Automatiquement, elle fit barrière de son corps entre elle et le Docteur. Ils la tueraient elle, avant de le tuer lui.

Puis, elle tenta de parler. De se défendre, d'avoir des explications. Mais les mots restaient en suspens dans sa gorge aride. Elle ne savait même pas quoi dire, lesquels choisir.

Voyant son hésitation, la vieille femme appela des renforts. Une dizaine d'hommes armés sortirent de la faille par laquelle elle était passée et posèrent leurs armes sur les tempes de sa famille ; l'un d'eux visa la tête du Docteur.

– Attendez ?! C'est vous, qui aviez fait ça ? Stopper le temps... Je vous ordonne de tout remettre en ordre, sinon...

– Vous n'êtes pas en position, pour exiger quoi que ce soit. Suivez-nous, Rose Tyler.

– Non !

– Alors tuez-les, ordonna-t-elle.

– Non ?! Pitié !

La Veilleuse leva le bras, suspendant les gestes de ses soldats.

– Que voulez-vous ? Demanda Rose.

Son souffle était coupé, son cœur s'étreignait. S'éteignait. Les couleurs de son environnement s'effacèrent : il n'y avait que de la boue dans un paysage aux nuances noires et blanches.

– Votre coopération, Rose Tyler. Suivez-nous et nous vous ramènerons ici, à la seconde où le temps s'est arrêté. Faites-moi confiance.

Lui faire confiance ? Une chose était certaine, Rose ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance. Elle avait qu'une envie, prendre un objet tranchant, un objet brûlant, un objet meurtrier pour pouvoir tous les tuer. Mais avait-elle le choix ?

Elle se retourna vers son Docteur. Le voir ainsi lui donnait l'impression d'être plongé dans un bain de glace puis, dans un bain d'huile bouillonnante, simultanément.

– J'ai oublié mes rêves, lui chuchota-t-elle. Gallifrey, la Veilleuse, j'ai oublié tout ça. Je t'en aurais parlé, sinon. Tu le sais bien. Et je... Je dois m'en aller -sa voix vacilla. Avec eux. Je n'ai pas le choix et je suis morte de peur, Docteur. Mais je reviendrai et plus rien ne fera barrière entre nous. On se mariera. On vivra et vieillira ensemble, comme prévu. Je te le promets, Docteur. Plus rien ne nous séparera. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je suis folle de toi. Je t'aime Docteur.

Il ne bougeait pas. Ni même un tremblement, ni même un souffle d'air. Son sourire restait bloqué alors, elle l'embrassa : comment pourrait-il l'entendre ? Comment pourrait-il broncher ?

– Je t'aime, Docteur, répéta-t-elle.

Serrant les poings pour dissimuler sa haine, la jeune femme entra dans la faille. Un pas puis l'autre et son monde disparut ; une douleur perfora alors chaque pore de sa peau, chaque parcelle de sa chair, chaque partie de ses nerfs. Elle sombra dans la folie, tant la souffrance était grande. Et sa conscience s'écroula.


	6. Le réveil

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Enfin le week-end (le seul moment où je m'octroies une pause dans mes révisions) et je viens vous apporter ce nouveau chapitre ! :D n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, toute remarque (bonne comme mauvaise), toute idée sera la bienvenu ^^. ça pourrait par ailleurs me dire si ce que je vous donne vous convient ou pas et m'aiderait à corriger mes défauts, comme à appuyer sur certains points qui seraient assez obscurs à vos yeux :) (n'hésitez pas, par ailleurs, à me dire si je dois simplifier mon style d'écriture ou pas, je me fais souvent taper sur les doigts à cause de mes phrases trop longues, qui pourrait être plus courtes et plus claires (vilains professeurs :'())**

 **Stariella : j'écris sur l'ordi et lis sur tel, je ne suis pas connectée sur ce dernier, d'où mes reviews anonymes xD je suis contente que ça te plaise, en espérant que la suite te convienne également :D je pensais la même chose pour le mariage, puis ce serait trop... Prévisible :/ Et t'as tout compris, Rose se sentait mal à cause de ce qui venait et ce ressenti était dû à ses rêves que son subconscient gardait prisonnier. Pour ce que tu pensais au départ, je n'y ai pas du tout songé, chapeau ! ^^ Quant à ta question, non, ce n'est pas le même procédé que 12 utilise pour Clara puisque le coeur de Rose continue de battre, mais je pense que c'est quelque chose qui y ressemble :) peut-être une faille créée pour l'occasion par les Time Lords pour extraire Rose de son monde ^^ à vrai dire, je n'y avais même pas pensé même s'il y a un lien très important entre la saison 9 et ma fic x). à la prochaine ! :3**

 **Bonne lecture à vous tous ! :)**

* * *

La salle dans laquelle Rose se réveillait n'était pas commune ; elle semblait n'avoir aucune limite, n'être qu'un grand brouillard continu. Et la luminance de ce nouvel environnement l'aveugla quelque temps. La Londonienne put néanmoins voir la dizaine de visages qui la dévisageait curieusement. Et par-dessus tout, elle sentait les sangles qui la gardaient prisonnière, tout comme ces centaines d'électrodes qui parsemaient sa peau.

Il faisait froid. Il faisait froid mais son corps entier transpirait, comme s'il luttait contre un mal inconnu. Elle qui n'était jamais malade, ressentir la fièvre brûler dans ses veines était une sensation tout à fait étrange.

– Vous allez bien ?

« Non » voulait-elle dire. Mais ce n'était qu'un grognement rauque, qui sortait de sa gorge. Leur question était mal placée, sachant qu'ils étaient responsables de tout ça. Ils gâchaient son mariage, mettaient un couteau sous le cou de chaque personne qu'elle aimait, elle était attachée et semblait être la proie d'une expérience bizarre ; comment pourrait-elle aller bien ?

– Que me faites-vous ? Ramenez-moi chez moi.

La colère montait en elle et l'empoisonnait. Elle ne s'énervait jamais vraiment, même quand elle ne comprenait rien. Là, c'était différent. La jeune femme tentait de se dégager, de bouger. Mais ses liens étaient coriaces : il semblait que plus elle gesticulait, plus ils se resserraient autour de ses membres.

Le danger était leur adrénaline, au Docteur et à elle. Seulement, ils avaient toujours été deux pour l'affronter, toujours deux pour en rire ; là, il n'y avait qu'elle. Et sa survie était nécessaire pour tous les délivrer d'une science qui dépassait les limites de ses connaissances. Le combat était perdu d'avance.

– Nous sommes désolés. Nous vous promettons que votre sacrifice ne sera pas vain.

La Veilleuse s'avançait vers un ordinateur et pianota rapidement sur l'écran. La peur gifla l'intrépide aventurière.

– Quel sacrifice ?

– Une part du vortex du temps sommeille en vous. Il suffit d'une étincelle pour qu'il se réactive et c'est exactement ce que nous allons lui donner.

Le Méchant Loup. Cette entité avait détruit les Dalek et était responsable de la mort de son premier Docteur ; quels autres ravages allait-elle commettre, cette fois-ci ? Et comment la Gallifreyienne connaissait son existence ?

– Que voulez-vous en faire ?

– Pour conclure la Guerre du Temps et nous sauver, les Docteurs nous ont projetés à la fin de tout. Nous sommes en paix mais nous ne pouvons ni entrer, ni sortir d'ici.

 _Les_ Docteurs ? Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, malgré cet étrange pluriel : si Gallifrey n'était pas détruite par sa faute, comme le sien ne cessait de le lui dire, c'est que le Seigneur du Temps avait changé l'histoire. Et qu'il n'était plus seul, désormais. La fierté de voir son vieil ami s'en sortir malgré tout lui fit, pendant quelques secondes, oublier sa position. Mais Rose revint rapidement à elle et son regard fut de nouveau glacial.

– Vous devriez lui en être reconnaissants. Et je ne pense pas que vous attaquez à moi soit une bonne manière de lui manifester votre gratitude.

– Votre force peut influencer le continuum espace-temps et remettre Gallifrey à sa place initiale. Nous avons besoin d'elle.

Rose se tournait vers sa nouvelle interlocutrice. Physiquement plus jeune que la Veilleuse, ses yeux, aussi brun que sa peau, ne dissimulaient pas les longs combats qu'ils avaient connus. Sa prestance était imposante, elle devait être un personnage important dans la vie gallifreyienne.

– Qui êtes-vous ?

– Le Général. Ce sera douloureux, nous sommes navrés.

Ç'aurait été trop beau que ça ne soit pas le cas. Même... Bizarre. Fallait bien mettre du sang et des cris partout, quand deux races de planètes différentes se rencontrent ! Ils étaient beaux, les Seigneurs du Temps ; le Docteur les avait dépeints comme des êtres arrogants, corrompus, elle n'arrivait jamais à le croire réellement. Sa tendance à exagérer prenait parfois le pas sur ses histoires, puis si lui était un être aussi extraordinaire, il ne pouvait pas être le seul. Elle s'était apparemment trompée.

– Je vais mourir ?

– Oui.

Autrement dire, ce que le « sacrifice » de la Veilleuse signifiait. Elle s'était bien gardée de le lui préciser, ce détail-là.

– C'est certain ?

– Oui.

Elle était dans de beaux draps. _Réfléchis, ma vieille._ Réfléchir. Qu'aurait fait le Docteur, à sa place ? Les mots étaient ses armes mais que pouvait-elle dire, pour les dissuader ? Puisque c'était bien la seule chose qui lui restait à faire.

– Ça ne m'arrange pas, vous voyez, s'exprima son intuition. Mais j'ai une autre solution : vous me ramenez chez moi, me laissez me marier, vivre ma vie d'humaine tout à fait normale et quand je serai très vieille et très malade ou que mon mari sera mort, vous n'auriez qu'à revenir à ce moment-là ? Donnez-moi votre numéro de téléphone, adresse, ce que vous voulez pour que je puisse vous prévenir, puis voilà. Chacun sera content !

Elle ajoutait un grand sourire, pensant qu'il rendrait ses propos plus sincères ; mais il s'effaça comme un soleil d'été en entendant la réponse.

– Nous ne pouvons attendre plus longtemps. Puis vous devez être dans de parfaites conditions physiques, sans quoi notre plan de fonctionnera. Vous êtes prête ? Demanda-t-elle à la Veilleuse.

Celle-ci hocha de la tête.

– Non ! Cria Rose. Puis je ne suis pas "dans de parfaites conditions physiques".

Personne n'entendait ce qu'elle disait et elle eut beau se débattre de toutes ses forces, ça ne changeait rien. Pourtant, quitte à y laisser ses bras et ses jambes, sa vie voire son âme, elle devait quitter cet endroit avant que le Méchant Loup ne la tue.

– Voyons Général, il doit bien y avoir une autre alternative, non ?

Une voix masculine s'éleva dans les airs, glaçant toutes les consciences ; la main de l'interpellée n'atteignit jamais l'écran. Rose se retourna vers le nouvel arrivant, cessant de gesticuler dans tous les sens. Il était grand, les cheveux grisonnant, un look entre chic et rockeur qui lui plaisait particulièrement. Son visage était fermé mais cachait un certain amusement. Amusement non partagé, vu la posture hostile qu'empruntaient les soldats.

– Quelle surprise de vous voir ici, fit la Veilleuse.

– Denrah, salua-t-il. Baissez vos armes, je ne vous veux aucun mal.

Il n'en dit d'avantage qu'un grésillement parcourut l'espace. La pression que Rose ressentait sur ses poignets et chevilles se relâcha, la pièce sombra dans un noir complet.

– Ahah, s'écria l'inconnu, au bon moment ! Même les Seigneurs du Temps sont désarmés face à une banale coupure de courant !

Elle sentit de solides mains l'extirper de ses chaînes et arracher les électrodes qui la couvraient. Libre. Elle était enfin libre.

– Cours, murmura-t-il.

Elle ne se fit pas prier. Enlevant ses chaussures, qui la ralentiraient plus qu'autre chose, elle saisit la poigne amicale que lui tendait l'homme. Ensemble, ils s'enfuirent dans le dédale de couloir. Mais les soldats ne les lâchaient pas et le Général fulminait.

– Cette fois-ci, vous ne m'échapperez pas, Docteur ! hurla-t-elle.

Rose eut l'impression de se prendre un mur dans la figure.


	7. Méchant Loup

**Bonsoir ^^ Je reviens pour ce septième chapitre, en vous annonçant par avance que le huitième ne sortira pas avant deux semaines (mes partiels... T.T). En espérant que celui-ci vous plaise, nous n'avançons pas trop dans l'histoire mais il peut expliquer deux trois choses :) en espérant qu'elles soient assez claires à comprendre :') n'hésitez pas à poser des questions, sinon ^^**

 **Emma : Saluuut :D Ouiii, c'est Twelve, je l'adore donc je ne pouvais pas ne pas parler de lui, puis comme ça, l'histoire est un peu plus récente x) C'est bien son monde d'origine, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de Gallifrey dans le monde parallèle, dans le sens où ce monde a été créé à partir de Victoria et de Torchwood et que Gallifrey, existant déjà avant, ne pouvait pas y être ^^ puis, ce n'est qu'un avis bien sûr mais je pense que Gallifrey est un rond-point avec une multitude de monde parallèle autour (d'où le fait que les Seigneurs du Temps puissent les contrôler ou y avoir accès), dont celui de Pete, dont celui de Rose et du Docteur :) Et... HAHA, JE NE DEVOILERAI RIEN, CE SERA LA SURPRISE :D Mais l'histoire n'est pas fini, il peut y avoir des rebondissements, pleins de choses inattendus... ou pas d'ailleurs xD et j'espère que la longueur de ce chapitre te conviendra alors, il fait le double des autres (je n'ai pas fait exprès :')) x) et oui, c'est un appareil du genre, moi-même j'en sais rien xD puis comme tu l'as si bien dit, nous sommes des auteurs, on fait ce qu'on veut, comme on veut :D à la prochaine, j'adore toujours tes review merci d'être autant présente :D bisouuuus :3**

 **TenRose11 : coucou ! :) avant toute chose, tu n'as pas à t'excuser de ton retard, puis je ne peux que te comprendre du boulot assommant qu'on a à la fac :') bonne chance pour tes exams d'ailleurs ^^ et j'espère que t'aimera aussi la suite de l'histoire, merci pour ton commentaire, ça fait tellement plaisir ! #TenRose4ever**

 **Bonne lecture à vous tous :)**

* * *

Clara. Mystérieuse Clara. Même le TARDIS semblait l'avoir effacé. Même le TARDIS n'était d'aucune utilité. Il gratta sa guitare, cherchant une présence au fantôme qu'il n'apercevait que furtivement. Comment, après la disparition de sa chère et tendre Amy, avait-il pu s'en remettre ? Qui était ce bout de femme dont il ne lui restait que des histoires ? C'était ennuyeux. Et le Docteur détestait s'ennuyer. Il préférait même manger des poires plutôt que d'être ainsi. Pour vous dire !

Pourtant, l'univers comme le temps lui tendait les bras. Il suffisait d'une envie et de quelques manipulations de débutants pour aller n'importe où. Mais il était las. Las de ces pertes, las de sauver des gens sans aucune reconnaissance. Il était las d'être le Docteur. Et ce n'était pas bon signe. Du tout.

Alors il s'enfonçait dans ses pensées obscures, se parlait à lui-même et songea qu'il lui faudrait quelqu'un à bord de ce si grand vaisseau. De toute urgence. Une femme, un homme, un chien, peu importe. Quelque chose capable de le supporter lui, son goût prononcé pour le danger, ses longues phrases, ses sautes d'humeur et tant d'autre chose. Quelqu'un qu'il pourrait étonner et qui pourrait l'étonner. Un compagnon, quoi.

Soudain, le téléphone sonna, faisant sursauter le pauvre Seigneur du Temps. Lui qui voulait rester seul, ça semblait impossible. Il fixait l'appareil, assourdi par son chahut incroyable, méfiant. Qui pourrait l'appeler ? Qui avait son numéro ? River aurait été susceptible de le faire ; mais le couple s'étaient dit adieu aux tours de Darillium, la semaine dernière. Il s'approcha du combiné puis décrocha avant de se poser davantage de questions.

– Allô ?

Curieux personnage, ce Gallifreyien. Il n'avait envie de rien, encore moins de sauver une planète -parce que qui l'appellerait, si ce n'était pas pour son aide?- mais suffisait que sa curiosité soit piqué à vif pour trouver une petite étincelle au fond de lui. Bien sûr, ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être rongé par une peine un peu plus profonde à chaque fois mais elle l'illusionnait bien, du moins, pour quelque temps.

– Docteur ?

Cette voix. L'intéressé fronçait les sourcils. Elle lui était familière même s'il ne l'avait pas entendu depuis des années. À qui appartenait-elle ? En fermant les yeux, il se souvint d'un homme. Grand, brun, un peu lourd sur les bords. Oui ! Ça lui revenait. Et cette nouvelle ne l'égayait pas.

– Jack Harkness. Si c'est pour un rendez-vous...

– Vous devriez venir à Cardiff. XXIIIème siècle. Vous saurez tout sur place.

– Je...

– Dépêchez-vous.

Il raccrocha avant que le Seigneur du Temps ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit et les coordonnées s'affichèrent sur l'écran principal. Le Docteur se rassit, surpris. Mais pour qui se prenait-il, cet immortel ? Parce qu'il croyait qu'un bref appel après tant de temps allait le bouger ? S'il n'avait pas envie de rencontrer de merveilleuses civilisations, de visiter de magnifiques planètes, ce n'était pas pour se rendre au Cardiff du XXIIIème siècle, fut-il pour un vieil ami. De désagréables souvenirs resurgiraient et il n'avait pas besoin de ça. Il fermait alors les yeux.

Il manquait quelque chose au TARDIS. Un détail qui changerait tant de chose. C'était petit, bruyant et ça lui brisait les cœurs ; mais ce n'était pas important. Sinon, il s'en rappellerait.

Donc. Où en était-il, avant qu'un certain capitaine ne le coupe ? Ah oui. Il lui fallait un compagnon. Un partenaire. Pourquoi pas, un ami. Un humain, les autres n'étaient pas assez attachant, ni même assez surprenant. Mais à quelle période ? De quel pays ?

Puis en fait, non. Il ne voulait plus personne dans son TARDIS. Pour quoi faire ? Il ne gardait pas ses camarades suffisamment longtemps pour pouvoir oublier ses démons. Ou ne s'attachait pas assez. River avait été surprenante, dans son rôle d'épouse mais... Amy lui avait apporté un immense réconfort. Donna était une femme brillante. Martha... Oh, douce Martha. Quant à Rose, tout aurait pu être simple si elle ne lui avait été brusquement arraché. Chacun d'eux... Chacune d'elle avaient tari ses cauchemars. Avant que leurs visages ne deviennent une source de torture intarissable. Son passage ne causait que morts, destructions, chagrins ; tout ce qu'il construisait, aidait, protégeait été anéanti l'instant d'après. La corde de l'espoir s'usait, l'usait et se déchirait, entraînant dans sa chute, le pauvre homme qu'il était.

Une sonnerie s'éleva de nouveau, le coupant une nouvelle fois. Jack avait un sacré culot de le déranger deux fois en cinq minutes. Irrité, il décrocha et ouvrit la bouche pour cracher des réflexions plutôt cinglantes mais le terrien le devança.

– Docteur, je vous attends, où êtes-vous ?!

– Je ne viendrai pas. Si vous avez un problème, demandez à UNIT de vous aider.

Il allait raccrocher quand l'homme insista.

– Ça vous concerne. De près ou de loin, je n'en sais rien. Mais ça vous concerne. Je ne vous appellerai pas, sinon !

L'intransigeant extra-terrestre n'y perdait rien. Un rapide détour ne pourrait que lui changer les idées ; il partirait avant que sa mémoire ne lui fasse des tours, avant qu'elle n'utilise le visage de l'immortel pour rouvrir d'anciennes blessures. Il souffla, agacé.

– J'arrive.

– Merci.

Il scrutait les coordonnées, amer. Puis, avant de regretter, de changer d'avis, les enregistra et baissa les commandes. Le TARDIS partit dans le couloir de l'espace-temps, tourbillonnant sur lui-même.

oOo

Jack, qui avait déprogrammé les protections de Torchwood, les réactiva quand le vaisseau de son alien préféré fut stabilisé.

Un nouvel homme sortit de la si singulière boite bleue mais le capitaine n'était pas surpris ; il s'y attendait même. Après avoir vu le neuvième et dixième Docteur, il allait forcément rencontrer le onzième.

Plus âgé, il semblait plus sévère, plus froid ; peut-être à cause de la rigidité de sa voix, au téléphone. Et il était seul. Pas bon, il n'avait personne pour le freiner dans ses ardeurs.

– Je suis ravie de vous revoir, salua sincèrement Jack.

– Moi de même. Que se passe-t-il ? Le pressa-t-il.

– Écoutez autour de vous.

Le Docteur tendit alors l'oreille. Si, au début, il avait cru percevoir un sifflement sourd provenant de nulle part ou de partout, il constata qu'il s'était trompé. C'était un murmure, presque inaudible. Une plainte indéchiffrable. Une longue lamentation. Puis il vit l'étrange lumière dorée qui sortait de la matrice contrôlant la faille. Étrange. Bizarre. De toute sa vie, jamais il n'avait vu un tel comportement. Il s'y approcha, sans rien toucher.

– Rien n'en sort et rien n'y est happé. Elle se contente de parler, de... Pleurer. Mais il y a plus intéressant. Écoutez attentivement ce qu'elle dit.

Intrigué, le Seigneur du Temps s'exécuta. Il lui semblait que c'était juste perceptible. Pas compréhensible. Pourtant, le capitaine avait raison. Et lorsqu'il capta enfin les mots que la brèche répétait, il eut besoin de s'asseoir. Son souffle se coupait sous ce surprenant coup de fouet. Impossible. Non.

– « Méchant Loup » ? murmura-t-il à haute voix, comme pour se convaincre qu'il ne délirait pas.

– Yep.

Lui qui voulait échapper aux souvenirs, ils revenaient à lui, assassins. Il n'avait aucun repos. Aucun répit.

Le Méchant Loup. Il était la cause de ce lien si étroit que le voyageur temporel avait eu avec la jeune Tyler. Cet entité lui avait également sauvé la vie, sur le satellite 5. Une puissance incroyable, incontrôlable, même par lui. Alors comment une brèche pouvait-elle ressasser ce terme, pourquoi, dans quel but ? Il détestait ne pas comprendre. Encore plus dans ce genre de situation.

– Il y a-t-il un lien avec Rose ?

Rose. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas entendu ce nom ? Il lui fit un coup de poignard. C'était il y a peu de temps. Non. C'était il y a si longtemps. Un millénaire. Une éternité. Le Gallifreyien s'en souvenait, maintenant. C'était une douce période, une trêve avec lui-même. De trop courte durée, il n'avait pas su en savourer chaque instant. Cette Rose avait été un synonyme d'espoir. Elle ressemblait à un soleil. Le sien. Rose. Rose Tyler. Penser à elle laissait dans sa gorge un goût trop mielleux. Âpre. Et la culpabilité le frappait si fort qu'il en serait tombé au sol.

– Certainement.

Bien sûr que oui, même ! Mais il ne voulait pas l'admettre. Puis elle était morte. Morte au côté de son double humain. Qu'avait-il fait ? Avait-il été incapable de la protéger ?

– Qu'allons-nous faire ?

– Y aller.

Jack crut un instant que le Seigneur du Temps plaisantait. Mais sa salive l'étouffa devant son visage plus que sérieux.

C'était un fou. Un fou dans une boite bleue. Aller dans une faille était une mission suicide ; la chance que leurs cellules se décomposent et se disséminent dans tout l'espace-temps était beaucoup trop importante. Et l'immortel n'avait pas envie de tenter l'expérience. Une bombe explosant dans son ventre lui avait suffi. Pourtant, l'occasion de retrouver sa vieille amie le poussait à commettre ce risque. Après tout, il était avec le Docteur. Comme au bon vieux temps !

– Comment ? Demanda-t-il simplement.

– Oh, de simples réglages ! Si j'inverse la polarité de la brèche, nous pourrions peut-être remonter jusqu'à l'origine. Mais je ne vous obligerai pas à me suivre. Ce n'est pas sans danger.

– Et rater la chance de revoir Rose ? Vous rêvez !

Le Docteur se figeait.

– Elle n'est pas de l'autre côté, cracha-t-il froidement. Elle est morte depuis beaucoup de temps. C'est à l'évidence un piège qu'on nous tend, d'où le fait que le TARDIS reste ici.

Puis, sans le prévenir, il disparut dans sa boite bleue. Le capitaine, légèrement sonné, jeta un œil à l'ordinateur principal. Impuissant, il constatait que la courbe représentant l'activité de la brèche avait encore augmenté. C'était de très mauvais augure ; plus elle avançait dans son ascension, plus le risque qu'elle détruise Cardiff voire le pays de Galles tout entier, grandissait. Elle était de moins en moins contrôlable et le reste de l'équipe Torchwood ne pourrait l'aider ; ils rentraient à peine d'une périlleuse mission et étaient tous partis retrouver leurs proches, par quelle audace oserait-il les déranger ? Puis ils n'étaient pas plus hardis que lui, la concernant. Tosh aurait pu. Mais ça faisait tellement de temps qu'elle, comme Gwen ou Owen, ainsi que son cher Ianto, étaient morts. C'était il y a plus de trois siècles.

– Tenez-moi ça, ordonna le Docteur, claquant la porte de son vaisseau.

Ses bras étaient encombrés d'une machine guère habituelle, plutôt difforme, un bouton rouge et vert clignotant simultanément sur le côté. Obéissant sans discuter, Jack prit le fil qu'il lui tendait. Il songea, amusé, que si le Seigneur du Temps n'avait plus la même tête, et qu'il était réellement sévère et froid, sa manie de construire des appareils toujours aussi farfelus n'avait pas disparu.

– Que vous est-il arrivé ? Demanda-t-il, pour combler le silence entrecoupé des bips de l'étonnant équipement.

– Douzième visage, comprit l'interpellé. Onzième, mort de vieillesse. Dixième, par absorption trop importante de radiations. Maintenant taisez-vous si vous ne souhaitez pas voir la Terre exploser dans un magnifique feu d'artifice.

La bouche de Jack se boucla à double tour. Alors ce n'était pas la onzième mais la douzième régénération. Voire la treizième, si l'on ajoutait celle incomplète, quand le Dalek lui avait tiré dessus. Combien de fois pouvait-il utiliser ce procédé ? Et quel âge avait-il, maintenant ? Son regard était rempli d'étoiles. D'explosions. De sang et de miracles. D'amitiés nouvelles, d'amitiés mort-nées. Il était complètement différents. Sombre et fascinant à la fois. Qu'avait-il vu ? Vécu ?

– Très bien, j'ai terminé ! Passez-moi votre bracelet.

– Haha ! vous avouez enfin qu'il peut être utile !

– Ne recommencez pas.

Il empoigna le bras du capitaine et brancha l'objet à la machine. Un crépitement se produisit, l'appareil s'affola dans des bruits alarmants puis se calma. Le Docteur semblait ravi.

– Accrochez-vous sans jamais me lâcher. Mais soyez averti : il n'y a aucune garanti qu'on arrive en un seul morceau, ni même qu'on arrive tout court.

Jack ignora sa remarque en roulant les yeux puis posa sa main sur l'épaule du Docteur tandis que celui-ci s'approchait de la faille. C'est en touchant l'étrange lumière que le monde entier s'évanouit.

oOo

Ils tournaient. Ils hurlaient. C'était douloureux, c'était une agonie. Jack avait déjà ressenti sensation similaire, en s'accrochant au TARDIS, il y a si longtemps. En fait, c'était exactement la même souffrance : un manège infernal qui n'en finit jamais. L'impression d'une gravité omniprésente déchirait son être toutes les deux nanosecondes. Ses organes déclaraient leur indépendance, il n'arrivait pas à tenir. Son cœur lâchait complètement mais redémarrait, puis se stoppait encore ; la course folle qu'il menait entre la vie et la mort ne se terminerait jamais. Quant aux images... Il voyait sa vie défiler dans un tourbillon de couleurs. Ses doutes, ses amours, ses peines se dépeignaient devant lui et son cœur s'arrêtait de nouveau. Il crut rêver quand la cadence s'estompa. Même le choc qu'il eut en se cognant la tête au sol était un apaisement.

Le solide Harkness se redressa instantanément. Il n'avait pas perdu connaissance, contrairement au Docteur. L'inquiétude barra le front de l'immortel, en voyant le Seigneur du Temps avachi par terre. Si lui ne pouvait mourir, ce n'était pas son cas.

Doucement, il tapotait sa joue, sans avoir une seule réaction de sa part. Il le secoua puis, totalement paniqué, lui asséna un violent coup de poing.

– Vous êtes malade ?! Sursauta le Gallifreyien.

Il venait de hurler, parfaitement réveillé par ce choc inattendu. Mais il ne se sentait pas bien. Un malaise, une absence. Deux battements dans sa poitrine. Au lieu des quatre habituels.

– Ouh, qu'un cœur.

Il frappa une fois contre son torse, deux fois puis, agacé, demanda au capitaine de le faire -moins violemment que la fois précédente. Chose faite, le Docteur reprit les couleurs qu'il avait perdu.

– Je ne sais comment vous faites, avec un unique cœur, répéta-t-il, toujours aussi étonné.

Il se levait, espérant que leur vacarme n'avait alerté personne et se dissimula dans l'ombre. Il était surpris d'être seuls. Où se trouvait les gardes, les organisateurs de ce piège si particulier ? Prudence sur les talons, ils avançaient, découvrant ce nouvel environnement. Des couloirs grenats, une architecture si spécifique... Le Gallifreyien connaissait ce lieu. Il se voyait, enfant puis adulte, arpenter ses murs. Son visage pâlit.

-Je dois faire attention, ils savent à quoi je ressemble. Enfin, me semble.

-Où sommes-nous ?

-Loin. Très loin.

Gallifrey. Sa légendaire planète. Pourquoi étaient-ils à la Citadelle ? Si le Haut Conseil insistait pour connaître le nom de l'hybride, ils attendront longtemps. Qu'ils l'enferment encore quatre milliards d'années ! Sa réponse restera l'ignorance. Néanmoins, il y avait quelque chose de bizarre. Une fausse note. Une évidence entre ces derniers événements. Le Docteur écouta attentivement la mélodie de ses pensées. Puis mit le doigt dessus. Et tout lui semblait soudainement clair. Comment ne l'avait-il pas deviné plus tôt ?

Ses cœurs se figeaient, interdits. Le « Méchant Loup ». L'hybride. Il y avait trop de coïncidences. Un jour, les Seigneurs du Temps l'interroge sur cet être improbable, peu de temps après, le Méchant Loup revient à lui. Et si cette entité si mystérieuse été la cause de la prophétie ? Allait-elle détruire Gallifrey ? Mi-humaine, mi-... Déesse ? C'était à peine un être vivant, une abomination. Une créature qui n'aurait jamais dû exister. Et Rose... Elle était alors en danger.

Le Docteur pressait le pas. Il en était certain, son raisonnement était logique. Le Méchant Loup était l'hybride.

Mais Jack le décrocha de ses pensées : des voix s'élevaient dans les longs corridors et se rapprochaient dangereusement d'eux. Tournant alors sur leurs droite, les deux compères s'effacèrent dans le noir.

– Êtes-vous sûr qu'il ne causera aucun problème ?

Le Général, maintenant femme, s'adressait à Denrah ; derrière elles, une dizaine de soldats s'empressaient de limiter la distance les séparant.

– L'humaine est une ancienne voyageuse temporelle, elle est physiquement très solide. Ce n'est pas cette petite faiblesse qui changera quoi que ce soit. Faites-moi confiance, nous y arriverons.

Le reste de la conversation disparut dans une salle exiguë, un peu plus loin.

Le Docteur restait immobile, une colère noire affectant tout son être. Idiot. Il avait été idiot. Que lui avait-il prit de confier Rose à ce clone de bas-étage ? Il le pensait capable de lui offrir une vie convenable et pourquoi pas, de lui donner cet amour qu'elle méritait tant. Et voilà qu'il retrouvait son ancienne amie, mille ans après, si loin de sa planète d'adoption. C'était une véritable déception ; la seule chose qu'il pensait avoir bien fait dans sa vie était en fait une véritable erreur.

Sans annoncer son intention au capitaine, il s'approcha de la pièce où les Seigneurs du Temps s'étaient enfermés. Par chance -hasard?- une petite ouverture montrait l'intérieur de la salle. Il s'y penchait prudemment et jeta un coup d'œil discret ; il se serait effondré si Jack n'avait pas été là.

– Qu'il y a-t-il ?

– Vous n'avez qu'à regarder.

Il ne pouvait rien faire. Rien faire pour l'aider, rien faire sans se faire prendre. S'il comptait sur l'effet de surprise, son résultat ne sera qu'éphémère, ils se feraient aussitôt capturés.

Se baissant une nouvelle fois, alors que l'immortel était médusé, il détailla la jeune femme. Elle n'avait pas changé malgré ses longs cheveux et sa tenue pour le moins étrange ; que faisait-elle en mariée ? Et qu'est-ce-que les Gallifreyiens avaient-ils osé lui faire ? Les électrodes branchées à elle et relié à l'ordinateur l'alarmait.

– Quel est le plan ? Demanda Jack.

– J'ai peut-être une idée.

Sans en dire d'avantage, il posa ses doigts sur les tempes de son compagnon d'un jour.

– Wouah ! S'écria celui-ci dans un chuchotement guère discret, quand il eut terminé.

– Ce sont les plans de ce lieu. Je n'ai pas encore cerné leur intention mais...

– Nous sommes à Gallifrey. Docteur !

– Oui, je sais, plus tard Jack. Allez au régénérateur, je vous ai donné les informations nécessaires pour ne pas vous perdre. Une fois sur place, débranchez tout. Je tiens à vous dire que vous risquerez de mourir une fois ou deux à cause des protections et très certainement de vous faire prendre après ça mais je ne m'inquiète pas pour vous. Je m'occupe de Rose. Dépêchez-vous.

« Je m'occupe de Rose ». Il n'aurait jamais cru prononcer ses mots une nouvelle fois. Ça le faisait sourire. Ça lui faisait mal. Un mélange de tout, une palette de sensations, de sentiments. Après tout, il l'avait aimé, il y a un temps. Et malgré River, il ne l'avait jamais vraiment oublié, comme il n'a jamais pu oublier personne.

Ça le faisait sourire parce qu'il la retrouvait. Parce qu'il allait la sauver, qu'ils allaient s'en sortir, comme toujours, comme avant. Ça lui faisait mal parce qu'il la laissera derrière lui. Elle avait sa famille, elle avait son Docteur. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui. Il fermait les yeux, submergé par cette sadique douleur.

– Oui, bien sûr ?! Vous jouez les fervents chevaliers et je fais le sale boulot ?! Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai l'habitude avec vous.

– Merci, Jack.

Ce dernier le salua ironiquement avant de partir.

Maintenant, il fallait espérer que Rose ne se réveille pas. Pas tout de suite, du moins. Son inconscience empêchait ses exécuteurs de pratiquer leurs expériences sur elle. Il en ignorait la teneur mais tant qu'elle restait dans ce sommeil protecteur, tout ira bien.

Patiemment, le Gallifreyien s'assit dans le couloir : il se ferait attraper si quelqu'un sortait, si quelqu'un venait. Mais il s'en moquait. Il comptait, tendu, les minutes, l'espoir grandissant à chaque tour que l'aiguille faisait. Malheureusement, après un quart d'heure d'attente, Rose Tyler se réveilla.

C'était sans surprise qu'il la vit dissimuler ses émotions. Elle ne lui semblait ni en colère, ni triste, ni effrayé, ni... Rien. Alors qu'en la connaissant, elle devait bouillir à l'intérieur d'elle. Le voyageur temporel donna un coup de sonique, pour pouvoir entendre ce qu'il se disait. Et son visage se décomposa en percevant ce qu'ils souhaitaient faire d'elle. Son sang se glaça.

Extraire d'elle le Méchant Loup, pour contrôler le schisme intemporel, ne serait-ce quelques secondes et remettre Gallifrey à sa place. C'était... Ils n'avaient pas le droit. Les répercussions sur l'espace et le temps seraient désastreuses.

S'ils condamnaient Rose en commettant cette horreur, ils condamnaient aussi des milliers de planètes, de civilisations ; comment pouvaient-ils se permettre de chambouler le passé et le futur de cette façon ? Les Seigneurs étaient toujours en guerre. Mais cette guerre, ils la menaient contre eux-mêmes. Les règles qu'ils avaient écrites ne pouvaient être brisées ainsi ; ils se prenaient pour des dieux mais courraient à leurs pertes.

Il devait agir. De toute urgence. Il devait les empêcher d'atteindre le Méchant Loup, par tous les moyens. Quitte à tuer son hôte, en dernier recours. Cette conclusion le foudroya ; mais il n'avait pas le choix.

– Je vais mourir ?

 _Non, Rose._

– Oui.

– C'est certain ?

 _Je suis là. Je vais t'aider._

– Oui.

Il devait se bouger. Au diable Jack. Sinon, ce sera trop tard.

La jeune londonienne tenta une ultime fois de marchander sa vie, de gagner du temps. Mais le Général était connu pour son intransigeance et ne céda pas. Alors Rose cria. Elle tentait de se débattre mais ne pouvait échapper aux chaînes qui la retenaient.

– Voyons Général, il doit bien y avoir une autre alternative, non ?

Il n'avait plus le temps et s'était décidé à agir. Toutes les attentions se tournaient vers lui. Juste avant que la Veilleuse ne lance le drainage ; il avait bien choisi son moment. Se retenant de sourire, il fixait Rose qui le dévisageait curieusement. De la reconnaissance brillait dans ses yeux. C'était bon de la revoir.

– Quelle surprise de vous voir ici.

– Denrah, salua-t-il. Baissez vos armes, je ne vous veux aucun mal.

 _Enfin, seulement si vous allez au bout de votre idée._

Mais il se gardait bien de le dire.

Soudain, la salle plongea dans le noir. Il bénissait Jack et se promit de lui donner toute sa reconnaissance plus tard. Néanmoins, il devait se dépêcher, le générateur de secours n'allait pas tarder à s'activer.

Aidant son amie à se dépêtrer de ses fils, il lui murmura le petit mot qui avait changé leurs vies à tous les deux :

– Cours.

Et ils coururent comme si leurs vies en dépendaient, puisque leurs vies en dépendaient.


	8. Les retrouvailles

Elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Pas en plein milieu d'un couloir alors qu'ils couraient au prix de leurs libertés. Pourtant, son cœur, ses muscles étaient tétanisés. Elle n'arrivait même plus à respirer, elle qui n'était plus surprise par rien.

La jeune femme le regardait, les yeux grands ouverts. _Réfléchis Rose._

Docteur n'était qu'une appellation. Peut-être que d'autres Gallifreyiens utilisaient cette dénomination ? Comme d'autres personnes s'appelaient Rose, Lea, John... ? C'était peu probable.

Mais son ami ne pouvait pas réellement être là. Si la Veilleuse avait laissé sous-entendre qu'il les avait aidés, il ne pouvait pas être avec eux, en ce moment même. _Et pourquoi pas ?_

– C'est vraiment vous ?

L'heure n'était pas aux questions, encore moins aux retrouvailles, elle le savait. Mais elle devait s'assurer d'une chose : s'il n'était pas _SON_ Docteur, était-il _LE_ Docteur ? Parce que fuir trente ans avec un inconnu, pas que ce n'était pas son genre mais le jour de son mariage, elle voulait éviter d'autres problèmes. _Son mariage..._

– Oui.

Oui. Oui ! Non. Elle ne pouvait le croire. C'était un cauchemar, une aberration. Pourquoi, comment, que se passait-il exactement pour que ses six dernières années soient bouleversées de la sorte ? Elle était bien avec SON Docteur, dans ce monde parallèle qu'elle a eu tant de mal à accepter. C'était un coup dans le dos, qui glaçait chaque cellule de sa peau.

Elle n'en revenait tout simplement pas.

\- Je vais me réveiller ? Dites-moi que je rêve, s'il vous plaît...

S'il ne la regardait pas, trop concentré à observer son environnement, son sourcil s'arqua d'amusement.

– Je suis aussi ravie de vous revoir, Rose Tyler.

 _Rose Smith, si vos petits amis n'enlevaient pas des gens pour régler leurs problèmes personnels durant leur union matrimoniale._

Elle était en état de choc. Vidée de toutes ses forces. Et ses hormones ne la soutenaient pas.

Fallait qu'elle rentre. Qu'elle se calme, qu'elle se pose. Elle allait exploser. Le mariage. Gallifrey. Le Docteur. Son Docteur, les deux Docteurs. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait lui arriver de pire ? À part être coincé ici, entre l'être qui était à l'origine de son histoire et les Seigneurs du Temps qui voulaient arracher le Méchant Loup de ses entrailles ?

La londonienne courait. Elle était entraînée, préparée, son professeur était le meilleur. Fuir était une drogue qu'elle fumait quotidiennement. Mais ses jambes ne soutenaient pas son corps, coton trop sensible. Elle allait lâcher, partir, tomber. Tomber bien plus bas qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Un rire amer caressait ses lèvres tandis que ses yeux retenaient de douloureuses larmes. La peur, la joie, la fatigue, la tristesse, le doute, tout se mélangeait dans son cœur qui n'en supportait jamais autant. « Comique de situation » aurait dit son prof d'anglais, au collège, si cette aventure était l'extrait d'un roman de Charlotte Brönte ou d'Oscar Wilde. Mais elle n'était pas au collège, ne vivait rien d'irréel et surtout, surtout, la situation n'avait rien de comique.

– Nous allons au TARDIS ? Demanda-t-elle, brisant le silence entrecoupé de leurs respirations saccadées.

Penser à la bonne vieille cabine téléphonique fit remonter des images nostalgiques, dans les yeux de l'aventurière. Jusqu'à Darlig Ulv Stranden, ils en avaient vu des choses. Même après, même avec son Docteur, ils en avaient vécu, des aventures.

– Je suis malheureusement venu sans.

Ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle pour eux.

– Vous savez où vous allez, au moins ?

Parce que courir, c'était beau, mais elle ne se voyait pas faire le tour du monde pour échapper à ses ravisseurs.

– Voyons, nous sommes sur Gallifrey ! Écoutez votre logique, où iriez-vous sur la planète des Seigneurs du Temps, si vous souhaitez vous échapper ?

– Euh... Dans une rue pleine de monde ?

Elle aurait juré voir un sourire s'esquisser sur ses lèvres.

– Dans la salle des TARDIS.

– Dans la salle des TARDIS, répéta-t-elle.

Bien sûr, c'était évident. Un endroit plein de cabines bleus qui voyagent dans le temps et l'espace ? Plutôt... Loufoque.

– Je n'en serai pas si sûr, à votre place, coupa la voix glaciale du Général.

Ils manquèrent de se prendre leurs poursuivants qui sortaient de derrière un mur. _Zut._

– Vous croyez réellement qu'on vous aurait laissé passer une deuxième fois ? Rendez-nous Clara Oswald. Et rendez-nous Rose Tyler.

Clara Oswald ?

– J'ai bien peur de ne pas savoir de qui vous me parlez, avoua-t-il, une pointe de lassitude dans ses mots.

– Cessez de nous prendre pour des idiots, Docteur.

– J'ai réellement oublié cette Clara. La vieillesse certainement ! Dommage, elle avait l'air sympa. Et je ne vous rendrai pas Rose, me semble pas qu'elle soit votre propriété.

Des murmures s'élevèrent dans un couloir voisin et une dizaine de militaires apparurent, un homme aux bras. Jack s'était fait prendre, au grand désarroi du voyageur temporel. L'avantage était qu'ils étaient tous réuni, maintenant : la Citadelle pouvait paraître infini, quand il s'agit de chercher quelqu'un.

– Oh, Docteur ! Hey Rose, sympa de voir que tu te maries et de ne pas faire partie des invités ! Qui est l'heureux élu ?

La jeune femme n'était pas surprise de le voir. Elle était en pleine digestion de la situation et s'était établie trois milles scénarios dans sa tête, histoire de ne pas se prendre davantage de coups : manquait plus que Mickey, sa mère, son mari, un Slitheen ou deux, un loup-garou, d'anciennes compagnes, une flotte de Daleks et une invasion de Cibermen pour former l'apothéose parfaite. Aujourd'hui, on était plus à ça près.

– Tu aurais été le bienvenu si j'avais pu t'avertir, ironisa-t-elle. Et ta question, est-elle vraiment nécessaire ?

– Oh, comprit-il.

Deux Docteur, un pour l'univers, un pour elle. C'était une fin convenable, qui plaisait bien à Jack : son amie avait enfin l'amour qu'elle méritait de vivre. C'était une miraculée du dernier Seigneur du Temps, pas si dernier que ça.

– Eh oui.

– Vous avez fini ? Trancha le Général.

Elle perdait très vite patience : cette pensée fit secrètement sourire la londonienne. Sourire qui fondit lorsque de lourdes menottes tombèrent sur ses poignets.

– Qu'allons-nous faire ? Demanda-t-elle au Docteur tandis qu'ils reprenaient la direction contraire, escortés de force vers l'abattoir.

– Je n'en sais rien.

– Allez. Vous avez toujours une brillante idée pour nous dépêtrer des situations difficiles ! Faites un effort ?

– Je n'en sais rien, Rose.

Les Gallifreyiens les amenaient dans une petite salle et leur ordonnèrent d'attendre ici, pour s'effacer dans une pièce annexe. Jack se précipita alors contre la londonienne et la compressa plus qu'il ne la câlinait, contre lui.

Après des retrouvailles plutôt chaleureuses de sa part, en contraste avec celle du Docteur qui restait vide, dans son coin, Rose posa la question qui brûlait ses lèvres depuis quelques instants :

– Ne sont-ils pas censés être avec vous ?

– J'ai comme qui dirait... fait un "coup d'état", la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, grimaça-t-il. Je crois qu'ils m'en veulent un peu.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel : dans quelle situation s'était-il encore embarqué ?

– Qui est Clara Oswald ? Demanda Jack.

Leur ami mit du temps à répondre. Rose se demanda s'il allait vraiment le faire lorsqu'elle vit son visage baigner dans une intense réflexion : était-ce un secret ? Mais il parla après de nombreuses secondes plongées dans un silence noir.

– Une femme formidable, je crois. En fait, je l'ignore. Je ne me rappelle que de certaines de nos histoires, de nos aventures, de son caractère mais je ne sais plus qui elle est, sa voix, son visage… Rien. Amnésie volontaire, ça, j'en suis certain. J'ai voulu la protéger.

– De quoi ?

– De moi, Jack. Par un blocage neuronal, je l'ai effacé de ma tête et laissée vivre sa belle vie d'humaine.

Il soupira tristement et se tourna vers la jeune femme, montrant d'un signe de tête, la robe qu'elle portait.

– Et vous Rose ? Je vois qu'il n'y a pas que des ratés, dans la vie des personnes qui ont côtoyé la mienne. Félicitation !

– Vous m'avez abandonné, rappela-t-elle.

Le Seigneur du Temps s'assombrit.

– Mais je vous pardonne.

Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser douter plus longtemps. Sans ce cadeau merveilleux qu'était SON Docteur, elle aurait sûrement passé sa vie à combler son absence, comme Sarah Jane, comme bien d'autres. Parce qu'elle aurait été, un jour ou l'autre, mise sur la touche. C'était évident.

– Merci beaucoup. Je m'étais juré de vous le dire si jamais je vous revoyais. Alors merci pour tout.

Elle voulait le prendre dans ses bras mais lui serra juste la main.

– Je veux que vous me promettiez quelque chose, Rose.

Il ne la lâcha pas, scrutant de ses yeux d'acier la jeune femme.

– Ne lui parlez surtout pas de ce qu'il s'est passé. C'est un prétentieux revanchard, il essaiera de vous venger. Je ne le pense pas idiot mais je me souviens de qui j'étais et... Non, évitez-vous cette peine. Compris ? Ne lui dites pas un mot.

Elle le promit, à contrecœur : comment garder cet enlèvement secret ? Quand il comprendra qu'elle cache quelque chose, il la harcèlera de questions jusqu'à savoir la vérité. Jusqu'à engendrer la dispute du siècle. Mais c'était un risque à prendre. Son fiancé était incontrôlable lorsqu'on tentait de lui faire du mal et pourrait être une véritable tempête, en sachant le fin mot de l'histoire. La très mauvaise comédienne allait donc devoir faire des efforts sur son jeu d'acteur.

Une porte grinça derrière eux, la faisant sursauter : le Général fit son retour, suivie de la Veilleuse.

– Par le paragraphe 53 de l'article 2374 de la Proclamation des Ombres, déclara le Docteur, avant même que les deux femmes ne puissent ouvrir la bouche, je vous ordonne de ramener Rose Tyler dans son monde et de ne plus jamais tenter de l'y enlever. Si je suis un criminel à vos yeux, vous ne pouvez aller à l'encontre des lois universelles.

Ou comment résumer cette phrase par un « je vous êtes tous eu, bande d'abrutis orgueilleux ! ».

– Nous avions l'intention de la laisser partir. Mais vous, vous ne bougerez pas d'ici.

« C'est bon, on se rend, on s'est fait prendre, tant pis. Mais crois pas t'échapper comme ça, toi »

– Jack Harkness rentrera aussi chez lui.

« Ben quoi, je profite de mes avantages ? »

– C'était convenu.

« Tu commences à nous gonfler. »

Rose s'inquiétait du sort de son ami : comment le Docteur allait-il faire pour s'en sortir, dans un monde qui ne voulait que sa peau ? Elle devait rester près de lui, l'épauler jusqu'au dernier instant : son mariage pouvait bien attendre, maintenant : n'était-il pas figé dans le temps ?

– Je reste avec vous, trancha-t-elle.

Il la foudroya du regard. Qu'avait-elle dit ? Il lui était nécessaire de s'assurer qu'il allait s'en sortir. Elle ne pourrait vivre sans le savoir.

– Je reste avec vous ! répéta-t-elle.

– C'est hors de question, fulmina-t-il. Emmenez-la maintenant.

– Non ! Docteur !

Il la regardait furieusement, tandis que le Général posa une main sur son épaule. Mais son visage se décrispa et ses traits s'adoucirent.

– Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, ils ne m'auront pas. Soyez heureuse Rose, j'y tiens. Et rappelez-vous, ne lui dites rien du tout.

– Docteur, s'il te plaît. Je ne veux pas partir, pas tout de suite.

– Bien sûr que si. Vous l'aimez, il vous aime, vous êtes en train de vous marier. Ne le faites pas attendre plus longtemps.

– Je ne pourrais pas vivre en ne sachant pas ce qu'il t'ait arrivé !

– Vous l'avez bien fait, jusque-là.

– Ce n'est pas pareil.

– J'ai été heureux de vous revoir, Rose.

Il hocha de la tête à l'adresse de Denrah qui traîna la jeune blonde avec elle. Bouche bée, en colère et surtout, choquée, la londonienne se laissa faire. Pourquoi se débattre ? Pour le rendre en colère ? Elle venait de le revoir pour la dernière fois de sa vie.

– Ne le tuez pas, supplia-t-elle, lorsqu'elles furent arrivées dans la pièce d'origine.

– Ç'aurait été un plaisir que nous ne pouvons malheureusement pas nous offrir.

Cette pensée la réconforta quelque peu. Au moins, le sort du Seigneur du Temps était sauf.

– Que va-t-il m'arriver ?

– Vous allez rentrer chez vous. Nous avons échoué, nous devons réparer nos erreurs.

Le Général paraissait calme. Beaucoup trop calme : en réalité, elle bouillait de l'intérieur. Le Docteur avait, encore une fois, tout gâché. Ils étaient pourtant si proche du but ! La Gallifreyienne actionna le mécanisme de retour et une fissure apparut, fracturant la pièce en deux espaces distincts.

Rose resta sur ses gardes : pourquoi tout lui semblait trop simple ? Trop beau ? Suffisait de sortir un article de la Proclamation des Ombres pour tout remettre en ordre ? La Veilleuse posa une main sur son bras, d'un geste amical. Mais la jeune femme qui se méfiait, se dégagea rapidement.

– Prenez soin de vous deux, murmura-t-elle, ignorant son refus. Et vivez les choses jusqu'au bout, le temps s'écoule bien vite lorsque le bonheur est avec nous. Profitez de chaque instant comme si c'était le dernier.

Si Jack ou le Docteur aurait dit ça, un grand sourire de Rose aurait été une réponse convenable. Mais venant de celle qui voulait la tuer, c'était comme voir Elizabeth II danser sur du Rammstein. Ça sonnait faux ; très faux. En fait, fallait même être sourd, pour ne pas percevoir la menace. _Paranoïa, ma vieille._ _Ça s'appelle de la paranoïa._

Avant de voir les choses se compliquer, la jeune londonienne enfila ses chaussures et s'arrangea du mieux qu'elle put : rien ne devait être su alors, elle devait masquer cette dernière heure. Puis, elle s'avança près la fissure, espérant qu'elle soit ramenée à bon port, à l'instant même où le temps s'était arrêté : par sarcasme, ils seraient capables de l'envoyer à l'autre bout de l'univers.

Sa dernière pensée fut pour le Docteur au deux cœurs. Elle l'avait revu, sans même l'espérer ?! C'était une chance inouïe. Elle sourit.

Et sans réfléchir d'avantage, plongea dans la faille.


	9. La danse du serpent (1ère partie)

**Coucou ! :)**

 **Je reviens avec ce nouveau chapitre, qui, je le préviens, sera le tournant de mon histoire ^^ il doit donc me rester... Cinq à dix chapitres, tout comme je l'avais prévu :D Par ailleurs, pour une question de longueur, ce dernier sera coupé en deux mais pas de soucis, la suite sera posté très prochainement (demain, après-demain dernier délai).**

 **Stariella : moi aussi j'aurais voulu que les retrouvailles avec Twelve soit plus longue mais comment bavarder avec les Seigneurs du Temps dans les alentours ? Ç'aurait pas été réaliste :/ Dommage, ils auraient été utiles pour servir le thé et les biscuits:( Avec ce nouveau chapitre, j'espère ne pas trop te décevoir ! :') au moins, tu auras les réponses à certaines de tes questions : qu'est-ce que compte faire Rose, comment la suite de l'histoire se déroulera ? ^^**

 **Bonne lecture à vous tous, à très très bien ! ^^**

* * *

– Rose ? Rose, tu m'entends ?

Des murmures s'élevaient dans la salle tandis que le Docteur, soucieux, tapotait délicatement le visage de sa fiancée. Tout allait bien quand, sans avertissement autre qu'un brouillard dans son regard, elle s'était écroulée. Il posa sa main froide sur son visage brûlant, attentif au moindre signe de conscience. Mais, mise à part une certaine agitation qui tendait ses traits, la jeune femme ne réagissait pas à ses appels, comme si... Comme si elle dormait profondément.

L'ancien Seigneur du Temps allait demander d'appeler les secours, inquiet de cette absence soudaine quand brusquement, la mariée ouvrit les yeux, reprenant l'air que ses poumons semblaient avoir oubliés d'avaler.

Elle vit, perdue, le brun d'une quarantaine d'année qui louchait sur elle, ainsi que toute une assemblée qui la veillait comme une mourante. Elle sentait, non sans mal, le soleil la fouetter de ses rayons chauffés à blancs ; à moins que ce ne soit une brûlure interne, comme un feu que son âme n'arrivait pas à contenir. La Londonienne eut du mal à atterrir. À savoir où elle était, qui était ces inconnus qui l'observaient curieusement. Puis, ses souvenirs, en retard sur l'horaire, lui revinrent et elle comprit.

Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, elle se précipita dans les bras de Son Docteur, un apaisement intense ébranlant tout son corps. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de retenir les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Le soulagement était telle que Rose en aurait crié de joie.

– Ça va ? s'alarma-t-il, pensant qu'elle pleurait pour une toute autre raison.

– Oh que oui, murmura-t-elle.

Tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Il était là, elle était là, ils étaient tous là. Il n'y avait pas de morts, pas de mal, aucune conséquence à l'affront des Gallifreyiens. Cette conclusion était si rare ! La jeune femme s'accrocha à la veste de son compagnon, respirant son parfum si particulier. Ce n'était qu'une heure dans une transition hésitante, mais il lui avait manquée plus que tout.

Pourtant, elle devait se ressaisir. Rose avait juré de ne rien dire, elle devait s'en tenir. Alors, malgré son manque de force et l'envie de tout envoyer promener pour n'être qu'avec son promis, elle se sépara des bras réconfortants et se leva.

– Où en étions-nous ? fit-elle.

Elle retournait à sa place, devant un maire qui ne savait comment réagir.

– Rose, on peut reporter la cérémonie, tu devrais aller te reposer, chuchota le Docteur.

S'il se montrait poli et doux, la jeune femme entendait bien le « on arrête tout ça, tu vas dormir et après une bonne sieste, attends-toi à ce que je t'arrache les vers du nez pour savoir ce qu'il t'arrive ces derniers temps ». Mais elle fit semblant de ne pas percevoir l'ordre et prit un air faussement outré.

– Dis-le si tu veux te débarrasser de moi ! Non, nous pouvons continuer, je me sens beaucoup mieux.

– Rose ? Insista-t-il.

Un combat silencieux s'installa entre les deux conjoints, que le maire interrompit d'un raclement de gorge.

– Excusez-moi, dit-il, ne dissimulant que très mal son impatience, mais j'ai un mariage juste après le vôtre. Si vous ne voulez plus vous marier aujourd'hui, veuillez-vous rendre au secrétariat pour projeter la cérémonie à une date ultérieure.

– Docteur John Smith ? Le défia Rose.

Il dût alors se plier à la trop forte volonté de sa fiancée. Vaincu, il s'assit près d'elle et indiqua au maire qu'il pouvait reprendre là où le malaise de sa compagne l'avait arrêté.

– Mademoiselle Rose Marion Tyler, consentez-vous à prendre pour époux John Smith, de le chérir dans la richesse et dans la pauvreté, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

Il n'y eut aucun Gallifreyien, aucun alien, rien ni personne pour les arrêter, cette fois. Un sourire illumina le visage de la jeune femme.

– Pour le meilleur et pour le pire... Définitivement, oui.

Gwen Cooper, collègue de travail, amie et témoin du couple, leur apporta les alliances. Ils échangèrent leurs vœux de bonheur et de fidélité puis se passèrent la bague au doigt.

Ils étaient enfin mariés. Tout avait commencé dans une vulgaire boutique londonienne, dans un autre monde, dans une autre vie et ils étaient enfin mariés. C'était une fin ou plutôt, un début que le Docteur n'avait pas l'habitude de vivre.

Une fête battait dans le cœur de chaque personne présentes dans la pièce, heureux du bonheur de leurs proches. Mais c'était incomparable aux explosions de joie que ressentaient les jeunes mariés. Ils sortirent de la salle de réception, accueillis à l'extérieur par un tonnerre d'applaudissement ; un nouveau chapitre s'écrivait pour ces deux personnes dont le destin semblait n'accorder aucune faveur.

Le reste de la journée fut rythmé par la musique, l'amour et la bonne humeur. Si les époux s'étaient donnés les moyens d'avoir un mariage hors norme -il y a des choses que le Docteur ne pouvait refuser à la tempête qui lui servait de belle-mère-, il dépassa la limite de leurs attentes. Ce 11 juillet était un feu d'artifices riche en émotions, en moments inoubliables. En tout ce que l'homme de neuf cents ans n'avait connu qu'aux côtés des Tyler.

Rose aussi était comblé. Un sourire indécrochable pendait à ses lèvres ; elle dansait, chantait, s'amusait, oubliait. Pourtant, le lendemain, la réalité la rattrapa. Tout allait mieux, pour elle, mais qu'en était-il du Seigneur aux deux cœurs et de Jack ? Ils s'en étaient sortis, ils sont assez grands pour pouvoir se débrouiller tout seul. Mais si ce n'était pas le cas ? S'ils couraient un réel danger, comment pourrait-elle le savoir ? L'estomac dans les talons, elle passa son dimanche à se faire du sang d'encre, rejetant les interrogations sous-entendues de son partenaire : bien-sûr qu'il se doutait de quelque chose, rien n'échappe au Docteur.

Le lundi ne fut guère mieux : son impuissance rendait Rose particulièrement irritable, au grand damne de ce dernier. Elle n'était pas ce genre de femme, à attendre les bras croisés qu'un miracle s'opère. Elle aimait l'action et l'action l'aimait. Mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Ce monde la retenait prisonnière et le Méchant Loup n'était pas convocable en un claquement de doigts. Encore moins manipulable. Puis les pics réguliers de son compagnon, qui perdait patience peu à peu, l'agaçaient fortement, rendant l'ambiance particulièrement électrique.

Le mardi et le mercredi, les histoires avec Gallifrey furent écartées et les tensions qu'il y avait dans le couple s'atténuèrent : Torchwood 3 avait besoin d'eux, à Cardiff : la faille devenait incontrôlable les victimes se multipliaient. Main dans la main, ils tentèrent de trouver une cause à cette fluctuation négative, une solution : en vain, bien sûr. Rose priait pour que cette inquiétante activité ne soit pas dû aux agissements des Seigneurs du Temps : elle était loin de se douter ce qui se tramait réellement.

Le jeudi, quand la routine se réinstalla dans le petit appartement de Hyde Park, les disputes éclatèrent de plus belles. Le Docteur ne levait que rarement le ton sur sa compagne, mais ses éclats de voix était l'expression de son incompréhension. Il s'était mis à nu devant elle, n'avait plus aucun secret. Pourquoi lui fermait-elle la porte au nez alors qu'il tentait juste de l'aider ? Était-ce si grave que ça ? Il pensait alors qu'elle était tombée malade et ne savait comment le lui dire : mais l'idée de la perdre le rendant fou, il jeta cette hypothèse au feu sans jamais plus l'en ressortir. L'aimait-elle moins ? Voire plus du tout ? Se rendait-elle désagréable dans le but d'amorcer les choses ? Mais ce n'était pas ça non plus : Rose éprouvait pour lui un amour si pur que ses yeux brûlaient rien qu'en la regardant. Le jour où son image ne fera plus battre le cœur de la belle blonde, les étoiles, endeuillées, cesseront de briller. Alors il insistait, insistait et se heurtait à une Rose faite d'acier.

Elle devait tenir bon, coûte que coûte. Son cœur ne battait que grâce à un miracle appelé Docteur : elle aurait dû mourir. En sachant le fin mot de l'histoire, son sang plus ardent que la lave ne ferait qu'un tour dans ses veines de Seigneur. Elle ne pourrait le retenir et devait le protéger de lui-même, le préserver. Donc mentir.

Le vendredi, faible de devoir se battre tout en cherchant des solutions, Rose tomba subitement malade. Le médecin n'y fit pas grand-chose et le Docteur la veilla toute la journée, horriblement inquiet. Dans son cœur éclataient des souffrances qu'il n'avait plus ressenties depuis longtemps : doutes, haine, chagrin. Rose l'avait guéri mais ce violent rejet semait en lui les graines de la destruction.

– Il n'y a rien, ne cessait-elle de répéter.

Le soir, tandis qu'elle allait mieux, il avait recommencé à poser les mêmes questions. C'était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait pas laisser la jeune femme dans l'ombre ; il devait comprendre.

– Ne me mens pas, les yeux dans les yeux, murmura-t-il d'une voix beaucoup plus glaciale qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Je ne te lâcherai pas.

Encore une fois, Rose feint ne pas comprendre, lassée de ce combat permanent.

– Je ne sais pas quoi faire, quoi dire. Mais ça me tue de ne rien savoir. Ton silence me tue. Tu m'as toujours tout avoué, on est marié Rose. Je pensais qu'avec toi, ce serait une relation hors du commun. Me suis-je trompé ? Non. Non, je le sens. Je le sais. Alors pourquoi te renfermer de cette façon ? Est-ce si dure, de devoir te confier à moi ? Je ne suis plus le Docteur. Je n'ai plus de secrets, je n'ai plus de TARDIS, je n'ai plus cette douleur, cette rage qui noircissait mon âme. Je suis un homme ordinaire, qui ne vit que dans la crainte de mourir. Et tu es la seule chose qui me reste. Tu es la seule chose qui égaie ma vie, qui lui en donne un sens. Pourtant, lorsque je te vois réagir si prudemment avec moi, comme si tu mesurais chaque mot, chaque pensée, j'ai l'impression d'être avec une étrangère. D'être en trop. Dois-je partir, pour que tu sois de nouveau la Rose Tyler que j'ai connue à Hendrik ?

Un coup de couteau perfora la poitrine de la jeune femme. Pour ne pas flancher dans son mensonge, elle restait sourde à la douleur que son mutisme infligeait à son mari. Mais jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'il dépeindrait son mal-être pour lui faire cracher le morceau. Comment tenir bon, face à ça ? Elle ne souhaitait que son bien. Comment lui faire comprendre qu'elle se taisait pour lui, pour eux, sans devoir tout avouer ?

Hésitante, elle posa tendrement sa main sur sa joue, essayant par cette caresse de lui transmettre tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait. Mais ses yeux restaient vides, fixant un point qu'elle ne pouvait voir. Risquant une énième approche, la jeune Rose le prit dans ses bras ; mais son corps ne dégageait plus cet entrain si familier. Elle avait l'impression d'enserrer un cadavre.

– Arrête. S'il te plaît, supplia-t-elle. Je ne peux pas... Je ne peux rien te dire. Pas maintenant.

 _Jamais_. Mais toujours remettre les choses au lendemain pour qu'elles soient un jour oubliées. _Prends-tu le Docteur pour un idiot ? Crois-tu qu'il abandonnera comme ça ?_

– Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il.

Il était sec. Aigri. Pendant quelques instants, elle entr'aperçut le Seigneur du Temps qu'elle avait rencontré : neutre, froid. Un frisson hérissa les poils de sa nuque.

– Fais-moi confiance, articula-t-elle dans un semblant de voix.

– Confiance ?

Il mettait tout son dédain dans ce pauvre petit mot, crachant dessus comme s'il ne représentait plus rien. Jouait-il vraiment la comédie ? Ou était-elle allée trop loin ?

– J'ai toujours cru en toi, ajouta-t-elle. Depuis le début. À ton tour de me rendre la pareille.

– Confiance ? Répétait-il.

Dans une autre situation, le Gallifreyien l'aurait fait sans hésiter. Mais il sentait, comme un sixième sens, qu'elle prenait d'immenses risques pour lui ; et ça, il ne le tolérait pas. Alors, feintant la déception, la colère, l'incompréhension, exagérant sur ce qu'il ressentait vraiment, il posait sa dernière carte. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot ; si son jeu à lui restait bon, le sien était parfait.

C'était le coup final. Le coup fatal. La reine faisait tapis, le roi s'y soumettait. Rassemblant tout son courage, Rose se lança.

– Je...

Malgré sa détermination, elle dut reprendre son souffle. L'heure sur Gallifrey était un secret qu'elle emportera dans sa tombe, elle en était certaine. Mais elle cachait une autre chose qu'elle ne pouvait plus garder ; pas parce que Jackie en connaissait la teneur, parce qu'il lui était tout simplement impossible de le masquer plus longtemps.

Dans sa tête, des centaines de scénarios s'étaient joués, sans qu'elle n'ait réussi à en choisir un. Mais ce pourrait être une bonne diversion : avec cette nouvelle, la jeune femme était même capable de gagner. Néanmoins, comment lui avouer ? C'était un guerrier retraité, dont les horreurs vues et vécues en auraient tué plus d'un ; elle ne voulait rouvrir ses anciennes blessures, lui faire davantage de mal. Puis elle-même avait du mal à réaliser. Ses pieds oscillaient entre un bonheur intense et une terreur innommable tandis que sa vie prenait un cours inédit. Que dire ? Elle décida d'y aller directement, sans réfléchir plus longtemps.

– Nous allons avoir un bébé.

Voilà. Les jeux étaient révélés, le verdict allait tomber.

– Ouais, répéta-t-elle, plus pour elle-même que pour son compagnon. Nous allons avoir un bébé.

Sa grossesse était aujourd'hui une occasion unique : d'abord, elle l'avait crainte. Ensuite, elle l'avait pleurée. Enfin, elle l'avait dénigrée, se focalisant sur son mariage et d'autres détails. Avoir un enfant se prévoit, se décide à deux. Celui-ci tombait du ciel et apportait avec lui, tout un fruit de conséquences. Puis le Docteur avait déjà eu femme et enfants. Et cette famille avait été détruite par la flamme de la guerre, embrasant sous ses yeux impuissants, le bonheur qu'il se construisait péniblement. Son âme, marquée à vif, n'avait jamais guéri. Alors pourquoi fonder une famille et prendre le risque de voir ses yeux de Seigneur, hantés par de douloureux souvenirs ? C'était la question qui ne cessait de tracasser Rose. Si son compagnon avait été un homme ordinaire, sa maternité aurait été une joie immense : mais le Docteur était un Gallifreyien épinglé par un rideau de peines. Elle pouvait s'attendre à un refus comme à un carnaval de confettis.

Après quelques secondes qui parurent être une éternité, l'homme de neuf cents ans rompit le silence.

– Tu rigoles ? Tu me mènes en bateau depuis une semaine, juste pour ça ?

Rose redoutait cette réaction et s'en mordit la langue.

– J'avais peur... De te faire du mal ! s'empressa-t-elle de se justifier, sans réellement mentir. J'étais... Terrifiée par l'idée de te faire souffrir, de faire remonter en toi de vieux souvenirs. C'est un accident, je n'y ai jamais pensé, je n'aurais pas cru mais... Il est là maintenant et...

Elle ne termina jamais sa phrase, coupée par le doigt du Docteur sur ses lèvres. Par désespoir, elle leva la tête vers lui et y croisa une infinie gratitude.

Les nuages qui menaçaient le couple furent frappés par de trop violents rayons de soleil : par lâcheté sans doute, par faiblesse plus certainement, ils disparurent.

– Qu'ai-je dis ou pas dis pour te faire croire quelque chose d'aussi stupide, Rose Tyler ?

– Smith. Rose Smith.

– Rose Tyler. Smith est un pseudonyme. Un nom pour fondre dans la masse, pour les papiers. Tu resteras pour toujours Ma Rose Tyler.

Essayant de paraître sérieux, un rire sortit d'entre ses lèvres : à vrai dire, s'il tentait de le dissimuler, une explosion de bonheur secouait toute son âme.

– Mais... C'est vrai ? Tu...

Même pour lui, c'était trop grand. Il avait besoin de se rassurer. Parce que si, contrairement à la jeune femme, il y avait déjà songé, jamais il n'aurait cru vivre ce jour incertain. Sa vie dépassait ses rêves dans une course qu'il ne maîtrisait même plus.

– Tu...

– Oui. Maman est au courant, je me demande comment...

Il la fit taire en l'embrassant. C'était plus fort que lui, il avait besoin de la sentir, il avait besoin de l'aimer, là, tout de suite. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues et, hors de contrôle, il la souleva de terre.

Dans un air qu'il hurlait plus qu'il ne le chantait, il prit la main de sa compagne, la forçant à danser. D'abord réservée, la blonde se laissa embarquer dans la folie de son Docteur, éclatant d'un rire qui n'avait plus résonné depuis longtemps.

– Demain, je ne vais pas travailler, au diable Pete. Les téléphones seront éteints, nous partirons plus tôt en voyage de noce pour fêter ce nouvel événement.

– Ce n'est pas sérieux !

– Je m'en fiche d'être sérieux, je t'ai toi et... Et le bébé Rose. Je t'ai toi et le bébé !

Le Gallifreyien n'arrivait pas à y croire. C'était une nouvelle ère. C'était un nouveau jour. C'était une nouvelle vie. Une nouvelle histoire.

En devenant humain, les défauts du Docteur ne cessaient de s'éteindre en lui. Par peur de l'éphémère, de ses chutes et de sa beauté, il avait forgé un mur impénétrable tout autour de son âme. Coup par coup, surprise par surprise, jour après jour, Rose Tyler en avait fait tomber chaque pierre. Aujourd'hui, alors que la pluie sévissait sur la capitale britannique, l'impossible Seigneur du Temps avait conclu un traité de paix avec ses démons.

Puis quelque part dans l'espace, loin d'ici, il y avait un vrai Docteur pour vivre de regrets et ne jamais oublier. Ce n'était plus son rôle à lui. La mort le guettait tandis que le bonheur le consumait : l'avantage d'être humain est de pouvoir être aussi fort ou aussi faible qu'eux, sans personne pour te juger.

Rose, quant à elle, était soulagée. Les jeux étaient révélés, le verdict était tombé : et elle avait gagné. Plus de questions, plus de disputes ; sa victoire était écrasante. Maintenant, fallait jouer la discrétion et la finesse, parce que jamais elle n'abandonnera. Elle attendra la fin de sa grossesse pour mettre en place son plan et se rendra coûte que coûte sur Gallifrey, quitte à traîner le Docteur derrière elle : foncer plutôt que fuir le danger était une habitude que la jeune femme ne saurait délaisser.

Un avenir brillant s'ouvrait au couple. Amour, mariage, famille, enfant : de choses si simples mais si compliquées lorsqu'elles y mêlent un Seigneur du Temps rongé par le remord. C'était presque trop beau. Oui. C'était presque trop beau.


	10. La danse du serpent (2ème partie)

**Rappel : ceci est la suite directe du chapitre précédent ; le chapitre 9 et 10 forment à eux deux, un seul et unique chapitre.**

* * *

Le vent caressait l'herbe rouge, frappant tendrement le visage de la rêveuse. Encore vêtue de son pyjama, elle marchait dans cette brise légère, ignorant la raison de sa venue dans ce monde si étrange. Mais sans s'en soucier, elle fermait les yeux, profitant du grand air, de cette infinie quiétude.

La jeune femme ne savait s'il faisait froid, s'il faisait chaud. Elle était bien et allait bien, le reste n'importait guère. Regardant plus loin que ses yeux ne voyaient, son esprit se délecta de cette délicate bénignité.

– Vous vous seriez plu sur Gallifrey. De toute ma longue vie, je n'ai jamais vu autant de rage et de force, autant de déterminisme et de courage, dans un seul être humain sensé ; vous auriez fait une bonne Dame du Temps.

Surprise dans son repos, la trentenaire se retourna et croisa le regard de son interlocutrice. Le vent se leva tandis que sa mémoire, ardent bout de chair, reflétait fidèlement la Veilleuse.

– Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être là.

La journée, qui s'annonçait claire, vira à l'orage. Et la plénitude de Rose devint une amertume noire.

– Dans votre tête ? Il n'y a rien qui l'interdit. La protection que le Docteur a bâti autour de vous ne s'étend pas jusque-là. Vous êtes seule sur ce coup-là. Asseyez-vous. N'ayez pas peur.

Rose obéit, guère convaincue.

– Je n'ai pas peur.

– Je sais.

– Que me voulez-vous ?

– Chaque chose en son temps ! Parlons, avant toute chose. Depuis que j'ai accès à chacune de vos pensées, j'ai pu voir la femme que vous étiez -et que vous êtes bien sûr. C'est impressionnant les personnalités que les voyages du Docteur façonnent. Et la foi que vous lui vouez est saisissante. Elle est compréhensible, malgré son arrogance, c'est un être fascinant, même pour nous. Mais de là à vous lancez dans une bataille qui vous dépasse largement ? Ce n'est plus de la bêtise. C'est de la démence.

– Comment va-t-il ?

– Bien, je pense. Du moins, pour le moment.

Il était encore en vie, alors. Bien qu'elle n'en ait jamais douté, cet aveu la rassura. Néanmoins, elle retournera sur Gallifrey : tant qu'il n'était pas libre, il n'était pas sauf.

Denrah ricana.

– Votre pauvre mari. Comment réagirait-il s'il savait que son épouse le rejetait pour l'original ? Ne croyez-vous pas que je devrais aller lui parler ? Lui dire où vous étiez le jour de votre mariage, pourquoi vous êtes aussi désagréable avec lui depuis une semaine ? Et les projets que vous bâtissez dans son dos, par la même occasion !

– Laissez-le tranquille. Il n'a rien à voir avec ça.

– Vos sentiments, s'adressent-ils à lui ou à son image ?

Le visage de Rose se déforma de dégoût. C'était une question qui ne se posait pas, puisqu'il était le Docteur du TARDIS, sans TARDIS. Et humain. En n'étant pas certaine de ça, comment aurait-elle pu l'épouser ?

– Par désespoir ? Répondit la Veilleuse.

– Vous ne savez pas ce que vous dites. Vous ne le connaissez pas.

– Justement, vous si. Savez-vous qui est le Docteur ? Pas le vôtre, le vrai. Non. C'est un être de mystères et c'est pour ça que vous l'aimiez. Maintenant qu'il n'a plus aucun secret, qu'est-il ? D'où votre amour puise-t-il sa flamme, s'il n'a plus l'étincelle de l'aventure, les énigmes ?

– Le comprendrez-vous, seulement ? L'humanité est une espèce que vous rêvez d'écraser. Alors comment vous expliquer qu'il y a plus beau que le temps et l'espace ? Les choses les plus anodines peuvent être truffées de trésor. Et la banalité peut être bien plus excitante que le danger. Il me convient, je suis heureuse avec lui. C'est tout.

– Mais avez-vous eu le choix ?

La jeune femme, lassée de ses questions, s'agrippa la tête et coupa le robinet de ses pensées.

– J'aime ce que j'ai. Ma vie, mon travail, MON Docteur. J'aime cette paix. Et ce bonheur n'égalera jamais avec le TARDIS et mille autres Docteurs.

– Donc pourquoi vouloir « l'aider » alors qu'il n'a nullement besoin de vous ? Votre mari, votre bébé et votre sécurité passent-ils après votre soif d'aventure ? N'essayez pas de me faire croire quelque chose d'aussi ridicule, miss Tyler.

La gorge sèche, Rose déclara qu'elle n'avait aucun compte à lui rendre. Ses pensées lui appartenaient, ses choix étaient les siens. Jamais elle n'abandonnera son Docteur pour un autre. Mais s'il était question de se battre, elle jetterait son corps et son âme dans la bataille.

– Que me voulez-vous, à la fin ?

– Vous adressez mes plus sincères condoléances.

Le cœur de la jeune femme se figea.

– Pardon ?

Le Docteur allait bien. « Du moins, pour le moment ». Son sang ne fit plus qu'un tour dans ses veines. Il avait définitivement besoin d'elle, peu importe ce qu'ils en disent. Pointant un doigt menaçant vers son interlocutrice, elle fit mine de se lever.

– Je vous préviens, si...

– Oh non ma chère, il y a méprise ! la coupa-t-elle. Je ne parlais pas de lui, je parlais de vous.

– De moi ?

La jeune femme n'était pas sûre de tout comprendre.

– Regardez votre paume.

Instinctivement, elle s'exécuta et tourna, retourna ses deux mains plusieurs fois. Pourtant, elles étaient tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal.

– Me...

– Ne regardez pas seulement avec vos yeux, soupira la femme en rouge. Regardez avec votre esprit.

Ignorant le dédain qui vibrait dans sa voix, Rose posa les yeux sur la paume de ses mains, attentive aux moindres changements. Les nuages lui pleuraient de partir, de courir, de fuir cette étrangère aux deux cœurs ; mais imperturbable, la rêveuse continuait de fixer sa main. Et comme par enchantement, à force de volonté, elle vit un dessin se former : là où rien ne se trouvait, un serpent noir, brillant d'une étrange lumière, dansait sous sa peau.

– C'est un reptile de Reccirius. N'est-il pas... Majestueux ?

Maintenant qu'elle connaissait son existence, elle ne parvenait pas à l'oublier. Qu'était-ce, exactement ? Ensorcelée par ses mouvements envoûtant, elle ne pouvait le quitter des yeux : c'était comme s'il volait, comme s'il était libre. Comme s'il était réel.

–Il draine votre énergie, ce que vous appelez « Méchant Loup », depuis votre départ de Gallifrey. Je vous l'ai dit, nous donnerions tout notre savoir pour l'obtenir, illégalement forcément, par la force s'il le faut. Nous sommes désolés. Désolée pour la douleur et votre mort prochaine.

Ils pourraient s'excuser un bon millier de fois que ça ne modifiera pas la finalité. Heureusement, tout n'était qu'un cauchemar bizarre. _En es-tu sûre ?_

– Vous êtes un monstre.

– Un monstre qui sacrifie la vie d'une pauvre femme pour la liberté de millions d'enfants ? Appelons les choses comme vous le voulez, nous ne les verrons jamais de la même façon. J'ai déjà la gentillesse de vous prévenir qu'il ne vous reste plus beaucoup de temps.

– Gentillesse ? Appelons les choses comme vous le voulez, nous ne les verrons jamais de la même façon.

– C'est certain, Rose Tyler.

– Que va-t-il m'arriver ? Demanda-t-elle.

Plus fort qu'elle, les questions sortaient de sa bouche sans que son cerveau ne puisse poser un droit de veto dessus ; un rêve reste un rêve, avec ses qualités et ses défauts.

– Ça a déjà commencé : d'où vient vos malaises, à votre avis ? S'ajouteront migraines, nausées, vertiges, hémorragies, paralysie puis vos organes vous lâcheront les uns après les autres en terminant par le cœur. Il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire pour remédier à la souffrance que le serpent vous infligera. Nous sommes navrés.

La folle ne semblait pas attristée pour un sou. Mais c'était déjà un miracle qu'elle se soit déplacée pour s'excuser. _Ce n'est qu'un rêve, ce n'est qu'un rêve._ Tendant vers la blonde une coupe, elle lui promit de boire en sa mémoire.

– De toute façon, murmura Rose, pourquoi vous croirais-je ? Ce n'est qu'un rêve, répéta-t-elle à haute voix.

– Comme tous les autres, sourit Denrah. Mais lorsque vous vous réveillerez, pensez à moi et regardez votre main. Le serpent ne disparaîtra que lorsque le Méchant Loup vous aura détruite. Bon courage, Rose Tyler.

Un souffle de vent souleva des feuilles mortes dans une tornade de couleurs et quand tout fut retombé, son invité avait disparu.

La jeune femme, seule au milieu de ce champ ensanglanté, s'écroula dans l'herbe. Son corps pesait lourd, si lourd ; et malgré l'improbabilité que ce rêve soit réel, elle avait étrangement peur. Que devait-elle croire ? L'invraisemblance ou le fait qu'un cauchemar ne peut être qu'un cauchemar ? Elle ne mourra pas aujourd'hui. Ni demain. Ni les jours qui suivront. N'est-ce pas ?

Le monde tourna autour d'elle, dans une tâche vermeille qui lui donnait de violentes nausées. Une respiration régulière, juste sur son cou, la précipita dans son appartement de Hyde Park.

oOo

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, son visage croisa celui du Docteur. Il était deux heures du matin et la pluie ne s'était pas atténuée, dans la nuit. Au contraire, une tempête faisait rage sur la capitale britannique : les éclairs embrasés le ciel d'une lueur aveuglante et le vent hurlait des promesses de fin du monde.

Ignorant la moiteur de sa main et la sueur qui collait ses vêtements, la Londonienne caressa le visage de son compagnon : il avait l'air d'un enfant, quand il dormait aussi paisiblement. Ce contact volé l'apaisa, lui faisant oublier son effroyable cauchemar. Il avait le don, ces dix dernières années, de la rassurer par sa présence seule ; toutes angoisses, importantes ou non, étaient alors balayées.

En silence, pour ne pas le réveiller, elle se glissa dans la salle de bain et prit un cachet d'aspirine : ses maux de tête empiraient, surtout la nuit. Et ces derniers temps, ils étaient un véritable supplice. Avalant le médicament, sa conscience lui hurlait dans l'oreille qu'elle devait se souvenir : très bien, mais de quoi ? Elle avait beau y réfléchir, un marteau percutait sa tête, sans pause, empêchant le moindre détail de refaire surface.

Soudain, sa vision se troubla ; prise de court, la jeune femme s'agrippa à l'évier, sourde au fracas de son verre se brisant sur le sol. Elle ne se sentait pas bien : entre nausées et migraine, retenant le goût de sang qui montait dans sa gorge, elle ferma les yeux. D'ailleurs, pourquoi pleuraient-ils ?

Un coup, deux coups, trois coups et une crampe la paralysa dans le bas-ventre. Tombant au sol, elle n'eut même pas la force de crier sa douleur. C'était son corps entier, de son âme à sa chair, qui prenait feu d'un seul coup.

Elle regarda sa main, comme si la solution à son malaise y était écrite ; au lieu de quoi, elle vit le serpent danser.

Pétrifiée, elle l'observait faire sa ronde. Espérant jusqu'au bout, elle frotta sa paume au savon, ferma les yeux, se gifla mentalement ; mais le reptile restait là, à la narguer de ses boucles parfaites, un peu plus brillant à chaque tour.

Une autre crampe immobilisa Rose, qui laissa désarmée, la douleur parcourir tout son être. Et elle vit.

Dans le miroir, elle vit le sang qui tâchait progressivement son pantalon.

– Non...

Portant sa main à son ventre, par instinct sûrement, un gémissement rauque sortit d'entre ses lèvres : pourquoi lui enlever son bébé de cette façon ? Elle sombra, sa douleur interne plus forte que sa douleur physique. Comment le Docteur réagira-t-il ? Cette idée lui fit bien plus mal que tout le reste.

Si elle devait se fier à Denrah, ce n'était que le début. Ou plutôt, la fin de son histoire. Pouvait-elle vraiment mourir, comme ça ? Abandonner son mari, de cette façon ?

– Merde, ragea-t-elle.

Et si elle allait le réveiller ? N'était-il pas brillant ? Il pourrait l'aider. _Et s'il n'y parvenait pas ? Il te regardera mourir, impuissant ? Il ne mérite pas cette fin._ Non. Il ne méritait pas ça.

– Merde, répéta-t-elle.

Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues : de tristesse, de douleur, de peur, elle ne put les retenir. Tremblante, la blonde coucha sa tête contre le carrelage frais mais ne put se familiariser à son vertige. Tout tournait autour d'elle. Et puis, chaque partie de son être bouillait, brûlait, se brisait, se déchirait dans une souffrance qu'elle aurait préféré ne jamais vivre. Ce n'était que par un énorme effort que la jeune femme parvint à ne pas hurler sa folie naissante.

Dans un dernier élan de force, elle se leva, se changea et d'un coup de serpillière, effaça le sang qui s'était répandu sur le sol. Le Docteur ne devait pas voir ça. Il ne devait pas la voir ainsi, dans cet état si pathétique.

Plaquant ses mains contre le mur, Rose passa la tête par la porte de leur chambre et regarda son trésor, plongé dans un sommeil imperturbable. Le sourire qui divisait son visage souleva son cœur d'un amour incommensurable. Emportés dans une tornade de dévotion pure, ses sentiments, plus forts que ses tourments, adoucirent sa peine : que ne donnerait-elle pas pour contempler un millénaire durant, cette paix si singulière ?

Mais intransigeant, un éclair la traversa et l'illusion s'embrasa : demain, ce sourire s'évanouira. Son bonheur était un château de carte, condamné à tomber. Si fort mais sur le point de faillir. Le Docteur ignorait que le gouffre était à ses pieds et que le réveil l'y pousserait.

Cette pensée l'assassinat plus vite que ne l'aurait fait le Méchant Loup.

Alors l'ultime solution s'offrit à elle. Sans aucune hésitation, elle prit son téléphone puis glissa les clés de la voiture, posées sur la commode de l'entrée, dans sa poche. Le mal meurtrier revenait, tandis que ses poignets saignaient ; sans réfléchir d'avantage, elle quitta le petit appartement.

Peut-être, le reverra-t-elle ? Ce serait bien. Ce serait fantastique. Mais Rose ne pouvait se mentir : elle mourrait, sa tête le lui hurlait, son âme le lui murmurait. Entre le noir et le blanc restait son cœur, vêtu des couleurs de l'arbitre, qui tentait de la réconforter. Mais les espoirs étaient bien faibles par rapport à la douleur, bien présente. Son cauchemar avait été un avertissement, non un dessin de ses craintes.

Elle devait donc partir : comment oserait-elle offrir sa dépouille à son Docteur, son Docteur qui lui avait donné tant de merveilles ? C'était au-dessus de ses forces parce que si les rôles avaient été inversé, voir le corps sans vie de son mari à son réveil l'aurait plongé dans une aliénation certaine.

Veillant à ne faire aucun bruit dans les escaliers silencieux, elle s'enfuit de l'immeuble.

Heureusement, elle ne croisa personne et arriva jusqu'à sa voiture, garée dans une rue adjacente. S'écroulant contre le volant, la jeune femme planta ses ongles dans son ventre, dans l'espoir que la douleur cesse de la tourmenter, ne serait-ce, qu'une fraction de seconde. Mais, impitoyable, elle s'accrût un peu plus.

Après de nombreux essais vains, le moteur vrombit dans un grondement familier. La jeune femme éteignit le poste de radio avant que la musique ne lui monte à la tête et se dirigea vers la périphérie londonienne. L'air frais de la capitale contrastait avec sa peau brûlante mais n'apaisa pas son supplice.

Plusieurs fois, elle toussa et crachait un liquide rouge. Plusieurs fois, elle faillit avoir un accident et se fit klaxonner. Elle eut l'impression d'être saoule, d'être la droguée qui subissait les conséquences d'une overdose. Sa vision devenait floue et un son particulièrement dérangeant sifflait dans ses oreilles. Le rouge était vert, le vert était rouge, les détails n'étaient plus les mêmes ; elle délirait complètement. Malgré ça, malgré sa douleur, malgré sa désorientation, elle ne perdait pas connaissance, s'accrochant au minuscule bout de conscience qu'on ne lui avait pas encore volé.

Et le serpent continuait de danser, toujours plus vivant, toujours plus brillant.

Au fil des kilomètres, la campagne prit pied sur la ville. C'était à bout que la souffrante put s'accorder la permission de garer la voiture : cachée par le brouillard et la nuit sans lumière, personne ne la verrait ainsi.

Il pleuvait encore mais les gouttes d'eau ne parvenaient à la soulager : que peuvent un seau d'eau contre un brasier dévastateur ? Ses forces la lâchaient, elle n'arrivait plus à marcher, ni même à tenir debout ; ses jambes cédèrent et ses lèvres embrassèrent la boue, tandis que la pluie teignait en brun, ses beaux cheveux blonds.

Le Méchant Loup se réveillait complètement. Dans un élan de gratitude, il offrit à son hôte, les images de ce que sa vie aurait été sans lui ; deux enfants, des dizaines d'années, des centaines de souvenirs et des milliers d'éclats de rire. Elle aurait été heureuse. Ils auraient été heureux. Pourquoi fallait-il que toutes les histoires se terminent mal ?

Prenant son courage à deux mains, la jeune femme entreprit un combat enragé contre ce réveil prématuré. Ces images de pure tendresse lui donnaient l'étincelle qu'elle n'aurait espérée obtenir : dans un éclat de lucidité, ses doigts s'emparèrent du téléphone portable et composèrent leur dernier numéro.

Le Docteur n'était pas joignable. Elle le savait puis préférait que les choses soient ainsi : son courage n'aurait pas permis un au-revoir direct.

Le plus clairement possible, elle parla une ou deux minutes. Pas longtemps mais suffisamment pour dire tout ce qu'elle avait à dire. De toute façon, aucun adieu ne passerait aux yeux de son compagnon. Elle s'imagina sans mal, sa rage, son incompréhension et surtout, son affliction. Elle s'imagina sans mal, les tourments que son départ lui causerait, bien plus terribles que sa souffrance à elle. Puis cette fois, il n'avait pas de TARDIS pour noyer son désespoir. Aucun voyage pour compléter le vide autour de lui. Ni même des centaines d'années pour se dire qu'un jour, il ira mieux. Cette pensée, comme dix couteaux dans le cœur, fut bien dure à avaler. Et, à bout de mots, à bout de force, elle raccrocha. Et ferma son esprit, attendant patiemment son heure.

La nuit, ultime témoin de cette souffrance, de cet amour, se souviendra longtemps de la passion qui brillait dans les yeux de la petite fleur, avant que ses paupières ne se referment à jamais. Faisant tomber leurs masques d'espoir, les étoiles s'éteignirent en même temps qu'elle.

* * *

 **Stariella : hum... Et non, malheureusement, ce n'était pas le bébé le tournant de l'histoire :/ même si ça aurait pu, et c'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai coupé mon chapitre en deux, en plus de la longueur : l'espoir avant la chute ^^ et oui, c'était l'excellente excuse puis en six ans, ne jamais tomber enceinte, c'est un peu gros quoi, fallait bien que ça arrive x) malheureusement, on ne connaîtra jamais ce bébé... Ou peut-être, qui sait ? Si je suis d'humeur joyeuse... :3 (l'espoir, toujours l'espoir... J'aime être sadique xD) Après, j'en ai parlé plusieurs fois implicitement, de cet enfant, dans les précédents chapitres (avec Jackie, quand elle dit "je ne suis pas en parfaite santé" à Denrah, quand le Docteur entend dans les couloirs "ce n'est pas cette faiblesse qui nous fera obstacle") comme je n'ai jamais caché que l'histoire ne sera pas un merveilleux conte de fée (le genre est : aventure et drame, non aventure et romance x), le premier chapitre annonce déjà la couleur puis dans le résumé tout simplement, qui ne parle pas de Rose mais de Tentoo ^^). Bon, j'espère ne pas trop te décevoir, mais je ne voulais pas casser la routine de Doctor Who "toujours un mort, voire plusieurs" :/ puis j'aime bien les histoires comme ça xD (pas les lire hein, je deviens une madeleine sinon, mais les écrire x)).**


	11. John Smith

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Stariella : j'espère que ça ira mieux aujourd'hui, sinon, ben lis pas la suite, tout simplement x'D désolée :(**

 **Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Des rayons de soleil chatouillaient les paupières clauses du Docteur endormi. Leurs ailes de lumières, volant tranquillement du store mal fermé jusqu'à ces dernières, tirèrent notre Seigneur de son confortable sommeil. Sans leur en tenir rigueur, déjà de bonne humeur, ce dernier étendit le bras dans l'espoir de rencontrer le corps de sa femme. Mais il ne perçut que le vide d'une place froide.

Surpris, le Gallifreyien ouvrit un œil, puis le second et remarqua qu'il était seul dans ce grand lit blanc. Il prit alors sa robe de chambre, enfila ses pantoufles et se leva du lit, guère défaitiste.

– Rose ? Appelait-il dans chaque pièce de la maison.

Mais elle n'était nulle part. Après avoir remarqué la disparition de ses chaussures, des clés et une pénurie de lait dans le frigo, il comprit qu'elle était partie faire des courses de dernières minutes. Non sans lâcher un soupir de désespoir, il brancha la chaîne hi-fi et se dirigea vers la salle de bain en dansant : au moins, il échappait à l'affrontement matinal pour savoir qui irait se laver en premier !

Se savonnant tranquillement, il fredonnait chaque chanson que la radio recrachait, les connaissant toutes plus ou moins. Aujourd'hui, il faisait beau, sa femme était enceinte, il était tout simplement content. Content, heureux, comblé même.

Puis il sortit de la douche et s'habilla joyeusement, toujours en chantant, toujours en dansant. Un inconnu, un proche aussi, l'aurait pris pour un idiot. Ses réactions n'étaient pas communes mais il s'en fichait. Il s'en fichait royalement.

Pour chasser le temps, l'ennuie surtout -lui qui n'était jamais seul-, le quadragénaire éplucha les annonces immobilières sur internet : l'appartement n'aura pas la capacité d'accueillir quelqu'un d'autre. Alors pourquoi ne pas quitter le centre-ville ? Leur famille pourrait s'épanouir dans une maison de campagne, loin de la pollution, loin du bruit. Ils auraient leur nid, leur jardin, leur bonheur et rien ni personne pour briser cette sérénité.

Heureux, il songea au futur, à cet enfant qu'il n'aurait jamais espéré avoir. Si elle savait ce qu'elle venait de lui offrir ! Son sourire ne tombait pas. Il mangeait sa banane, brisa sa tasse préférée -Docteur maladroit?- mais son sourire ne perdit son intensité. En fait, même une fin du monde ne pourrait anéantir sa joie. C'était tellement beau. Tellement... Fantastique. Même si fantastique n'était plus son mot fétiche.

Pourtant, le temps continuait de tourner et toujours aucune nouvelle de Rose ; dix heures fit place à onze heures, puis à midi. Le Docteur put faire le ménage -c'était son tour, aujourd'hui-, préparer le repas et entendre passer trois fois la même musique sans que sa compagne ne soit rentrée.

Sa patiente poussée à bout, il décida d'appeler la jeune femme. Allumant donc son téléphone, il savait qu'il allait devoir faire face aux messages furibonds de Pete : beau-fils ou pas, ce dernier détestait les employés faisant école buissonnière. Mais il s'en moquait bien, de son avis : il allait être papa ! Et pour le moment, la disparition de Rose l'inquiétait plus que la colère de son patron.

Ignorant toutes les notifications, l'homme de neuf cents ans composa le numéro de cette dernière. Mais il tomba automatiquement sur son répondeur. Son front se plissa, il tenta une seconde fois de la contacter, attendit dix minutes et la rappela une troisième fois ; en vain. Pourtant, elle devait bien se douter qu'après plus de trois heures d'absence, il allait tenter de la joindre ? Son portable était peut-être déchargé. Alors, en attendant, il s'occupa comme il le pouvait et prépara leurs deux valises.

Mais le temps passait et toujours rien. Une quatrième fois, il composa son numéro. Une quatrième fois, la voix robotique de son répondeur lui répondit. Ce n'était pas possible. Elle ne pouvait pas être si longue pour de simples courses. Regardant alors ses SMS, il constata enfin qu'elle lui avait laissé un message vocal. Mais c'était en plein milieu de la nuit. À deux heures du matin. Que faisait-elle dehors, à une heure si tardive, avec la voiture ? Malgré le soleil et la température ambiante plutôt correct, le Docteur frissonna. Et son allégresse perdit de son intensité.

Un sixième sens appréhendait quelque chose qui le dépassait largement. Incertain, il effaça les messages de ses collègues sans même les écouter et arriva à celui qu'il craignait ; pourquoi son voyant rouge interne s'allumait-il aussi expressément ?

– Hey, murmura la voix cassée de la Londonienne. C'est moi. Je voulais juste te dire que je partais. Ne t'en fais pas, tout se passera bien. Pour toi, pour moi, pour nous. C'est juste une fin. Rien de plus. Puisqu'on ne se reverra plus, puisque je ne te reverrai plus, je te promets d'honorer ma promesse et d'être encore là, derrière toi. Jamais tu ne seras seul. Puis nos souvenirs sont si... Merveilleux. Je n'aurais pu rêver une meilleure histoire. Tu m'as amenée si loin, tu m'as fait voir tant de belles choses. Et de toute mon existence, je n'ai pas un seul regret. Sauf celui que tout se termine aussi précipitamment. J'ai oublié que le temps passait, j'ai déjà du mal à me faire à l'idée qu'on est ensemble alors... Imaginer une fin à ça était inconcevable. Pourtant, on en est là aujourd'hui, si près et si loin l'un de l'autre. J'ai besoin que tu saches à quel point je t'ai aimé et à quel point je t'aime, là, maintenant. Je veux être sûre que tu le comprennes et que tu t'en souviennes. Parce que ça va être dure. Ça va être très dure, j'en suis consciente. Et je te demande pardon. Te dire que je suis désolée n'y changera rien mais mon intention n'était pas de te blesser. Ni même de te faire du mal. Je n'y peux rien, c'est... N'essaie pas de comprendre plus que tu ne le dois. Laisse tout ça de côté, ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Relève-toi, renforce-toi, surpasse-toi. Prouve-nous que tu vaux mieux que moi. Et n'oublie pas que tu es quelqu'un de bien. Tu as rendu tellement de gens heureux, moi la première. Tu as tout bouleversé dans ma vie et je t'en remercie sincèrement. Être avec toi dépassait la limite des espoirs que je me bâtissais, enfant. L'espace, les extra-terrestre, l'amour, tout. C'était... Wouah. Il y a un énième mur entre nous, un énième monde. Et brûler un soleil ne suffira pas pour se retrouver. Pas cette fois. Il n'y a plus rien que nous puissions faire maintenant, puis je te l'interdis ! Je te promets d'être forte. Pour ces dernières minutes, je te promets d'être forte. Ne fais pas de bêtises. Ne fais pas d'écart, reste fidèle à tes convictions. Fais attention à toi et... Et aies une vie fantastique, Docteur.

Fin de la transmission. "Salut, c'est fini entre nous ! C'était cool, merci et vis bien !". Un ouragan passa, emportant avec lui ses sourires, ses rêves, ses espoirs. L'air lui manquait. Que racontait-elle ? De quoi parlait-elle ? Où était-elle ? La gorge sèche, il but un verre d'eau et ignora un énième appel de Pete.

La seule chose qui comptait, là, maintenant, c'était comprendre ce charabia. Il écouta une deuxième fois ce message assassin. Une trois fois, une dixième fois. Quelque chose lui échappait. Elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner comme ça. Elle ne pouvait pas le quitter après le mariage, après le bébé. Ce n'était pas possible. Ce n'était pas logique. Son cœur se cassait la gueule dans sa poitrine et tentait pitoyablement de s'accrocher à ce qu'il pouvait.

– Réfléchis ! Criait-il à lui-même.

Elle l'aimait. Elle ne serait pas volontairement partie puisqu'elle l'aimait. Alors qui la manipulait, la menaçait ? Qui se servait d'elle ? Son visage sombre devint ténébreux : quel était l'inconscient qui pensait pouvoir s'en prendre à sa Rose ? Entre humains jaloux, fous et extra-terrestres revanchards, assoiffés de sang et de pouvoir, la liste était longue.

« Répondez ?! » hurlait les messages de Pete. Il les effaça.

Merde. Docteur idiot. Depuis quand une grossesse provoquait des malaises ? Ce n'était qu'une excuse, qu'un prétexte. Peut-être même, un mensonge. Et lui, stupide copie, il avait été assez candide pour croire aveuglément chaque mot qui sortait de sa bouche. Que lui avait-elle caché, pourquoi lui avait-elle menti ? Qu'avait-elle fait ?! Il n'avait rien vu venir et à cause de sa crédulité, ils en étaient là, à subir les conséquences : lui, coincé à Londres, elle, peut-être sur Terre, ce qui l'arrangerait, peut-être dans l'espace, loin, loin, loin. Rien n'était certain et il n'avait aucun indice pour savoir par où commencer. Tout ça pour quoi ? Pour le protéger, très certainement. Venant de Rose, il n'avait aucun doute sur la réponse. Mais de qui ? C'était si bien et si mal le connaître. Parce qu'elle le préservait au prix de quoi ? De sa liberté. Et peut-être pire. _Non. Tout sauf ça._

Une colère montait en lui, une haine profonde. Et une déception immense. Rose, Sa Rose, n'avait pas cru en lui. Une absence de confiance, un doute, une... Elle n'avait pas cru en lui, le résultat était là. Le pire, c'est qu'elle osait lui interdire de la retrouver. Par quel décret, par quelle loi ? Elle rêvait. Son effrontée n'avait rien à exiger de lui. Pas après ses mensonges, pas après ce départ sans explication. S'enfonçant de colère, les ongles dans la main, il se jura de partir à sa recherche et d'arriver avant que quiconque n'ait pu poser un doigt, une griffe, un tentacule, un laser sur elle.

Il repassa le message, encore et encore. Ce n'était pas possible, elle se foutait de lui. Il avait raté quelque chose, c'était une surprise, une blague de très mauvais goût.

Pete le rappela encore mais cette fois, il décrocha : Torchwood pourrait l'aider à la localiser ; sur Terre, comme dans les étoiles, ils étaient plutôt doués.

– Allô, fit-il froidement.

Silence.

– Pete ? Appela-t-il plus calmement.

C'était bizarre. C'était étrange. Il se passait quelque chose : pourquoi ces sirènes derrière lui ? Écoutant attentivement, il entendit l'homme d'affaire renifler : pleurait-il ?

– Je suis désolé, tellement... C'est... Rose. Rose...

– Elle a disparu, je sais. J'allais justement vous appeler pour vous en parler. Mais comme d'habitude, rien ne vous échappe ! Vous avez des nouvelles ?

L'espoir revint fleurir en lui : ses ravisseurs avaient peut-être laissé un message, une demande de rançon ?

– Elle est morte, John.

L'interpellé expira bruyamment, pas sûr de comprendre ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

– Quoi ?

– Elle est morte. Mon Dieu...

Dans sa poitrine, son unique cœur battait la chamade.

– Quoi ? répétait-il.

Il écouta ce que son beau-père avait à dire, sans penser, sans parler, sans respirer. Quelque chose se brisa en lui, insidieusement. Et ce quelque chose assassina sournoisement les sentiments qui l'égayaient, quelques minutes plus tôt.

« J'arrive » disait son patron. Il ne l'entendit qu'à peine, se focalisant sur son rythme cardiaque. Rose, morte ? Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et ce sourire devint un rire étranglé. Quel était ce jeu stupide ? Qui se foutait de lui ? Non. Non, il allait se réveiller. C'était un cauchemar ! Un cauchemar, oui.

Espérant maintenant sortir de cet interminable songe, il baissa la musique et se pinça très fort. Il cria, se cogna la tête contre le mur. Mais la douleur ne disparaissait pas. Et sa vie, Londres, ces dernières nouvelles prenaient un peu plus de sens. Semblaient un peu plus réel.

Pete ne fut pas long. Et lorsque le Docteur vit son visage tremblant, tout s'effondra en lui ; le décalage qu'il y avait entre ses convictions et la réalité fut remis sa place.

– Ce n'est pas vrai ? Demandait-il, sa voix luisant d'un espoir malsain.

L'homme le prit dans ses bras et pleura simplement.

C'était comme si la foudre venait de s'abattre sur le Gallifreyien. Il était paralysé, brûlé de l'intérieur. Une tornade saccageait jusqu'au moindre recoin de son âme, lui montrant tout ce que la jeune femme lui avait donné et tout ce que son départ allait lui arracher. Qu'allait-il faire, sans elle ? C'était ça, la question : comment pourrait-il vivre dans un monde où sa présence lui faisait défaut ? Il n'avait pas pu, dans l'autre univers. Avec Martha, avec Donna, avec le TARDIS, il n'avait pas réussi. Ou, par dépit, il s'y était accommodé, avait construit une façade de sourires et de longs monologues pour cacher son désespoir. Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus rien, ni ses amis, ni son identité, comment pourrait-il faire ? À qui mentir ? Où fuir ?

– Ce n'est pas vrai ? Chuchotait-il inlassablement.

"Donnez-moi une illusion sur laquelle me rabattre" voulait-il dire.

– Toutes mes condoléances, John...

Il ne pouvait y croire. Il ne le voulait pas. Ce n'était pas possible. Pas sa Rose. Tout, mais pas sa Rose.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il vit son corps sans vie en fin d'après-midi, lavé, prêt pour l'autopsie, le Docteur dût faire face à la réalité. Elle était belle et bien morte. Belle c'était certain. Morte aussi, ironiquement.

Dévasté, le solitaire s'approcha d'elle, posant une main hésitante sur son bras glacé.

– Dehors, murmurait-il. DEHORS !

Ne sachant que dire ou que faire, chaque individu présent quittèrent précipitamment la pièce. Et plus personne n'approcha le couple. Le Gallifreyien rejetait toute compagnie, toute parole réconfortante.

Néanmoins, il ne se laissa pas défaire ; pas complètement. Malgré ce qu'elle ait pu lui dire, lui "interdire", une intuition le poussait à démêler le vrai du faux. Alors, soigneusement, essayant de ne pas se dire que c'était la chair et les entrailles de sa femme qu'il découpait, il ouvrit, analysa, étudia tout ce que son corps avait à dire. Elle était morte d'une crise cardiaque. C'était évident. Mais celle-ci avait été provoqué. Par quoi, c'était ça la question. Et c'était là que son diagnostic devenait incertain. Si sa fausse couche était plus une conséquence qu'une cause, ses organes montraient de nombreuses lésions, du sang inondait son cerveau et ce même sang attestait irrémédiablement une carence en fer, en vitamines, en oxygène, en... Beaucoup de choses, en fait. Ses forces semblaient l'avoir quitté brusquement, entraînant une rupture dans tout son corps. Mais c'était impossible. L'énergie vitale ne pouvait pas s'évanouir comme ça, même avec la meilleure des technologies. Puis que faire avec cette énergie ? À un moment, il soupçonna le Méchant Loup mais rejeta sèchement cette hypothèse ; s'il restait une trace en elle, l'entité, totalement dépendante, était encore plus faible qu'un fœtus et ne pouvait pas se réveiller.

Fatigué, au bord de la crise de nerf, totalement affligé, le Docteur recousit ses cicatrices, peigna ses longs cheveux blonds, mit de la couleur sur ses joues et sur ses lèvres, puis resta près d'elle jusqu'au petit matin. Jamais il ne la quitta du regard. Le sommeil l'attaqua, la faim aussi mais il ne toucha ni au repos, ni à son assiette. Impuissant, il contemplait les ruines de son bonheur. Il était seul, maintenant. Et ça faisait mal.

« N'essaie pas de comprendre, ça n'en vaut pas la peine ». Que voulait-elle dire ? Sa mort n'était pas naturelle mais n'était pas provoquer par un être vivant, par une machine. Pourtant, cette phrase avouait bien l'inverse, non ? Pour la première fois en neuf-cent ans, il faisait face à quelque chose qui le dépassait totalement. Mais il s'en moquait. Il s'en moquait parce qu'il l'avait définitivement perdue.

L'enterrement eut lieu trois jours après. C'était horrible. Pour la famille Tyler, pour les proches, pour John Smith, c'était horrible. Et la chaleur soudaine n'arrangeait rien. Puis ce dernier ne supportait plus ces larmes, cette tendresse écœurante. Son âme devenait de glace et la rage le consumait un peu plus. Il détestait sa vie, détestait ce monde, détestait le Docteur aux deux cœurs, détestait Rose, se détestait. Pourquoi elle, tout simplement ? Qu'avait-elle fait de mal pour devoir vivre seulement trente ridicules années ?

Chaque seconde était une torture. Chaque jour, un éternel supplice. Il était comme Icare sauf que sa douloureuse chute ne se terminait jamais. Au début, l'idée de mourir le traversa. Sur cette résolution, il appela la Faucheuse et se laissa dépérir. Mais même elle ne voulait de lui. Alors, par dépit, il arrêta de manger, de boire, de se laver, de dormir, de parler, de pleurer, de penser ; il se contentait de fixer le vide, comme une coquille morte.

Les premiers mois, il les passait avec sa famille adoptive, dans le grand manoir londonien. Pour les aider, parce qu'après tout, c'était leur fille, leur sœur, il se taisait et faisait semblant d'aller mieux, semblant de sourire. Mais, très rapidement, il abandonna. Pourquoi se soigner, pourquoi porter un masque, maintenant qu'il n'avait plus rien ? Plus aucun devoir, plus aucune raison de vivre ? Le Docteur l'avait laissé ici, dans le but de donner à son amie, la plus merveilleuse des aventures ; sa mission était un échec total. Et ce déboire l'oppressait, le dévorait. Puis le visage de Jackie faisait resurgir de sa mémoire, son passé heureux, son passé si parfait : Mickey, le TARDIS, Powell Estate, tout lui revenait. Et tourments indomptables, tout se retournait contre lui.

Alors il quitta Torchwood. Puis, le manoir des Tyler. Puis Londres. Puis le Royaume-Uni. Chaque blonde lui rappelait Rose. Chaque fleur lui rappelait Rose. Chaque chanson lui rappelait Rose. Même parler anglais lui rappelait Rose. Il s'installa près de Paris. Près de Berlin. À Johannesburg. Lorsque son dévolu se jeta sur Rio, il y resta. De toute façon, où qu'il allait, une ombre clandestine, jaune et rose, s'agrippait à lui. Lassé de tout, de la vie plus que de la douleur, il cessa de fuir.

Imitant minablement les héros pathétiques des films dramatiques, John Smith se mit à boire, à fumer ; il se droguait pour oublier et glissait à son cou, une corde de haine, de peine. Les conséquences n'étaient plus importantes ; à qui rendrait-il des comptes, à sa femme ? Elle était morte. Au Docteur ? Qu'il aille au diable.

Son état empirait constamment et aucun signe de renaissance. La jeune femme l'avait laissé orphelin, sans repère, sans consigne. Et il n'arrivait pas à se battre. Il ne pouvait pas se battre. N'en avait pas envie ; paraître minable était plus simple.

Il méprisait tout le monde, ne faisait plus attention à lui et si ses loyers étaient grassement payés par Pete, son mauvais comportement obligeait ses propriétaires à le mettre dehors. Le Docteur était devenu John Smith et John Smith était devenu un étranger, un fantôme, un moins-que-rien : dénigré par les hommes, par la société, par lui-même, il s'isolait de tout, de tous. Même Rose ne pourrait le reconnaître. Physiquement, sa longue barbe, ses cernes violets, ses vêtements miteux, ses traits beaucoup trop fins, sa peau beaucoup trop pâle le défiguraient violemment. Mentalement, il était tout simplement anéanti. Et les remords, les douloureux souvenirs le harcelaient jour et nuit, en permanence. D'où l'alcool, d'où la fumée, d'où les stupéfiants. Mais rien ne marchait, sur lui : le goût de la boisson n'effaçait pas le goût de ses lèvres, les traces des médicaments ne gommaient pas les traces de son amour.

Parfois, une âme charitable, prise de pitié pour ce pauvre homme, tentait de nouer un dialogue avec lui. Il répondit seulement "je l'ai tellement aimé" avant de tout envoyait balader. Un jour, il rencontra une jeune blonde, plutôt mignonne. Elle s'appelait Emily et était la gentillesse incarnée. Reprenant soin de lui, reprenant le dessus, il s'abandonna à elle. Mais il n'arrivait pas à l'aimer. Son parfum n'était pas le sien, ses goûts, son passé, ses envies, ses phrases, sa présence, ce n'était pas Rose, elle ne valait pas Rose. Alors John Smith quitta Rio et s'installa à Seattle.

Là-bas, il rencontra une rousse et son passé lui revint de nouveau : Donna, la guerre du Temps et encore, et toujours Rose. Sa tête n'avait que son image en mémoire, ces lèvres ne murmuraient que ce nom-là : Rose, Rose, Rose. Elle lui manquait cruellement et rien n'anesthésiait sa peine.

Cette fois, sûr de lui, il s'installa dans un désert indien, loin des gens, loin de la civilisation. Avec du monde, il n'arrivait pas à reprendre pied. Peut-être que seul... Mais non.

Et le temps passait. Le temps passait mais rien ne passait. Au bout d'un an, pour la première fois, il retourna à Londres. Retrouva les Tyler. Contrairement à ce qu'il eut cru, ils ne le rejetèrent pas. Et leur amour était un baume sur son cœur en miette. Petit à petit, il reprenait ses anciennes habitudes, fit son deuil. Peut-être qu'il avait juste eu besoin de sombrer. De n'être qu'une ombre, qu'un chien pour aller mieux. Enfin... "Aller mieux".

Parce que le réveil était toujours aussi dur et le coucher n'était pas mieux. Les repas était creux, souvent, il les sautait. La nuit, des cauchemars le surprenait, l'épuisait. Parfois, il lui arrivait de sentir un corps contre le sien. Un souffle contre sa peau. Un baiser sur sa nuque. De voir son visage dans la foule. Mais ce n'était que des brisures de son esprit, des fantômes.

Il passait son temps dans un miteux café, près de la nationale et parlait avec Rose. Il lui racontait des blagues, racontait sa journée, racontait cet amour qui ne cessait de le hanter, lui parlait du passé, lui mentait. Elle lui répondait, riait, le taquinait. Mais elle n'était pas vraiment là. Il le savait mais l'idée de la penser près de lui le rassurait. Il s'y accrochait désespérément, devenait fou.

« Aies une vie fantastique » avait-elle dit.

– Ouais, j'ai vu une raie de plus de quatre mètres, l'autre jour ! À Turkuazoo, dans un grand aquarium stambouliote. Mais ce n'était donc pas aussi fascinant que sur Eyrin. Eyrin, tu t'en souviens ? La dernière planète où nous sommes allés, avec le TARDIS. Là-bas, tu m'avais promis de rester avec moi pour toujours. C'était lorsque tout allait bien pour nous trois. En tout cas, c'était sympa ! Il y avait des méduses phosphorescentes, aussi.

– Vous parlez seul, Docteur.

Brisant le miroir des souvenirs, les contours du bar se dessina autour de lui et Rose disparut. Une brune prit place en face de lui, là où sa femme se trouvait et lui sourit amicalement.

– Eyrin. Quelle magnifique planète, murmura-t-elle. J'y suis allée, une fois, observer le spectacle migratoire des créatures marines autour de la barrière du lion. C'était magnifique.

– Je sais. Une fois, j'y suis allé avec Rose.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Comment connaissait-elle son ancien nom ? Et Eyrin ?

– Qui êtes-vous ?

– Appelez-moi comme vous le voulez. Je représente juste le parti Gorus.

John Smith avala de travers.

– Pardon ?

Le parti Gorus était une légende Gallifreyienne. Alors si imaginer Rose ne posait pas de problème, la présence de cette femme le dérangeait grandement. Elle était une contradiction. Sa planète était tombée, la Guerre, terminée et dans n'importe quel univers, plus aucun Seigneur du Temps ne circulait. Sauf le Docteur. Cette étrangère ne pouvait pas exister, se tenir devant lui et lui parler.

– Comment êtes-vous arrivée jusqu'ici ?

– Nous savons qui a tué votre amie. Et nous voulons vous aider.

* * *

 **Je tenais à vous dire quelques mots de fin : j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre pour plusieurs raisons, la principale étant que Tentoo est le Docteur sans être le Docteur : il pense pareil, aime tout pareil, enfin bref, je vous évite le dessin. Mais si le Docteur n'aurait pas eu le choix que de s'en remettre, je pense que la réaction de Tentoo devrait être différente : il ne lui reste que cinquante ans de vie (si on remettait les choses dans leur contexte, cinquante ans dans une vie de Seigneur du Temps équivaut à... Un an ? Deux ans ? Je suis même pas sûre, sachant qu'ils peuvent vivre énormément longtemps (notre Docteur est un bébé :3)), puis il n'a plus le TARDIS, plus les étoiles, plus ses amis, il est coincé sur Terre, dans un corps d'humain, que lui reste t-il maintenant ? Si certains m'ont trouvée excessive, ou pensent que ma façon de décrire les personnages n'est plus fidèle à la série, je m'en excuse sincèrement et j'aimerais le savoir pour gommer ce défaut.**

 **Néanmoins, je reste persuadée que si Rose devait mourir avant l'heure, avant lui, Tentoo aurait une réaction similaire. D'où le nom du chapitre : il y a enfin une brisure nette et précise entre les façons de penser du Docteur et de Tentoo qui a, rappelons le, une toute petite part de Donna et n'est donc, pas totalement notre Seigneur du Temps (d'ailleurs, je me demande comment celle-ci à pu accepter Rose comme épouse ; vous pensez qu'ils se battent, dans sa tête ? .w.) - ma phrase était très longue, mais je ne savais comment la tourner :(**

 **Voilà voilà, à bientôt et désolée pour ce monologue de fin ! ^^**


	12. L'attentat

Il était une fois, un peuple appelé Gallifreyien. Ils existaient depuis fort longtemps, fort loin d'ici. Le monde dans lequel il vivait était un monde de lumière, comme incandescent vu des étoiles ; comme enflammé. Pourtant, le cœur de ses habitants n'étaient pas aussi lumineux que ses paysages : ils traversaient un âge sombre, une époque obscure, alimentée par des batailles sanglantes, des peurs intemporelles et des tourments sans merci. Mais à force de persévérance, d'inventions, de sciences et de progrès, ces simples êtres devinrent des Seigneurs par une force qui dépassait l'entendement. L'univers tout entier, de son commencement à sa fin, devint poussière, qu'un jeu de dames dans leurs mains surpuissantes. Il n'y avait qu'une règle. Une règle mise en place après une violente guerre civile : la loi de non-interférence. Les Seigneurs du Temps ne pouvaient interagir avec l'entière Création, ils devaient se contenter d'observer et de rentrer chez eux à la fin de la journée.

Néanmoins, pour les plus extrémistes, cette loi n'était pas suffisante. Se réunissant dans une assemblée secrète, le parti Gorus, ils tentèrent de détruire les travaux d'Oméga et de Rassilon, de détruire Gallifrey, de détruire toutes traces des Seigneurs du Temps avant qu'une catastrophe irréversible ne se produise. Ces nouveaux Gallifreyiens étaient à leurs yeux, des êtres égoïstes, vils, corruptibles, avides de pouvoir, une menace pour l'espace-temps à exterminer le plus rapidement possible. Mais si leur implacabilité, leur intolérance menait à des massacres innommables, aucunes de leurs actions ne purent aboutir à quelque chose de concret. Ils furent interdits, chassés et peu à peu, ils furent effacés de l'histoire et mystifiés. « Si tu n'obéis pas aux lois, les Gorus viendront et laisseront dans leurs sillages, les traces de ton sang » disait-on. La réalité devint une simple arme d'intimidation et les opposants furent considéré comme des fanatiques, non comme les partisans d'une telle association.

Ainsi, ils vécurent dans l'ombre, profitant de leur caractère officieux pour mettre en place leur ultime plan : ils n'avaient besoin que du chaperon rouge, du grand méchant loup et du cha... Du Docteur. Des Docteurs, si possible.

oOo

« Nous savons qui a tué votre amie. Et nous voulons vous aider. »

Silence. Silence glaçant coupé par le passage régulier des voitures et les bavardages plus ou moins bruyants des clients. Les minutes se noyaient dans ce lourd mutisme, tandis que John Smith ne quittait son interlocutrice des yeux. Si la Gallifreyienne avait été un ange pleureur, de nombreuses années se seraient écoulées avant qu'elle ne puisse bouger.

Tout en prenant son temps, il mit les deux sucres dans son thé, remua puis le but sans jamais cligner des paupières.

– Nous n'avons pas la journée, soupira-t-elle, lassée. Dites au moins quelque chose ?

Il posa sa tasse sur la coupelle et croisa les bras sans changer la direction de son regard. Il ne disait rien, imperturbable à l'agacement qui déchirait les traits de la brune.

– Écoutez Docteur, le parti Gorus m'envoie pour...

– Faux.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

– Pardon ?

– J'ai dit : faux.

– Le parti Gorus m'envoie pour...

– Faux, répéta-t-il.

Il suivrait n'importe qui, se jetterait dans n'importe quel piège si à terme, il pouvait retrouver l'assassin de sa femme et par la même occasion, lui faire regretter sa naissance. Après tout, mourir ne l'effrayait pas. Détruire cette planète, l'univers n'avait plus d'importance. Il se fichait des conséquences.

Mais cette étrangère ne méritait même pas la plus petite considération de sa part. Le piège était tellement évident, le mensonge, si lumineux, qu'il en était presque aveuglant : comment oser l'appâter avec ça ? Pourtant, elle semblait sûre d'elle ; et son langage corporel la soutenait dans sa mascarade.

L'ancien Seigneur changea la position de ses bras, faisant preuve d'une patience qui l'étonnait fortement.

– Gallifrey se trouve à la fin du temps. Elle n'a pas été détruite grâce à vos treize régénérations. Vous l'avez sauvée même si vous ne vous en rappelez plus. Croyez-moi Docteur. Le parti Gorus m'envoie parce que le Haut Conseil compte utiliser le Méchant Loup à des fins... Terribles.

– Faux.

– Je vous jure de ne dire que la vérité.

– Soit. Gallifrey n'est pas tombée. Mais qui vous envoie ?

– Le parti...

– Faux. Il n'existe pas. Qui représentez-vous ?

Un sourire redressa les lèvres de la brune.

– Je vous croyais moins sceptique.

– Qui êtes-vous ?

Elle inspira bruyamment et se gratta la joue, incertaine. L'ancien Docteur restait de marbre, notant chacun de ses doutes, chacune de ses failles. Elle baissa les yeux.

– Il m'avait prévenue. Il m'avait dit que vous ne me croirez pas. Pourtant, je suis dans votre camp. Faites-moi confiance.

– Qui est-il ? Qui êtes-vous ?

Elle sortit deux pièces de sa poche qu'elle posa près de la tasse et sans en être invitée, passa un bras autour des épaules fatiguées de John. Entraîné à l'extérieur, ce dernier ne tentait pas de se défaire.

Ils marchèrent ainsi cinq minutes, dix minutes mais guère plus ; jusqu'au centre-ville en fait. La brune cherchait à se fondre dans la masse, certaine que le bruit des passants pressés couvrira ses paroles.

– Je m'appelle Hana. Je suis une amie du Docteur. Il nous attend sur Gallifrey. Nous ne pouvons condamner les meurtriers de votre femme qu'avec votre aide. Alors faites-moi confiance, répéta-t-elle.

Plus elle avançait dans la conversation, plus le dialogue sonnait faux. Il voyait une tâche sombre au tableau. Et si son instinct le guidait vers cette inconnue, il ne pouvait jouer les aveugles et mettre un bâillon sur sa bouche. Venger Rose ne lui posait aucun problème. Mais utiliser sa disparition pour des desseins complètement différents, c'était jouer avec le feu et se brûler au troisième degré. Il s'empara violemment du poignet de la Gallifreyienne et força son regard dans le sien.

– Au final, je me fiche de qui vous êtes et d'où vous venez, qui vous envoie. Vous pourrez même être une illusion que je m'en moque. Je veux juste retrouver les fous qui m'ont pris Rose. Vous avez l'air d'en savoir beaucoup. Plus que moi en tout cas. Mais je vous préviens et j'espère être clair. Ne me mentez pas. Ne me manipulez pas avec ça. Parce que j'ignore jusqu'où je pourrais me contenir. Partez maintenant si votre intention n'est pas de m'aider. Partez en courant, volez, fuyez vite. Car les horreurs que je retournerai contre vous vous feront trembler jusqu'à la fin de votre vie, à tel point que même vos cauchemars ne pourraient les recréer fidèlement. Ne me mettez pas en colère Hana. C'est un conseil. Ne me mettez pas en colère.

Pendant quelques secondes, les yeux cernés du Gallifreyien eurent quelque chose d'animal. Il resserrait si fort sa poigne sur le bras de la Gallifreyienne qu'elle en ressentit des fourmillements. Aussitôt, elle regretta ses paroles. Elle ne devait trop en dire. Il fallait qu'il la suive, qui lui fasse confiance. Se renfrognant, elle colla un sparadrap invisible contre sa bouche. La seule consigne qu'elle avait était de ramener ce Docteur sur Gallifrey en ne lui révélant que les grandes lignes du plan ; mais elle parlait trop ! Comment se comporter ? Être naturelle, le fuir, être humaine, le rassurer, être elle-même, elle n'en savait rien. Et l'autre Docteur ne lui avait donné aucune autre indication que ses intentions tordues.

– Nous sommes d'accord ?

– Oui, fit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Des yeux londoniens étaient rivés sur eux, sourcils froncés. John tenta de reprendre son sang-froid et lâcha la jeune femme.

– Excusez-moi, marmonna-t-il.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux désordonnés et avala une grande bouffée d'air. _Mon pitoyable Docteur. Que dira l'Autre en te voyant ?_ Il chassa cette pensée. Il avait échoué à lui faire vivre la plus belle et pourtant, la plus simple des histoires. Il avait tellement honte.

– Dernières nouvelles, dernières nouvelles ! cria un colporteur.

Hana lui prit un journal dans un sourire éclatant, oubliant en une fraction de secondes leur altercation.

– Bientôt Noël ! s'exclama-t-elle en voyant la date. Le...

Le Docteur n'entendit pas la suite, son attention mordue par les pas hâtés d'une blonde qui l'avait frôlé. Il tourna les yeux vers elle, meurtri au plus profond de lui. Ce n'était pas Rose. Elle était morte. Mais cette femme lui ressemblait. Sa chevelure lumineuse, son allure, sa prestance. Cette inconnue qui l'avait frôlé n'était pas Rose. Mais était-ce de sa faute s'il la voyait partout ? Comme un écho qui ne voulait s'éteindre, indépendant du temps.

La rue tourna devant ses yeux fatigués. Ce que la vie lui avait pris ne cessait de lui revenir, comme une longue liste de regrets. Tout était si près et si inaccessible. Si loin, au final. Il ferma les paupières, faisant le vide autour de lui. Cette douleur lui donnait encore la nausée. Et il avait du mal à s'en défaire.

– Ouais. Bientôt Noël, répéta-t-il sans enthousiasme.

Le deuxième sans elle. Effaçant les souvenirs, il jeta son attention sur le bout de papier que tenait Hana. L'information de la une le captiva, comme un papillon serait attiré par la lumière. Sans prévenir, il lui arracha le journal de ses mains et parcourut l'article des yeux, incertain de lire ce qui était réellement écrit.

« Attentat de Conry Crossroads : la piste terroriste n'est toujours pas écartée.

Ce matin, aux alentours de 10h, une explosion retentissait au cœur de Conry Crossroads [...], ne causant aucune victime. Les scientifiques recherchent toujours des indices mais aucunes indications ne nous sont apportées pour le moment. [...] Peter Tyler, dirigeant de Torchwood, nous a affirmé plus tôt dans l'après-midi que « la menace semble écartée » mais par mesure de sécurité, le quartier restera fermé pendant plusieurs jours. [...] Néanmoins, le terme « Méchant Loup » ne cesse d'interpeller. Qu'ont voulu dire les coupables ? [...] »

 _Méchant Loup ?_ Il ne pouvait y croire. Voir le reflet de Rose partout où il allait, tant qu'il savait distinguer le faux du vrai, n'était pas dérangeant. Mais le Méchant Loup ne pouvait être le sujet de son imagination, c'était une entité, un terme beaucoup trop réel pour être une fantasmagorie.

– Conry Crossroads ? Ce n'est pas très loin d'ici, réfléchissait-il. Venez avec moi.

Il la prit par la main, sourd à ses protestations et se mit à courir dans les rues londoniennes.

– Pete ? Fit-il à travers son téléphone.

– Ce n'est pas le moment, Docteur, nous...

– Je sais. Je suis sur la route, nous arrivons dans une dizaine de minutes. Je pense pouvoir vous aider.

– Ne vous en faites pas, tout est pris en charge. Profitez de vos congés.

– Je vais mieux, grommela-t-il.

– C'est un ordre.

– À tout de suite !

Il raccrocha avant que son patron n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit et accéléra la cadence. Courir. Ça lui avait manqué.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à Conry Crossroads où des barrières de sécurité fermaient l'accès au croisement. Beaucoup de citadins essayaient d'avoir des réponses, les journalistes tentaient d'interviewer quiconque était au-delà du barrage. Mais les forces de l'ordre tenaient bon à cet assaut de questions.

Soulevant la ligne jaune, il passa de l'autre côté, s'avançant rapidement vers l'équipe de Torchwood. C'était sans compter sur le policier qui se précipitait sur lui, l'empêchant d'atteindre la scène du crime.

– Écoutez-moi, s'expliqua-t-il brièvement, je travaille pour Torchwood, j'ai...

– Oui c'est ça, coupa sèchement l'agent. Il n'y a rien à voir, veuillez circuler.

– Laissez-le passer, interrompit la voix cassante de Pete. Qu'est-ce que je vous ai dit ? Gronda-t-il quand ce dernier ce fut éloigné. Et qui est-ce ?

Il pointa le menton vers Hana.

– Peu importe, je dois voir ces mots. Que s'est-il passé, exactement ?

– Docteur, elle ne peut pas venir.

– Elle reste avec moi, trancha-t-il durement.

L'homme d'affaire n'insista pas d'avantage et les invita à le suivre. John sauta dans le cratère, salua rapidement tous ses collègues du regard et s'avança vers ce qui l'importait véritablement. L'inscription brûlante semblait gravée dans la roche, comme si la pierre n'était que de la chair. Il posa sa main, piqué par les émotions et ferma les yeux.

« Docteur, aide-moi » s'éleva la voix du Méchant Loup.

Son visage apparut, brillant d'une lumière éclatante et d'une peur sans nom. Rose tendit ses doigts vers lui qu'il essaya d'attraper, atteint de mille espoirs. Mais les ténèbres la happèrent, dans un hurlement terrifiant.

– Nous ne savons que penser. Conry Crossroad a explosé et le seul indice que nous ayons est ce « Méchant Loup ». Comme si ces mots étaient la cause de l'explosion. Il n'y a aucune bombe, aucun impact externe, ni même de combustible, un élément déclencheur. C'est incroyable. Le plus étrange est qu'il n'y ait aucune victime. C'est un carrefour hautement fréquenté, surtout à cette heure de la matinée. Et comme par hasard, les feux de signalisation ont tous été désynchronisé juste avant l'intonation. Comme si l'intention du coupable n'était pas de tuer mais de... J'en sais trop rien. Puis qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Méchant Loup. C'est une accusation ?

– On voulait attirer mon attention. Je connais ses mots.

Il tourna son regard vers la Gallifreyienne.

– La menace n'existe plus, ajouta-t-il sans détourner de l'œil. Vous pouvez bloquer le périmètre et rassurer la population. Vous trouverez bien une excuse, vous êtes doué pour ça.

– Qu'est-ce ?

– Ça n'a pas d'importance. Ne vous en faites pas. Je m'occupe de tout.

– Mais « Méchant Loup », comment... Enfin, ça peut vouloir dire plein de choses, pourquoi cela vous concernerait-il particulièrement ?

– Lorsqu'on voyageait avec Rose, nous avions l'habitude de voir ces mots. C'est...

« Le Méchant Loup est un lien entre Rose et moi, un message qui nous unit dans l'espace et le temps. » Non. Il ne pouvait pas dire la vérité. Parce que lui-même n'avait pas les réponses aux questions qu'il pourrait poser : si la jeune femme était morte depuis plus d'un an, si ses mains avaient bien découpé sa chair et redonnaient de la couleur à son cadavre, il ne pouvait pas se retrouver face à ça maintenant.

– Je dois y aller. Je vous expliquerai tout dans mon rapport, que vous recevrez dans la soirée. À plus tard !

Il se hâtait de partir quand son beau-père le rattrapa, posant sur son épaule une main rassurante.

– Docteur, je sais que la mort de Rose vous a affligé, autant qu'à nous. Vous n'êtes plus le même homme depuis... Depuis qu'elle n'est plus là. Mais vous devez vous ressaisir. C'est difficile mais elle ne reviendra pas. Vous détruire la vie ne la ramènera pas.

Il se figea, ses yeux toujours fixés sur Hana. Il avait des choses à régler avec elle. Quelque chose lui disait que son arrivée avait provoqué tout ça.

– Ne vous en faites pas pour moi. Ça va mieux.

– En êtes-vous sûr ?

– Oui. Au revoir.

Assurément, il empoigna le bras de la Gallifreyienne, restée muette jusque-là et quitta Conry Crossroads. Inspirant, expirant le plus doucement possible, il essayait de contenir l'animosité qui pulsait dans son corps. Mais à la première ruelle sombre, il s'y engouffra et plaqua la brune contre un mur, la main autour de sa gorge. La rage prenait vie en lui, manipulant agilement ses bras, ses mots.

– Je ne sais que croire et je ne vous fais pas confiance. Mais votre présence ici et ces termes qui apparaissent simultanément font trop de coïncidences. Ma femme est morte et je ne laisserai pas ce crime impuni. Alors cessez de jouer aux devinettes parce que je me moque du nombre de régénérations qu'il vous reste ; je vous tuerai de mes propres mains jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus rien de vous.

– Je vous ai tout dit, articula-t-elle difficilement. Lâchez-moi, vous me faites mal...

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, mais voyant qu'elle avait réellement du mal à respirer, il desserra sa poigne. Il n'avait pas envie de briser sa dernière accroche.

– Vous vous trompez d'ennemis, murmura-t-elle.

Elle porta une main à son cou, reprenant péniblement son souffle.

– Dites-moi tout. Soyez claire. Je n'ai aucune patience à vous accorder. Ne me faites pas perdre mon temps.

Hana regarda cet homme meurtri, peinée de voir tant de douleur dans ses yeux. Mais elle ne pouvait lui dire la vérité. Le Docteur le lui avait défendu puis elle savait ce qui était en jeu ; elle ne pouvait risquer l'existence de l'univers tout entier.

– Comme je vous ai dit, Gallifrey se trouve à la fin du temps. Comment, pourquoi, je vous passe les détails, nous aurons tout le temps d'en discuter plus tard. Le Haut Conseil souhaite la remettre à son emplacement d'origine. Pour ça, ils ont enlevé votre femme dans l'idée d'extraire d'elle le Méchant Loup et d'influencer le continuum espace-temps. Je faisais partie du parti Gorus et était infiltrée au Haut Conseil, j'ai donc dû appeler le Docteur à l'aide. Mais s'il est venu, s'il l'a ramenée chez elle, ils avaient placé sur elle un reptile de Reccirius. Nous n'avons rien pu faire. L'échéance n'a été que retardé, le Méchant Loup l'a finalement tué. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne soit utilisé.

– Le Docteur a vu Rose ? Mais quand ?

– ...

– QUAND ?!

– Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il l'avait vu.

– Oh non, pas de ça avec moi. Vous l'avez sous-entendu, c'est la même chose. Quand ?

Le regard de la brune fuyait le sien.

– Tout a commencé deux semaines avant sa mort mais... C'était le jour de votre mariage.

C'était comme un couteau qui poignardait son cœur. Qu'avait-il fait de mal ? À ses yeux, tout allait bien. Leur couple, leur relation, c'était un cadeau. Une chose qu'avec ses deux cœurs, il n'avait jamais pu lui offrir. Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit quelque chose d'aussi grave ? Son cœur battait si fort qu'il était sur le point d'exploser. D'imploser. De s'effondrer. En se remémorant toutes ses peines, toutes ses déceptions passées, il remarqua amèrement que cette trahison était de loin la plus douloureuse. Il avait été fou de se penser à l'abri d'une énième souffrance, en devenant humain.

Mais qu'était-il pour elle, finalement ? Une image de son passé, un souffle de l'homme qu'elle avait réellement aimé. Il n'était pas grand-chose, un accident en fait. Un second choix. Son existence forcée avait obligé le Seigneur du Temps à prendre une décision : il s'était condamné lui, l'avait condamnée elle parce qu'il était là.

Son âme se déchirait dans son corps. Jamais il n'avait ressenti autant de détresse, même à Canary Wharf. Tout s'écroulait autour de lui. Il aurait préféré ne rien savoir, au final. Souffrir par l'absence plutôt que par la vérité.

– Elle vous aimait vraiment. Ne doutez surtout pas de ça. Elle n'a rien voulu de tout ça, ce n'est pas de sa faute. Elle aurait préféré vivre avec vous que revoir le Docteur.

Hana ne savait où se mettre, coupable plus qu'on ne pourrait le croire.

– Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? Rigola-t-il, amer. Amenez-moi là-bas. C'est tout, ne parlez plus, laissez-moi tranquille. Conduisez-moi aux coupables, faites ce qui est prévu et taisez-vous. Juste... Taisez-vous.

 _Rose. Tendre Rose. Douce Rose. Est-ce vrai ? Dis-moi que tout n'est qu'un cauchemar. Qu'un matin, je me réveillerai et te verrai. Toujours aussi belle, toujours aussi mienne. Je me languis de ton absence. De tes baisers. De tes rires, de ta présence. C'était bien. C'était beau... J'étais lui. Plus maintenant, parce que tu m'as changé, mais j'étais lui. Avec autant d'amour dans mon unique cœur que dans mes deux. Peut-être plus. Explique-moi ce vide ? Explique-moi ces questions, dans ma tête ? Je sais que tu m'aimais. Tu me l'as prouvé bien assez souvent. Mais... Je suis perdu dans cette vie qui ne me ressemble pas. Dans cette ville bien trop étrange pour moi. Je ne t'ai pas donné plus que lui. Ni les étoiles, ni le temps tout entier. Alors que tu méritais une couronne d'or sur ta tête, je ne t'ai offert qu'une bague et un petit appartement. Mais je pensais que mon amour te suffirait. Dis-moi, Rose, m'aurais-tu plus aimé encore, si j'avais eu un TARDIS et des milliers d'années devant moi ? Était-ce cette incompatibilité qui faisait battre ton cœur ou tout ce qu'on était ensemble ? Si t'avais eu le choix, m'aurais-tu choisi ? Je n'arrive plus à y croire. Pourtant, personne ne sait comme je l'ai espéré. Et personne ne sait comme je l'ai détesté. Ce moi qui n'était pas moi et que jamais tu n'oublieras. Mais j'aimais être son fantôme. Tant que j'étais tien, j'aimais n'être qu'un fantôme. Plus que tout ce que j'ai pu vivre jusqu'à toi. Que me reste-t-il maintenant, sauf ces mêmes questions, ces mêmes doutes pernicieux ?_

Hana tourna la tête à droite, puis à gauche et sortit deux bagues de sa poche. S'il y avait deux chats à dix pas, la rue semblait vide ; tant mieux, elle n'avait plus le temps de chercher la cachette idéale. Elle s'en contentera.

Délicatement, elle passa l'anneau au doigt du Docteur, qui se laissait faire. Il avait l'air d'une ombre. Il en était une. La Gallifreyienne regrettait de le manipuler ainsi. Tout pourrait être plus simple. Mais ce n'était pas de son ressort.

– Courage, Docteur.

Elle lança un dernier coup d'œil et actionna son boîtier dont les coordonnés étaient préenregistrées.

Aussitôt, Londres disparut.

La température perdit une vingtaine de degrés et l'obscurité de la ruelle fut balayée par la blancheur éclatante d'une neige éternelle. Ce contraste était douloureux, un peu trop brutal. Et imprévu.

La voyageuse leva les yeux, observant la chaîne montagneuse. Où se trouvait la salle qu'elle avait quitté en début de journée ?

– Docteur ? Appela-t-elle.

Une certaine inquiétude pointait dans sa voix, que John décela. Mais il fit semblant de n'avoir rien entendu et observa le ciel. S'il reconnut les deux lunes au-dessus de sa tête, il remarqua immédiatement l'absence des étoiles. « Gallifrey se trouve à la fin du temps » avait-elle dit.

– Bon retour à la maison, murmura-t-il.

Lui qui pensait ne jamais retourner sur sa planète natale, surtout depuis que l'humanité s'était emparée de lui, se retrouvait contredit par les événements. Comme quoi...

– Ah, Hana, vous êtes là ! J'ai failli vous attendre.

L'ancien Seigneur du Temps se retourna en direction de la voix et fronça les sourcils. Un homme, d'une soixantaine d'année, s'avançait vers lui, la mine grave.

– Tu n'as pas su la protéger, alors que tu n'avais que ça à faire, lui dit-il sèchement. Je ne te félicite pas.

« Toi non plus » voulut-il répondre, cinglant. Même s'il se savait responsable. Mais Hana le devança d'un raclement de gorge et le Docteur aux deux cœurs se rattrapa.

– Enfin, je voulais dire : toutes mes condoléances. Je suis sincèrement désolé pour Rose.

Il prit l'appareil que tenait son amie et sortit un tournevis sonique de sa veste. Le boîtier émit un petit couinement puis des étincelles et enfin, se désactiva.

– Ainsi, personne ne nous localisera.

Le Docteur humain détailla son nouveau lui, surpris. S'il jugeait sa tenue comme particulièrement ringarde, son visage était plutôt étrange ; il était certain de le connaître. Mais d'où ? Il voyait une famille. De la cendre volait autour d'eux, tandis qu'un volcan grondait. Il voyait Donna le supplier de les aider. Caecilius ?

Pourquoi le Docteur avait-il adopté l'apparence de Caecilius ?

– Mais...

– Oui, je sais, j'ai un nouveau tournevis. Il est sympa, non ?


	13. Le Miroir des Âges : les temps brisés

**Salut tout le monde !**

 **Voici le treizième chapitre (mais je ne vous apprends rien puisque vous savez lire ;)). Personnellement, j'ai vraiment adoré l'écrire, peut-être plus que les autres. Donc j'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire ^^**

 **Stariella : chose promise, chose due : la suite en ce magnifique jeudi de juin :D bon, je te l'avoue, j'ai bien cru ne pas pouvoir ; faisant mes corrections sur Doc Manager (j'ai tellement peur qu'Open Office efface que dès qu'un chapitre est terminé, je le peaufine sur Fanfiction) j'ai quitté (deux fois. Vraiment.) sans faire exprès, alors que j'avais pratiquement fini : résultats = plusieurs heures de travail perdues et tout à refaire. J'ai cru mourir T.T mais voilà, tu l'as ^^ Puis tu vas être contente puisqu'il est un peu plus long que les autres (même si les derniers chapitres s'étaient déjà allongés par rapport aux premiers x))**

 **Bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

Les deux Docteurs restèrent quelques instants à s'observer, se juger silencieusement. Les événements qui avaient poussé leurs retrouvailles semblaient suspendus au-dessus de leurs têtes. Et face à face, comme face à un miroir, les deux hommes se jaugeaient placidement.

– Pourquoi ce visage ?

– Je me suis posé la même question la première fois que je l'ai vu. Si sévère, si... Colérique. Même quand je souris, il semble empli de hargne. Comment est-ce possible ?

– Je ne parlais pas de ça. C'est celui de Caecilius.

– Ah oui ? C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Ils étaient si semblables et si différents. L'un avait enfin connu le bonheur, quelques années auprès de Rose étant déjà une très belle chose, l'autre n'avait cessé de fuir, sans aucune halte, aucune promesse de salut à l'horizon. Le regard de l'humain était vieux mais paraissait être celui d'un enfant face aux yeux du Seigneur. Le même passé mais deux chances bien distinctes. Tout ça parce que leurs hivers avaient vu pousser une fleur impossible, en plein milieu de la tempête et que l'un d'eux avait dû avancer, oublier son parfum bien trop éphémère.

– Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Demanda l'humain.

– Moi ? Pas grand-chose. Tu vas juste m'aider à réparer tes erreurs. Tout seul, je n'y arriverai pas. C'est de ta faute si elle est morte, après tout. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Aveugle, idiot, ta partie humaine ne t'as pas vraiment arrangé. Mais nous avons tous les deux étaient des imbéciles, je l'admets. Après tout, c'est moi qui te l'ai confiée. Cependant, Rose était sous ta protection. TA protection. Et...

Hana le frappa sur l'épaule, l'obligeant à se taire.

– Et puis quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, me punir ? Alors vas-y.

– Eh ! S'interposa Hana. Ça suffit les règlements de comptes. Calmez-vous.

Ils se toisèrent du regard et auraient pu rester ainsi jusqu'à la fin des temps si la brune n'avait pas, une nouvelle fois, fait barrage entre eux.

John passa une main dans ses cheveux et observa l'horizon. Gallifrey. Il était certain de l'avoir détruite. De l'avoir brûlée. Les cris lui revenaient dès qu'il fermait les yeux, il voyait dans les ténèbres de ses nuits, les cadavres le pointer du doigt, accusateurs. Chaque détail étaient encrés en lui, indélébiles.

Et finalement, elle était encore là. Toujours aussi belle, toujours aussi dangereuse. Il écoutait les brèves explications de sa treizième régénération, blâmant la culpabilité qui avait presque failli le tuer. Depuis tout ce temps, elle était là, cachée dans un autre univers. Protégée. Un lourd poids s'enlevait de ses épaules. Il fit place au vide.

– Nous allons détruire le Méchant Loup, termina le Docteur.

Son double écarquilla les yeux.

– Comment ça « détruire le Méchant Loup » ?

Il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps, si une telle chose était possible.

– Le Haut Conseil veut s'en servir pour remettre Gallifrey à sa place. Tu n'ignores pas les conséquences, j'imagine ?

– Boum.

– Exactement. Le parti Gorus, quant à lui, veut détruire Gallifrey.

– Il y a des choses qui ne changeront jamais, apparemment.

Pour la première fois, ils étaient d'accord.

– Et... Comment allons-nous nous y prendre ?

– Attendez deux secondes, intervint Hana.

Elle empoigna le Seigneur du Temps par la manche et baissa la voix. Mais si elle chuchotait, la conversation n'échappa pas aux oreilles affinées de l'ancien propriétaire du TARDIS.

– Tu m'as interdit de dire quoique ce soit, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait me tuer à cause de ça et toi, tu déballes tout comme un « bonjour, comment vas-tu depuis le temps ? », pesta-t-elle.

–Il ne serait pas venu en connaissant toute l'histoire. Enfin, je pense.

– Tu penses ? Tu voulais juste crâner, plutôt.

– Hana, ayez l'air un peu moins humaine, vous voulez bien ?

– La ferme, grommela-t-elle.

Délicatement, elle lissa la veste et adressa un chaleureux sourire à John.

– Vous voyagez ensemble ?

– Non !

– Oui, la contredit-il. Depuis... Plusieurs années, maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle le foudroya du regard.

– Déjà ? Il n'est pas très commode, néanmoins. J'ignore ce qu'il m'a pris de le suivre.

– Vous êtes humaine ?

– Elle a l'air d'être humaine ? Une telle arrogance n'existe que chez les Seigneurs du Temps ! Quoique... Peut-être pas, oublie ce que je viens de dire... Bref ! Elle devait être l'hôte du Méchant Loup et pensait le tuer, contrecarrant ainsi les plans du Haut Conseil. Mais elle a échoué et il a causé sa régénération. De toutes les personnes de la Création, à part Rose, nous sommes les trois seuls êtres à avoir eu, d'une manière ou d'une autre, le Méchant Loup en nous. Toi parce que t'es moi, moi parce que je l'ai extrait de Rose et Hana parce qu'elle l'a accueilli en elle. À votre avis, pourquoi sommes-nous ici ?

John assimilait son résumé complexe et regardait autour de lui.

– Je déteste quand tu fais des devinettes, maugréa la Dame du Temps, levant les yeux au ciel.

La neige tombait délicatement, si fragile en apparence et pourtant, aussi immortelle que le Temps, dans ces montagnes. Enfant, il s'y était perdu et avait bien failli y passer ; un rite initiatique qui avait très mal tourné. Mauvais souvenirs.

Il n'y avait personnes à des lieux d'ici. Sauf des ermites, peut-être. La seule chose qui pouvait intéresser le Seigneur du Temps était des légendes, des...

– Le Miroir des Âges..., murmura John.

Le Miroir des Âges était un mythe que connaissaient tous Gallifreyiens, un conte étudié à l'Académie, sujet de nombreuses thèses. Pourtant, malgré les nombreuses expéditions, jamais elle ne fut mise à jour. Sa quête poussa les plus fous à sa recherche ; mais ses aventuriers malchanceux disparurent tout bonnement, sans laisser derrière eux le moindre indice. D'après la légende, le gardien de cette salle mystérieuse était une créature impitoyable.

C'était la prison parfaite pour le Grand Méchant Loup. Un labyrinthe, dont les murs éternels étaient fait de glace et de denzite -une pierre gallifreyienne- ; ils pouvaient absorber la plus puissante des énergies et l'annihiler sans aucune difficulté. Sans laisser aucune trace. C'était brillant. Une idée brillante.

Néanmoins, il fallait toujours la retrouver.

– Exactement ! Il suffira de l'attirer en entier et de l'enfermer dans la denzite. Ce n'est pas sans risque mais nous avons une petite chance de réussir. De toute façon, nous n'avons pas le choix.

– Je serai le portail puisque je suis la dernière à l'avoir hébergé. La morsure est plus profonde en moi qu'en vous deux réuni. Le Docteur l'appâtera dans mon corps, je le diviserai en vous deux et vous n'aurez plus qu'à le placer dans chaque particule de denzite. Un jeu d'enfant !

Un sourire illumina son visage, sourire que ne partageait pas le Docteur humain.

– Mais vous allez mourir !

– Sûrement. Mais je suis responsable de ce qu'il se passe. Tout est de ma faute, je dois...

Elle croisa le regard du Seigneur du Temps et se tut.

– Je dois empêcher le Haut Conseil de perturber l'équilibre universel et le parti Gorus, de détruire cette planète.

John allait protester quand quelque chose dans sa présence le contraint à se taire. Il regardait cette femme, essayant de trouver une trace d'aliénation ; en vain. Les flocons de neige se coinçaient dans ses longs cheveux, délicates étoiles contrastant avec la chevelure si sombre. Ses grands yeux clairs -gris, verts, il n'arrivait pas à se décider- étaient étrangement jeunes. Ils étaient si jeunes et si vieux à la fois, comme si deux personnes totalement opposées se déchiraient à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle lui rappelait un certain Seigneur du Temps. Et également une jeune fleur qui avait brusquement été déterrée. Peut-être parce que dans son sourire, il voyait des éclats de Rose.

Le Docteur frappa des mains, déclarant que les bavardages avaient suffisamment duré et prit leur expédition en main ; ils partirent à l'aventure, bravant courageusement la tempête qui se levait.

L'hiver londonien était rude, John était bien couvert. Mais, par rapport à ce froid qui paralysait chacun de ses muscles, il était caniculaire. Nostalgiquement, il regretta son ancien corps de Seigneur du Temps, bien plus solide que l'organisme humain dont il avait hérité. Le vent glacial le frappait sauvagement, ses membres étaient frigorifiés, la neige le piétinait sans pitié. Pourtant, il avançait, sans faillir ; la même glace prenait, depuis près d'un an, un peu plus de place dans son cœur ; il s'y était accommodé. Puis il lui suffisait de penser à Rose pour que son corps ressente des étincelles de chaleur ; c'est fou, les ravages qu'un seul sourire peut faire. Alors, sans faiblir, il suivait les pas de son double.

De plus, le Docteur semblait savoir où il allait après tout. Bien qu'il ne fût jamais découvert, le Miroir des Âges était une histoire qui l'avait toujours fasciné ; combien d'années avait-il eu pour pouvoir la retrouver ?

– Qu'as-tu fais, depuis ce temps ?

Il était curieux de voir ce qu'il serait devenu si Donna ne lui avait pas donné vie. Si Rose n'avait pas été là.

– Très longue histoire. Très très longue histoire.

Son Autre ne semblait pas disposé à lui apporter des réponses. Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il était son passé et que trop en révéler pouvait modifier l'histoire ?

– Tu l'aimes encore ?

– Qui, Rose ?

– À ton avis.

– Je me suis marié, avoua-t-il.

– Toi ?! Hoqueta John.

Il ne pouvait y avoir plus brillant que Rose dans l'univers. Le Docteur n'aurait pas pu donner sa main, son nom à une autre alors qu'il n'avait rien tenté avec la jeune blonde.

– Pourquoi pas ? River, tu t'en souviens ? C'était la fille d'un couple d'amis, les Pond. Ils sont morts maintenant... Elle aussi, d'ailleurs, je l'ai amené aux tours de Darillium il y a quelque temps.

– Elle t'a forcé ? Enfin... Pourquoi elle et pas...

– Parce qu'elle était là et Rose ne l'était plus ? Pardonne-moi d'être allé de l'avant.

Il était sec. Froid. John en comprenait les raisons. Mais son épouse, alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une amie, semblait avoir bouleversé ses cœurs éternellement. Tout n'était que façade ? Son amour était-il bâti sur des chimères ? Pourtant, il était certain d'avoir aimé la jeune femme plus que quiconque. Il n'avait pas pu y remédier malgré son envie.

– Elle avait, en dépit de son humanité, l'ADN des Seigneurs du Temps. C'était une femme... Extraordinaire.

John se souvenait de leur rencontre, avec Donna, dans la bibliothèque. Il se doutait qu'elle allait avoir un rôle important dans son futur ; pour qu'elle en connaisse son nom, c'était obligé. Mais la passion qu'il avait ressenti pour Rose était plus que réel, plus qu'oppressante. Par quel enchantement avait-il pu tourner la page ? Avancer malgré l'absence ?

– Tu l'as oublié ?

Le Docteur s'arrêta, comme si quelqu'un venait de le frapper.

– C'est toi qui me pose cette question ? Toi ? Tu devrais savoir que je n'oublie personne. Sauf... Sauf Clara, étrangement.

– Qui est Clara ?

– Je viens de te le dire : je ne m'en souviens plus.

Il se refermait comme une huître, enfermé dans ses souvenirs. Alors que le Docteur était le plus grand bavard de tous les temps et que deux Docteurs retrouvés promettaient une discussion longue et animée, le trajet jusqu'à leur destination fut étrangement silencieux. Même Hana était muré dans un certain mutisme.

Ils arrivèrent devant une caverne scintillant de mille feux, en début de matinée. Par chance, ce fut juste avant que le blizzard ne commence à se lever. Dirigés par le frisson de l'aventure, excités par ce qu'ils allaient trouver, une certaine déception traversa nos voyageurs quand, face à eux, apparut trois couloirs creusés dans la glace. Trois simples galeries qui, avec les vifs rayons des soleils levants contre leurs murs, brillaient d'une lumière éclatante, chassant tout soupçon d'obscurité.

– D'accord.

Aucune idée brillante ne traversa le Docteur, qui ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il avait l'impression d'être plongé dans un certain roman de Lewis Carroll et de sentir des cheveux blonds pousser dans son dos, tandis qu'il devenait une petite humaine. D'ailleurs, il faudrait qu'il aille saluer ce bon vieux Charles, prochainement. Promis, il le notait dans la liste des choses à faire !

Il n'y avait aucun indice et son beau tournevis n'indiquait pas un chemin plus qu'un autre. Il jeta une boule de neige dans chacun des passages mais rien de spécial ne se passait.

– Allons tout droit ? Proposa-t-il.

Les deux autres ne posèrent aucune objection. Ils n'auraient qu'à faire demi-tour s'ils se trompaient ?

Le Seigneur du Temps mit un pied devant l'autre et s'enfonça dans le tunnel. Mais il n'eut pas fait cinq pas qu'un pan du mur s'effondra derrière lui, coupant l'accès à ses deux partenaires.

– Docteur ?! S'écria Hana.

Silence. Ils avaient été séparés.

John comprit que ces trois chemins -deux maintenant- étaient une manière d'affaiblir l'ennemi ; c'est plus facile de se battre contre une personne plutôt que trois en même temps. Un grand sourire illumina son visage, curieux de voir ce qu'il se trouvait de l'autre côté.

– Depuis que je vous connais, c'est bien la première fois que je vous vois ne plus faire la tête.

– Il faut croire que ces aventures m'ont manqué plus que je ne l'aurais cru, confessa-t-il.

– Vous allez à droite, je vais à gauche ? Suggéra la brune.

– Comme vous voulez.

– À toute à l'heure, alors.

– Bon courage.

– Vous aussi, Docteur.

Elle le salua et disparut derrière la glace. Le jeune homme -pas si jeune que ça, avec le recul- passa une main dans ses cheveux et s'arma de prudence, tout en avançant dans le dernier tunnel. Le mur s'écroula sur ses pas ; désormais, il ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour.

De la vapeur sortait de sa bouche, la température avait encore chuté. Se frottant les mains, il cherchait à se réchauffer. En vain bien sûr. Et l'absence de vent n'améliorait pas la situation ; le froid qui régnait dans la grotte n'était pas le même qu'à l'extérieur. Si pénétrant, si... Insidieux. Il lui semblait qu'un mauvais œil scrutait son âme, le vidant de toute émotion : peine, amour, compassion et colère, il dût se faire justice pour prendre conscience de son environnement et se rappeler que s'il était ici, c'était parce que Rose, la femme qu'il aimait, était morte.

L'ancien Seigneur jetait des coups d'œil tout autour de lui, attentif au moindre changement, à la moindre anomalie. Mais, mise à part un sol dur puisque fait de denzite pur -cette roche avait décidément un goût qui ne plaisait pas aux fines papilles du Docteur-, rien de bien extraordinaire n'était à constater. Les parois, parfaitement lisses, n'indiquait aucun plan, aucune inscription. Ce qui désolait bien le Gallifreyien dont l'action était l'un des moteurs principaux.

Les minutes passaient, rythmées par l'écho de ses pas. Une minute, deux minutes, dix minutes et bientôt, une heure s'était écoulée. Le froid le ralentissait considérablement et s'il était toujours aussi endurant, la fatigue pesait lourdement sur ses épaules. Il n'avait jamais ressenti un tel accablement, se demandait bien d'où il pouvait venir. Comme si une force extérieure extrayait de lui, son énergie vitale. Regardant évasivement la glace, se doutant que quelque chose se préparait, une ombre passa par-dessus son épaule. Pris au dépourvu, il sursauta et se retourna vers sa source. Mais en face de lui, contre le mur, se tenait une fidèle projection de lui. Un miroir. Rien d'autre.

Grimaçant, il se traîna plus profondément dans ce tunnel sans fin ; était-il conçu pour le rendre fou ? Les premiers cadavres apparaîtraient à quel moment, exactement ? Il souriait et chassait la peur d'un battement de cils : depuis quand le Docteur était-il effrayé par quoi que ce soit ? Pourtant, son sourire tomba lorsque le cri d'un enfant effarouché déchira le silence.

– Qui es-tu ? Demanda-t-il.

– Je ne vais pas réussir, entendit-il. J'ai peur.

Un autre cri puis des sanglots. Les sourcils du Docteur se froncèrent.

– Où es-tu ? Réussir quoi ?

Rien. Aucune réponse autre qu'un long gémissement.

– Je ne veux pas te faire du mal. Je suis ton ami. Où es-tu ?

Son reflet s'effaça et le visage d'un petit garçon apparut. Le Gallifreyien n'eut pas besoin de le regarder bien longtemps pour savoir qui il était. Un frisson, dont le coupable n'était pas le froid, parcourut son échine. Un souffle glacial dressa les poils de sa nuque.

– Je ne vais pas réussir à devenir un Seigneur du Temps, pleurnicha-t-il.

Et il disparut. Une peur s'empara de lui, peur qu'il ne put chasser.

Non sans ressentir une certaine anxiété, il continuait de marcher, tentant d'ignorer les voix qui l'appelaient. Son enfance, son adolescence repassait dans sa tête, mettant l'accent sur tous ses mauvais souvenirs. La tristesse succéda à la peur et un immense chagrin remplaça cette peine quand l'illusion d'une blonde, soutenu par ses deux garçons, se dessina sous ses yeux.

– Docteur, murmura-t-elle d'une voix qu'il n'aurait jamais cru réentendre.

Il s'arrêta, submergé par une émotion innommable et posa ses doigts sur l'image.

Mais par un souffle invisible, elle se divisa en millier de bouts de papier et s'évanouit.

– Régénère-toi ! Criait-il.

En vain. Après tout, elle n'existait pas. Elle n'existait plus depuis bien longtemps. Elle et leurs deux fils si merveilleux étaient morts, des dizaines d'années avant qu'il ne fuit, avec Susan, dans le TARDIS. Il parlait à un écho.

Quelque chose se brisa en lui. Une vague de supplices passait à travers la faille, ouvrant un peu plus son éternel blessure. Néanmoins, il ne s'arrêtait pas. Il ne pouvait pas, ne devait pas. _Le Méchant Loup doit être détruit._ Le Méchant Loup doit être détruit.

Une larme glissa sur sa joue et il écoutait, impuissant, ses compagnons hurler son nom, l'appeler, le blâmer et vociférer les reproches qui étaient aujourd'hui, la source de tant de regrets. Comme si sa vie n'avait été que pertes et destructions, il voyait chaque instant défiler dans les miroirs. Impuissant.

– Arrêtez ça, exigea-t-il d'une voix rocailleuse.

Ces remords, ces souvenirs, ce vide l'assassinaient, rendant chaque inspiration si douloureuse. Et s'il avait toujours permis à ces pensées de l'étreindre, punition légitime pour chacune de ses erreurs, jamais ses émois n'avaient été aussi brutaux. Comme s'il était en train de tout revivre en même temps. Les mains tremblantes, les yeux flous, il s'appuya deux minutes contre la glace, à bout de souffle. Pourquoi avancer ? Il ne méritait pas de vivre. Il ne méritait pas la moindre attention, pour toutes les ruines qu'il avait laissé dans son sillage. Sa pauvre vie n'était qu'un long tapis de peine. Combien de personnes avaient-ils brisées ? Il ne devait pas se plaindre. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Par respect pour elles.

Alors, il brava chacune de ces attaques, fort Docteur au cœur meurtri et allait de l'avant. Tout comme ses souvenirs.

Vint la Guerre du Temps.

Et vint Rose.

Londres 2005. Ou comment la rencontre avec une fille d'apparence ordinaire avait bouleversé sa vie. Il sourit. Chaque instant avec elle avait été un délice ; ils ne le vaincraient pas avec ça.

Cependant, les choses ne se déroulaient pas comme ils les avaient vécus.

« Docteur, je ne voyagerai plus avec vous. »

Il se tourna vers la gauche et observa Rose embrasser Mickey. Un amour dévolu brillait dans ses yeux, à l'égard de l'Idiot qu'elle avait pourtant dénigré.

Une autre projection et il la vit mourir, tuée par un Dalek. Encore une autre dans laquelle elle l'abandonnait, prenant conscience qu'elle méritait bien plus qu'un fou dans sa boîte bleue.

Les craintes qu'il avait eu, en voyageant avec la jeune fille, se dépeignait sous ses yeux et pendant quelques instants, il ne sut démêler le vrai du faux.

Alors vint la bataille de Canary Wharf.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent et sa respiration se saccada.

Il s'approcha, se colla contre la paroi tandis que la scène se jouait sous ses yeux, comme un film dont il connaissait déjà la fin. Son cœur cessa de battre à l'attente de l'issue fatale.

 _« Tiens bon ! Rose ! »_

 _Il la regardait, s'accrochant désespéramment au levier qu'elle venait de relever. Et chaque seconde était un supplice, une véritable torture pour eux deux ; quand ce foutu Void ***** allait-il enfin se refermer ? Le Docteur la fixait, éperdument, espérant la clémence de l'univers. Pour une fois, une seule fois. En échange, il se promit de l'aimer comme elle le méritait ; au diable les règles. Combien de choses avait-il à lui montrer ? Combien de sourire avait-il à lui offrir ?_

 _Pourtant, ses doigts glissèrent et elle s'envola._

 _Il s'entendit crier son nom. Une longue plainte, un hurlement déchirant. Deux fois. Mais rien n'y fit : elle disparut de sa vision et son monde cessa de tourner._

Le Docteur humain tapa la glace, atteint du mal que son lui passé avait ressenti. La puissance de ce poison était à couper le souffle.

– Elle va bien, murmura-t-il. Elle est dans un monde parallèle, avec sa famille. Elle va bien.

Puis il se rappela qu'elle était morte. Un désespoir parcourut son âme tout entier, le brûlant de sa flamme dévastatrice. Et ce qu'il était, devenait cendre, devenait cendre parmi la cendre, parmi la cendre, la terre et la poussière. Il s'effondra au sol, totalement détruit.

– Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?!

Il voyageait avec Martha. Puis, avec Donna. L'absence de Rose était une véritable torture, il flanchait toujours plus. Sa vie relevait à de la survie, ses envies n'étaient nourries que par dépits. Il n'avait plus aucun désir, plus aucune joie ; son âme était une palette de haine et de tristesse. Une dévotion si violente le retenait à Rose, sa Rose, son éternel Méchant Loup.

Puis, il se vit humain, dans le monde parallèle. Là encore, l'histoire s'en retrouvait modifiée : elle refaisait sa vie avec quelqu'un d'autre, lui reprochait de l'avoir abandonné une deuxième fois, le fuyait, le rejetait encore, le rejetait toujours.

« Tu n'es rien, qu'une ombre qui ne vaut pas le vrai Docteur. Regarde ce que tu as fait. Tu nous as séparé. Tout est de sa faute. Je te déteste. »

Et vint le dernier acte. Comme si ce n'était pas assez, vint la dernière page.

Il voyait Rose perdre le bébé, dans sa salle de bain. Il la voyait partir, prendre la voiture et agoniser tandis qu'il dormait paisiblement. Il la voyait mourir dans la boue, sous la pluie. Seule. Si seule.

John s'avachit sur le sol, acculé par les reproches, les coups, la douleur.

Rose était morte. Et plus rien ne la ramènera.

Tout était fini.

Fini.

Fini.

Il posa une main vacillante contre sa poitrine et resta ainsi une éternité. Ses jambes ne voulaient plus le soutenir, puis où irait-il ? Pourquoi aider l'univers quand celui-ci lui avait pris tout ce qu'il avait ? Des chaînes l'enveloppaient, l'enserraient, l'étouffaient. Et il restait assis, immobile, comme s'il n'allait plus jamais bouger.

Il avait mal à un point que ses larmes ne coulaient même plus. Pourtant, il en avait envie. Il avait envie de pleurer, de hurler, de tout extérioriser avant d'imploser. Vaine consolation.

Il se frappait la tête contre la glace. Sa froideur ne calmait par sa fièvre, ses nausées s'amplifiaient. Mais tout n'était qu'une faible douleur comparée aux martyrs qui souillaient son for intérieur. Il pria. Il supplia. Mais le fond se rapprochait dangereuse et promettait désolation, supplices immortels.

Il n'avait plus rien à faire. Plus rien à dire. Car la finalité ne changerait pas. Rose était morte et ne reviendra pas.

Il ne se relèvera plus.

Pourtant, une gravure au sol, à dix mètres, attira son attention. « Méchant Loup » étincelait dans sa nuit, diamant pur parmi les graviers.

– Mon tendre amour, prononça Rose d'une voix si douce.

Il levait les yeux vers elle et son sourire ralluma son soleil. Une larme rongea sa joue à la vue de ce visage salvateur.

– Dansons Docteur. Dansons jusqu'à la fin des Temps.

Elle lui tendit une main qu'il hésitait à saisir. Mais le désir de l'avoir près de lui fut si grand qu'il l'attrapait.

Alors une joie, une extase pure revigora son cœur glacé. Il se vit l'aimer. Il se sentit l'adorer, la vénérer, la remercier d'exister. Chaque petit bonheur passé revenait à lui comme une vague d'allégresse. Ils rigolaient ensemble. Profitaient de tous les instants, encore ensemble. Se construisaient un avenir, toujours ensemble. Ils vivaient, insensible aux autres, faisant l'amour du matin jusqu'au soir. Le monde n'avançait plus, les invasions se multipliaient ; mais ils restaient dans leur bulle, fuyant tout ce qui pourrait les séparer.

Le carrousel tournait et ils dansaient, insouciants du temps qui passait.

– Notre chanson n'est pas terminée, murmura-t-elle.

Elle l'embrassa passionnément et disparut.

Une énergie nouvelle s'empara du Docteur, ravivant la braise. Le feu revigora son corps qui s'éteignait ; il revivait, phénix invulnérable.

Pourtant, il ne se relevait pas. Comment pourrait-il tuer le Méchant Loup, quand celui-ci était son unique ami dans les ténèbres ? La dernière attache qui le liait à Rose ? Il allait devoir trouver une solution, quitte à devoir faire face à son double aux deux cœurs.

Face à lui, une ouverture apparut. Chassant les pensées négatives, se focalisant sur son amour pour Rose, il s'y engouffra.

– Tout va bien ? Demanda son Autre.

Le voyant chanceler, il vint à sa rencontre. John prit le bras qu'il lui tendait et s'assit à ses côtés, hanté par le Méchant Loup et ses visions cauchemardesques. Il se doutait que les tourments du Seigneur du Temps n'étaient guère différents des siens. Plus nombreux, certainement.

– Et toi ?

– Ça va.

– Moi aussi.

– Tant mieux.

Hana n'était pas revenue mais prenant leur mal en patience, les deux hommes l'attendaient : qu'avaient-ils d'autre à faire ?

La salle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient avait une forme circulaire parfaite ; aucun défaut, aucune difformité. Même de près, le travail avait été minutieux. Ses créateurs avait un coup de main incroyable.

Elle ouvrait sur un unique couloir, qui s'enfonçait plus profondément dans la montagne. Le Gallifreyien tentait de discerner d'où il provenait mais une obscurité étrange détournait son œil ; alors que le passage était aussi lumineux que le reste de la pièce, les ténèbres étaient maîtresses de ce corridor. Un filtre de perception ? Son tournevis ne détecta rien de particulier.

Alors il se rassit, tandis que son jumeau faisait les cent pas. Longtemps, il l'avait détesté. N'avait-il pas pris sa place, volant le cœur de Rose, lui donnant un amour que lui, s'était contraint d'étouffer ? Aujourd'hui, il ressentait de la peine à son égard. Sa douleur devait être immense. Inimaginable.

Pour chasser le temps, il lui raconta son histoire : après tout, il avait le droit de savoir. Le maître -Missy entre autre-, Amy et Rory, River, les bribes qui lui restaient de Clara, il s'ouvrit complètement à lui.

Et quand son passionnant récit fut conté, le silence se réinstalla. L'aiguille eut l'occasion de faire deux tours et demi sans que la brune n'eut manifesté le moindre signe de vie. Inquiet, le Docteur s'évertuait à la localiser à l'aide de son sonique ; mais les murs brouillaient les ondes, ne donnant aucun résultat. Elle pouvait être morte que personne ne le saura.

Finalement, elle émergea de la glace, alors que les espoirs s'éteignaient un peu plus. Totalement bouleversée.

Au lieu de se précipiter vers le Docteur, elle se réfugia contre John en tremblant. Ce dernier, surpris, tenta de la rassurer. D'abord maladroitement, il entoura ses bras autour d'elle, compatissant. Chacun avait son lot de souffrances et il n'était bon pour personne.

Puis, quand elle se fut calmer, elle alla vers son ami, chuchotant des paroles que l'humain n'entendait pas. Ils semblaient en désaccord, se disputait presque. Mais un sifflement strident, provenant du couloir face à eux, l'empêchait d'entendre un mot.

Après quelques échanges, elle soupira bruyamment. Et s'avança vers la galerie de glace. Les deux hommes se mirent derrière elle et ensemble, comme un trio d'enfer qui se connaîtrait depuis la nuit des temps, ils franchirent le passage.

Une vive lumière éblouit John, l'aveuglant quelques instants. Et tout tourna autour de lui ; il perdit connaissance.

* * *

 *** Comme vous avez sûrement remarqué, je m'efforce de traduire les expressions en français (Bad Wolf par exemple). Mais pour le Void, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi une traduction avait été faite et n'étant pas, à mes yeux, obligatoire, j'ai préféré garder la version d'origine. ^^**


	14. Le Miroir des Âges : les temps heureux

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Voilà le dernier chapitre avant pas mal de temps, étant absence pour presque un mois (désolée, vacances vacances :/). Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je reviendrai poster la suite et fin, fin-juillet/début-août ^^**

 **Bad Wolf Bay 666 : j'aime ton surnom ;) tout d'abord, j'aimerai te remercier, créer un compte juste pour pouvoir poster une review, ça fait vraiment plaisir :) (après, tu peux poster des reviews sans être inscrite sur le site ^^ c'est ce que je faisais, avant ^^). Et je suis contente que ma fic te plaise, ça fait chaud au coeur :D Pour tout te dire, je voulais écrire un drama pour ma première fanfiction avec un début plutôt sympa et la mort d'un personnage important ensuite (et comme le Docteur ne peut pas mourir, mon dévolu s'est reporté sur Rose x)). L'histoire m'est venue après, suite au revisionnage de la saison 9 (qui m'a bouleversée... Clara... T.T) :') mais j'adore Rose, te méprend pas xD c'est pas parce qu'elle est morte que je ne l'aime pas ! xD et j'avoue, c'était cruel.. Mais c'est la vie, haha :D xD. Le Docteur incrimine Tentoo parce qu'il se sent lui-même coupable, après tout, c'est à cause de lui qu'elle s'est retrouvée dans un monde parallèle, puis il est venu sur Gallifrey malgré les dangers, tout ça pour l'aider et finalement, elle est quand même morte : je trouve que sa colère est compréhensible dans le sens où Rose était importante pour lui, il pensait qu'elle allait être heureuse jusqu'à son très vieil âge et finalement, ce n'est pas le cas du tout :') (ma phrase était trèèèès longue x')). Oui, j'ai déjà vu Torchwood, j'adore cette série (et pas parce que c'est un spin-off de Doctor Who, je trouve qu'elle est vraiment cool à regarder, plus trash xD). La façon dont Hana a absorbé le Bad Wolf sera expliqué au prochain chapitre, dans lequel j'expliquerai tout ^^ bisous et encore merci, ton commentaire était très gentil et c'est très encourageant :p PS : t'as du courage pour lire toutes les préfaces que je laisse en gras xD perso, quand je lis d'autres fics, je n'en ai jamais le courage (par peur de me spoiler, principalement mais quand elle est longue, elle gâche le texte je trouve :'))**

 **Stariella : merciiiii :D Et pour les retrouvailles, je voulais pas non plus m'inspirer de l'épisode des 50 ans, du genre "c'est quoi ces chaussures"/"t'as une tête de vieillard" et c'est vrai que j'ai eu du mal à m'en détacher tout en restant dans l'esprit :') finalement, à t'écouter, ça a marché x) Oh, mais non, c'est pas ça ! L'épreuve était celle de Tentoo, pas celle de Twelve ! (enfin, même si elle n'a pas dû être très différente x)) Je pensais faire la sienne, de base, mais finalement, y'avait trop de chose à dire (Amy, River, Clara... C'est confus et ça aurait été trop long). Qu'est-ce qui t'as induite en erreur ? Je pensais avoir été claire :') Je crois qu'en français, le Void est traduit par le vide :') et moi aussi je préfère Bad Wolf mais bon, Méchant Loup, ce n'est pas non plus trop grave x)**

 **Je sais que ces deux derniers chapitres ont été plus longs que d'habitude, j'espère juste qu'ils ne sont pas lourds. J'essaie de réduire les phrases, les pensées, d'être plus focaliser sur l'action mais ce n'est pas quelque chose dont j'ai l'habitude alors excusez-moi :(**

 **Bonne lecture à tous et bonne vacances pour les étudiants :)**

* * *

Une maison. Une porte d'entrée. Quatre sacs de courses dans les mains. Et une petite fille qui croisait les bras, derrière lui, impatiente.

– Papa, entre, tu bloques le passage !

 _Papa ?_

Personne à sa droite, ni à sa gauche. Elle s'adressait vraiment à lui.

– Moi ? Demanda-t-il, pointant sa poitrine du doigt.

Ce qui fit rire l'enfant.

– Allez, ce n'est pas drôle, j'ai envie de faire pipi ! Maman !

La porte s'ouvrit, une blonde apparut.

– Ellie, ne cries pas si fort, nous ne sommes pas sourdes !

– Jackie ?! s'exclama le Gallifreyien.

– Bonjour Docteur ! Vous n'allez pas rester sur le perron, si ?

Sa tempête de belle-mère le serra dans ses bras puis, voyant la danse étrange qu'exécutait la fillette, tira John à l'intérieur de la demeure.

Ce n'était pas le manoir de Peter Tyler. Il était dans une maison qu'il ne connaissait pas, dans un quartier méconnu. Que faisait-il là ? Où étaient le Docteur, Hana ? Quelle était cette mascarade ?

– Pose les courses sur la table, j'arrive ! clama une voix dans le fond de la pièce.

Elle était familière. Beaucoup trop familière.

Lentement, l'interpellé se tourna vers le canapé. Sa confusion devint stupéfaction pure. Comme s'il venait de recevoir un coup dans le ventre, il lâcha les sacs ; le contenu de déversa sur le sol.

– Ro... Rose ?

Cette dernière se levait, un paquet dans les bras. Un grand sourire illuminait son visage. Mais voyant l'état de son mari, ses sourcils se froncèrent.

– Ça ne va pas ?

Il recula de deux pas, cherchant un appui de ses mains. Ses jambes tremblaient, il doutait qu'elles puissent le soutenir plus longtemps.

La jeune blonde s'avança vers lui, confiant son bébé à sa mère.

– Tu vas bien ?

Enfin, c'est ce qu'il crut entendre. Il n'était plus sûr de rien.

– Docteur, il s'est passé quelque chose ? insista-t-elle.

– Rose ? répéta-t-il.

Il n'avait que ce mot à la bouche. Jamais il n'aurait pensé le prononcer une fois de plus. Alors deux fois... Était-ce un rêve ? Un mirage ? L'avait-on drogué ?

Hésitant, l'homme frôla la joue de sa compagne. Si ce monde était une illusion, elle semblait vraiment parfaite : même le grain de sa peau restait fidèle aux souvenirs qu'il avait.

Fermant les yeux, il laissa sa chaleur se propager dans tout son corps, ravivant sa flamme intérieure. Son doux parfum lui montait à la tête. C'était impossible. Impossible. Et pourtant...

Sa main se fit plus audacieuse et s'emmêla sauvagement dans ses cheveux. Il traduisait tout le désespoir qu'il ressentait par ce toucher inespéré.

– Rose...

– Je suis là, tout va bien !

Les émotions provoquaient un concert symphonique dans sa tête ; le bonheur de la revoir se bousculait avec la peur de la reperdre, la confusion se mélangeait à la surprise, à lui en donner le vertige.

Que s'était-il passé ? Un flash lui revint, un mal de crâne, un son assourdissant. Puis, plus rien. Et il se trouvait là, dans cette vie qui aurait dû être sienne.

Mais Rose était là. Rose était morte mais Rose était là.

Voyant qu'il ne bougeait plus, cette dernière l'attira contre elle.

– Maman, va jouer dehors avec les enfants, ordonna la Londonienne. Je m'occupe de lui.

– Non ! s'écria le Docteur. Attends.

Il s'avança vers la fillette, qui le fixait sans comprendre et s'accroupit à sa hauteur. Ellie, s'appelait-elle ? Il la dévisagea gentiment, une vive tendresse à son égard ; comme s'il la connaissait depuis toujours. Deux couettes châtaines reposaient sur ses fines épaules, une lueur de malice brillait dans son regard noisette. Il voyait un peu de lui en elle, un peu de Rose. Et surtout, un grand amour, un fruit miraculeux.

Posant une main sur sa petite tête, il se détourna vers Jackie et prit le bambin qu'elle tenait dans les bras. Quel âge avait-il ? À en juger par sa taille et son poids, quelques semaines à peine le séparaient de sa naissance. Un fin duvet brun recouvrait son crâne et ses paupières se refermaient sur de grands yeux bleus. Une fierté ébranla le Seigneur.

Pourtant, il n'aurait pas dû être ici. Que s'était-il passé ? Il sentait le piège, il le voyait comme une évidence. Quelqu'un d'adroit, un ennemi fourbe redessinait son histoire, modelant ses douloureux souvenirs en vie chimérique. Le guet-apens parfait ; le rêveur devait se réveiller, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Seulement, il ne pouvait se battre contre les pensées qui venaient à lui ; elle était une bande-annonce prometteuse et il avait envie de voir la suite.

Alors, des détails plus pertinents se succédaient aux prémisses.

Elena Smith. Sa fille s'appelait Elena Smith. Un prénom qui traduisait tout ce qu'elle représentait ; un bonheur inattendu. Elle avait quatre ans à peine, quatre ans de plus que son frère. James était né le mois dernier et déjà, une vive énergie pulsait en lui, une lumière qui émerveillait son entourage. Comment pouvait-il avoir omis quelque chose d'aussi important ?

Le Gallifreyien fermait les yeux, rejetant ses nouvelles images. Son adversaire était diabolique, de quelle façon pourrait-il lutter contre ces promesses alléchantes ? Personne n'est assez fous pour choisir la douleur alors que le plaisir et la paix se trouve derrière l'autre porte. Non !

Non. Ils devaient détruire le Méchant Loup et protéger l'univers.

 _Laisse-toi aller. Ne t'en fais pas, tout se passera bien._

Ils devaient...

Son regard passa d'Ellie à Jackie et de Jackie à Rose. Une béatitude s'empara alors de lui ; et de nouvelles lignes s'écrivirent dans son livre, par-dessus les anciennes phrases tâchées de larmes et de sang. Il en oubliait sa quête, lassait de la solitude quotidienne. Pourquoi se battre contre le bonheur ?

Rose était là. Mais Rose a toujours été là.

– Je... Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il. J'ai eu un moment d'absence. Mais ce n'est rien, je vais parfaitement bien !

Un grand sourire éclaira son visage. Pourquoi en douter ? Son fils, sa fille, sa femme, tout ce qu'il avait construit battait de loin ces espoirs les plus fous. Il chassa la tristesse d'un revers de la main. D'où venait-elle ? Elle n'était pas légitime. Elle n'était pas la bienvenue. Après tout, il avait tout pour être heureux.

La Londonienne s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche quand il plaqua un doigt sur ses lèvres, intimant le silence ; James venait de s'endormir.

Alors, empli d'une adoration sans limite, il s'empressa d'aller le coucher. Qui oserait réveiller un être empli d'une telle innocence ? Pendant plusieurs minutes, il fut hypnotisé par cette pureté. Et si, lorsqu'il revint dans le salon, sa compagne s'acharnait sur lui, essayant de mettre des explications là où il n'y en avait pas forcément, il dissipa son inquiétude par un rayon de bonne humeur ; tout était rentré dans l'ordre.

Elle eut du mal à le croire puis finalement, se laissa embarquer dans son enthousiasme : comment résister à ça ? Le Docteur heureux, elle ne pouvait qu'être épanouie. Lentement, les rires revinrent, la joie aussi. Et le reste de la journée se déroula sous un ciel clément, dans une frénésie qui rendrait jalouse de nombreuses personnes.

Vingt heures sonna. Le four aussi. Un repas animé rythma la soirée et plus tard, bien plus tard, quand seul le couple était encore éveillé, Rose évoqua les événements de l'après-midi : elle voulait comprendre, malgré tout.

– J'ignore ce qu'il s'est passé, avoua-t-il. Un malaise sûrement.

La seule chose dont il se souvenait était une tristesse profonde. Alors pourquoi y repenser ?

D'un baiser, il chassa sa peine. La lumière était trop vive pour être réelle, son cœur battait démesurément ; au fond de lui, une alarme voulait lui ouvrir les yeux mais il taisait cet avertissement. À l'écouter, il pourrait tout perdre. Tout reperdre ?

– Pendant quelques instants, j'ai cru...

Les tourments qu'il avait éprouvé après Canary Wharf lui revint. Pourtant, ils s'étaient retrouvés il y a plus de dix ans et ne s'étaient jamais quittés. Pourquoi ce vide en lui ? Comme si l'absence était toujours à déplorer.

Un besoin le poussa vers elle.

– J'ai cru t'avoir perdu. J'ignore pourquoi mais... J'en étais persuadé. C'est idiot.

Pourtant, c'était le Docteur l'idiot, non ses craintes. Mais pouvait-on lui en vouloir ? Comment ne pas être envoûté par un songe idyllique quand dans nos mains ne reste que la cendre des souvenirs ?

– Je resterai toujours avec toi.

– Oui. Je sais.

Il l'embrassa tendrement et, ne taisant pas le désir qui brûlait dans son ventre, se fit plus entreprenant. Dans un éclat de rire, la jeune femme se laissait faire. Alors, la délicatesse devint passion, rythmée par les souffles, les cœurs, les âmes ne faisant plus qu'une. Presque violents, presque furieux, les ébats se transformèrent en combat où les jeux se perdaient, guidé par un amour intarissable. Et la danse ne se termina que lorsque leurs corps, à bout de force, déclarèrent forfait.

Ils s'endormirent, enlacés. Retrouvés.

Puis vint le jour.

Puis vint la nuit.

Le temps s'écoulait, imperturbable.

Combien de levés de soleil vécut ce nouvel homme ? Combien de journées d'été passaient, sans que rien ne brise son insouciance ?

Le tableau était beau. Trop parfait et trop beau, ce qui aurait dû avertir l'ancien Seigneur du Temps. Aucun nuage au-dessus de leurs têtes, sauf quand la météo en avait décidé autrement. Entre le travail et la famille, le Docteur se perdait dans une vie qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé avoir : vieillir près de Rose était le plus merveilleux des voyages.

Toujours, il en découvrait ; sur elle, sur les humains et même sur les extraterrestres. Les aventures se multipliaient : des courses folles dans des vaisseaux Sotariens, des combats intenses contre les Cybermen, et tant d'autres entreprises tout aussi passionnantes ! Quant à l'amour...

C'était tout simplement fantastique.

Elena grandissait, James aussi. Il n'y eut pas de cinquième "Tyler-Docteur-Smith" -un accident biologique, comme il en arrive tant de fois- mais la famille était bien heureuse comme ça.

Les albums photos se remplissaient d'années en années, les souvenirs s'empilaient les uns sur les autres, embrasés par une ardeur bienfaitrice. Et si les étés s'achevaient en un temps record, les hivers passaient en un claquement de doigts.

Quand Ellie eut l'âge et le niveau, elle entra à l'université des sciences physiques. Son enfance avait été bercé par les histoires de ses parents, elle rêvait t'intégrer Torchwood plus que tout. Là-bas, elle rencontra Tim et tomba amoureuse de lui. Leur histoire fut magnifique, peut-être pas autant que celle de Rose et du Docteur mais quelque chose comme ça.

Son frère, quant à lui, préférait les matières littéraires. Il avait une passion sans frontière pour l'histoire -terrestre ou alien, peu importe- et s'y adonnait corps et âme. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'avoir une fille merveilleuse.

Le Docteur n'en perdait pas une miette, profitant de chaque instant. À ses yeux, même les plus tristes étaient mémorables.

Magnifiques.

Magiques.

Parce qu'il y avait lui, Rose et les enfants devenus grands.

Pourtant, le temps fit apparaître les premières ombres, les premiers doutes. Rose ne vieillissait pas. Lui non plus, d'ailleurs. Puis la façon dont les jours se passaient étaient bien étrange. Un matin il se levait, l'instant d'après, le soleil se couchait. Une douleur à la tête lui amenait des questions, des questions qu'il tentait de fuir ; mais le sentiment d'avoir oublié quelque chose d'important l'oppressait. Parfois, il en suffoquait.

Cependant, l'ancien Seigneur ignorait ces avertissements. Sa raison envoyait des SOS, il les balayait d'un revers de mains. Ces mots ne valaient rien : pourquoi prendre la peine de tout voir s'effondrer ? La vie ne valait pas le rêve.

Un mardi, peut-être un mercredi, il regardait les étoiles avec son épouse. C'était une habitude qu'il aimait bien, un moment de calme où seul sa présence comptait. Alors, il lui racontait des histoires, son passé et jamais elle ne s'en lassait. Elle l'écoutait parler, bercée par le timbre de sa voix. Comment en étaient-ils arrivé là ?

Ah oui. Un job minable à Henrik's, bien loin d'ici. Dans un souterrain, alors qu'elle venait de frôler la mort. Qui aurait cru qu'elle attiserait la flamme d'un Seigneur, qui puis-est, un Seigneur du Temps ? Et que ce dernier lui donnerait deux merveilleux enfants ?

– ... J'ai voulu lui faire comprendre que son mari n'était pas humain et finalement...

Il cessa de parler et se prit la tête à deux mains, assourdi par un son soudain et particulièrement pénible. Rose se tourna vers lui, inquiétée par le silence.

– Docteur ? Tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle.

– Je ne sais pas. Il y a un bruit étrange, dans mon crâne.

Ses traits se plissaient sous la douleur, un gémissement sortit d'entre ses lèvres. Se levant, il se précipita dans la salle de bain et passa de l'eau fraîche sur son visage. Mais la résonance ne faiblissait pas. Au contraire.

– Tu veux que j'appelle un médecin ? s'angoissa la jeune femme.

– Non, ça ne changera rien, articula-t-il.

Il s'accrochait à son bras, sa vision se floutait. Il aurait juré avoir déjà entendu ce son, cet écho coutumier. Mais un barrage bloquait ses pensées, l'empêchant de trouver les réponses à ses questions.

– Reste près de moi. Je t'en supplie, Rose. Ne m'abandonne pas...

Son cœur se serrait, la nausée monta, tandis que sa température chutait.

Mais il ne clignait pas des yeux et ne quittait du regard sa compagne. Il avait le sentiment qu'elle allait partir, qu'il allait la perdre. La reperdre ?

Une claque mentale l'assomma. Et les masques tombèrent.

Ils devaient tuer le Méchant Loup.

 _"Mais fais quelque chose, tu ne vas pas le laisser comme ça ?!"_

 _"J'essaie Hana. J'essaie."_

Ce nom...

Puis tout le revint. Et il hurla.

C'était le bruit du tournevis sonique.

– Rose ! Cria-t-il.

La jeune femme lui tenait la main mais son sourire avait quelque chose de triste.

– Je ne serai jamais loin, murmura-t-elle. Merci pour tout, je...

Elle s'évapora.

– Non ?! ROSE !

Et le monde se brisa, se brisa en milles éclats de verres.

oOo

L'impression que des aiguilles s'arrachaient simultanément de son corps lui coupa le souffle. Les fils se coupaient un à un, le pantin reprenait sa liberté. Sa douloureuse liberté.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, la lumière blanche l'aveugla. Mais il vit les deux ombres penchées sur lui.

– Rose ?

– Tout va bien Docteur, le rassura Hana.

Les couleurs se prononçaient, les contours se dessinaient.

Et Rose n'était plus là. Bien sûr, puisqu'elle était morte.

Mensonge. Tout allait mal. Une énième fois, tourments interminables. Il n'en pouvait plus de vivre cette chute ; pourquoi personne ne voulait l'aider ? Abréger ses souffrances ?

– Que s'est-il passé ?

Il se doutait bien de la réponse mais souhaitait autre chose ; pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas y avoir quelque chose de réel dans cette vision ? Cependant, son incertitude fut confirmée :

– Les murs sont carnivores, ils t'implantent le rêve parfait et te dévorent lentement, si tu tardes à te réveiller. Magnifique piège ! Tu étais sur le point de mourir.

Une pulsion féroce battait dans les veines de l'ancien Seigneur. Il lui en voulait d'avoir interrompu ce songe, aussi mensonger, aussi cruel soit-il. Pourquoi vivre sans Rose, dans quel but ?

– Je ne voulais pas revenir. Tu aurais dû m'y laisser.

– Cesse de te lamenter, elle ne reviendra pas comme ça.

Hana toussa. John le regarda de travers.

– Nous avons besoin de toi, se rattrapa l'extraterrestre. Tu pleureras plus...

... Tard. Une lueur familière brillait dans les yeux de son clone, une lueur que ce visage n'avait jamais eue. Sa phrase resta en suspens.

– C'est facile, pour toi, murmura ce dernier. Quand tout sera fini, tu partiras dans le TARDIS, avec ton amie et vivra d'autres aventures. Ton deuil a été fait il y a plus de mille ans. Mais moi, je n'ai qu'un demi-siècle. Un demi-siècle sans elle et après, c'est terminé. Que me reste-t-il, à part du temps pour vagabonder, pour faire semblant de sourire ? Je ne veux pas porter un masque pour les dernières années qu'il me reste.

– Nous n'avions pas..., commença la Dame du Temps.

– La ferme !

La brune se renfrogna. La tempête devint un ouragan, crachant des éclairs destructeurs. Puis, toute cette rage s'évanouit aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue, laissant place au silence.

Le dilemme empoisonnait ses veines : rester assis et voir l'univers se détruire, alimenté par le mal corrosif ou, une ultime fois, sauver des innocents et pleurer plus tard, quand la solitude s'obstinera à être son unique compagne.

John soupira bruyamment et dut se faire justice.

– D'accord, accepta-t-il. Qu'ai-je d'autre à faire, de toute manière ?

Ils allaient détruire le Méchant Loup.

Acceptant la main que le Docteur lui tendait, l'homme la saisissait et se leva. Il adressa un sourire défait à Hana, qui l'observait étrangement et suivit le Seigneur du Temps dans la salle face à eux.

Quatre statues de glaces les attendaient au centre de la pièce, créant un bandeau autour d'un cercle de lumière. Cette dernière, venant du dôme au-dessus de leurs têtes, illuminait la denzite, plantant des éclats orangés dans les cristaux incolores de la pierre. Et ces éclats dansaient, ondulaient comme des vagues, puis disparaissaient dans les racines qui se trouvaient à leurs pieds.

C'était le centre du labyrinthe. Ils avaient réussi à venir jusqu'ici et ils ne leur restaient plus qu'à accomplir leur mission.

Le Docteur pointa son tournevis vers le circuit complexe puis marmonna des paroles incompréhensibles. Il touchait tout ce qu'il trouvait, sondait tout ce qu'il pouvait, la concentration suintant sur son front.

– Tu sais ce que nous devons faire ? Demanda la brune après plusieurs minutes de silence.

– Je pense, mettez-vous là, ordonna-t-il.

Cette dernière, guère rassurée, se glissa au centre de la lumière et déglutit.

– J'ai peur, confessa-t-elle.

Le Gallifreyien interrompit ses mouvements frénétiques et se rapprocha d'elle.

– Je suis... Tellement désolé, murmura-t-il.

Il baisa sa main puis la prit dans ses bras, brisant le mur qu'il instaurait pour tout le monde ; après tout, elle n'était pas n'importe qui.

– Dis-moi quand tu es prête.

John observait la scène du coin de l'œil mais n'intervint pas. Ils savaient tous les trois que la jeune femme n'allait pas survivre ; mais la mort, n'est-ce pas la grippe des Seigneurs du Temps ? Elle n'aura qu'à se régénérer et tout finira bien.

Hana hocha de la tête, l'extraterrestre pointa son tournevis sur elle.

– Mes Docteurs. Je suis heureuse de vous avoir rencontré. Et toi, murmura-t-elle à l'adresse de John, surpasse ton chagrin, profite de chaque instant qu'il te reste. La vie est un cadeau et... Et Rose n'aurait pas voulu que tu vives dans cette triste solitude. Un Docteur a toujours besoin d'une compagne. Fais-ça pour moi. Pour ta femme.

Il baissa les yeux, muré dans le silence. Facile à dire. Qui était-elle pour lui donner des leçons ?

Les ondes soniques furent dirigées contre la Dame et se répercutèrent sur la glace. Si au début, rien ne se produisait, une lueur dorée pénétra la pièce, brisant le dôme par son passage. Une pluie de glace tombait sur eux ; ils l'ignoraient, observant le Méchant Loup prendre possession d'Hana.

Cette dernière ouvrit les yeux et dévisagea les deux hommes.

– Ça brûle, articula vainement la brune. Dépêchez-vous, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir tenir longtemps. Prenez... Prenez ma main et empoignez les statues. Elles vous aideront.

Ensemble, ils formèrent un cercle et l'énergie se propagea en eux, soulageant la jeune femme.

La denzite aspira le Méchant Loup, qui se mit à crier, à se débattre. Et si le Docteur tenait bon, ces hurlements étaient insoutenables pour John. La douleur physique n'était rien, mais le feu qui le traversait et qui prenait la voix de sa compagne était une torture qu'il ne supportait pas.

Il ne pouvait pas tuer l'entité, aussi dangereuse soit-elle. Mais il eut une idée, une idée qu'une voix répétait dans sa tête, tentatrice.

Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé ? Ses doigts lâchèrent la statue, il se précipita sur Hana et l'embrassa de force. La flamme du vortex temporel passa alors d'elle à lui, coupant la connexion qu'il y avait avec le Docteur.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! hurla ce dernier.

– Je peux redonner vie à Rose...

Qui l'en empêcherait ?

– Hana, renvoyez la force d'où elle vient, vite !

– Je... Je ne peux pas, murmura-t-elle. Je ne contrôle rien. Docteur...

Le Gallifreyien pointa le tournevis dans son cou et brisa le lien avant que le Méchant Loup ne s'empare de John.

La lumière s'envola et retrouva sa prison, dans une des cellules de la Citadelle. Alors, une cloche sonna, ébranlant la planète tout entière. Cette cloche avertissait la présence d'un nouveau danger et résonna de la matrice jusqu'aux tréfonds de la Zone de la Mort.

Mais ce danger perdit connaissance, assommé par l'énergie dévastatrice qu'il venait d'accumuler en lui. Oubliant ainsi ce qui venait de se passer.

oOo

Il faisait froid. Vraiment très froid. Et puis, un mal de tête lancinant l'assaillait, l'empêchant de réfléchir.

John ne se souvenait de rien. Bonne nouvelle, mauvaise nouvelle, il l'ignorait. La lumière l'aveuglait, néanmoins, il s'y accommoda.

– Nous avons réussi ? demanda-t-il.

Le Docteur vibrait de colère. Hana était en retrait, les yeux dans le vague ; elle avait le même visage. L'ancien Seigneur comprit que tout ne s'était pas passé comme prévu.

Après plusieurs minutes tendues, le voyageur de deux milles ans prit la parole :

– Tu as voulu ramener Rose à la vie. Le Méchant Loup est maintenant dans les mains du Haut Conseil, bien gardé. Je ne sais pas ce que nous pouvons faire. Alors pourquoi ne pas rester ici et regarder l'univers se consumer ?

Une pointe d'ironie marquait sa phrase finale. Mais les reproches ne vinrent pas. Après tout, n'avait-il pas fait de même avec Clara ? Risquer la dislocation de l'espace-temps pour une personne ? Une seule personne ? Ce clone était bien de lui, c'était certain : intelligent, brillant, fantastique et parfois, à de rares occasions, complètement stupide, complètement égoïste. Il ne pouvait lui en vouloir, sachant l'amour qu'il ressentait pour Rose.

Le Gallifreyien fronçait les sourcils. Il eut beau se concentrer, aucune image, aucun son ne lui vinrent en mémoire.

Ramener Rose à la vie, à l'aide du Méchant Loup ? Faire comme elle, elle avait fait avec Jack ? Mais que lui avait-il prit ?

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, songeant à la catastrophe qu'il avait été sur le point d'engendrer. Pas que le sort de l'univers ne l'inquiète, ce dernier aurait pu s'adapter ; ce n'était pas la première immortelle. C'était pour elle, ce à quoi elle avait échappé : la vie éternelle. La plus horrible des condamnations. Un poison incurable.

Comment vouloir commettre un tel crime ? Transformer l'innocence, l'amour, l'espoir de ce merveilleux bout de femme en une chute interminable parmi le chaos, les ténèbres ? Sa douleur était inimaginable. Chaque souffle, chaque seconde était une torture, c'est vrai. Mais changer le destin de Rose de cette façon, la priver de sa mort pour l'avoir un peu plus était une faute impardonnable. Qu'aurait-il fait s'il avait atteint son but ? Que lui aurait-il dit ? "J'ai voulu faire de ta vie un enfer permanent juste pour te garder quelques années supplémentaires. Sinon, tu m'as manqué !"

Un profond dégoût naissait en lui. L'immortalité était un cadeau empoisonné. Une malédiction. Quel magnifique remerciement pour l'amour qu'elle lui avait offert ! Sans le Docteur, il aurait commis la pire des injustices.

– Merci, articula-t-il.

Depuis quand ne contrôlait-il plus ses sentiments, ses émotions ? La tentation l'avait envoûté avec une facilité déconcertante, simplicité qui lui donnait la nausée. Lui, il avait détruit des Daleks, combattu dans des guerres inimaginables ? Vraiment ? Plus une once de ce héros pulsait en lui, faible, minable petit humain. Il devait mettre un terme à cette détresse. Coûte que coûte. Parce qu'elle lui échappait complètement.

– Merci d'avoir sauvé Rose, termina-t-il. J'ai... Jamais je n'aurais dû faire ça. Je le sais mais... Nous n'avions eu que six ans, si peu de temps. Nous venions de nous marier, elle était enceinte et... Ils me l'ont pris. Ils m'ont tout pris... Qu'est-ce que je suis devenu ?

C'était son désespoir qui s'exprimait. Car la réponse, il l'avait : c'était une aberration, une erreur. Une honte. Un Docteur révolu, une ombre de lui-même. Plus grand chose, pour résumer.

Le Seigneur du Temps se figea et croisa le regard d'Hana. Rose allait être maman ? Comment aurait-il pu le savoir ; la douleur de son double était un peu plus compréhensible. Elle n'excusait pas tout mais d'un pincement aux cœurs, il pouvait se mettre à sa place.

– Nous devons lui dire, suggéra la jeune brune.

Il resta silencieux.

– Maintenant.

Il hésitait, incertain que la vérité soit une quelconque aide ; au contraire, elle pourrait empirer les choses.

– Regarde-le ! insista-t-elle. T'as bien vu ce qu'il était capable de faire. Puis tu n'as plus besoin de moi, si ? Je ne peux pas le voir comme ça, lui mentir plus longtemps. C'est au-dessus de mes forces.

– Hana, taisez-vous.

– Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez ? s'enquit John, le front plissé.

La Dame du Temps se plaça près de lui et lui saisit la main, hésitante. L'extraterrestre l'interdisait d'en dire d'avantage, elle ignora son avertissement silencieux.

– Docteur... Mon... Mon prénom est un nom d'emprunt. Une couverture.

Il haussa les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que ça changeait ?

– Hana... signifie fleur. J'ai choisi ce nom pour... Enfin... La rose est une fleur magnifique, non ?

Le cœur du Gallifreyien s'accéléra. Il n'était pas sûr de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait lui dire.

Voyant son manque de réaction, la jeune impatiente posa la main de John contre sa poitrine. Deux battements réguliers. Juste deux battements. Les yeux de ce dernier s'agrandirent ; elle n'était pas d'ici. Elle n'était pas Gallifreyienne.

– C'est moi, Docteur. Pardonne-moi... C'est moi. Rose.

* * *

 **Elena vient du grec _hele_ qui se traduit par "éclat de soleil". Je me suis dis que ce prénom, pour le coup, correspondait bien à l'histoire du Docteur et de Rose. Et si, au début, je voulais mettre une astérisque pour que vous puissiez lire cette précision quand elle semblait pertinente, la chance que la dernière phrase vous tape dans l'œil et que vous voyez la chute avant d'avoir lu le reste était trop grande, alors je me suis abstenue x)**


	15. La prophétie

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Oui, je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre :D comme prévu, fin juillet, début août ("tu es clairvoyante Jade !" "oui, je le sais, merci :3") ! Bon, il y a juste un problème et j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas : je n'ai pas eu le choix que de couper ce chapitre -ce long flash-back- en deux ; il était beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup trop long (douze pages) et encore, je n'avais pas fini de l'écrire (il me manquait et me manque toujours une bonne partie à rédiger). Alors j'ai décidé de ne pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps ! Par contre, pour le coup, excusez-moi, il n'y aura pas beaucoup d'explication (enfin si mais partiellement) et surtout d'actions, dans ce chapitre (elle viendra, pour le coup, dans la suite ^^') mais j'espère malgré tout qu'il vous plaira :/ pour ma part, vu que j'ai passé beaucoup de temps dessus, je n'en suis pas satisfaite (plus je me focalise sur mes écrits, moins je les aime, je sais, je suis bizarre x)), mais je compte sur vous pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, si ce n'est pas trop rapide, ni rien (en sachant que, pour le coup, le chapitre n'est pas finie !). La suite viendra malheureusement dans le courant de la semaine prochaine, très certainement et sera beaucoup plus intéressant. Par avance, je suis désolée pour la coupure de la fin mais il fallait que je la fasse et ce moment-là me semblait plus opportun qu'un autre. Je me dépêche, ne vous en faites pas ! ^^**

 **Avant de répondre aux reviews, comme à mon habitude, je voudrais remercier tous les followers, ainsi que les personnes qui ont mis ma fic dans leurs favoris. ça fait vraiment plaisir de voir qu'elle attire de plus en plus de monde, surtout que je n'étais pas sûre qu'elle plairait, vu qu'elle n'est pas si romantique que le début le promettait (mouahahaha xD). Merci du fond du coeur ^^ n'hésitez pas, les plus anciens, comme les petits nouveaux, à me donner vos avis :D**

 **Stariella : j'espère avant tout que tu passes de bonne vacances et que lorsque tu rentreras, ma fin soit mise en ligne :') ce n'est pas gagné mais l'espoir fait vivre comme dirait l'autre ! Tentoo ne pouvait pas, selon moi, éclater l'illusion ou du moins, pas du premier coup. Sa douleur est plus grande que celle du Docteur -je m'avance peut-être mais c'est mon état d'esprit-, il souffre énormément. D'ailleurs, je sais pas si tu l'avais compris mais cette famille est la famille qu'il aurait dû avoir -dans mon histoire, du moins, dans la série, j'en sais rien xD- mais qu'il n'a pas pu obtenir à cause des Gallifreyiens. Je voulais quand même laisser une trace de cette vie pour contraster avec sa douleur et bien faire comprendre qu'il avait perdu Rose mais aussi son bonheur, sa chance d'oublier son sombre passé. Et pour revenir au chapitre précédent, il va vraiment falloir que je le corrige, je pensais avoir dit les choses explicitement. Après, essaie de faire comprendre que tu parles du Docteur deux et pas du Docteur un xD Et oui, je t'ai eu :D haha :D Mais si Rose est de retour, c'est bien parce qu'elle est la seule à pouvoir contrôler la rage de Tentoo x) D'ailleurs, dans le chapitre JohnSmith, je ne pensais pas qu'Hana allait être Rose (c'est au moment où je t'ai dit que j'avais une brillante idée : ben c'était ça en fait xD), la proposition "et pourquoi pas ?" m'est venue par la suite xD Mais ne t'en fais pas Hana est réellement Rose ^^ même si c'est beaucoup plus complexe, en véité xD Et le prénom Elena est aussi un clin d'oeil à mon roman, en effet, mais il pouvait m'être utile, pour le coup ^^ et toi qui, précédemment, m'a dit que t'aurais préféré des retrouvailles plus longue entre Rose et Twelve, tu vas être servie xD bisous, à bientôt :D**

 **Bad Wolf Bay 666 : bon, comme tu le sais, je t'ai répondu en privé, épargnant les autres d'un roman interminable, mais je tiens, une énième fois, à te remercier ^^ merci, merci et encore merci :D j'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas trop (pour ma part, je le trouve moins bien, moins... Convainquant que les autres, mais je compte sur toi pour me rappeler à l'ordre si ça ne va pas xD)**

 **Toutes les questions que vous avez trouveront réponse dans ce chapitre (le 15 "la prophétie" et le 16 "les anneaux de Démiros"). Et si jamais ce n'est pas le cas, laissez-moi une review (dès maintenant si vous voulez) j'y répondrai au chapitre suivant. Mais j'espère quand même avoir été clair dans le récit, je m'embrouille beaucoup avec les mots :') TREVE DE BLABLA JADE ! Bonne lecture, à bientôt, bisous ^^**

* * *

« Entre la Neuvième et la Dixième heure, il naquit,

Lien invincible entre les Deux.

D'une Fleur, d'un Docteur, le Méchant Loup prit vit

Tuant les Destructeurs, tuant le Malheureux.

Il est du Temps, il est d'Espace.

Il est matière, il est de Rien.

Capable de Tout, du pire hélas,

Il vit sa fin.

Ce Docteur l'admira.

Ce Docteur l'aima.

Ce Docteur la perdit.

Et le Canidé, capable de Tout, s'endormit.

Puis, l'Hybride fut créé

Mêlant le sang de deux races guerrières.

Et les Enfants du Temps, réunis au complet,

Assistèrent au massacre de cet être de colère.

Mais l'amour eut raison de sa rage,

Le berçant d'une tendresse plus forte au fil des âges.

Et si rien ne semblait pouvoir ternir son soleil,

Le Méchant Loup s'éveilla, tuant l'âme de sa Belle.

Le chagrin guida le Sang-Mêlé sur la terre des Seigneurs,

Détruisant des milliards de vie juste pour soigner son cœur.

Il démêla la toile du Temps, la rendant incomprise,

Mais jamais plus, il ne retrouva sa Promise.

L'hybride se tint debout, sur les ruines Gallifreyiennes

Victimes de sa haine, prisonnier de sa peine.

Et les yeux dans le vide, contemplant son pêché

Il demeurait aussi seul, aussi seul que jamais.

Il sombra dans la folie.

Il sombra dans sa souffrance.

Et comme pour mettre fin à cette vie difficile

Il laissa ces émotions briser son ultime chance. »

* * *

– Dix.

Son plan était en marche. À présent, plus rien ne saurait l'arrêter. Ni le Haut Conseil, ni le parti Gorus, ni même sa sœur, Denrah. Plus rien sauf l'échec, bien sûr.

– Neuf.

Amana était seule contre tous. Et ce n'était ni une exagération, ni même une façon de parler ; c'était la réalité. Cette Dame du Temps, folle ou brave, je l'ignore, dansait sur deux pieds : ses convictions était son bouclier, son arme, son unique raison de vivre.

– Huit.

Le parti Gorus infiltrait le Haut Conseil depuis plusieurs siècles déjà. Denrah, pour citer un nom, les fidélisait depuis presque toujours ; Amana se contentait de suivre son aînée, sans pour autant adhérer aux idéaux Gorusiens -aussi extrémistes que ceux du Haut Conseil-. Elle n'était dans aucun des deux camps, un arbitre plus ou moins neutre.

Plus ou moins neutre.

– Sept.

Des sacrifices. Des années dans la sueur et le sang. Une bataille acharnée envers et contre tous. Voilà à quoi elle a dû se soumettre pour obtenir le respect qu'on lui témoignait aujourd'hui, acquérant la confiance de tous. Mais chaque Gallifreyien étaient, d'une certaine manière, un ennemi plus ou moins menaçant.

C'était une couverture fragile, qu'elle endossait à chaque levée des astres jumeaux. Elle se doutait d'être un jour mise à nue, à devoir payer les conséquences de sa trahison. Mais en attendant, elle était toujours debout, sur le point de concrétiser ses desseins salvateurs.

– Six.

Depuis qu'ils avaient découvert l'existence de ce fameux Méchant Loup, la Dame du Temps multipliait les risques : et cette tension permanente lui coûtait chère. Suffisait d'un pas de travers pour la condamner à un dénouement qu'elle ne sera prête à assumer. Pourtant, ses démons n'ont jamais su l'arrêter.

– Cinq.

Alors que le Haut Conseil cherchait une solution à leurs problèmes -en l'occurrence, ramener Gallifrey sur son siège d'origine, mais à force de répétition, je pense que vous avez compris-, une prophétie de la matrice avait éveillé leur attention : le Méchant Loup, « capable de Tout ». Ce « Tout » illumina les plus fous : remettre la planète à sa place pour certains, la détruire pour d'autres. Le rôle d'Amana était donc nécessaire : quelqu'un devait les arrêter. Sans quoi la finalité de cette histoire pourrait être désastreuse.

– Quatre.

Décortiquant la ligne temporelle du Docteur, les Grands retrouvèrent la créatrice de cet être improbable : Rose Tyler, une fillette guère exceptionnelle.

Le Méchant Loup avait laissé une trace derrière lui, empreinte indélébile dans le temps et dans le cœur de cette jeune humaine. Alors, patiemment, ils avaient attendu le moment opportun, l'instant idéal pour extraire cette entité de cette pas-si-inutile terrienne. Le parfait timing. C'était sans compter sur l'intervention du Docteur, que personne n'attendait, hormis Amana ; s'il était présent aujourd'hui, c'était bien grâce à elle. Qui de mieux placé que ce fou pour entraver les plans des égocentriques Seigneurs ? Partiellement, elle avait eu raison. Mais elle n'avait gagné qu'un peu de temps. Et un prisonnier sur la conscience.

– Trois.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à l'action de Denrah, à l'utilisation du reptile de Reccirius ; son existence était méconnue, presque oublié. Comment la cadette aurait-elle pu y penser ? Cette omission était son erreur. Une faute, une inattention qu'elle devait réparer, mettant ainsi tout ce qu'elle était en jeu.

– Deux

Voilà pourquoi elle était là, aujourd'hui, à écouter ce décompte insoutenable. Au centre du cercle, à attendre son exécution. Amana allait mourir. Peut-être se régénérer, mais ce n'était pas certain. C'était le prix à payer. Puis quelle importance, si son sacrifice sauvait la vie de milliards d'histoires ?

– Un.

La Dame du Temps allait devenir un pont entre cette Rose, le Méchant Loup et la chambre de stase, qui accueillera ce dernier. Elle profitera des quelques instants de fusion pour le détruire une bonne fois pour toute. Sa mission avait des chances de succès, malgré le faible pourcentage de réussite. Tout reposait sur son dos, sur sa volonté, sur sa force : un bras-de-fer entre une fourmi et un dieu, qui valait le coup d'être tenté.

– Zéro.

Zéro. La fin du compte à rebours.

– Il arrive.

Elle ferma les yeux, attendant la douleur de cette puissance titanesque. Qui vint inéluctablement.

Le flot de l'espace-temps l'assomma violemment ; il n'eut aucune pitié. Pourtant, elle tint bon, malgré la sueur qui perlait sur ses joues illuminées, traduisant sa souffrance. Puisant dans le plus profond de son être, elle combattit, tenta de déchirer cette abomination. Il ne pouvait pas réellement être immortel, il devait pouvoir mourir ! Mais elle ne contrôlait rien.

La Gallifreyienne ne parvint à le détruire.

Et vint le pire.

Quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas directement se passait. Et quand, enfin, elle en saisit la teneur, elle tenta de s'en défaire, complètement effrayée : une présence prenait pied sur la sienne, rongeant, effaçant tout ce qu'elle était. Dans un souffle, alors que ses deux cœurs terminaient leur fusion, dans un cri déchirant, elle redoubla d'effort : vaine tentative.

La martyre tomba au sol et se prit la tête entre les mains. De nouveaux souvenirs naissaient en elle, des émotions telles que la peur, l'amour, un immense chagrin, s'implantèrent sous sa chair. Et des millions d'aiguilles, des scalpels découpaient, écorchaient, modifiaient chaque cellule de son corps. Elle brûlait, se métamorphosait. Et ne pouvait rien refouler.

– Non… murmura-t-elle.

Elle se débattait et hurla désespérément. Mais le combat était perdu d'avance.

Peu à peu, tout s'éteignit. Ses cinq sens, sa pensée, sa conscience, même sa douleur. Amana n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Et encore ! Même son ombre ne lui appartenait plus.

Elle sombra.

oOo

 _D'accord._

Rose s'attendait à tout, même à rien, mais pas à ça.

Certainement pas à ça.

Difficilement, elle ouvrit les yeux, étudia son nouvel environnement. Etait-ce le paradis ? Non. L'enfer ?

Elle fronça les sourcils : que se passait-il ? Où était-elle ? Qui étaient ces inconnus ?

Sa respiration était lourde, son cœur lui faisait mal. Et sa tête… L'explosion qui l'avait tué semblait suspendue dans le temps, entre l'avant dernière et la dernière seconde. La jeune femme ne put se lever. La douleur était bien trop grande. Aucun répit, même dans la mort ! _La mort ? Vraiment ?_

– Amana, tout va bien. Ta régénération a été brutale mais tu as réussi. Nous avons le Méchant Loup.

Sa sœur s'accroupit devant elle, dégageant la mèche qui lui collait au visage. _Sa sœur ?_ Non. Attendez. C'était Denrah. Rose fronça les sourcils. Sa sœur ? Elle ne recula pas, l'observant attentivement.

N'était-elle pas morte ? Ou du moins, en train de mourir ? Où se trouvait la boue, la pluie, a contrario de son mal harcelant ?

Sans comprendre pourquoi, comment, la jeune humaine put mettre un nom, une fonction, une histoire sur chaque personne autour d'elle. Et tous s'affairaient à l'ignorer, sauf une : Denrah était penchée sur elle, un miroir à la main.

– Le résultat est bien charmant ! Regarde-toi.

La Londonienne tendit une main tremblante, sans saisir le pourquoi de ces mots ; comment ça, « bien charmant » ? Qu'attendait la Gallifreyienne pour la tuer ? Et diable, pourquoi une familiarité intense la reliait à elle ? Dans la glace que Rose s'empara, la curiosité plus grande que l'inquiétude, une inconnue croisa son regard. Elles sursautèrent simultanément.

Sa chevelure était aussi noire que la nuit, ses yeux, aussi clairs que le jour. Une main blanche, la sienne, se posa sur une joue légèrement rosée. Les traits de cette étrangère se défigurèrent sous la peur qui gagnait la voyageuse. Cette dernière tourna la tête à droite, à gauche, ouvrit la bouche, se pinça ; le reflet copiait fidèlement ses moindres gestes. Cette apparence dépassait la trentaine, ne la vieillissant que de très peu d'années mais là n'était pas le problème : Rose n'était plus Rose. Et le fait d'être plus grande, plus mince, plus belle, ne rassura pas notre aventurière. Loin de là. Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi ses yeux n'étaient pas les siens, comment avait-elle pu changer d'apparence ? Sa voix se bloqua, l'humaine ne voulait même pas l'entendre. Serait-elle, elle aussi, différente ?

Elle se savait mourir. Elle en était certaine. Où se trouvait Londres, son Docteur ? Un frisson parcourut la jeune femme, à l'évocation de ce dernier. Son Docteur… Il allait se réveiller. Entendre ses mots d'adieu. Croire le pire, se détester, la détester, peut-être même, se détruire. Un coup de poing à l'estomac, voilà l'effet qu'elle ressentit. Une centaine de coups de poings, de pieds. Un poignard. Une torture.

Un cauchemar. C'était un cauchemar. Un rêve insidieux, un poison malsain. Un mirage.

La miraculée pria, jurant de tout lui révéler en échange. Le désespoir guidait ses pensées, préférant maquiller la réalité en rêve plutôt que de devoir en subir sa morsure.

Cependant…

Et vint le reste. Un reste qui ne lui appartenait pas, propre à ce corps qu'elle possédait. Les premières images. Les premiers souvenirs. Une histoire personnelle, tout à fait inédite, envahit son cerveau.

La jeune femme eut un mouvement de recul qu'elle ne put contenir. Un feu de connaissances nouvelles, une vision complètement futuriste embrasa sa personne. Son souffle se coupa ; d'où venait tout ce savoir, cette mémoire ?

Puis elle sut. Elle sut ce qu'il se passait. Et son cœur s'emballa. Se brisa.

Amana. Ce corps appartenait à Amana, qui, faiblement, luisait encore, quelque part dans les méandres de son cerveau - _son_ cerveau ? Vraiment ?-. La nausée lui vint, un réflexe l'empêcha de se vider devant cette dizaine de grands Seigneurs.

Qu'avait fait le Méchant Loup ? Un transfert de conscience. Le corps de sa mère étant mort, il avait permuté son esprit dans le premier qu'il trouvait. Rose n'était qu'une ombre, un parasite au crochet d'un autre être vivant.

Elle posa une main sur sa poitrine, à l'endroit où deux cœurs auraient dû battre. Mais il n'y avait que le sien, parfaitement humain. Un transfert de conscience provoquant une mutation génétique. Une transformation proche d'une métacrise. Mais ce n'était pas important ; le résultat était là et elle doutait de pouvoir le changer.

Sa prise de conscience fut foudroyante. Si rapide que personne ne vit les différentes émotions qui la traversait. Pourtant, un millénaire aurait eu le même effet, pour Rose. Prenant la main que son aînée lui tendit, sa bouche murmura qu'elle devait se reposer. En réalité, elle devait juste se retrouver seule. Réfléchir. Si on la prenait pour une grande Gallifreyienne, elle pourrait jouer de cette couverture, le temps de trouver une solution à son problème. _Leur_ problème. Elles étaient deux, dans cette histoire. Elle ne devait pas l'oublier.

Pourtant, il y avait autre chose. Autre chose qui l'obligeait à refouler sa peur : la situation était plus qu'urgente.

Elle vit les risques qu'avait encouru Amana et pourquoi. Mais dans son malheur, une pensée, comme surlignée au fluo, fit son interruption : le Docteur était toujours sur Gallifrey. En prison, en vie et sur la grande planète rouge. Rose n'était pas seule. Le Docteur et ses plans brillant allaient les sortir de ce trépied infernal. Comme au bon vieux temps. _Comme au bon vieux temps._

Denrah la conduisit jusqu'à ses appartements, lui conseillant de rester allongée. C'était une sage décision que Rose approuva, sans ouvrir la bouche.

Une fois seule, avant de partir retrouver son ami, elle se dirigea vers ce qui semblait être une salle de bain ; elle devait en être sûre. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir changé, c'était une blague, une faute de perception. Pourtant, face au miroir, l'étrangère qu'elle avait perçue plus tôt demeurait. Ses yeux s'agrandirent, sa gorge déglutit. Mais une voix interne, venant du plus profond de son être la gifla intérieure : _nous avons des préoccupations plus pressantes que ton apparence physique, Rose. Va chercher le Docteur, vous vous occuperez de ton problème plus tard._

Elle souffla bruyamment, ferma les yeux : le temps était compté, elle ne pouvait s'arrêter. Tant pis, elle s'y accommodera, tout comme elle s'accommodera à la douleur lancinante.

La jeune femme se précipita vers les prisons, songeant que malgré tout, il y avait des avantages à posséder le corps d'une Dame du Temps : son infiltration était parfaite, elle n'eut besoin de personne pour trouver le chemin des cellules de détention. Et aucun garde ne l'arrêta, la puce glissait sous sa peau permettant de l'identifier.

Rapidement, elle parvint à la chambre qui gardait captif son extraterrestre préféré. La nouvelle humaine inspira une grande bouffée d'air, comme si cette dernière allait lui manquer et osa entrer.

Il était là, les mains derrière la tête, allongé sur le lit. Rose était contente de le voir et en colère à la fois ; ne l'avait-il pas renvoyé chez elle, la dernière fois, comme si elle n'était qu'une chose inutile, une malpropre sans grand intérêt ? Elle prit une chaise et s'assit près de lui.

– Bonjour Docteur.

Il ne daigna pas un regard vers elle, laissant le lourd silence se prolonger. Même sa respiration ne se faisait entendre. Mieux valait être prudente. Très prudente. Un « Coucou, je sais, j'ai changé, comme toi tu changes parfois, mais c'est moi, Rose ! Je suis venue te dire que ta planète, si tu ne te dépêches pas, explosera dans un magnifique feu d'artifice ! Ou provoquera des dégâts irréversibles dans l'espace-temps, ça dépend. Qui des deux clans gagnera, à ton avis ? » ne passera pas. Mais pas du tout. Tout en se dépêchant, elle devait le convaincre de son identité. Et trouver un plan.

Son cœur se serra ; elle aimait tant le voir danser autour du tableau de bord de son TARDIS, à déblatérer des phrases sans queue ni tête ; si vivant, si joyeux ! Et là… Il était comme mort, comme… vide.

– Ils ont eu le Méchant Loup, avoua-t-elle sans passer par milles chemins.

Le silence froid fut ravageur.

Le Docteur ferma les yeux, envisageant tout ce que cette affirmation sous-entendait : des catastrophes se préparaient. Et Rose était morte.

Rose était morte.

Pour lui, elle l'était depuis sa onzième régénération. Il avait cessé d'y songer, cessé d'en parler, se torturait parfois, comme l'absence de tous ses ex-compagnons le torturait, mais elle était un regret qui ne le tourmentait plus comme avant. Pourtant, le fait de l'avoir revu, si belle, si fraîche, si épanouie, si innocente, si Rose, avait ravivé quelque chose en lui. Ses sentiments peut-être -amitié, plus, il n'a jamais rien compris la concernant-, mais autre chose appelé espoir. Et qui de mieux que le Docteur pour savoir que l'espoir est un traître aux mille visages ? Il s'était méfié et maintenant, ce dernier le noyait dans le vague, l'assassinant froidement. C'était dure. Et plus il vieillissait, plus il s'en lassait.

Rose lui laissa le temps de digérer la nouvelle, se retenant de lui dire « ne t'en fais pas, je suis toujours en vie » et s'arma de tout le courage qu'elle avait :

– Vous devez me suivre, ordonna-t-elle d'un ton parfaitement neutre.

Étaient-ils surveillés ? Elle ne pouvait prendre le risque ; si jamais leur conversation était écoutée, que les Seigneurs du Temps apprenaient qu'Amana avait fait place à Rose, ils pouvaient très bien les enfermer dans cette chambre et réduire toutes leurs chances de ripostes à zéro.

Étrangement, il coopéra et n'opposa aucune résistance ; il se leva et se glissa derrière elle, calquant ses pas sur les siens. Le Gallifreyien était aussi surprenant qu'imprévisible, Rose se méfia de cette passivité ; il pouvait très bien lui fausser compagnie en un claquement de doigt, lui, le roi de la fuite. Pourtant, ses doutes s'envolèrent lorsqu'elle le vit aussi interdit. Il semblait loin.

Sourde à cette souffrance beaucoup trop familière, faisant naître en elle de sombres souvenirs -Canary Wharf entre autres-, elle le laissa entrer dans ses appartements, lui indiquant le fauteuil de son bureau. Il s'y assit, sans poser de questions. Ailleurs.

– Souhaitez-vous quelque chose ? Proposa l'hôte à son invité.

– Qu'on me rende Rose, oui, cracha-t-il.

Il semblait se réveiller. Émerger de son état second.

Cette dernière posa un verre d'eau sur la surface brillante du bureau et prit place face à lui.

– Qui ? siffla-t-il.

Sa question devait être traduite par : « qui a tué Rose ? ». Une aura dangereuse planait sur son ami, elle devait calmer le jeu. Tout en étant prudente. Les choses devaient se faire en douceur.

– Denrah. Dirigée par les Gorusiens, elle a placé un serpent de Reccirius sur elle. Je suis désolée. Mais…

La surprise déchira les traits du Docteur, gommant quelque peu sa sévérité. Il planta ses yeux dans les siens, accusateurs.

– Votre sœur ? la coupa-t-il. Vous trahissez vos proches avec une facilité déconcertante. Félicitation, ironisa l'Implacable.

Rose s'empressa de rectifier le tir et expliqua qui elle était -ou plus particulièrement, qui était Amana- ainsi que le plan des deux partis.

– J'ai toujours agi de mon côté, termina-t-elle. Cette planète, l'univers a besoin de vous. J'ai besoin de vous.

Un rire nerveux s'échappa de ses lèvres, tandis qu'il la toisait férocement.

– Clara, puis Rose, vous détruisez ma vie et chaque personne qui m'entoure. Malgré tout, vous osez demander mon aide ?

Il tendit un doigt menaçant vers elle et finit sa phrase dans un chuchotement glacial.

– Débrouillez-vous, articula-t-il.

La jeune femme frissonna : définitivement, il valait mieux avoir le Docteur dans ses amis, plutôt que dans ses ennemis. Son souffle, figé par la peur, se bloqua dans sa poitrine. Mais le temps s'écoulait toujours ; alors, outrepassant le risque, elle continua :

– Non. Vous ne comprenez pas. Cette histoire dépasse votre entendement.

Son rictus foudroya l'humaine.

– Vous le croyez ? Gallifrey sera détruite. Peut-être l'univers. Tant mieux ! Tant pis. Les Seigneurs du Temps deviennent des êtres beaucoup trop dangereux.

Rose ne reconnut pas son ami. Rongé par la douleur, la colère, ce dernier faisait place à un alter-ego impitoyable.

– Ce n'est pas mon problème, conclut-il.

Des paroles que le Docteur lui avait dites dans le passé lui revinrent ; sa culpabilité avait fait de lui un être remarquable. Formidable, fantastique, brillant. Mais au prix de quoi ? D'un brouillard immortel, dans ses yeux. De cauchemars sans fins, d'une tristesse étouffante. N'était-ce pas à cause de ses remords, de ses regrets que rien ne s'était fait entre eux, malgré l'amour dans leurs trois cœurs ? Par peur d'être heureux, certainement, mais aussi par punition ? Maintenant que sa terre natale était retrouvée, il n'y accordait plus aucune importance. Non. Elle ne pouvait laisser passer ça. Comme piquée par une mouche, la téméraire le gifla.

Le Seigneur du Temps en fut bouche-bée. Posant une main sur sa joue douloureuse, il la regardait, surpris.

– Je vous interdis de dire une chose pareille. Depuis quand laissez-vous votre douleur vous manipulez d'une façon aussi lâche ? Réveillez-vous ! Vous avez toujours aidé tout le monde, malgré votre peine, votre colère. Et ce, depuis des siècles ! Votre planète et même, l'univers entier, compte sur vous. Soyez l'homme que vous êtes. Soyez un Docteur. Gallifrey a besoin de votre aide et je vous interdis de lui tourner le dos. Rappelez-vous votre douleur passée. La Guerre du Temps vous a ravagé, laisserez-vous une telle chose se reproduire ? Les Seigneurs du Temps sont des monstres corrompus, peut-être bien, mais vous faites partis de ce peuple. Que vous le voulez ou non. Souhaitez-vous, une deuxième fois, devoir subir le fardeau du dernier Seigneur du Temps ? Cette solitude dévastatrice ? Hanté par les cris, les...

Des bruits d'explosions paralysaient son ouïe, des cadavres, si nombreux qu'elle ne pouvait les compter, tombaient tout autour d'elle. Des gens fuyaient pour vivre et mourraient sans une once de pitié, des enfants pleuraient, figés par la peur et s'effondraient, sans vie. Les derniers jours de la Grande Guerre se dépeignait sous ses yeux impuissants, précipitant des larmes salées le long de ses joues.

Elle se doutait de l'horreur de ces batailles. Mais jamais elle n'aurait souhaité les voir. À présent, elle les vivait comme si elle y était.

– Mon dieu…

Rose s'effondra, traumatisée par tant de cruauté. Elle voulait la chasser, ignorer ce film barbare mais maintenant qu'elle en avait vu une prémisse, elle ne pouvait le fuir.

– Je ne suis pas votre ennemie Docteur, avoua-t-elle, après avoir repris conscience de la situation. Et vous n'êtes pas le mien. C'est juste… compliqué.

Elle ne pouvait jouer aux devinettes alors elle se confessa :

– Je suis un transfert de conscience entre Amana et le Méchant Loup, expliqua-t-elle. Techniquement, je suis morte. Mon hôte aussi. Mais le Méchant Loup a transmuté mon esprit, mes souvenirs et tout ce que je suis dans ce corps, d'où le bouleversement génétique ; je suis mi Dame du Temps, mi humaine. Mi Amana… mi Rose.

Les épais sourcils de son ami se froncèrent.

Alors, pour donner de la prestance à son aveu, elle lui narra les évènements majeurs qu'ils avaient vécus dans le TARDIS. Leur rencontre en 2005, la création du Méchant Loup, leurs principales aventures, leur complicité, leur amitié, leur séparation déchirante, leurs retrouvailles inespérées et leur dernier adieu.

La main posée sur celle du Docteur reçut une réponse positive, tandis que le silence se prolongeait. Il la prenait, la serrait, n'osant pas y croire. Puis la lâcha.

Il doutait. Le Haut Conseil pouvait lui tendre un piège, puis l'existence du parti Gorus était toujours à démontrer. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, le vieil homme, fatigué de ses chutes, remit une certaine distance entre eux.

Voyant son hésitation, la Londonienne partagea l'ultime secret de cet homme déchiré : se penchant vers lui, elle murmura _son_ nom. Il était son assurance. Sa garantie. S'il ne la croyait pas avec ça, elle pouvait très bien partir et attendre la fin patiemment.

– J'ai peur, avoua-t-elle. Peur pour vous. Pour mon Docteur. Pour cette planète, pour l'espace-temps. Pour moi. Nous n'avons pas de temps. Je n'ai qu'un cœur, des données inexactes et un cerveau en fusion, qui peut se consumer d'un instant à un autre. Alors faites-moi confiance. S'il vous plaît.

Elle avait été franche mais ne pouvait lui mentir. Car oui, elle allait mourir. Une enveloppe charnelle ne peut supporter deux esprits, deux âmes, deux consciences éternellement. Elle ne peut assouvir les manques de chacune et se gérer en même temps. L'énergie leur manquera, à terme. Elles s'useront… puis s'éteindront.

– Je vous en prie…

– Rose. Ma… Rose.

Contre toute attente, le Docteur la prit dans ses bras, l'enserra tendrement.

Son mépris pour les câlins ne différait pas, aucune exception pour personne. Mais ainsi, il pouvait cacher son visage. S'abandonner sans être vu.

Ses yeux brillaient, tristes et heureux à la fois. Parce qu'elle était là, mais finalement, elle allait quand même partir. Et puis rien ne changeait, blonde ou brune, morte ou vive ; son sourire ne lui appartenait plus. Sa Rose était la promise d'un autre. De l'Autre. Elle pouvait être tout près de lui qu'elle n'en demeurera pas moins insaisissable. C'était toujours la même histoire, au final. Et ça faisait vraiment mal.

Les épaules de la brune s'affaissèrent, comme libérées d'un lourd fardeau. Le chagrin de son ami ne lui parvint, cette accolade était comme synonyme de retrouvailles. Mais le son des tambours ne la rassura que quelques instants et le réconfort de cette étreinte fit place à l'amertume : son compagnon. Son mari. Son Docteur. Pourrait-elle le revoir, s'excuser de ses mensonges ? Pourrait-il l'aimer, pourrait-elle l'aimer alors qu'il ne lui reste que peu de temps ? Un monde parallèle les séparait. Encore. C'était toujours la même histoire, au final. Et ça faisait vraiment mal.

Deux millénaires pour l'un, trente ans pour l'autre. Beaucoup de différences mais une peine similaire. Et dire que dans le passé, ces deux êtres étaient destinés à s'aimer…

Soudain, la porte d'entrée explosa, coupant net les pensées des cœurs meurtris. Une dizaine de soldats pénétrèrent les lieux, braquant leurs armes contre eux : ils levèrent les bras en l'air. Denrah apparut, suivie de membres du Haut Conseil.

Non. Non, non. Rectification : Denrah apparut, suivie d'espions Gorusiens ; ça changeait beaucoup de choses. Par exemple, le fait qu'ils avaient le dessus sur la situation, plus que le Haut Conseil ne l'avait.

Un stéthoscope à la main, sans prononcer un mot, elle le posa sur la poitrine de sa sœur. À l'attente de quatre battements qui ne vinrent pas, un sourire s'éclipsa de ses fines lèvres.

– Ma chère Amana. Rose, devrais-je t'appeler, non ? Tu vas devoir m'accompagner.

Relevant la proximité qu'il y avait entre sa cadette et le fou à tête d'écossais, elle ajouta :

– Ton ami peut venir avec nous.

Le Docteur agrippa le coude de la jeune femme, l'invitant à se lever. Discrètement, il tâtait la peau de son avant-bras, noua ses doigts aux siens, changea de côté et réalisa la même opération. Rose se tendit devant ce manège étrange, méfiante, mais le laissa faire ; il sourit alors, fier de sa trouvaille.

– Puis-je ? objecta-t-il.

Alors qu'ils les encerclaient, la Veilleuse lui fit face, les traits de son visage criant victoire ; pourtant, elle se raidit quand elle vit la revanche naître dans les yeux de son adversaire.

– Vous savez, il y a beaucoup de choses que j'ai appris, durant mon long voyage. De nouvelles façons de penser, de voir les choses. De fuir aussi. En l'occurrence, la seule chance de vous fausser compagnie n'est pas la porte, ni la fenêtre, mais le poignet de votre sœur. À plus tard, et le plus tard sera le mieux !

Il tourna le cristal dans sa main et devina le cri de rage de la Veilleuse plus qu'il ne l'entendait. Le décor avait subitement changé, les laissant seuls dans un nouveau lieu.


	16. Les Anneaux de Démiros

**Hello !**

 **Voilà, la suite ! Rappel : c'est la suite directe, donc prenez en compte les deux chapitres ! ^^ N'oubliez pas ;) La suite et fin (je ne sais même pas si je la partagerai ou pas en deux, je verrai si ça fait trop lourd ou pas) n'a pas encore de date fixe, n'espérez pas l'avoir avant la fin des vacances (sauf si un miracle s'opère) mais plutôt début septembre : je ne voudrais pas bâcler mon dernier chapitre et il y a beaucoup d'éléments, un dénouement qui risque de prendre du temps. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez du chapitre flash-back alors (lui et le précédent), j'espère que vous saurez l'apprécier :) Et que vous ne m'en voudrez pas pour la longueur, j'aurai pu tout réduire mais dans ce cas, ça aurait été un travail pas propre (sans émotion, une histoire ne vaut pas la peine d'être lu, je pense).**

 **Bonne lecture bisous ^^**

* * *

 _Il tourna le cristal dans sa main et devina le cri de rage de la Veilleuse plus qu'il ne l'entendait. Le décor avait subitement changé, les laissant seuls dans un nouveau lieu._

* * *

Vivement, il sortit de ses poches, le tournevis sonique que les Gallifreyiens n'avaient pu retrouver et désactiva le téléporteur ; ainsi, aucune possibilité d'inverser le processus et donc, de les retrouver. Enfin, tout est relatif bien sûr, mais, disons que les choses prendront plus de temps.

L'humaine aux connaissances des Seigneurs passa un doigt entre la fine chaîne et son poignet, frustrée de ne pas avoir eu l'idée d'elle-même.

– Comment saviez-vous que… ?

– Le bracelet-téléporteur ?

– Oui.

– Amana prenait d'immenses risques, il me semble logique qu'elle ait prévu une échappatoire, juste au cas où. Mais… N'aviez-vous pas accès à ses pensées ?

– Si. Partiellement, si. Mais il y a trop de connaissances dans ma tête, j'ai du mal à y voir clair ; les choses ne me viennent pas spontanément, se justifia-t-elle.

Un goût amer remonta de sa gorge, son estomac se tordit. Toute barbouillée par la téléportation d'urgence, elle contempla la pièce dans laquelle ils avaient été conduits.

Blanche. La salle était entièrement blanche, ronde, sans jeux d'ombres et de lumières contre les parois. Elle s'ouvrait sur dix couloirs, dix bras menant dans dix directions différentes.

Rose se sentait mal à l'aise ; libre et à la fois, prise au piège. Libre par cette clarté sans limite, comme si les murs n'existaient pas. Prise au piège car étouffée par cette lumière omniprésente, l'obligeant à avancer les yeux bandés. Puis dans sa nuque, la sensation de cent regards braqués sur elle la dérangeait grandement. Elle voulait quitter ce grand espace, avoir un horizon, des couleurs. Ne pas être aveuglé par une projection sans fin, telle une enfant perdue dans un brouillard infini.

– Qu'allons-nous faire, Docteur ? Non, parce que je ne pense pas que leur dire « ce que vous faites, c'est mal ! » les arrêteront, grimaça la voyageuse.

Un sourire déchira le visage de son associé ; les ironies-à-la-Rose lui avaient bien manqué. Mais il reprit rapidement son sérieux.

– Combien de temps s'est-il écoulé, pour vous, depuis la dernière fois ?

– Une semaine. Pourquoi ?

Il ferma les yeux, ses lèvres bougèrent précipitamment. Il lui manquait une variable mais d'après ses prédictions, d'après ses calculs, si Rose partait une heure, réapparaissant dans l'autre monde… un an plus tard, elle disparaitrait -pour lui- deux petits jours. C'était amplement suffisant.

– Nous allons détruire le Méchant Loup, répondit-il.

Sa compagne eut un mouvement de recul, ses sourcils se froncèrent.

– Quoi ? Vous vous moquez de moi.

– Absolument pas.

– … Comment ? Je veux bien croire que nous ayons deux brillants cerveaux mais… Je n'arrive pas à vous suivre.

Si c'était possible, Amana aurait sauté sur l'occasion ; depuis le temps qu'elle étudie, recherche, analyse toutes les possibilités pour préserver Gallifrey et le Temps, rien n'aurait pu lui échapper. Rien n'aurait DÛ lui échapper.

– Il y a peut-être une solution.

 _Mais bien sûr._

Par le passé, il n'avait pu détruire la création de sa partenaire ; manque de moyens, manque de temps, il ne s'y attendait pas, surtout. Mais la science Gallifreyienne sous la main, les choses promettaient d'être différentes. Il y avait le Miroir des Âges. Presque certain de savoir où il se trouvait -presque… c'était un détail qui ne l'effrayait pas-, il lui fallait juste un peu de temps. Et deux jours suffisaient, pour retrouver cette prison parfaite.

Normalement.

– Me faites-vous confiance ?

– Bien sûr que oui, s'indigna-t-elle.

– C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Alors…

Son tournevis dirigé vers les quelques directions, il ne semblait pas vouloir en dire plus ; pirouettant, le dos tourné, il ne vit pas que son silence refroidissait Rose. Pourquoi la laissait-il dans ce suspense ?

– Jack n'est plus là ? demanda-t-elle, comme pour chasser sa frustration.

– Parti prendre soin du TARDIS. Ahah, je te tiens ! Venez.

Il glissa sa main dans celle de la jeune femme et l'emmena dans l'un des passages : elle s'abandonna à cette vague folle, renfrognée d'être écartée de la sorte. Mais revoir le Docteur si énergique réveilla en elle de vieux souvenirs ; nostalgique, elle courait derrière lui, dans ce dédale de couloirs.

– Rose et le Docteur, combattant de dangereux adversaires, sur une planète autre que la Terre. Comme avant. Bon, malheureusement, cette Rose est différente, tout comme ce Docteur, mais on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, n'est-ce pas ?

– Tout à fait, approuva-t-il, dans ses pensées.

Dans un imaginaire où les Seigneurs du Temps n'existait pas, voyager d'un monde à un autre n'était pas chose aisée : quasiment impossible, pour résumer les choses. Mais la réalité étant autre, la grande planète rouge proposait des moyens simples et rapides : la porte pérasmienne par exemple. Cette méthode était la moins dangereuse, la plus moderne, la plus épris. Et donc, sous haute sécurité. Ils n'avaient le luxe de s'offrir un tel privilège et devaient se contenter d'appareils plus primitifs, moins surveillés : les Anneaux de Démiros. Un trésor Gallifrey, tant par sa splendeur que par sa valeur historique : ces deux chevalières -avec le boîtier de commande bien sûr- étaient le premier objet rendant la circulation entre univers parallèles possible.

Ils allaient voler les Seigneurs du Temps. Pas le choix. Les deux forcenés n'obtiendraient jamais un arrangement ; pas pour tuer le Méchant Loup, en tout cas.

Les minutes passaient, l'adrénaline montaient, les poumons s'essoufflaient, les rythmes cardiaques s'accéléraient. Le Docteur filait à toute allure, suivant la direction qu'indiquait son sonique. Rose, plus lente, tentait de garder le rythme, dissimulant sa douleur.

Mais cette course acharnée ne la reposait absolument pas. Pire même, elle sentait son état s'aggraver à chaque clignement de paupières -de plus en plus lourdes-. Elle insista, lutta. Et perdit.

En proie à un violent vertige, elle s'appuya contre le mur puis s'écroula. Du sang coulait de son nez, un son horrible déchirait ses tympans. Et son mal de tête devenait un supplice insupportable. Elle gémit.

Le Seigneur du Temps sentit sa compagne se défiler. Stoppé dans ses réflexions, il s'accroupit près d'elle et posa une main sur son front ; elle était brûlante. L'inquiétude rida ses traits.

– Attendons que ça se calme, conseilla-t-il.

Il sortit une gourde de son manteau qu'elle vida d'une traite.

Ses yeux dégageaient une ardeur sans précédent, la téméraire ne voulait être un poids. Pas pour lui.

– Non ! Ça va, mentit-elle. Ça va.

Elle savait que le Gallifreyien n'était pas dupe, mais l'impitoyable horloge n'arrêterait pas sa course pour elle ; et les Seigneurs avaient toujours la possibilité de sacrifier l'un des leurs pour utiliser le Méchant Loup, en dernier recours. Elle prit le mouchoir que lui tendait son ami et le pressa contre ses narines ensanglantées. Puis se leva malgré ses recommandations.

Il faisait chaud, très chaud. Sa boîte crânienne devenait un four, son cerveau, le pain. Et le feu s'insinuait dans chaque cellule de son corps, consumant tout sur son passage ; elle était une forêt qui s'embrasait irrémédiablement. Soutenue par le Gallifreyien, elle enleva la cape qui couvrait ses épaules et desserra son corset rouge ; quelle idée de s'habiller d'une telle façon ?!

– Allons-y, poursuivit-elle. Inutile de perdre plus de temps.

Elle avança, la vue lui revint peu à peu. Son visage était toujours blanc, ses pas, fragiles, mais elle menait la danse, tirant derrière elle, un Docteur méfiant.

– Que cherchez-vous ?

Au pas de courses, il continuait de l'assister ; elle ne refusa pas son aide, à bout de force.

– Deux anneaux de transfert.

– Pourquoi ?

Il croisa son regard interrogateur. Son estomac se noua ; il l'envoyait en mission suicide, il le savait pertinemment. Et pour ça, il se haïssait de tout son être.

– Plus tard.

 _Tu retrouveras ton mari. Mais tu devras lui mentir, ne pas lui dire que tu es toi. Il n'acceptera jamais de te sacrifier, malgré le prix que ce choix coûtera._ C'était à lui de prendre les décisions fâcheuses, pas à cet humain subjectif. Puis la Londonienne allait mourir dans les jours prochains ; il ne tuait que quelques heures sur sa lente agonie. Cette pensée ne le convint que moyennement ; il était le bourreau de Rose, un point c'est tout. Il n'y avait aucune circonstance atténuante. Et il n'avait le choix que de s'y soumettre.

Voilà pourquoi il mettait un mur entre elle et lui. Il pourrait la prendre dans ses bras, lui dire que tout ira bien ; mais ce serait un mensonge. Elle allait mourir. Partir. Lui échapper. Et puisque son charme avait le pouvoir de bouleverser ses deux cœurs, il devait mettre de la distance entre eux. Une fois, il s'était fait ensorcelé. Pas deux. Surtout pas en connaissant la finalité.

Surtout pas.

Ils parvinrent enfin à la salle qui gardait les chevalières, en une moitié d'heure qui semblait être une éternité ; la Citadelle et son immensité… Le Docteur ne cesserait d'en être impressionné. Une grande porte en bois massif leur barrait la route, couverte de dorures délicates. Certaines légendes Gallifreyiennes se dessinait sur ces reliefs éclatants ; batailles à dos de dragons -pas ceux de l'imaginaire humain, les vrais-, champs de cloches éternelles, fêtes du Centenaire, etc. C'était un magnifique travail d'orfèvre.

– Il n'y a aucun garde ? s'étonna Rose.

Elle poussa la porte, qui s'ouvrit silencieusement. Aucune surveillance, aucune alarme ; c'était trop simple. S'était-il trompé d'endroit ?

– Il y en a obligatoirement un, il n'est juste pas… Visible pour le moment.

Les sourcils de son amie s'arquèrent.

– Que voulez-vous dire par là ?

– Qu'il n'est pas physique, à proprement parler ; ce n'est pas forcément quelqu'un mais peut-être quelque chose. Ce serait bien le style des Gallifreyiens.

Quelque… Quelque chose ; cette idée ne conforta pas notre voyageuse. Que voulait-il dire par « quelque chose » ? Un monstre immense, avec neuf têtes et neuf imposantes mâchoires ? Ou une armée de pièges barbares à la Indiana Jones ?

– J'espère que ces anneaux vous seront réellement utile, essaya-t-elle.

Il l'ignora tout bonnement et pénétra la pièce à pas de loup.

Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas lui dire son plan ? En avait-il un, au moins, ou était-ce une feinte, voire l'esquisse d'un dessein plus grand, comme il en avait l'habitude ? Les épaules de la jeune femme tombèrent, déçue. A croire qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance !

La lourde porte refermée, une lumière jaune jaillit de flambeaux situés sur les murs, projetant une belle lueur sur le chemin qui s'ouvrait à eux ; un peu à la Indiana Jones ! Décidément.

C'était une grande salle, qui leur fit face. Une très grande salle. Que dis-je. Une salle immense. Tant par la profondeur -dissimulée par l'imposante cascade centrale- que par la hauteur sous plafond. La chute d'eau inondait le sol et disparaissait sous la passerelle, un peu fine aux yeux de Rose -elle faisait à peine plus d'un mètre de largueur-. Sa respiration se coupa devant le vide abyssal qui reposait sous le ponceau. Mieux valait rester droit sur ses pieds et avoir un équilibre parfait.

Le maître du TARDIS agrippa son bras, les yeux rivés sur l'avalanche rugissante.

– Rose, pourquoi une cascade ? Quel serait le but de mettre une cascade pour garder un trésor ?

L'interpellée, le cerveau en fusion, énuméra toutes les conjonctures qui lui venaient ; elle ne voulait qu'aider.

– Pour protéger le gardien ? Une créature horrible… Un kraken, par exemple ! Ou l'Hydre de Lerne ! Autrement… Peut-être… pourrait-elle être le gardien ?! Est-elle empoisonnée, remplie de piranhas, de créatures invisibles à l'œil nu et qui nous dévoreront ? Puis qui vous dit que ce ne sont pas des centaines de milliers de lames tellement petites et tellement compactes qu'elles ressemblent, une fois réunies, à ce que nous avons face à nous ? Sinon, l'architecte avait des goûts étranges.

Le Docteur la regardait comme si elle avait trois paires d'yeux.

– Vous ne parliez pas autant, avant, remarqua-t-il.

– Et vous, un peu plus, rétorqua-t-elle. Puis vous m'avez demandé, je vous réponds. Si vous n'êtes pas content, c'est votre problème.

Ils se toisèrent du regard, rendant l'ambiance encore plus tendue. Cette défiance, cette méfiance tordit le cœur de Rose ; cet alien idiot faisait comme s'ils ne se connaissaient pas. Ils avaient vu de belles choses, d'autres moins belles, ils avaient été de très bons amis, plus même. Ils avaient été séparés et pour elle, il avait brûlé un soleil. La revoir après tant d'années devrait le faire sourire, comme avec Sarah-Jane ! Mais il était impassible. Merde, était-elle si peu pour lui ? Que s'était-il passé ? Comme s'il refusait de voir qui elle était. Peut-être était-ce ça : pour lui, elle n'était plus Rose, juste un fragment, un écho. C'était un peu le cas, de toute manière.

– Je suis désolé. Excusez-moi, marmonna-t-il.

Elle ne prit en compte ses excuses et s'approcha de la chute d'eau. Son grondement résonnait à travers les murs de pierres, menaçant ; la pression n'était-elle pas un obstacle de taille ? Ils pouvaient être éjecté comme de vulgaires cailloux et s'écraser tout en bas.

– D'où vient l'eau ? Un système de pompe ?

Elle essuya les gouttes qui éclaboussaient son visage et leva les yeux. Il faisait trop sombre pour qu'elle puisse distinguer la source mais ce mystère relevait quand même un bon nombre d'interrogations.

– Attendez-moi, ordonna le Docteur.

Il n'enverrait pas Rose en éclaireur, certainement pas : pas qu'il doutait d'elle mais il ne savait ce qui les attendait. Alors, sans chercher midi à quatorze heures -et pourtant, il a réalisé cet exploit un bon nombre de fois…-, il traversa et se retrouva de l'autre côté.

– Tout va bien ! s'écria-t-il afin qu'elle puisse l'entendre. Vous pouvez y aller !

Elle apparut aussitôt, ruisselante, les yeux lançant des éclairs. Sans retenue, elle se jeta sur lui et lui frappa violemment l'épaule.

\- Aïe ?! protesta-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend !

– Prévenez la prochaine fois, siffla-t-elle. Vous auriez pu tomber ! Ou pire !

– Je l'ai fait ! se justifia-t-il.

Elle lui tourna le dos et s'avança le long de la passerelle. Elle était dure avec lui. Pourquoi ? Ah oui. Elle allait être enterrée dans quelques jours. Son Docteur lui manquait ; ses Docteurs lui manquaient, celui qu'elle avait près d'elle jouait le sans-cœur -alors qu'il en avait deux-. Et l'Original se défilait, ne lui parlait pas de son plan, ne la regardait qu'à peine. C'était blessant.

– De quoi as-tu peur, Docteur ?

Rose sursauta, en chœur avec le Gallifreyien. Ce dernier la regardait, certain que cette voix venait d'elle.

– Dis-moi Docteur, de quoi as-tu peur ?

Mais ses lèvres étaient aussi immobiles que les siennes. Ils s'observaient, surpris et se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre.

– Si tu devais faire un choix parmi toutes tes craintes, laquelle choisirais-tu ?

– Qu'est-ce ? chuchota Rose.

Elle recula encore vers lui et posa une main sur son bras.

– De quoi as-tu vraiment peur, Docteur ?

Sa compagne l'observait, les traits plissés.

– Je n'en sais rien, répondit-il à la jeune femme sur le même ton.

– D'être seul ?

L'interrogatoire continuait imperturbablement, disant tout haut ce que l'humaine pensait tout bas.

Il fit un tour sur lui-même. Mais ses phrases n'avaient aucune source. Il n'y avait qu'eux deux.

– De ne plus pouvoir espérer ? Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'un homme sans ses espoirs ?

Inconsciemment, il entoura sa partenaire, faisant barrage de ses bras entre elle et il ne savait trop quoi.

La peur. Un gardien impardonnable ; suffisait de projeter les plus grandes craintes des plus inébranlables pour les voir déguerpir comme un lapin face au renard. Il frissonna : de quoi avait-il le plus peur ? Lui-même ne sut répondre à cette question.

– De devoir faire face aux reproches de tous tes anciens compagnons ? As-tu peur du passé, Docteur ? Du futur, peut-être ?

– Où êtes-vous ?

– Du Maître ? Des Daleks ? Des hommes ? Des regrets ?

– Qui êtes-vous ?!

Il regardait partout, à droite, à gauche ; personne.

– Qui suis-je ?

Une silhouette se dessina au loin. Puis se dissipa.

– Qui suis-je ? répéta-t-elle.

Elle se matérialisa si près de lui qu'elle put le toucher.

– Ta plus grande peur, chuchota-t-elle dans le creux de son oreille. La plus profonde parmi tes treize visages.

Elle embrassa sa joue.

– Bouh !

La jeune femme éclata de rire et s'éloigna d'eux, en dansant, chantant, tournoyant sur elle-même. Etait-elle folle ? Là n'était pas la question. Son visage était familier, le Docteur le connaissait sur le bout des doigts ; pour l'avoir touché quelque temps mais surtout, pour l'avoir dessiné maintes et maintes fois. Il pâlit.

Ses cheveux clairs formaient une auréole autour d'elle, virevoltant dans son élan. Et son rire si singulier, le ton de sa voix, étaient reconnaissable entre mille.

– Rose n'est pas ma plus grande peur.

Cette dernière passait de la blonde au vieil homme, les sourcils fronçaient : que signifiait cette mascarade ?

L'apparition cessa son manège, acculée par cette constatation : sa bouche se tordait, contrariée.

– Je ne suis pas Rose Tyler ! s'indigna-t-elle.

Il la dévisagea, fortuit : même tête. Même couleur de cheveux. Même taille. C'était Rose Tyler, âgée de dix-neuf ans ; l'humaine jaune et rose, telle qu'il l'avait connu. Il ne pouvait qu'en être certain ; tout de même !

Tout de même.

– Le Méchant Loup ? tenta-t-il.

– Mmmmmh… Presque. Essaie encore !

Soudain, elle cria, se tapant le crâne du poing :

– Mais suis-je bête ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Sans prévenir, elle l'attira dans ses bras et l'embrassa fougueusement, laissant stupéfait les deux êtres de chairs ; le Gallifreyien, pris de cours, ne put se débattre.

– Alors ? fit-elle après l'avoir lâché. Ça te revient ?

Il n'osait bouger, immobilisé par la surprise du choc. Des souvenirs enfouis dans un coin de son cerveau émergèrent ; un passé loin, proche -tout dépendait de l'angle de vision qu'il empruntait- surgit du brouillard opaque qui les retenait oubliés. Il recula après un autre regard vers elle. Que faisait-elle là ?

– La conscience du Moment, bafouilla-t-il.

– Bravo Docteur ! Félicitation ! l'applaudit-elle

Les souvenirs du Docteur guerrier lui revint de plein fouet, le faisant vaciller pendant quelques secondes. Voilà ce qui l'effrayait, hantant ses nuits, ses jours : pas le Moment en lui-même mais les conséquences qui suivaient son enclenchement : une solitude certaine, des milliards de morts sur les épaules, un fardeau de cauchemars.

– Qu'est-ce ? demanda Rose.

– L'appareil qui devait détruire Gallifrey, le Moment, avait une conscience. Je l'ai volé, souhaitant à terme mettre fin à la guerre. Elle a choisi l'apparence du Méchant Loup -qui marqua ma vie plus que le reste apparemment- et m'a montré mon futur, pensant me convaincre de ne pas l'utiliser.

– Vous ne l'avez pas fait puisque votre planète est toujours là ?

– Ma Dixième et Onzième régénération, ainsi que Clara -je crois- m'ont fait comprendre qu'il y avait d'autres moyens : avec mes treize visages, nous avons pu figer la Guerre du Temps et l'emprisonner dans une boucle temporelle. C'était avant que je ne vous rencontre ; une amnésie m'a tout fait oublier, je ne pouvais me souvenir au risque de créer un paradoxe. Que faites-vous là ? demanda-t-il.

– Vous n'appuierez pas sur le bouton qui condamnera Gallifrey, n'est-ce pas ? susurra-t-elle.

Le Moment apparut derrière elle. L'impassible Seigneur du Temps devint livide. Pourquoi était-il placé là ? Avec les Anneaux ?

– Nous devons partir, chuchota-t-il à sa compagne, totalement effrayé. Je… Je ne veux pas la détruire… Je ne peux pas.

Quelque chose l'hypnotisait. Au fond de lui, une voix hurlait au canular, essayait d'ouvrir ses yeux aveuglés par le mensonge. Mais il n'entendait ni ne voyait ce qui se jouait, manipulé par une peur bien trop forte ; plus jamais Gallifrey ne devait tomber. Il ne supporterait pas sa perte. Faible, d'autres questions lui vinrent : « allait-on lui obliger à l'activer pour avoir les Anneaux ? » entre autres. Il se figea, déchiré dans son dilemme.

– Et vous, miss Tyler ?

– Smith, grommela la jeune femme. Quoi ?

La Conscience n'eut besoin de lire en l'humaine : sa plus grande crainte s'écrivait sur son front en capitale d'imprimerie. Elle bouda intérieurement ; les choses trop simples étaient si fades ! À moins que… Un sourire carnassier défigura son visage.

Ainsi, peut-être qu'ils sauraient la divertir ?

Un corps s'écroula près d'elle.

La blonde s'effaça dans l'obscurité, laissant son acte se jouer. Les trois comédiens se tenait au centre de la scène, à leur place : l'un perdu, l'une méfiante, l'autre au sol. Les dix coups retentirent dans son silence, le rideau rouge s'éleva. Et la pièce commença.

Le nouvel arrivant bougea doucement, toussa puis se redressa. Son long manteau était déchiré çà et là, son costume rayé n'était guère dans en meilleur état ; une armée semblait lui être passé dessus, piétinant son corps jusqu'à son âme. En un mot, il était pitoyable. Un gémissement sortit d'entre ses lèvres entrouvertes, il posa une main sur son flanc : une fleur de sang apparut, outrepassant la barrière de ses doigts.

Rose suffoqua, son cœur s'accéléra, s'arrêta, recommença son manège. Une force qu'elle ne comprenait pas la gardait debout ; sans elle, son pauvre corps serait tombé à terre.

– Docteur ? appela-t-elle.

Rêvait-elle ? Elle s'approcha du brun, hésitante. Ses jambes étaient molles, chaque pas semblait l'éloigner de son objectif plus elle s'en approchait. Et le temps, suspendu au-dessus de sa tête, durait une éternité.

À l'entente de son nom, ce dernier leva la tête et croisa le regard de la jeune femme. Sa voix s'étrangla, ses yeux s'agrandirent.

– Ro… Rose ?

Le Douzième visage fronça des sourcils et essaya de retenir son amie ; peine perdue. C'était comme s'il n'existait plus.

L'air devenait rare pour les deux plus jeunes gens, les cerveaux explosaient sous la pression ; leurs regards se liaient, épuisés par la distance, animés par une dévotion pure.

Le monde tournait toujours. Mais tout était insignifiant, pour eux ; il pourrait y avoir une guerre, des Daleks, n'importe quoi qu'on ne saurât leur voler ce moment. Après un court instant, un coup d'œil inquiet vers ses blessures, la brune brisa enfin le vide entre eux.

Ils furent dans les bras l'un de l'autre en un clignement de paupières.

Un parfum. Une peau collée à une autre. Deux respirations entremêlées, impatientes de se trouver. Les doigts se nouèrent, les sourires se figèrent, les yeux se couvrirent de brume. Les ravages de l'amour sont parfois d'une intensité monstre.

– Oh, ma Rose… Que fais-tu là ? Et…

Les lèvres de la jeune femme sur les siennes laissèrent sa phrase en suspens.

C'était violent. C'était tendre. C'était magnifique. Les émotions se ressemblaient et coupaient les souffles, arrêtaient les heures et grimpaient crescendo, si haut qu'un TARDIS ne saurait les retrouver. Les pensées se déconnectaient, les amours se soudaient, le baiser se prolongeait, inébranlable. Qu'ils soient seuls ou dans une foule n'aurait fait aucune différence. Ils étaient deux, l'humaine et le moins humain, à se nourrir de l'autre comme si c'était la première fois. La dernière fois.

Un feu d'artifice. Une explosion. Une supernova ; le terme le plus exact. La fièvre qui s'éveillait en eux était digne d'une supernova : aussi belle, aussi éclatante, aussi dévastatrice. Les esprits étaient prisonniers de l'autre, s'empoisonnant mutuellement. Si l'enfer était ainsi, Rose s'y brûlerait sans problème. Sa vie reprenait des couleurs que la réalité lui avait pris. Elle planait, volait, se droguait du goût de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Et priait pour que cet instant ne s'arrête jamais.

Pourtant, ils durent se séparer ; ils n'avaient plus d'air, plus de force et leur faim ne semblait pouvoir se tarir par un simple baiser.

– Je ne pensais plus jamais te revoir, murmura-t-elle, les yeux pétillants d'un amour pur. Je suis… Tellement désolée…

Elle se cala contre lui, oubliant tout le reste : Gallifrey, les anneaux, le Moment, le Seigneur du Temps, tout ne devint qu'un lointain souvenir, un rêve obscur. Cette étreinte inespérée maintenait sa tête hors de l'eau -ou la noyait dans un mirage assassin-, il n'y avait que ça d'important. Désespérément, elle s'accrocha à lui, vivant sur son petit nuage.

– Voyons Docteur, vous ne lui aviez pas dit ce que vous comptez faire ? gronda la conscience. Petit cachotier !

– Rose, éloignez-vous de lui.

Il n'y avait pas de logiques, des détails évidents qui ne vinrent aux yeux de la londonienne, aveuglés par ses sentiments sans limite : comme le Docteur précédemment, les émotions la manipulaient avec une aisance déconcertante. Et elle n'entendait pas un certain Gallifreyien qui tentait de la rappeler à l'ordre, n'entendait pas la Conscience raillait sa bêtise. Parce qu'il était là, tout près d'elle. Il était là, avec elle.

– Nous devons partir d'ici, chuchota le brun, une main délicate sur sa joue. C'est…

Il cria de douleur et embrassa les pavés. Emmenant dans sa chute l'allégresse de Rose.

La Londonienne, dont le souffle avait été coupé par l'emballement, vit sa vie défiler sous ses yeux. Abrutie par ces retrouvailles inattendues, elle en avait oublié qu'il était gravement blessé.

Posant genoux à terre, elle lui enleva son manteau, déboutonna son costume et sa veste ; une morsure déchirait le côté de son ventre, soulevant le cœur de la jeune femme.

– Que s'est-il passé ? Que puis-je faire pour toi ? Dis-moi ?! s'écria-t-elle.

Il toussa, du sang perla la commissure de ses lèvres ; sa conscience lui glissait entre les doigts, il ne pouvait lutter plus longtemps. Cette vision effraya la jeune femme, qui ne put retenir ses larmes.

Du pouce, elle effaça ces gouttes vermeilles et plongea son regard dans le sien.

– Je t'aime, je suis désolée, j'aurais dû…

 _J'aurais dû tout te dire_. Mais les mots ne sortirent de sa bouche, coupés par une vague de tristesse. Cette sensation l'étouffa, elle blottit son Docteur contre sa poitrine, tremblante. Les larmes de joie devinrent douloureuses sur ses joues, une pluie d'acide qui ravageait sa chair sans aucune once de pitié.

– Dis-moi ce que je dois faire pour t'aider…

Il était trop tard, elle le savait ; personne n'a la force de survivre à une telle blessure. Mais se l'avouer étant impossible, elle s'accrocha incorrigiblement à l'espoir.

Puisant au fond de lui, le Docteur se dégagea gentiment de son étreinte et se redressa à sa hauteur. Il chassa les larmes et lui sourit tristement puis redevint mortellement sérieux.

– Tu ne peux me sauver, c'est trop tard… Mais… Pars d'ici, Rose. Ne te retourne pas, pars d'ici, chuchota-t-il rapidement. C'est un imposteur. L'homme avec toi. C'est un imposteur. Il a tué, il a… Il faut que tu partes d'ici, je t'en supplie. Pour moi, c'est trop tard… j'ai dû sacrifier le TARDIS pour te prévenir, je n'étais même pas sûr d'arriver à temps. Il a… Tu peux encore te sauver.

Le TARDIS ? Rose posa une main sur sa poitrine et perçut les deux cœurs. _Nom de…_ Ce n'était pas _son_ Docteur mais LE Docteur. Elle sentit la bile se répandre dans sa bouche, la nausée lui vint.

– Non. Non, tu ne vas pas mourir. Je te l'interdis.

Prise d'une vigueur sans précédent, elle essuya rageusement ses larmes et embrassa de nouveau le Gallifreyien. Rapidement cette fois, l'obligeant à sceller une promesse qu'il ne pourrait tenir.

– Tu n'as qu'à te régénérer. Arrête ton cinéma.

Elle était froide. Elle avait peur. Un truc pareil ne pouvait se produire. Pas dans ses bras. Pas avec elle.

– Rose, éloignez-vous de lui, répéta l'homme derrière elle.

Sourde à ce qui se disait, elle foudroya le brun qui commençait à somnoler.

– Ce n'est pas drôle. Relève-toi. Allez ?!

Elle le gifla violemment, suppliant la moindre réaction.

– Aïe, rigola-t-il, avant d'être sauvagement rappelé par la douleur.

Il déglutit, les nerfs à vifs.

– Ce n'est pas drôle, dépêche-toi. Tu ne peux pas me faire ça. Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ?!

– Ma Rose.

Les étoiles brillaient dans ses yeux, mais une ombre malsaine les dévorait une par une. Le sang continuait de couler, le mal ravageait son être ; il n'avait même plus une minute, elle devait l'écouter.

– Tu m'as tell… Tu me manques tellement. Pitié, vas-t-en d'ici. Ne lui accorde pas ta confiance, il n'est pas moi. J'aurais voulu… Plus, avec toi. Je suis vraiment désolé. De ne pas avoir profité de chaque instant, de…

Un gémissement sortit d'entre ses lèvres.

– Pars d'ici, fuis-les, ils te tueront. Retrouve ton Docteur à toi, sois heureuse… Et… Rose, je…

Il expira une ultime fois. Ses yeux se voilèrent, sa tête tomba quelque peu, contre la jeune femme. Il cessa de bouger.

Cette dernière, immobile, n'osait plus rien dire, plus rien faire. Elle attendait, comptant les secondes, les fractions de secondes, mais le silence se prolongeait, accablant. Les mains tremblantes, elle l'appela ; sa voix se brisait à chaque fois qu'elle prononçait son nom.

– Qu'attends-tu… Qu'attends-tu pour te régénérer ?!

Bien sûr, il ne réagit pas. De ses doigts crispés, elle essayait de percevoir un souffle de vie, une respiration, ces quatre battements familiers. Mais il était mort. Alors, à bout de force, enlisé dans un supplice infernal, elle le secoua vulgairement.

– RÉGÉNÈRES-TOI ?!

Ses pleurs étaient des cris, ses cris, la seule accroche qu'elle avait pour se sentir en vie. Tout s'éteignait dans son corps, elle suffoquait, se cramponnait à une braise puis tombait toujours plus bas.

– Non…

Et vint son silence.

Le douzième Docteur s'approcha doucement d'elle et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Vide. Elle était vide.

– Rose, venez, conseilla-t-il.

Rien.

– Rose, s'il vous plaît.

Il insista, pressa sa main.

Soudain, elle se tourna brusquement vers lui, le poussa au sol et plaqua ses doigts autour de sa gorge.

– Qui êtes-vous ? QUI ÊTES-VOUS ?!

De son corps, comme son mari le lui avait appris, elle immobilisa ses bras et ses jambes. Son esprit se cachait derrière un orage déchaîné, une colère sans nom. Ses yeux le transperçaient, enragée. Elle n'avait plus rien de l'adolescente de dix-neuf ans, qui travaillait dans une simple boutique de Londres ; d'accord, le fait d'avoir changé de corps n'aidait pas à la reconnaître mais ses émotions mettaient un masque horrifique sur son visage alors si doux.

– Qu'avez-vous fait ? Que lui avez-vous fait ?!

Pourtant, elle ne lui donna pas l'occasion de répondre et resserra sa poigne. Il voulait se servir d'elle, il utilisait l'identité du Docteur pour se servir d'elle. Et à cause de lui, l'Original était mort ; elle ne pourrait laisser passer une telle chose.

– Rose, s'il-vous-plaît…

– Silence !

– Réfléchissez, bon sang… !

– TAISEZ-VOUS ?!

Elle n'avait la force de le tuer. Ses hormones se mouvaient en elle comme des électrons libres, l'empêchant de commettre le crime ultime ; puis à quoi bon ? Le Gallifreyien vit son instant de faiblesse et prit l'avantage.

Basculant sur le côté, il plaqua ses mains au sol et bloqua ses mouvements. Elle se débattait mais c'était évident qu'il avait le dessus.

– Écoutez-moi, je ne vous lâcherai qu'après. Comment vous a-t-il reconnu ? Expliquez-moi, comment vous a-t-il reconnu ? C'est insensé. S'il était vraiment le Docteur, jamais il n'aurait pu deviner que vous êtes Rose, je vous rappelle que vous avez changé d'apparence. Je suis le Docteur, le seul et l'unique de cet univers. Regardez-moi ! Regardez-moi.

Elle se sentait misérable. Confuse. Las. Amèrement, elle blêmit.

– Il… Il n'est pas mort ? souffla-t-elle, la voix rauque.

– JE ne suis pas mort.

Dans la pupille du Seigneur du Temps régnait le chaos, la désolation, le temps. Et toutes les merveilles, les atrocités qu'il avait vues brillait en lui comme un ciel d'été brillait d'étoiles. Rose caressa sa joue de son index et ferma les yeux, empêchant les apparences de troubler sa perception. Alors, sous ce nouveau visage, elle le vit. Son Docteur, quelque part dans ses traits, vivait toujours. Son cœur s'emballa, embrasé par un feu nouveau.

– Tu es là. Je le sens. Docteur…

Elle lui sourit, l'euphorie gagna tout son être. Une énième larme coula et se perdit dans ses cheveux.

– Vous n'êtes pas sympa, bougonna la Conscience derrière eux, qu'ils avaient presque oublié -Rose du moins-. Vous auriez pu vous entretuer, satisfaire mon plaisir, mais non !

A la fin de ses mots, le cadavre disparut.

Le Docteur se releva et aida Rose. Cette dernière se rapprocha de sa jumelle, les sourcils fronçaient.

– Votre machine-là, elle sert à détruire Gallifrey ?

Cette question déstabilisa la blonde.

– Ce n'est pas _ma_ « machine » mais oui, pourquoi cette question ?

– Ça parait logique, non ? Si j'appuie sur le gros bouton rouge, Gallifrey explosera !

– C'est le but, en effet.

– Donc, si j'appuie, vous disparaîtrez !

– Docteur, expliquez-lui, souffla-t-elle, ennuyée.

– Si vous enclenchez le Moment, tout le monde disparaîtra.

Des fossettes creusèrent le visage de l'humaine. Si le brun n'était pas son Docteur, le Moment n'était pas le Moment. Ne jouaient-ils pas avec leurs peurs pour les contraindre à faire demi-tour ?

– Tu es brillant mais parfois, de rares fois, tu es encore plus naïf qu'un enfant, se permit Rose.

D'un geste décidé, elle enclencha l'arme.

– Non ! tonna le Gallifreyien.

Aussitôt, la blonde disparut ; l'appareil aussi.

Un grondement sourd secoua la passerelle, résonnant contre les parois de la salle ; les Anneaux apparurent alors, dans un socle en verre.

– Dans toute ma vie, ce qui m'a certainement le plus effrayé, c'est de te perdre. Toi, c'est de détruire Gallifrey et d'être seul. Si le Docteur qui nous est apparu était un leurre, la logique en vient au fait que le Moment en était aussi un. Maintenant, je vais attendre que tu décides à me dire ce que tu comptes faire. Je te connais bien et ne me mens pas en me disant que ton plan n'est pas sans risque ; sinon, tu m'en aurais parlé. Que veux-tu que je fasse ? À quoi servent ces maudits Anneaux ?

– Pour détruire le Méchant Loup, j'ai besoin d'un passage solide entre lui et sa dernière prison. Un passage composé d'une structure principale et d'une, de deux idéalement -la douleur sera ainsi moins violente pour chacun d'entre nous-, route, direction, mur, le terme importe peu. Vous formerez le point de départ, cette fondation principale -étant la créatrice, il ne sera attiré que par vous- et nous… Nous drainerons cette énergie de vous et la guiderons dans la denzite, une pierre qui la consumera.

– Nous ?

– Trois êtres dans l'univers ont été mordu par le Méchant Loup : vous, moi… et votre Docteur puisqu'il est issu de moi. Vous irez le chercher avec les Anneaux ; ils sont nécessaires pour circuler entre nos deux mondes. Mais… Vous allez mourir, Rose. Quoi qu'il advienne, s'en est fini de vous. Et subir la puissance du Méchant Loup de plein fouet vous tuera… Vous êtes trop faible pour y survivre. J'ai essayé de trouver d'autres solutions, il n'y en a pas : vous êtes sa mère, les autres ne sont que des pions du temps, pour lui. Il ne reviendra qu'en vous.

Deux-trois jours d'agonies totales ou un aller simple, plus rapide ; l'avion ou le train pour la même destination. Son cœur s'accéléra, elle avala de travers.

– Vous irez chercher votre compagnon. Mais il ne sait pas qui vous êtes, sous ce visage. Et vous mourrez. Mieux vaudrait que vous gardiez le silence sur votre véritable identité. Vous comprenez pourquoi j'espère ?

Bien sûr qu'elle comprenait. Son compagnon allait la retrouver pour finalement, la voir mourir devant lui. C'était cruel. Malsain. À l'idée de le revoir, une joie immense la secoua ; elle avait le droit de l'avoir une dernière fois près d'elle. Ce sentiment fit place à une tristesse sans fond : elle l'avait abandonné. Et elle allait de nouveau l'abandonner, emportant son mensonge avec elle ; sera-t-elle assez forte pour le préserver de la vérité ?

– Si je ne meurs pas par le Méchant Loup, j'aurais souffert à cause du transfert de conscience. Pour un résultat qui ne diffère pas. Tu me sauves et sauves ta planète en prime. Et… Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal, je pense l'avoir bien assez torturé. Je ne dirai rien, Docteur.

Elle s'assit en tailleur sur la pierre mouillé, épuisée ; c'était ça ou perdre l'équilibre et tomber. Enfin, tomber physiquement, passer par-dessus bord quoi : à l'intérieur d'elle, la jeune Tyler -Smith pardon- ne pouvait pas être au plus bas.

– Ça va ?

Elle inspira longuement. Elle avait perdu son Docteur, son bébé, ses parents, son frère. Elle avait perdu cette vie qu'elle avait eu tant de mal à accepter et qui, par la suite, lui avait tout donné. Elle avait perdu son visage, son image, empiétait l'existence de quelqu'un d'autre. L'univers menaçait de s'écrouler s'ils ne se dépêchaient pas. Elle allait devoir se sacrifier -même si sacrifier était un grand mot, étant déjà condamnée-, sans quoi, tout sombrerait. Ouais. Elle ne pouvait pas être au plus mal.

– Ne t'en fais pas.

Et cette migraine, cette fièvre persistante qui la hantait à chaque pas, à chaque mot, à chaque pensée. L'envie de se cogner la tête contre le sol était tellement grande !

– Docteur ?

– Oui ?

Il n'avait bougé. Il n'osait bouger, malgré le temps impardonnable.

– Est-ce pour ça que t'es distant avec moi ? Parce que je vais mourir ?

Un choc électrique ébranla le vieux Seigneur du Temps, qui baissa des yeux. Démasqué, il ne pouvait démentir. Et se tut.

Son silence confirma les doutes de la fleur. Un poids apparut au cœur de sa poitrine et dégringola dans son ventre, détruisant les obstacles qui parsemaient sa route ; la douleur était si lancinante qu'elle lui coupa le souffle. Elle ne lui avait pas demandé si lui allait bien ; après tout, il était seul. Après tout, ses sentiments pour elle l'avait ravagé, durant son dixième règne ; ensuite, il avait dû s'y faire et avancer sans retomber dans la nostalgie. Et aujourd'hui, il guidait vers l'abattoir cette femme qu'il aimait tant jadis. Qui aurait en lui une telle force, un tel courage ? Une telle folie ?

Elle rassembla le peu d'énergie qui lui restait, s'avança à sa hauteur et posa une main sur sa joue ; l'homme aux deux cœurs ne tentait pas de se défaire et l'observait tristement.

– Viens, murmura-t-elle.

Elle passa ses bras autour de sa taille et l'enserra tendrement.

– Je ne sais pas ce que t'as fait, après moi. Je ne sais pas qui tu as connu, qui tu as perdu, j'ignore tout de tes victoires, de tes défaites. Pour moi, tu m'as abandonnée en Norvège. Pour toi, je t'ai abandonné. Finalement, on s'est mutuellement perdu et peut-être que c'était mieux ainsi. Si l'on se retrouve aujourd'hui, six ans après pour moi, certainement plus pour toi, c'est pour une bonne raison. J'ai commis une erreur, il y a des années, erreur que je ne regrette pas car elle t'a sauvé la vie, a sauvé la Terre et bien plus. Ce n'est nullement de ta faute mais de la mienne et j'en payerai le prix ; l'univers doit se réparer de lui-même et je me dois de subir ma punition. Alors tu vas m'emmener là où tu dois m'emmener et nous sauverons une dernière fois des milliards de vies. Ensemble. Et lorsque tu rentreras dans ton TARDIS, tu te trouveras quelqu'un sans te sentir, ni responsable, ni coupable. Ta rencontre a fait de ma pauvre carcasse, une personne riche, unique. Je meurs, chose qui allait m'arriver quoi que t'en dises, et c'est avec le sourire ; bien sûr que j'ai peur, j'aurais aimé aller plus loin, fonder ma propre famille, vivre d'autres choses, plus et tellement plus. Mais je peux être fière de ce que j'ai eu, parce que du haut de mes trente ans, les émotions ressenties étaient dignes des meilleurs livres, les couleurs, les aventures, mon histoire, étaient dignes du meilleur des rêves ; et encore. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Docteur, l'univers a de la chance de t'avoir. Tu ne dois pas douter de toi ni de tes actions. Tu es le meilleur.

Rose Smith était aussi époustouflante que Rose Tyler ; peut-être plus, même. Ses cœurs résonnaient comme deux marteaux sur une plaque de fer, en rythme avec celui de la jeune humaine. Quoi qu'elle en dise, il aura mal et rien ne pourra dissuader la douleur de le tirailler. Mais ses mots soufflaient un vent chaud contre son âme de glace.

– Nous devons y aller, lança-t-il, après quelques instants de silence. Mais… merci. Sincèrement. Vous êtes toujours aussi bouleversante, votre Docteur a de la chance de vous avoir.

 _Je l'ai détruit. Ou je ne vais pas tarder à le faire si jamais ce n'est pas encore fait._ _Alors tout est relatif, mon cher ami._

Il défit ses bras calés autour de son cou, s'approcha de la cage, l'ouvrit à l'aide de son sonique et s'empara des bijoux qu'il donna à sa compagne. Il garda le boitier en main et planta son regard dans celui de la brune.

– Maintenant, écoutez-moi Rose, chaque…

– Hana, rectifia-t-elle.

Le Gallifreyien haussa les sourcils.

– Pardon ?

– Vous ne vous en souvenez pas ? L'empereur japonais… Jadsu !

– Jinmu, oui, sourit-il à cette évocation.

L'un de leur premier voyage ; dans le Japon ancestral.

– Rose était un prénom trop « pompeux » à son goût, continua-t-elle. Hana* était plus adéquate pour une fille comme moi. Comme si j'avais choisi de m'appeler comme ça ! s'écria-t-elle.

– Oui, je m'en souviens.

– Alors appelez-moi Hana, maintenant. Si vous me nommez Rose devant… Devant Lui, il pourrait avoir des doutes.

Son regard s'assombrit.

– D'accord. Hana. Rappelez-vous : ne révélez rien. Même pas le plan. Trouvez un prétexte pour qu'il vous suive mais ne lui dites rien : il pourrait refuser et si jamais cela se produisait, les conséquences seront dramatiques. Je ne peux y aller moi, il me reconnaîtrait, donc je compte sur vous.

– Pourquoi refuserait-il ?

– Pourquoi aider l'univers quand celui-ci vous a tout pris ?

– Dans ce cas… Je lui dirai que je viens du parti Gorus, ça éveillera sa curiosité -Gallifrey étant normalement « morte »- et…

– Non. Il ne vous croira pas, la stoppa-t-il, en se retenant de rire.

– C'est ça ou tout avouer.

– Vous verrez ! J'ai confiance en vous, je suis persuadé que vous y arriverez.

Il pointa son tournevis sur le boitier.

– Un an se sera passé, à peu près, depuis votre mort. Il ira bien, il ira mal, je ne peux le prévoir. Mais son état ne doit pas faire barrière, vous devez me le ramener. Soyez violente s'il le faut, secouez-le, vous trouverez quelque chose. Les coordonnées aller vous projetteront dans un rayon de 50m autour de lui. Pour le retour, les commandes retraceront les données de mon tournevis, vous reviendrez vers moi quoi qu'il arrive.

– D'accord : mentir, faire la méchante, l'assommer s'il le faut et le ramener -en lui passant la bague au doigt, je présume-. Très bien ! ironisa-t-elle.

Il glissa l'appareil dans sa poche et la serra dans ses bras.

– À plus tard, Rose. Vous avez une heure. Bonne chance.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil avant de disparaître.

oOo

Le paysage changea, l'air aussi. Une mauvaise odeur flottait, omniprésente, le lieu était sombre ; si ses yeux ne se plissèrent pas puisque la lumière n'était pas vive, son nez ne résista pas à la tentation.

À un mètre près, son atterrissage se serait terminé dans les poubelles. Grimaçante, elle se mit sur ses jambes et regarda tout autour d'elle. La ruelle était sombre, délaissée, des tags serpentaient les murs. A gauche, un cul-de-sac l'obligeait à prendre la direction opposée : en deux pas, la jeune femme se retrouva sous un soleil glacé.

Il faisait froid, l'hiver étendait ses ailes sur la capitale britannique. Elle remit sa cape sur ses épaules et claqua des dents. Puis ce vent pénétrant n'arrangeait rien. La Londonienne ne connaissait pas ce quartier alors proche du centre-ville -de grands bureaux déchiraient les cieux à pas moins d'un kilomètre- et il ne semblait pas très fréquenté : des appartements typiques en face, un ébéniste d'un côté, un petit bar-restaurant de l'autre -propriétaire des poubelles-. A part un promeneur de chien, il n'y avait personne. Cette rue vide faciliterait certainement sa recherche, vu que le terrain couvert n'était pas très grand : elle avait le choix entre le particulier, les appartements et le pub. Guidée par son instinct, la brune poussa la porte du bistrot : son compagnon ne fréquentait pas ce genre de lieu mais elle ne perdait rien à y jeter un coup d'œil.

Il y avait quelques clients qui parlaient -plus ou moins fort-, certains mangeaient, d'autres -la plupart- était devant une bière, un café. L'intérieur était petit mais une certaine chaleur se dégageait des vieux meubles en bois. Des affiches publicitaires datant des années soixante étaient pendues aux murs, laissant le charme de l'ancien s'étendre dans la pièce.

– Bonjour, vous désirez ?

Elle se tourna vers l'homme qui s'adressait à elle, le patron certainement, hésitante.

– Euh… en fait, je cherche quelqu'un. Un homme brun, à peu près de cette taille-là -elle mima une envergure d'un mètre quatre-vingt avec la main-, très mince.

– Le fou ? Vous le connaissez ? dit-il surpris. Il est là-bas.

Sans poser le torchon qu'il avait dans les mains, il pointa la tête vers une table, dans le fond de la pièce.

Rose le reconnut aussitôt ; son âme perdit pieds.

– Le fou ?

– Il parle tout seul. Pauvre gars, il a perdu sa femme l'année dernière. Allez-y mais je tiens à vous prévenir qu'il n'est pas bavard. On a tous essayé de lui faire sortir quelques phrases, de lui remonter le moral ; une tombe.

La jeune femme s'avança vers lui après l'avoir remercié. Ses mains étaient moites, son cœur battait la chamade. Son estomac se tordait de peur, d'inquiétude.

Il avait changé. Ce n'était pas flagrant, dans la rue, il n'attirerait les regards de personnes. Il semblait ordinaire, le grand et beau Seigneur du Temps terrassant des armées invincibles ; bien trop humain. Misérable. Ce constat lui donna la nausée : tout était de sa faute. Une barbe de trois jours se dessinait sur ses joues et son menton, ces dernières étaient creusées. Des cernes pochaient ses yeux, ses cheveux n'avaient plus leur entrain habituel. Une aura sombre planait au-dessus de lui, une aura triste ; un nuage persistant qui ne semblait vouloir partir, s'acharnant sur ce pauvre Docteur.

Elle restait derrière lui, il ne la vit pas. Il était ailleurs, dans un monde imaginaire que le désespoir lui avait créé. Et parlait à une Rose qui n'existait pas.

Le fou qui avait perdu sa femme : voilà ce qu'il était devenu. Une larme perla des yeux de la fleur.

– Ouais, j'ai vu une raie de plus de quatre mètres, l'autre jour ! À Turkuazoo, dans un grand aquarium stambouliote. Mais ce n'était donc pas aussi fascinant que sur Eyrin. Eyrin, tu t'en souviens ? La dernière planète où nous sommes allés, avec le TARDIS. Là-bas, tu m'avais promis de rester avec moi pour toujours. C'était lorsque tout allait bien pour nous trois. En tout cas, c'était sympa ! Il y avait des méduses phosphorescentes, aussi.

La gorge sèche, elle essuya ses yeux, se frappa mentalement. Et doucement, pour ne pas l'effrayer, se rapprocha de lui.

– Vous parlez seul, Docteur, susurra-t-elle dans son oreille.

Il sursauta.

Sans en être invitée, elle s'installa face à lui et lui vola le chocolat qui reposait près de sa tasse. Puis elle lui sourit, effaçant de son visage tout trace de regrets, de douleur, essayant de paraître le plus amicale possible.

– Eyrin. Quelle magnifique planète, murmura-t-elle. J'y suis allée, une fois, observer le spectacle migratoire des créatures marines autour de la barrière du lion. C'était magnifique.

 _T'as vu, je n'ai pas oublié. Je n'ai rien oublié de nous._

– Je sais. Une fois, j'y suis allé avec Rose.

Rose. Jamais son prénom n'avait sonné aussi nostalgique, aussi triste dans sa bouche. Et ses lèvres : depuis combien de temps n'avaient-elles pas souri ? Ses yeux ne brillaient plus, il n'y avait aucune lumière sur son visage. Son mari était un fantôme rodant dans le monde des mortels.

La nausée s'accentua ; mais si sa peine si contagieuse creusait un gouffre dans son âme, elle ne laissa rien paraître.

– Qui êtes-vous ? s'enquit-il.

 _C'est moi, tu ne me reconnais pas ? Je pensais ton amour suffisamment fort pour me sentir à des milliards d'années lumières de toi…_

– Appelez-moi comme vous le voudrez. Je représente juste le parti Gorus.

– Pardon ?

Elle ne mentait pas réellement, si ? Au pire, elle n'était plus à ça près.

Sous la table, elle croisa les doigts pour avoir éveillé sa curiosité ; il devait faire le lien entre eux et Gallifrey, c'était nécessaire. Elle n'avait pas de seconde chance.

– Comment êtes-vous arrivée jusqu'ici ?

 _Très longue histoire, mon amour. Mais je suis là._

– Nous savons qui a tué votre amie. Et nous voulons vous aider.

Dans quoi s'engageait-elle, exactement ? Elle l'ignorait. Mais maintenant qu'elle avait lancé son histoire, plus rien ne permettait un retour en arrière.

* * *

 ***Hana signifie « Fleur » en japonais.**


	17. Smith, le Loup et le Docteur

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Bon, je m'excuse, je suis un peu en retard MAIS je suis tout de même là ! :D C'est la fin ; bon, non, il reste l'épilogue, mais c'est la fin, la vraie. ça fait bizarre ! :') trève de blabla,à vos lectures ! J'espère ne pas vous décevoir et que vous saurez apprécier ce dénouement.**

 **Bonne lecture ^^ j'espère ne pas vous décevoir x)**

 **Bad Wolf Bay 666 : je t'ai déjà répondu mais je pense qu'il est important de te le répéter : si dans le dernier chapitre, le Moment est "vilain" c'est parce que ce n'est pas le Moment ! Comme d'ailleurs, le Moment n'est pas le Bad Wolf, qui se sert alors de son image ; c'est un peu pareil ! Il prend son apparence mais il n'est pas le Moment. Et encore une fois, merci, merci pour tes compliments et tout et tout :') bisous bisous ^^ (putain je parle comme une vieille xD)**

 **Stariella : Bon, ben voilà, je t'ai prévenu : la suite à 23h ! (il est minuit mais fait style qu'il y a un décalage horaire xD)**

* * *

Un an. Un an à tourner en rond, dans un monde sans elle.

Un an. Un an à errer dans ce cauchemar éternel.

« Le pauvre, il a perdu sa femme dans un accident de voiture » entendait-il. Non. C'est faux. Ce n'était pas un accident de voiture. Et ce n'était pas que sa femme. C'était plus, bien plus. Bien pire. Elle était son espoir, sa promesse. Parce que c'est quoi l'amour, si ce n'est une promesse ? Il ne lui restait rien. Des souvenirs, des échos, mais rien de concret dans les mains.

Un an. Un an sans air, sans chaleur dans son hiver.

Un an. Un an, quelques semaines, quelques jours, quelques heures. Un an six pieds sous terre.

Tous ces tourments. Une douleur à couper le souffle ; perdez l'être qui vous anime, vous ne vous relèverez pas. Jamais. « Tu t'y feras », diront les autres. Ces autres qui ne comprendront pas pourquoi tu restes au plus bas, malgré le temps qui passe ; des idiots. Perdez l'être qui alimentait vos rêves, tout changera. Et cette souffrance unique vous rendra fou. Fou à vous trancher les veines, à faire saigner vos yeux. Avancez sans rien dans les poches, sans rien dans le cœur ; sans cœur. Vous serez le dépressif que tout le monde évite, que tout le monde regarde, que tout le monde critique.

John Smith était malade. Et sa souffrance s'appelait Rose Tyler. Il ne vivait pas. Il ne mourrait pas. Il restait à sa place, dans un brouillard noir, dans un marécage noir. Noir. Le mal n'a pas de fond, seulement des cœurs brisés stagnant dans ses eaux ténébreuses. Et parmi ces bouts de chairs, sa passion fallacieuse.

Bien sûr. Bien sûr qu'elle était là. Il la voyait, l'entendait, lui parlait toujours. Il la rêvait jour et nuit, la dessinait sur les décombres de sa vie. Bien sûr. Mais ce n'était qu'un mirage. Qu'un mensonge. Les souvenirs vagues d'un regard, d'un parfum : dans le fond, cette vision floue ne valait rien.

Avant elle, il aimait vivre, courir, tester ses limites jusqu'à l'overdose. Aujourd'hui… Faut croire qu'il l'aimait plus qu'autre chose. Sa tendre Rose…

– Désolée…, elle dit.

Elle s'est expliquée. Il croit. Il ne croit plus rien en fait. Les mots formaient un méli-mélo dans sa tête, s'enchevêtraient, donnaient des phrases dénuées de sens.

« Désolée » ? Non. On ne peut être désolé, pas pour un truc pareil. Pour qui se prenait-elle exactement ? Elle débarquait dans sa vie, lui crachait à la figure qu'elle était sa femme disparue et terminait par un simple « désolée ».

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

– Stop.

Sa voix était glaciale. Il voulait juste qu'elle se taise, qu'elle arrête de parler. Qu'elle arrête de le regarder avec autant d'espoir dans les yeux. Il était sur le point d'exploser ; s'il s'écoutait, il la tuerait pour avoir osé blasphémer, savourant l'arôme de la Faucheuse sur sa peau d'usurpatrice. S'il s'écoutait, il l'embrasserait jusqu'à la mort, s'enivrant des ressemblances qu'elle partageait avec sa défunte épouse.

Mais il ne fit rien. Sa position n'était pas confortable, il ne bougeait pas. Ses poumons clamaient de l'oxygène, il ne respirait pas. Ses yeux étaient douloureux, pleuraient presque, il ne cligna pas des paupières. Des milliers de pensées se bousculaient, il les ignora. Que dire, que faire dans ce genre de situation ? Le temps s'était arrêté.

Un an. Dix-sept mois. Soixante-quatorze semaines. Quatre-cent quatre-vingt-quatorze jours. Onze mille huit-cent cinquante-cinq heures. Tant de temps que le film Rose Tyler repasse en boucle dans sa tête. Tant de temps que son cœur humain se contente de miettes. Tout ça pour quoi, pour ça ? La vie lui tendait un piège. Elle ne pouvait lui arracher sa Rose avec une telle aisance, lui faire souffrir un martyr pendant une éternité et la lui rendre ainsi.

Il contempla les monts gallifreyiens, laissa le silence poignarder son cœur. Il devait réagir mais ne sut comment. Alors les minutes s'écoulèrent tandis qu'il fixait un point dans le vide. Le Docteur regardait Hana, Hana regardait John, John ne voyait rien que cette dernière année sans Rose.

– Regarde-moi. S'il te plait Docteur, regarde-moi.

La brune regrettait son aveu : parce qu'au final, rien ne changeait. Si ce n'est l'intensité de sa douleur et l'ombre de la mort toujours plus proche d'elle. Mais rester stoïque face à lui, à sa souffrance, elle n'en était pas apte ; pas plus longtemps. Elle voulait le faire sourire, quitte à le poignarder par la suite : n'avait-il pas le droit à une pause ? Un peu de repos dans son calvaire ?

Elle posa une main sur sa joue, l'amour battant les tambours dans sa poitrine. L'amour et quelque chose entre la crainte et la tristesse.

– Je sais que c'est dur, pour toi. Enfin… Pas exactement, c'est vrai. Mais combien de fois avions-nous vécu cette situation ? Les rôles étaient inversés, mais combien de fois sommes-nous passés par là ? Tu te rappelles, sur le Satellite 5 ? Je pensais que tu allais mourir. Mais tu t'es régénéré, ton neuvième toi a disparu pour faire place au dixième. J'ai eu mal. Et malgré le choc, je ne t'ai pas abandonné. Tu étais quand même mon Docteur. Puis après, hein ? Tu es devenu…

– J'ai dit : stop.

 _Rose est morte._

– Laisse-moi finir, trancha-t-elle. Tu es devenu humain : mi Docteur, mi Donna. Là encore, je ne t'ai pas repoussé. J'ai mis du temps à t'accepter, je le reconnais, mais je l'ai fait. Rien ne changeait, au final : le nombre de visages que t'empruntais, le nombre de cœur qui battait dans ta poitrine. Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, Docteur. Et tu le sais pertinemment. Alors regarde-moi dans les yeux et oses me dire que je ne suis pas Rose.

John était faible. Il voulait se protéger de cette sorcière qui l'enveloppait dans un songe maléfique, se défaire de ses charmes : mais l'espoir rongeait sa raison. Et si ? Et si. Toujours ce « si », ces conjonctures maudites qui modifieraient la face du monde. Et si cette femme, cette inconnue, était la sienne ?

Il ne se dégageait pas de sa douce étreinte, comme hypnotisé. Peut-être l'était-il, au final, mais cette chaleur était si bonne qu'il l'accueillit volontiers.

– Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? Pourquoi partir comme une voleuse, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir prévenu ? s'enquit-il, hésitant.

 _« Parce que je ne le pouvais pas. Je devais te protéger. »_

 _« Parce que je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. »_

Les deux explications que n'importe qui donnerait, un individu qui ignorerait tout d'eux, de l'amour qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Rose n'était pas partie pour ces raisons-là. C'était plus subtil, bien plus complexe. Et lorsque John avait compris son choix, ce choix qu'il avait mépris du plus profond de son être, il était tombé une énième fois amoureux d'elle. Il y avait toujours un motif, pour l'aimer un peu plus ; souffrir un peu plus, y penser un peu plus. Hana pouvait mentir, lui faire entendre ce que son cœur en proie voulait. Mais seul Rose et lui connaissait la bonne réponse ; l'impossible réponse. Que croyait-elle ? Le berner aussi facilement ? Il était trop vieux, trop las pour ce jeu-là.

Pourtant, les mots qui fleurirent les lèvres de la défiée frappa la glace qui régnait en lui.

– Tu es devenu heureux. Je n'aurais pas cru une telle chose possible aux vus des cauchemars que tu faisais, les premières années ; les mêmes que tu faisais dans le TARDIS. Tu étais froid, parfois. Tu te défilais. Et le mariage a tout changé. Notre amour t'a transformé, a gommé tes peurs. C'était beau. Voir le bonheur briller dans tes yeux… C'était magique. Puis quand je t'ai parlé du bébé, il y a eu autre chose. Ton visage tout entier s'est détendu et cette sérénité… C'était magnifique ! Mon Docteur humain avait enfin délaissé sa culpabilité de Seigneur pour une vie tout à fait normale. Normale et si belle. … Si t'avais su la vérité, rien de tout ça n'aurait eu lieu. Tes cauchemars seraient revenus te hanter, la trêve aurait pris fin. Je ne pouvais pas te faire une chose pareille, t'infliger cette souffrance que tu as eu tant de mal à fuir. J'ignorais que j'allais mourir. Lorsque je l'ai compris, bien trop tard, j'ai voulu t'avertir. Mais tu dormais si paisiblement et… ce sourire sur ton visage, exempté de toute colère, de toute tristesse… Tu allais souffrir et mourir près de toi, loin de toi, n'aurait rien changé. Si je suis partie, c'est parce que je ne pouvais me contraindre à voir s'éteindre la lumière. C'était au-dessus de mes forces. Voir s'effondrer le rêve dans tes yeux, voir tes démons te détruire en quelques seconde m'aurait achevé plus vite que le Méchant Loup ne l'aurait fait. … Un adieu sur un répondeur, agir comme une lâche… je n'ai pu me résoudre à faire les choses autrement. Et je m'en excuse… Je regrette sincèrement.

Il était fatigué. Epuisé. Son âme n'avait la force de se battre, de résister à cette étincelle alléchante. Il y avait ce manque, ce manque continu qui l'accrochait à n'importe quel sourire. Condamné, il ne pouvait résister ; il se fichait bien des conséquences, du quelconque piège derrière le mensonge : s'il n'y a rien en jeu, il n'y a rien à perdre.

Pour la première fois depuis ces dernières minutes, il osa croiser son regard. C'était impossible. Elle était très forte. Pour la connaître si bien, pour le connaître autant… Elle ne pouvait pas… Ou bien si, elle pouvait être. Pourquoi pas ?

– Rose ?

Et ce parfum, cette odeur. Un effluve légèrement sucré, si semblable à celui de sa compagne… Comment tenir bon, être un homme censé face à la tentation si grande ?

Elle sourit, son cœur rata un battement. Tous ses gestes s'accordaient à elle, c'était à rendre fou.

– Mon tendre amour, murmura-t-elle.

Un feu réchauffait son âme, un feu qu'il ne pensait plus ressentir. Tremblant, il posa un doigt sur son front, le fit glisser sur sa joue jusqu'à sa bouche. Il y avait de l'amour dans ses yeux clairs, une certaine désinvolture. Sa main se perdit sur ses traits, son souffle se coupa.

Mais son chagrin ne se dissipa pas pour autant. Elle prit sa main et l'embrassa tendrement ; mais il n'oubliait pas. Un an de souffrance, prisonnier de tourments intenses, ne peut s'effacer en un claquement de doigts. Il avait pleuré son absence bien trop de fois, dormi sur sa tombe bien trop souvent pour qu'un espoir, aussi grand soit-il, puisse chasser le cauchemar.

Son cœur battait la chamade. Timidement, il noua ses doigts aux siens, avide de son toucher. Le monde ne tournait plus, il n'y avait qu'elle et ces milliers de questions.

– Très bien ! Maintenant que les présentations sont officiellement faites -Rose, Docteur, Docteur, Rose-, les bisous-bisous et vos trucs personnels attendront. Je ne voudrais pas vous alarmer mais à cause d'un idiot que je ne citerai pas, notre situation s'est très légèrement empirée !

Ils sursautèrent en chœur.

– Non, je vais être franc : elle est devenue catastrophique. J'ai besoin de nos trois cerveaux pour trouver la solution miracle et tout remettre en ordre.

Le Seigneur du Temps, qui, depuis un certain temps, tournait impatiemment autour d'eux, interrompit le rêve. Enfermés dans une bulle, ils l'avaient presque oublié.

– Allez, au travail ! Des idées ? Non, personne ?

La brune se retourna vers lui et se releva. Sa tête la brûlait toujours, son corps la lâchait dans une agonie quasi insupportable. Mais elle devait tenir, quelques minutes tout au plus. Ensembles, ils devaient remettre les choses à leur place ; il comptait sur elle.

– Si je puis me permettre ?

Une voix féminine s'immisça dans la caverne ; une voix qu'ils ne connaissaient que trop bien, à force de l'entendre. La Londonienne et le fou se figèrent sur place.

– Pourquoi ne pas vous rendre ? Que comptez-vous faire, dans cette grotte, lever une armée de cailloux ?

Le Gallifreyien fut plus rapide que Rose et se plaça face à la Gorusienne.

– Denrah ! Que nous vaut votre… présence ?

La sorcière était entourée de soldats armés jusqu'aux dents. Grands, forts, menaçants, les Docteurs et l'humaine ne pouvaient rien contre eux.

– Nous vous avons suivi, tout simplement. Quelle magnifique idée vous aviez eu ! Un cuisant échec, à ce que je vois. Quel… Dommage.

Elle prit un air faussement désolé.

– Dis-moi que tu as un plan, murmura Rose à l'oreille du plus âgé.

– Malheureusement… J'ai bien peur de devoir accepter la proposition qu'elle nous énonce.

Elle grimaça, son mari saisit sa main.

– Eh bien, petite sœur, tu ne nous présentes pas ?

La Veilleuse s'approcha de John et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Ce dernier se raidit, à ce contact dont elle n'avait été conviée.

– Mi Seigneur du Temps, mi humain. Quelle joie de vous rencontrer, _Hybride_.

– Laissez-le tranquille, cingla Rose.

L'éclat de rire de la Gorusienne pétrifia les trois voyageurs.

–Tout était prévu, incrimina-t-elle. Et vous Docteur, vous le saviez. Depuis qu'il a détruit le Creuset des Daleks, vous l'aviez compris. Mais vous aviez toujours fait semblant. Vous racontez des histoires et tout le monde écoute vos mensonges, la bouche grande ouverte. Ce n'était pas par amour, Docteur. Dites-lui. Si vous l'avez laissé sur cette plage, avec un demi clone de vous, ce n'était pas par amour. Ni même par compassion.

– Taisez-vous.

 _Comment le sait-elle ?_

– Ce n'était pas de la pitié, il n'était pas un cadeau non plus. Vous l'aimiez. Et vous auriez succombé à vos sentiments. De tout votre être, peu importe les différences. Vous l'auriez aimée, dans les étoiles, dans le temps, votre innocente humaine. Vous aviez eu le choix, le sait-elle ? Mais vous aviez vu ce qui résulterait de cette union. Et vous vous êtes enfui. L'Hybride ou le Destructeur : le choix était évident. L'un était incertain, l'autre promettait désolation. La prophétie était un mythe, moins effrayant que l'être de colère qui naîtrait des hanches de votre amie.

– J'ignore de quoi vous parlez, nia-t-il.

Une aura sombre planait autour de lui, tandis que les deux autres le fixaient étrangement. A la fin, que voulait-elle dire ?

– La pauvre. Elle va mourir et vous n'avez rien fait pour lui éviter cette finalité. Et vous lui mentez encore ? Très bien, je respecte votre choix : je serai aussi silencieuse qu'une tombe -sans jeu-de-mot. Emmenez-les, ordonna-t-elle.

– Je ne sais qui vous êtes, interrompit John, mais…

Il ne put finir qu'il s'effondra au sol. Rose cria et se pencha sur lui.

– Que lui aviez-vous fait ?!

La peur déchirait ses traits.

– Ah oui, j'ai oublié de vous prévenir : nous avions diffusé un gaz dans l'air, pendant que nous parlions. Il endort les organismes humains.

La tête lui tournait, l'environnement devenait flou. Et ce vertige n'était dû au Méchant Loup, ni au transfert de conscience. C'était autre chose.

– Bonne nuit, chère Rose !

Le Docteur se précipita vers elle avant qu'elle ne tombe à son tour.

– Rose, restez avec moi.

– Docteur…

– Rose !

Les images devenaient noires, les sons se firent sourds. Les paupières lourdes, elle ne put résister à ce sommeil qui l'assaillait férocement. Et lentement, l'inconscience l'enveloppa dans un sombre brouillard.

oOo

– Eteins ton tournevis, c'est horrible. Ou pointe-le ailleurs que sur moi. Par pitié.

La brune ouvrit les yeux, ses tympans crièrent victoire lorsque le timbre du sonique cessa. Peu à peu, la vision lui revint ; la douleur aussi.

La jeune femme se redressa si brusquement que le Gallifreyien ne put anticiper son geste ; les deux fronts s'entrechoquèrent, arrachant un cri similaire aux deux prisonniers.

– Aïe ?!

Rose massa son crâne, l'homme aux deux cœurs l'imita.

Dans une cellule. Ils étaient dans une cellule, semblable à celle qui retenait le Docteur, précédemment. Les murs étaient froids, l'espace était vide -si l'on ne comptait le lit et la chaise-. L'adrénaline grimpa aux vus de l'impasse dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Puis chuta rapidement : l'atmosphère s'emplit d'une tension palpable tandis que les yeux du presque immortel lançaient des éclairs.

– Pourquoi lui avoir dit qui vous êtes ?

Ses mots étaient lourds de reproches.

– De quoi parlait Denrah ? répliqua-t-elle.

Il n'en démordit pas.

– Rose, vous allez mourir ! Nous avions convenu que…

– Je n'y arrivais plus. C'est tout. Où est-il, d'ailleurs ?

Il n'y avait qu'eux deux, dans cette chambre exiguë. Sa gorge s'assécha, cette absence l'inquiéta.

– Ils l'ont gardé avec eux.

– Pourquoi ?

Il haussa les épaules et s'attaqua à la porte. La combinaison était trop complexe pour son tournevis, c'était inutile. Mais il s'acharna sur le verrou tout de même, ignorant son ex-partenaire.

– Pourquoi ?!

– Pourquoi quoi ?

Il évitait ses interrogations mais ne la dupa pas.

– Vous en savez plus que vous ne le dites.

Son vouvoiement le foudroya sur place.

Bien sûr qu'il en savait plus, il ne voyait le futur mais en percevait des bribes hypothétiques : la prophétie tournait autour de Rose -de ce Lui qui n'était plus lui, surtout- et promettait au couple un avenir bref. A ce moment-là, à Darlig Ulv Stranden, elle était incertaine, toujours modifiable. Sûrement qu'il l'aurait gardé près de lui, si l'enfermer dans ce maudit monde parallèle la condamnait. Il l'avait crue en sécurité, loin de lui. A tort.

– Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir informé de votre grossesse ?

– Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ? Il n'y a plus de bébé. Que savez-vous ?

 _Il n'y a plus de bébé_ : le Gallifreyien se focalisa sur la porte, pour ne montrer l'impact qu'avaient ces mots. Ils devaient quitter cet endroit, intervenir avant que le pire ne se produise : rien d'autre ne comptait, pour le moment.

– Il est le protagoniste d'une prophétie. D'une prophétie oubliée, qui existe depuis la nuit des temps : l'Hybride se tiendra sur les ruines de Gallifrey, démêlera la toile du temps et détruira des milliards de cœurs pour guérir le sien.

– Démêler la toile du temps ?

– J'ignore ce que cette phrase signifie.

Le cerveau de la presque humaine tournait à mille à l'heure. Sa blessure interne brouillait ses pensées mais elle se concentrait sur ce qu'il se disait ; il devait y avoir un moyen, un moyen tellement logique que même le Docteur n'avait pu y songer.

– Alors pourquoi l'avoir ramené ici ? Il est une menace pour votre peuple, non ?

 _Je me suis trompé : aveuglé par la menace du Méchant Loup, j'en ai oublié la prophétie. Finalement, j'ai contribué à sa réalisation._

– Les choses ne se sont pas passées comme prévue, grinça-t-il.

– Et… Quel est ce son, comme… Une cloche, que l'on entend depuis tout à l'heure ?

Elle résonnait de la Citadelle jusqu'aux confins les plus reculés de Gallifrey ; quiconque ne pouvait l'ignorer. Ni sous-estimer l'avertissement dont elle était synonyme.

– Elle vient de la Matrice, elle… Sonne un présage funeste.

– Mon Docteur ?

– Votre Docteur. Vous devez l'arrêter, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Mais… Je n'arrive pas à… Ouvrir cette satanée porte ?!

Elle résistait à ses coups, ne bronchait pas. Il s'énerva et la frappa.

Si le métacrise se laissait emporter par la rage et les mensonges des Gorusiens, l'avenir promettait l'enfer sur Gallifrey. Plus personne ne pourrait le calmer.

Il s'assit sur le lit et prit la main de la jeune femme. Tout allait trop loin, même pour lui. Il ne savait que faire. Le Docteur, l'être le plus intelligent de l'univers, était à bout de solution. La situation semblait perdue.

– As-tu été heureuse ? Dans ta vie ?

Elle sourit.

– Oui. Plus que tout.

– Raconte-moi.

Il savait tout ; enfin, se doutait de tout. Mais ses mots lui rapporteraient l'espoir qu'il n'avait plus. Une histoire pour croire en quelque chose de meilleur, le soutenir dans cette heure interminable. Une bouée pour l'empêcher de boire la tasse, un poids pour le noyer ; lui montrer à côté de quoi il était passé.

– Dans une autre vie, je t'inviterai à boire un thé et nous parlerons des jours, si tu le souhaites. En attendant… Nous ne pouvons discuter comme si le monde ne s'effondrait pas.

Ses phrases lui faisaient un mal de chien : les penser, les construire, les prononcer… La sueur perlait sur son front, le décor n'avait plus aucun sens. Malgré tout, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

Le temps leur glissait des mains, emportant les derniers grains de sable dans sa chute. Il ne lui restait plus les deux-trois jours que le transfert de conscience lui avait accordé : avoir été l'hôte du vortex temporel une fois de plus, avait été une fois de trop. Des résidus n'étaient partis, s'ajoutant à ceux qui déjà, la tuaient : quelques minutes, quelques heures tout au plus, voilà combien de tours l'horloge lui accordait, pour écrire la fin de son chapitre.

– Peut-être que…

Pourquoi lutter ? La force qu'elle essayait de retenir pourrait les aider. Dans le passé, les voyageurs temporels s'en étaient sortis grâce à elle. Il n'y en avait assez pour qu'elle puisse voir le passé, le futur dans son intégralité, ni pour qu'elle redevienne le Grand Méchant Loup, mais bien suffisamment pour contrôler l'espace autour d'elle.

Elle fermait les yeux. Une lumière dorée s'échappa de ses doigts, prit possession de son corps tout entier. Le Docteur fronça les sourcils, lui ordonna de s'arrêter ; il parlait à un mur.

L'essence des choses se modelait dans sa tête, les atomes formaient des milliards de milliards d'étincelles scintillantes, vibrant sous l'énergie qu'ils produisaient ensemble. La musique de la physique pure était si simple, si compréhensible lorsqu'elle la percevait de cet œil-là. Et la porte n'était qu'un obstacle de vide, rien que sa puissance ne saurait briser.

– Rose, tu l'as fait, arrête-toi maintenant ?!

Pourquoi abandonner un tel pouvoir ? Tout devenait si beau, si minuscule.

– Laisse-le partir.

Elle se tourna vers lui, les larmes aux yeux. Et si elle lui obéissait, c'était à contrecœur : une chaleur l'enflamma quelques secondes avant de disparaître. Elle s'appuya contre le mur, laissant fuir un gémissement de douleur.

Son compagnon se précipita sur elle avant qu'elle ne s'effondre au sol.

– Docteur… Retrouve-le, avant… Avant…

Sa tête tomba sur le côté, couvrant son visage de cheveux châtain clair. Son cœur battait beaucoup trop vite, sa respiration n'était qu'un soupir rauque. Et ses yeux clos envisageaient le pire.

Sans plus attendre, le Seigneur du Temps glissa un bras sous ses aisselles, un autre sous ses genoux et la porta à lui.

Il y avait des soldats, à l'extérieur, il rencontra du monde. D'abord, ils le menacèrent d'armes ridicules, essayèrent de le stopper. Mais son regard noir les dissuadait aussitôt. Couards, ils le laissèrent passer, pétrifiés à l'idée de subir une sentence pire que la mort.

– L'Hybride, où est-il ?

Sa voix était déformée, sous la démangeaison de la frénésie. Tremblants, ils indiquèrent le chemin d'une salle de conseil et s'enfuirent, comme des enfants face au grand méchant loup.

Il ne frappait à la porte, en oubliait les formalités, sa sagesse légendaire. Il posa la jeune fille sur la table, verrouilla l'entrée à l'aide de son tournevis, assomma le premier qui tenta l'impossible contre lui et pointa le pistolet vers Denrah.

Cette dernière enleva l'aiguille plantée dans le bras de sa Dixième incarnation et se tourna vers lui, étonnée.

– Quelle agréable… Surprise. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous revoir aussi vite.

Le téméraire fronça des sourcils tandis que John Smith se relevait.

– Que lui avez-vous administré ?

– Oh, vous le verrez bien assez tôt.

L'Hybride examinait chaque personne présente devant lui ; à droite, à gauche, puis, droit devant lui, sa pupille encrée dans celle du Docteur.

Son regard avait quelque chose de sauvage, d'animal, de presque carnassier ; un regard à faire froid dans le dos. Un râle sombre s'échappait de sa gorge, mélange de rage et de haine. Bien qu'il ne le fût pas tout à fait, il n'avait plus rien d'un Seigneur, plus rien d'un humain. Il semblait prêt à bondir l'occasion venue, telle une bête des bas-fonds.

Un combat silencieux s'engageait entre les deux hommes. Et la cloche du cloître retentit de plus belle.

« Vous le verrez bien assez tôt. »

Le maître du TARDIS déglutit, observant le brouillard prendre possession du brun. Il n'attendit pas un quelconque effet : à grande enjambé, ignorant les furies qui dansaient autour de lui, il parvint à ses côtés. Et chuchota dans le creux de son oreille.

– Penses à Rose. Pense à elle. Il n'y a rien de plus important qu'elle. Oublie-moi, oublie-les, concentre-toi sur son visage, sur vos souvenirs, sur votre amour.

Il n'admettait pas avoir failli sur le dernier mot et continua :

– Ne les laisse pas te manipuler, pas d'une façon aussi lamentable. Tu es le Docteur et tu l'aimes, bats-toi pour elle. Tu as réussi ce que moi, j'ai eu la lâcheté de repousser, tu l'as conquise, tu lui as donné tout ce dont elle méritait. Ne détruis pas tout ça.

Il ne savait ce qu'il y avait dans la seringue : un annihilateur de sentiments, un produit pour modifier sa perception, une drogue… Peu importe ; ce n'était certainement pas un antidouleur.

Et il ne devait permettre à l'être meurtri de devenir démon. Sans quoi…

Le métacrise ne prévint pas et coinça sa main sous son cou plissé. L'air devint rare.

– Tu m'as menti, foudroya-t-il. Elle m'a menti, la fille avec toi. Je ne sais d'où tu la sors mais j'ai presque failli y croire.

Il était à la limite de lui cracher à la figure, lui qui avait tué sa Rose pour cette misérable planète. Un Docteur ? Une chose pareille, un Docteur ? Sa treizième régénération ne lui réussissait absolument pas ; où se trouvait ses principes, ses valeurs d'antan ?

– Un chien du Haut Conseil… Tu me fais pitié. Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas protégée ?! Pourquoi l'as-tu condamné ?

John sombrait dans la mégalomanie, laissant l'obscurité l'étouffer de ses bras manipulateurs. Il ne chassait pas le venin qui défigurait la réalité, se moquait du Docteur, se moquait d'Hana, se moquait de tout : sa femme lui avait été arraché, son enfant aussi, quelqu'un devait être puni. L'univers devait être puni.

Il desserra quelque peu ses doigts, pour lui permettre de répondre.

– Notre rencontre avec Rose, en 2005, le Méchant Loup, notre séparation, ta création, ton mariage avec elle, sa mort, ta tristesse, ta vengeance… La prophétie conte cette histoire depuis la nuit des temps et tu le sais ; au fond, tu l'as toujours su. Tu connais la fin. Mais tu peux toujours stopper cette mascarade, empêcher un tel dénouement. Gallifrey n'est pas encore condamnée.

Un rire satanique s'éleva du plus jeune, figeant les cœurs des spectateurs. D'abord en murmure nerveux, il partit dans des tons incontrôlables. Pour faire place à un silence de mort.

– Il ne me reste plus rien… Et tu me demandes, de ton air condescendant, d'épargner Gallifrey ? Elle m'a tout pris et je dois la prendre en pitié ? C'est une blague, j'espère ?

Il l'étrangla de toutes ses forces, saoulé par une colère sans nom. L'ouragan rendait sa vulnérabilité plus terrifiante encore : il était ivre de sa folie, de son désespoir, de cette absence récurrente. Et les lendemains si semblables, ces espoirs déchirants, ces larmes pathétiques… Il n'en pouvait plus d'être un minable, de vivre d'une ombre, de son fantôme.

– Ils se servent de toi ?! Hana est aussi Rose que tu es moi et ils l'ont condamné. C'était ton rôle, le tien et seulement le tien, d'être là pour elle, de couvrir ses arrières. J'avais confiance en toi et qu'as-tu fais, à part agir égoïstement ? Tu crois que je n'aurais pas préféré la garder dans le TARDIS ? Si j'avais su que tu n'étais qu'un dégonflé, ni Docteur, ni Donna, jamais rien de tout ça n'aurait eu lieu.

Un éclair traversa le plus humain.

– Tu te trompes d'adversaire. Si tu veux te retourner contre les vrais coupables, va vers Denrah et le parti Gorus, vers le Haut Conseil. Epargne les autres, n'agis pas d'une manière aussi délibéré. Regarde-moi ! Puis regarde-la : crois-tu qu'elle mente ? Crois-tu qu'elle meure pour tes beaux yeux ? Ce n'est pas…

Un hurlement l'interrompit.

Puis un second.

Ils se tournèrent vers sa source, comme un seul homme.

– Rose ?!

Son corps, agité de convulsion, tomba au sol. Le Gallifreyien s'échappa de son double dont la vigilance s'était de moitié divisée sous la surprise et accourut vers elle.

– Tout va bien, je suis là, murmura-t-il.

Il embrassa son front poisseux, l'anxiété à son paroxysme. Pourquoi devait-elle souffrir autant, elle qui méritait tellement plus… mieux ? Comme pour appuyer sur sa culpabilité, son amie cria une énième fois.

Il fermait les yeux, au son de cet appel déchirant : une torture. Une véritable torture. Puis les rouvrit. Et fronça les sourcils : quelque chose n'allait pas. Il balaya les traits tendus de ce visage angélique, averti. S'ils se défiguraient sous les affres de la douleur et que cet vision nouait son estomac, un autre constat le mit encore plus mal à l'aise. Un soleil ravalait les ténèbres de ses cheveux noir corbeau. Et…

Il se gifla intérieurement : la tristesse lui jouait des tours. Ce n'était pas possible autrement.

D'une tendresse dont il n'avait l'habitude, il essuya la sueur qui collait sa peau. Et ses doutes muèrent alors en certitude ; elle changeait. Hana changeait inéluctable. D'abord ses cheveux. Puis, ses yeux. Son nez, ses joues, son visage tout entier ; sous ses mains déconcertées, de nouvelles courbes se dessinaient.

Sa gorge devint un désert aride quand, sous ses yeux interdits, une lumière éclatante embrasa la jeune femme.

Et lorsqu'elle disparut…

Rose.

Rose, qui se tordait sous une fièvre virulente. L'éclat de sa voix, si familière, résonnait dans la pièce, résonnait au plus profond de lui. Voir Hana souffrir, le blessait fortement ; voir Rose souffrir, l'assassinait froidement.

Puis, le silence ; le repos ?

Elle ouvrit les yeux, son iris noisette croisa le bleu d'un Seigneur du Temps pantois. Puis, son reflet, non loin de là ; tout de suite, elle comprit.

– Hey, articula-t-elle.

Il la regardait, sans comprendre. Et ses cœurs s'affolèrent dans une cadence qui le dépassait largement. C'était plus fort que lui, la voir si blonde, l'avoir dans ses bras comme si un millénaire ne les avait séparés… Il détailla cette nouvelle apparition, un couteau transperça ses os : elle vieillissait bien, merveilleusement bien. En fait, elle ne changeait pas d'un iota. Et ce constat le troublait plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

– Hey, trembla-t-il, un sourire se perdant sur ses traits.

L'ultime faveur du Méchant Loup ; faut croire que la cruauté de la bête n'était qu'un mythe, rien de plus.

– Je t'ai manqué ? demanda-t-elle, non sans lui faire un clin d'œil.

Un peu, au début. Puis avec Amy, il s'était fait une raison. Il avait repris la route, laissant la nuit vertigineuse pour une obscurité plus rassurante et n'avait pensé à elle que dans ses cauchemars les plus perfides. En fait, il n'avait respecté sa promesse, faisant d'elle une étrangère pour ses successeurs.

Pourtant, à la voir ainsi, dans la peau de celle qu'il avait tant chérie, un vide qu'il ne remarquait plus grâce au temps se creusait dans sa poitrine. Et se dire qu'elle mourrait... il tût la douleur qu'il pointait dans sa voix.

– Plus que je ne l'aurais cru, répondit-il sombrement.

La jeune blonde posa une main sur son front et grimaça. Où était-elle, elle l'ignorait. Son dernier souvenir était… Une prison, avec le Docteur. Ils devaient arrêter son double. Puis, tout était flou. Puis, tout était noir.

Puis son regard tomba sur John Smith.

Et son âme se brisa.

Le Douzième visage comprit aussitôt : il était en trop, maintenant. Il avait été fou de vouloir un cœur que le diable avait embrassé. Et si l'illusion l'avait longtemps bercé, jamais elle n'avait été sienne. Il recula, laissant sa place. Et se plaça face aux Gorusiens qui profitaient de l'occasion pour reprendre en main la situation.

– Pas un geste, menaçait-il. Vous savez que je n'hésiterai pas à vous tuer. Laissez-les leurs adieux, puisque vous leur avez pris leurs vies.

Ils se regardaient, l'un, complètement perdu, l'autre, amoureusement. Puis, le vide se brisa entre eux : l'homme la prit dans ses bras, n'osant croire au miracle qui se déroulait devant lui.

– Docteur, je suis dé…

– Chut, la coupa ce dernier, en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

Son unique cœur battait la chamade, il n'osait y croire. Sa compagne était de retour. Près de lui, devant lui, avec lui. Contre lui.

– Tu n'écoutes jamais rien, articula-t-elle, dans de tragiques syllabes. Je veux… que tu cesses tout cela. Les milliards d'innocents que tu t'apprêtes à condamner… Ils n'y sont pour rien. Les vrais responsables se servent de ton chagrin pour…

Elle respira.

– J'ai aimé un Docteur, un héros qui sauve la vie d'autrui à chacune de ses aventures. Pas un meurtrier qui assassine des enfants pour venger la mort de l'humaine qu'il aime.

Elle était loin du compte. Loin de se douter ce qu'il pouvait traverser. Etait-ce de sa faute ? Pour elle, il ferait n'importe quoi, quitte à éteindre toutes les étoiles de tous les univers.

Une larme perça sa carapace faites de papier mâché. Il était si faible, si… Humain.

– Tu ne comprends pas, Rose. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Après toi ? Ma vie… Elle est stérile. Tout ce que je fais, tout ce que j'entreprends… Ton image me revient en permanence et ne me lâche jamais. J'ai besoin de toi. Je n'y arrive pas… J'ai besoin de ton amour, de ton sourire, de ta peau, de ton parfum, de…

Il l'embrassa, fébrile. La tendresse de ses lèvres sur les siennes, la puissance de l'amour s'entrechoquant à la violence de sa peine, toutes ces sensations perdues, retrouvées, furent un véritable électrochoc. Mais la chaleur qui consumait son cœur devenait glace.

Il avait peur. Et il la perdait.

La vie, qui s'échappait de sa bouche entrouverte, tuait le peu de temps qu'ils leur restaient. Il voulait la retenir, il devait la retenir. Mais rien ne lui vint en tête : pourquoi le génie se terrait dans sa bouteille lorsque sa présence était plus que sollicité ? A quoi ça servait, d'être intelligent, si un crétin ne faisait mieux que lui dans ce genre de situation ? Sa femme s'éteignait à chaque seconde et lui, pauvre idiot, il priait pour l'obtention un miracle. Comme si l'histoire était réversible.

– Tu en as tant fait pour moi, fit-elle.

Une dernière fois, elle caressa sa joue. Une dernière fois, il suppliait une force quelconque de lui venir en aide.

– Et moi… Tellement peu. Cette… Douleur. Dans tes yeux. J'aimerais la remplacer par tout mon amour, que tout redevienne… comme avant. Pardonne-moi. Faut croire…

– Tu te souviens de Montréal ? l'interrompit-il.

Ses sourcils s'arquèrent. Puis elle toussa.

– Quand t'as dit que tu ne pourras jamais te lasser de me… ?

– Non, rigola-t-il.

Elle toussa une deuxième fois.

Du sang coulait sur sa lèvre inférieur, qu'il essuya. Il reprit son sérieux

– Non. Après.

– Tu m'as grondée.

– Pourquoi ?

– Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu m'aimais. Je ne comprenais pas comment une humaine aussi banale que moi a pu faire flancher un grand Seigneur du Temps.

– Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ?

– Que j'étais spéciale. Mais…

– Tout à fait. Mes sentiments sont légitimes car tu es extraordinaire, exceptionnelle, irremplaçable, parce que tu m'as aimé, parce que tu m'as sauvé la vie, en te moquant bien des conséquences. Tu es la mère du Méchant Loup. Tu n'es plus la simple Rose du Powell Estate, mais une créature unique. Si tu le voulais, si tu te concentrais, tu pourrais vivre. Il… Peut t'aider.

Rose fronça les sourcils.

Que disait-il ? Mais les mots étaient plus forts que lui ; l'idée, beaucoup trop tentante. _Pauvre crétin._

– Détruit la conscience d'Amana.

Un froid givra le cœur de la jeune femme. _Quoi ?_

– Et tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

Son Docteur. Ou cette Gallifreyienne.

Tuer l'un pour sauver l'autre.

Son souffle se coupa dramatiquement, elle se mordit sans prêter attention à la vive douleur de sa joue.

– Je ne sers à rien sans toi. Je n'arrive pas à combattre cette trop grande amertume, elle est pire que tout le reste. Toi et moi… Toi sans moi, ma vie ne rime plus à rien. Tu m'as guéri de ma culpabilité, tu m'as fait goûter à un bonheur tellement fort que… Rentre à la maison… Je n'ai que tes sentiments. Je n'ai que toi. Rose. Rose…

Qui serait-elle pour choisir sa vie à l'instar d'une autre ?

Son cœur n'était plus sien, elle louait ce corps et condamnait sa propriétaire. En plus de ça, elle devait la tuer ?

Abandonner son mari était impossible. Ils s'étaient promis un conte de fée, ils devaient le vivre. Mais voir par d'autres yeux, parler d'une autre voix, toucher par d'autres mains, sentir ces images, cette culpabilité la suivre à chaque pas… Elle ne pouvait le faire.

Un gouffre creusait sa poitrine. Il prit ses mains et les plaqua contre sa bouche, frôlant, dévorant cette peau qu'il aimait tant. Ses yeux lançaient des supplications qui blessèrent la Londonienne du plus profond de son être.

– Pardonne-moi, je ne peux pas… Tu ne comprends pas…

– Je t'aiderai, je serai là. Tous les deux, notre maison, nos enfants, nos rêves. Notre bonheur. Je te soignerai de ta culpabilité, tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Je sais ce que je te demande mais… Ne me dis pas que ce sacrifice n'en vaut pas la peine.

– Ce n'est pas une question de prix ! Ma vie n'est pas plus importante que la sienne.

– Vous allez mourir quoi qu'il arrive ! Je t'aime Rose. Je t'aime si fort... Et je te supplierai, les genoux en sang, s'il le faut. Rien ne me fera plus mal que d'être sans toi.

Elle noya ses yeux dans son regard désespéré. Tout s'y effondrait. Le jour, la nuit, la vie, le chaos. Son océan se déchaînait, les vagues se mourraient contre les falaises.

Il pleurait, n'avait plus rien du Docteur. Il était un homme, un homme qui criait toute sa détresse. Un homme qui sombrait, manipulé par une douleur pure. Et ce naufrage fit vaciller tout ce qu'elle était.

Tuer Amana. Elles allaient mourir, de toute façon. Alors qui la blâmerait, si l'une d'entre elle survivait et que ce n'était pas l'autre ? Dans un coin de sa tête, une voix protesta, une conscience se débattait.

– Je… Je ne peux pas… S'il te plaît…

Pourquoi pas ?

Non.

Ça ne changera rien ?

Non !

Ce n'était pas digne d'elle.

Elle se gratta la tête : qu'est-ce que sa dignité lui importait, aujourd'hui, à cet instant précis ? Puis se gifla intérieurement.

Le Docteur ne lui demanderait pas chose pareille. A moins d'être devenu fou.

Mais le fou qui avait perdu sa femme : n'était-ce pas ce qu'il était ?

– Mon Amour… par pitié, répétait-il.

Son sentiment pour elle le dépassait, à présent. Il était trop violent, trop barbare pour n'être qu'un amour, si normal, si transparent. Sa passion l'enflammait, le couvrait d'un linceul d'aversion. Au diable les victimes, les conséquences. Pour eux, elle devait se salir. Mieux valait noircir son âme pour l'avoir plus longtemps que la garder pure et ne plus l'avoir du tout.

– Hendrik… « Cours » m'as-tu dit. Courir pour aimer... Je ferai le tour de monde en courant pour t'aimer toujours plus. J'ai… Je plongerais mon âme en enfer, si tu me le demandais. Je resterais dans l'ombre sur ta demande, je me familiariserai avec la mort, avec les crimes, avec les autres. Je mourrais, pour toi. Je ferai des folies que tu ne peux imaginer. Tuer, s'il le faut. Mais… C'est trop tard. C'est fini et, par pitié, prends-en conscience. Regarde-moi ! Je ne suis plus rien. Une ombre vivant au dépend d'une vraie personne. Lors de notre premier voyage, face à la disparition de la Terre… Tu m'as dit que certaines choses ne peuvent être sauvé, que tout a une fin. Voici la mienne. Laisse-moi partir. Pas que je ne veux plus de toi, certainement pas. Mais je n'ai plus la force de me battre et je ne peux pas… Je…

Elle se tordit, subissant son agonie d'une bravoure sans limite. Une plainte franchit la barrière de ses dents serrées, un liquide vermeil coulait de ses oreilles.

– J'ai mal, pleurait-elle.

Ses mots n'étaient plus que lamentation. Les secondes mourraient sur leurs corps tendus, s'échouaient comme des poussières d'étoiles. Les larmes brillaient, l'amour brûlait.

– Je suis là, murmura-t-il. Tout va bien, je suis là. Chut…

Il la prit contre lui, la câlina tendrement. Ses gestes étaient faux, tout comme ses mots lentement chuchotés. Mais pour elle, mentir n'était pas un problème : il lui devait bien ça, la rassurer du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

– Je ne te laisserai pas.

Elle respirait et chaque expiration sur sa peau soulevait de délicieux frissons. Cette tendresse l'écœurait, cette douceur l'étouffait. Mais il la serrait fort, torturé par une fin qu'il redoutait plus que tout.

– Je ne te laisserai plus, plus jamais… répétait-il.

– Il y a quoi ?

– Où ?

– Après la mort ?

Elle le tenait toujours plus fermement, plantant ses ongles dans la chair de son dos.

 _Je n'en sais rien. Le néant ?_

– Un bel endroit.

– Et tu penses que mon père m'y attend ? Avec notre fille ?

– Notre fille ?

– Je suis sûre que le bébé était une fille… Il parait que quand… Enfin, quand un couple font beaucoup… Voilà, ben… Il y a plus de chance pour que ce soit une fille.

– N'importe quoi ! soupira-t-il, dépassé par les rumeurs sans fondement que chuchotaient les humains.

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire, malgré tout.

– Non mais vraiment…

– Ils t'attendent, oui.

Elle lui sourit, emportant dans son élan, ses battements de cœur.

– Notre premier été, t'en souviens-tu ? demanda-t-il, le regard perdu dans les méandres des souvenirs. Il faisait beau, un peu trop chaud. Nous sommes allés dans le sud, à la plage. Le soleil se couchait sur cet océan si calme et nous étions assis, à déguster cette quiétude unique, sans personne pour nous dire ce qu'il fallait faire. Je te regardais et parfois, ton regard croisait le mien. Ta robe était aussi rouge qu'une rose, elle t'allait tellement bien. Tes cheveux… Tes cheveux volaient dans le vent, ils sentaient si bon la camomille. Tu riais, je m'en rappelle encore. Tu riais de moi, de mes histoires que je racontais seulement pour t'impressionner. Et tes yeux… Cet amour, plus beau que la lumière, plus chaud que le soleil, plus sauvage que le loup. Jamais je n'oublierai la façon dont tu m'as regardé, cette nuit-là. Comme si tout n'était qu'éternité. Nous n'étions même pas ensemble, pourtant… Tu m'as fait croire l'impossible. Tu m'as fait voir l'impossible. J'ai été heureux. J'ai été… C'était mieux que ça. Indescriptible. Tu m'as comblé au-delà de toute espérance.

 _Alors explique-moi. Explique-moi pourquoi, depuis un an, je crève de cette solitude, de ton absence. De ton silence que je pensais ne plus jamais écouter. Je te cherche tout le temps. Tout le temps. Mais personne ne répond à mes appels. Où étais-tu, Mon Amour ? Où vas-tu ? Pourquoi tes lèvres ont un parfum de fin ?_

Il emmêlait ses mots, parlait pour ne rien dire, comblait le silence pour ne pas montrer son désarroi.

– C'était bien, oui. J'ai perdu tellement de temps, à me méfier de toi… J'aurais dû… Saisir la main que tu me tendais… Dès le début… Pardon…

– Ce n'est pas grave, je ne t'en veux pas. Regarde ce qu'en échange, tu m'as offert ? Oh, Rose…

La jeune femme résista à l'ultime attaque du temps, se défendait du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Mais sa tête abandonnait, tout son corps pliait. Seul sa volonté restait de marbre ; mais que vaut-elle quand tout le reste lâche ? Elle se releva et planta son regard dans celui de son Docteur.

– Sauve Gallifrey, ordonna-t-elle. Ils nous ont séparés mais… Ne trempe pas tes mains dans leur sang, sois meilleur qu'eux. Aide le Docteur à tout remettre en ordre. Pour moi. Pour nous. Sois fort. Et jamais… N'oublie jamais… N'oublie jamais combien je t'ai aimé.

Elle l'attira à elle et l'embrassa passionnément. Ses larmes se mêlaient aux siennes, sa peau touchait sa peau et leur amour de cristal s'effritait sous les coups de la Faucheuse.

Pathétique. Minable. Il se sentait si faible, totalement démuni. Dans le fond, bien sûr qu'il l'était. Mais il s'en fichait : l'image qu'il reflétait n'était que futilité, comparé au nombre fou de blessures que cet adieu lui causait.

Et malgré toutes ses prières, la jeune femme capitula contre lui, faillant dans ses bras.

Le poussant tête la première dans un gouffre sans fond.

– Rose ?

Le silence lui répondit. Délicatement, il cala son visage dans la plissure de son coude et décala une mèche de ses cheveux.

– Rose… ?

Ses lèvres étaient soudées, ses yeux restaient clos. Son corps entier était immobile, de son ventre à sa main, de sa gorge à ses pieds. Il jeta un œil vers le Docteur, qui le fixait désolé.

Une hache perfora sa cage thoracique.

– … Rose ?

Chaque inspiration avait un goût acide, chaque expiration, un goût de sang. Sa poitrine se soulevait, à l'affut du moindre geste, sourire, signe de vie.

Mais rien ne vint.

– Rose ?!

La bouche grande ouverte, incapable du plus petit mot autre que son nom, il contemplait sa fille des étoiles. Sa précieuse petite humaine à l'empreinte de géant. Qui s'en allait bien loin de lui.

– ROSE ?!

Sa voix se brisait, tout comme son cœur, son esprit. Son cerveau hurlait de douleur, sous l'assaut sans merci du désespoir. Il hurlait morts, vengeances, emmenant avec lui les ténèbres les plus sombres. Et lui, parmi ces furies déchaînées, demandait, encore et encore, qu'on lui rende sa femme.

– Mon Soleil… Je te promets… tout ce que tu veux. … Je te promets que plus rien ne m'empêchera de t'aimer, qu'aucune barrière, qu'aucun dieu, qu'aucun faux-dieu ne sera assez fort pour nous séparer… Cette-fois, je suis prêt, je connais le prix de ma défaillance, je ne laisserai plus pareille situation se reproduire… Je te protègerai de tout ce qui pourra nous blesser. Mais pour ça… Pour… Reviens-moi. Je t'en supplie, reviens-moi…

Elle était belle, elle était chaude, elle était douce. Elle était là. Pourquoi ne lui répondait-elle pas ? Qu'attendait-elle ? Un déluge de questions l'assaillait.

De toute sa tendresse, il baisa sa main et la serra contre son cœur.

– Tu ne peux m'abandonner de cette façon… Pas deux fois, pas trois fois… Rose, par pitié…

De toute son adresse, l'obscurité cibla son être et tira dans le mile. Il succomba.

– Pour l'amour du ciel…

L'air devenait rare dans la salle ; mais un univers entièrement pur ne l'aiderait pas à retrouver son souffle. Ce dont il avait besoin, c'était de son oxygène à elle.

– Rose…

Rien.

Encore rien.

Toujours rien.

Il s'agrippait à elle, comme un enfant à sa mère. Et embrassa son front jaune et rose.

Deux fois. Deux fois qu'il vivait ce naufrage, son cadavre frais dans les bras. Deux fois que l'amour l'enivrait, que l'amour le blessait, que l'amour le tuait. Deux fois qu'il subissait ce traumatisme et ça ne faisait pas moins mal. Pourquoi le monde n'était qu'illusion, lorsqu'il y mêlait Rose ? À rendre paranoïaque : à croire qu'un On existait et qu'il se jouait de lui, de ses émotions. Était-ce une punition, pour tout le mal qu'il avait fait ?

Les larmes brûlaient ses yeux. Elle était morte. Encore. Encore et encore. Et lui, maudit, restait en vie, loin d'elle.

Ses sentiments brûlaient sous la déraison grandissante. Et le mal corrosif construisait un fossé entre son amour et ses rêves.

Six années belles à pleurer.

Puis, le silence.

Puis, un espoir.

Puis, le silence. De nouveau.

Un feu trop connu s'empara de lui et marqua sa chair ; il s'y soumettait sans une once de résistance. Pire même, dès que la colère se noua à son cou, il se jeta dans le vide, repoussant le tabouret de ses pieds. Il n'acceptait plus cette fade existence, cette noirceur détestable. Cette tristesse.

L'Hybride leva le nez, dévisagea Gorusiens, le Docteur, les ténèbres. Son esprit s'enlisait sous de sombres pensées, il les accueillait à bras ouverts. Alors, la cloison qu'il y avait entre l'amour et la haine de brisa.

Il tut son désespoir, cette peine tiraillante. Et avança vers les autres, non sans un dernier baiser à sa femme. Son regard reflétait les enfers tout entier : mais qui saurait calmer pareil volcan quand même un dieu n'y peut plus rien ?

– Tu devrais te poser, suggéra le Docteur. Te calmer.

L'interpellé le foudroya du regard. _Me calmer ?_

– Rappelle-toi ce qu'elle t'a demandé. Elle ne veut pas de morts. La venger ne servirait à rien.

 _Elle ne veut pas de morts_ ; il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte. Lui aussi le lui avait demandé. L'avait-elle écouté ? Non. Alors pourquoi s'y plierait-il ? Ça suffisait. Il en avait marre de son impuissance, de sa gentillesse.

Sans prévenir, il assena un coup de poing à son double Gallifreyien. Ce dernier s'écroula alors à terre.

– Un problème en moins, déclara-t-il en se tenant la jointure des doigts. Maintenant, à vous : que voulez-vous que je fasse ?

Denrah parla au nom de tous : le plan se déroulait à merveille : même les failles les plus incertaines se comblaient parfaitement.

– Je suis désolée pour votre amie. Réellement. Et les responsables doivent payer. Le Haut Conseil bien sûr, mais tous les Gallifreyiens : comprenez-vous que rien n'est à l'abri tant qu'il y aura des hommes assez fous pour jouer dans l'espace et le temps ?

Il cogna son poing sur la table, les faisant sursauter.

– Soyez brève : qu'attendez-vous de moi, _exactement_? Je ne suis pas patient, certainement pas aujourd'hui. Je pourrai changer d'avis et tous vous tuer. Alors ?

Il leva les yeux vers elle, scrutant son visage tendu, l'éclat lâche des jours dans son regard clair et vieux.

– Êtes-vous prêt ?

– Plus que jamais.

– Très bien : vous détruirez Gallifrey avec la puissance du Méchant Loup.

Alors Rose avait raison, le Docteur aussi. Ils voulaient vraiment se servir de cette abomination pour exterminer la planète rouge.

– Comment ?

– En dissolvant la matière biophysique et les particules fondamentales de tous les éléments présents sur Gallifrey.

Ou tout simplement, un grand feu d'artifice avec de la poussière d'atomes. Sans détonation, sans effusion de sang.

Il se gratta le front, hésitant.

– Et vous ?

– Pardon ?

– Pourquoi dois-je le faire ? Puisque vous allez mourir, pourquoi ne pas confier cette mission à votre bras droit ? Pourquoi ne le faites-vous pas, vous-même ?

Elle sourit.

– Parce que nous n'obtiendrons rien de lui. Il n'obéira qu'à vous, ou Rose, ou le Docteur ; vous êtes les raisons de sa création, il n'existe que grâce à votre relation. Ma sœur est morte, à cause de notre erreur : je ne perdrai pas quelqu'un d'autre.

Amana : il avait presque oublié le lien de parenté qu'elle avait avec Denrah.

– N'était-ce pas prémédité ?

Rose ne lui avait expliqué que les grandes lignes de l'histoire et de ces grandes lignes, il n'en avait entendu que l'essentiel.

– Saviez-vous qu'elle allait devenir Rose ? répéta-t-il.

 _Bien sûr. Elle n'était qu'un objet, nous nous servions d'elle pour la punir de sa trahison. Ta pitoyable épouse devait venir te chercher, mourir devant toi ; nous n'avions qu'à stimuler ta haine, te raconter des histoires pour te ranger de notre côté et laisser la vengeance pourrir ton cœur d'humain. C'était si simple, prévisible Docteur._

– Non. Nous l'ignorions, mentit-elle, la voix faussement cassée. Elle s'est portée volontaire pour sauver votre amie et détruire le Méchant Loup avant qu'il ne cause trop de problèmes. Elle me manque… Terriblement.

John n'écoutait plus après son « non », se fichait de ses sentiments : le vortex temporel dans ses mains, un nombre incalculable de possibilités s'ouvrait à lui. Ils se retint de rire. Avaient-ils vraiment confiance en lui ou était-ce un énième mensonge ?

– J'accepte de vous aider.

 _Pauvre idiote bien naïve._

Un raclement de gorge, ainsi qu'un « je te l'interdis » bien sanglant venant de son cher Docteur, le coupa. Déjà, il se relevait : coriace, sa droite avait pourtant été puissante. Mais des soldats se ruèrent sur lui, l'empêchant de parler.

– J'accepte de vous aider, répéta-t-il, ignorant la demande du Gallifreyien.

 _De mourir._

– Allons-y. Maintenant.

La Veilleuse ne se fit pas prier.

– Et prenons le Docteur avec nous, ordonna John.

Il ne le connaissait que trop bien et le savait qu'en liberté, des ennuis qu'il provoquera les arrêteront au dernier moment.

Il couvrit Rose de son manteau et lui sourit une dernière fois. Dieu que ça faisait mal.

– Mon Amour… Ne m'en veux pas.

Un tsunami si violent qu'il crut en mourir l'emporta.

– Je t'aime.

Il partit sans plus un regard vers elle.

Les pas résonnèrent sur les sols cirés, l'armée allait au conflit. Trente minutes passèrent, jusqu'à la victoire finale. Trente minutes, qu'est-ce parmi tous ces siècles d'attente ? Fiers, ils étaient tous fier : plus rien ne saura les entraver. Fleur au fusil, ils se dirigèrent vers la Citadelle, le sang en ébullition. Un vaisseau abrégea la distance, même si l'ensemble du trajet se fit à pieds. Ils marchaient, le visage neutre mais les cœurs enragés, Denrah comme laissez-passer.

L'Hybride profitait du silence pour réfléchir. Le Méchant Loup. Une chance qu'ils aient confiance en sa colère ; une chance pour Gallifrey.

Les Seigneurs du Temps étaient une plaie qu'il devait cautériser. Cependant, se résoudre à tous les tuer le dépasser. Pas qu'il ne le pouvait, mais le sourire de Rose le tourmentait sans cesse : la trahir dépassait tout entendement.

Il n'allait pas le faire. Non. Il allait transformer les Seigneurs du Temps en simples Gallifreyiens : qui pourrait l'arrêter, une fois lancé ?

Parce qu'elle avait raison. Beaucoup trop d'innocents vivaient sur cette planète, ils ne méritaient pas une telle punition. Denrah n'avait pas tort non plus : ils étaient tous dangereux, ils étaient tous les parents d'une éventuelle menace. Elle ne devait voir le jour : sa mission était de l'étouffer dans le berceau.

Repassant le plan dans sa tête maintes et maintes fois, ils arrivèrent enfin à destination.

Le Méchant Loup se trouvait dans un cube opaque, qui se trouvait à son tour dans une salle extrêmement petite ; surface explicable puisqu'elle était coupée en son huitième par une vitre transparente. Seule Denrah lui emboita le pas.

– Je ne resterai pas avec vous, mais je veillerai au bon fonctionnement de la mission par cette glace. Ecoutez chacune de nos consignes à la lettre, c'est nécessaire.

Elle n'en dit davantage et le laissa seul dans la cellule. John s'approche de la cage et frôla sa paroi.

– Vous m'entendez ?

Il lançait un œil par-dessus son épaule et leva le pouce.

– Très bien. Nous ouvrons la prison, que nous refermerons au moindre problème. Laissez-vous faire, ne lui résistez pas. Et bonne chance. N'oubliez pas ce qui est en jeu.

Il soupira et sourit un « fais-moi confiance » à son double Gallifreyien, qui le mitraillait de long en large. Puis, se concentra.

Un : tuer les meurtriers : les Gorusiens, les Conseillers. Les fous aussi, les dangereux.

Deux : endormirent tous les habitants, les envelopper dans un profond sommeil.

Trois : effacer leur connaissance, leur génie, leur histoire, tout ce par quoi ils étaient passés -guerre comme gloire-. Les rendre docile et faire de l'espace-temps, une notion parmi tant d'autre, une science que plus jamais ils ne comprendront

Quatre : détruire tout objet susceptible de raviver la menace qu'ils représentaient, tout appareil leur permettant de voyager dans l'espace et le temps. Et offrir au Docteur un moyen de rentrer chez lui.

Cinq : supprimer livres, travaux, archives, ensevelir tout lieu qui contiendrait des informations, des indices sur leur passé oublié ; la Matrice entre autres.

Six : le schisme intemporel. Il ne pourrait refermer la faille, ils y seront à jamais exposés. Mais contenir son pouvoir, empêcher la mutation de ces nouveaux Gallifreyiens en Seigneurs du Temps, était chose possible.

Sept : sceller la bulle de cet univers de poche ; plus personne ne pourrait y entrer, ni en sortir. Ainsi qu'importe les progrès, ils n'iront dans les étoiles ; de toute manière, il n'y en aura plus.

Il espérait réussir. Il devait réussir. Transformer les corrompus en de créatures pacifiques, un peu comme avant.

L'Hybride se concentra : la cage ouverte, des tentacules de lumière dansaient autour de lui, curieuse. Il était émerveillé par leur chant des plus délicieux.

Mais, la patience à bout, lassé de jouer, de fuir, il les toucha.

Une douleur familière, un feu brûlant s'empara de lui. Une voix criait dans sa tête, des milliers, des milliards, plus, tellement plus de voix hurlaient, chuchotaient, pleuraient, s'enthousiasmaient, naissaient, mourraient. A rendre fou le fou dingue de sa fleur. Et le temps, si beau, si grand, si… infini lui apparut : tout ce qu'il est, fut, tout ce qui ne sera jamais. N'était-ce pas _ses_ mots ? Il s'en souvint encore.

Des images du Satellite 5 lui revinrent ; malgré tout, l'entité ne reconnaissait pas son Seigneur dans ce cœur unique ; essayant de se débattre, elle le tuait lentement.

– Je ne te veux pas de mal, chuchota-t-il bienveillant. Tout va bien se passer, je te le promets.

Elle lut en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Et vit son empreinte, très légère, qu'il avait de ça des années, laissé sur son âme. Puis, l'amour qu'il ressentait pour sa créatrice acheva de le convaincre. Cédant au malheureux, ils fusionnèrent en un être divin.

Et la cloche cessa de chanter.

Une à une, les phases de son dessein prirent vie. Mais il ne s'en rendit compte, grisé par les vagues suaves du canidé dans son esprit. Au loin, il sentait Rose, la voyait, l'imaginait. Ses espoirs s'habillaient en rêve éveillé, il prit sa main, marchant dans une grande contrée déserte. Autour de lui, des destructions, des morts, des cendres, le vide. Il ne vit rien de tout ça.

 _Toi et moi, Mon Amour. Il n'y a toujours eu que toi et moi._

Le Docteur le rejoignit, hurlant menaces, jurant contre lui. Il n'entendait rien. Ne vit rien. Ne sentit plus rien. Les contours n'étaient que des dessins d'enfants, à moins que ce ne furent ces dessins-là qui constituait le paysage : rien n'avait de sens. Il se perdit dans un labyrinthe dénué de logiques, à mi-chemin entre le soleil et la terre.

Un violent coup sur la nuque l'assommât ; il ne se souvint que d'un flash, avant de fermer les yeux.

oOo

Les soleils caressaient ses paupières closes. Il n'était plus dans la chambre.

Un mal de crâne.

Le goût du sang.

Des cris, des éboulements.

Des rochers durs dans son dos.

Une odeur nauséabonde.

 _Pourquoi ne suis-je pas mort ?_

John Smith se redressa, ignorant pour l'heure, la douleur qui ravageait son estomac ; et le paysage désolant qui s'étalait à ses pieds lui donna la nausée.

Cendres, ruines, fumées, corps. Jusqu'à l'horizon, dévastation. L'ombre de la mort, de la tristesse planait sur ses destructions : qu'avait-il fait ? Il ne se rappelait de rien.

Au loin, la nuit sans étoiles naissait, projetant cauchemars et monstres terrifiants sur les murs détruits. De la poussière volait, rendant l'atmosphère irrespirable ; un décor de défaite, un champ de bataille.

Une femme pleurait de peur.

Il se leva et marcha quelques mètres le long des ruines instables. Près de lui, le Docteur ne disait rien : « coupable » l'accusait son silence. Lentement, l'Hybride prit conscience de son geste. Lentement, la culpabilité s'enracina. Mais que pourrait-elle y changer ? Le mal était fait. Il se haït plus que jamais, plus bas que bas en tant qu'homme, en tant qu'être vivant.

Un homme les vit et s'approcha d'eux.

– Vous allez bien messieurs ? Quel terrible séisme, le nombre de blessés est incommensurable. Avez-vous besoin d'aide ?

– Non, tout va bien, merci ! fit-il.

Des gens sortaient des gravats, le visage noir, les vêtements en lambeau, traînant un bras cassé, un proche. Et le pire : cette lueur qui mourrait dans leurs yeux, murmurant la même question : « mais qui m'a pris ma vie ? ».

Le tonnerre gronda dans sa tête et la foudre paralysa le monstre qu'il était. _C'est une bonne cause_ ; il n'arrivait pas à se convaincre. Et si la perte de sa femme le tuait, le tableau noir qui vivait sous son nez le condamnait à bien pire.

– Ils ont tout oublié. Il ne reste plus rien des Seigneurs du Temps.

Il se tourna vers sa Douzième régénération : ses traits tendus par le dégoût fouettèrent sa chair à vif.

– Je devais le faire, avant qu'ils ne commettent une autre erreur. Ils ne se seraient pas arrêté. Tu sais bien qu'ils n'ont aucune limite.

– Te rends-tu compte de ton acte ?

– Gallifrey n'existait déjà plus, de toute manière : je n'ai rien changé. Puis regarde ! Aujourd'hui, elle va mal, ce n'est qu'un nouveau-né. Mais elle grandira, brillera, plus personne ne la menacera et elle ne menacera plus personne. La paix : n'était-ce pas ce que tu voulais ?

– Effacer toute une histoire, une culture, un savoir-vivre, une science extraordinaire ; tu n'avais pas le droit.

– Ils sont tous en vie, n'est-ce pas le plus important ?!

– Pas à ce prix-là, non.

De nouveau, il était seul. Le dernier Seigneur du Temps, à contrario du dernier Gallifreyien. Et son TARDIS, le dernier des TARDIS, l'attendait sur Terre.

– Je dois partir avant que la brèche ne se referme.

Il ne restait qu'une minute.

Tapant les coordonnées sur son téléporteur pandimensionnel, il jeta un regard sur les actes de l'Hybride : la prophétie était vraie. Son âme agonisa ; jamais plus il ne retournera sur sa terre natale. Et ses tourments, ses tourments éternels, jamais plus ne le quitteront. La Guerre du Temps se terminait et fit place à une aire plus sombre encore : celle du néant. De l'ignorance. Quoi de pire qu'ignorer ses victoires, ses défaites ?

– Rose Tyler, fit-il. Elle aura tout bouleversé, dans nos vies.

Un dernier regard. Un sourire triste. Une poignée de main.

Et le Docteur partit.


	18. Epilogue

– Qu'as-tu fait ?! s'écria le neuvième Docteur.

Elle brûlait comme un soleil.

– J'ai regardé à l'intérieur du TARDIS. Et le TARDIS a regardé en moi.

– Tu as regardé le vortex du Temps. Rose, personne n'est censé le voir !

– C'est une abomination ! affirma l'empereur des Daleks.

– Exterminer !

Le rayon d'un Dalek vola jusqu'à la jeune femme, elle intercepta son tir d'une main. Le laser disparut dans son corps métallique.

– Je suis le Méchant Loup. Je me suis moi-même créé. Je prends les mots. Je les disperse dans l'espace et le temps. Un message pour me guider jusqu'ici.

– Rose, tu dois arrêter cela. Tu dois arrêter ça immédiatement. Tout le vortex est dans ta tête, tu vas brûler !

Ses yeux brillaient d'une lumière pure.

– Je voulais que vous soyez en sécurité. Mon Docteur, protégé du faux dieu.

– Tu ne peux pas me blesser, je suis immortel, répliqua ce dernier.

– Tu es minuscule, déclara-t-elle. Je peux voir l'intégralité de l'espace et du temps, chaque atome de votre existence. Et je les divise.

A ses mots, un Dalek devint particules dans les airs et s'évapora.

– Tout doit revenir à la poussière. Toute chose. Tout meurt. La guerre du temps est terminée.

Deux autres Daleks disparurent de la même façon.

– Je ne mourrai pas. Je ne peux pas mourir ! s'indigna l'empereur.

Comme pour le contredire, le Méchant Loup réduisit à néant son existence, l'existence de ses subordonnées et les vaisseaux eux-mêmes : il n'y avait plus rien d'eux.

– Rose tu l'as fait, maintenant, arrête-toi, ordonna le Docteur. Laisse-le partir.

– Comment puis-je laisser partir ça ? J'apporte la vie.

Elle inspira un souffle d'éternité au premier humain qu'elle trouva.

– Mais c'est mal ! Tu ne peux pas contrôler la vie et la mort !

– Mais si, je peux. Le soleil et la lune. Le jour et la nuit. Mais pourquoi ça fait mal ?

– Le pouvoir va te tuer et c'est de ma faute...

– Je peux tout voir. Tout ce qui est. Tout ce qui fut. Et tout ce qui ne pourrait jamais être…

Un futur heureux pour tous les deux, entre autres.

– C'est ce que je vois. Tout le temps. Ça ne te rend pas folle ?

– Ma tête…

oOo

C'était la fin. Lui, Rose, c'était fini. Il la regardait rire, sans se douter qu'elle n'allait plus jamais revenir. Pourquoi un tel dilemme ?

Il regarda son double humain, si semblable, si différent. Il pourrait le faire disparaître. Garder sa blonde pour lui. Mais le futur qui s'offrait à eux lui glaça le dos. Un point fixe.

Il y avait ce point fixe, cet être qui naîtra d'eux. Un enfant. Un enfant destiné à détruire l'univers : il tuera sa mère, son père, puis tout le reste et rien ne l'arrêtera.

Il pourrait résister à cet amour qui le torturait jour et nuit ; il pourrait tout bonnement mourir que l'effet sera similaire. Pour la garder, il pourrait faire semblant de ne rien ressentir, lui faire du mal, la repousser. Mais après un regard vers elle, il sut que non. Ce sera pire encore que de la perdre. Et elle ne sera pas heureuse.

Le métacrise était le protagoniste d'une prophétie, une légende sombre, un futur obscur. Mais prisonnier de ce monde parallèle, avec Rose près de lui, la menace qu'il représentait pouvait être contenu. Le futur pouvait encore être réécrit.

Son choix était fait. Si lui s'en sortait mal, ne s'en sortait pas du tout, elle, elle aura la paix. Elle sera comblée. Elle sera sauve. Pas forcément d'ailleurs ; sa mort était écrite, trop de détails correspondait. Mais au moins, quelques heures de répit lui sera accordé. C'était toujours ça.

Ouaip. C'était toujours ça.

– Juste le temps pour un dernier voyage. Darlig Ulv Stranden. Mieux connu sous le nom de…

oOo

– Si vous vouliez savoir pour l'Hybride, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir demandé ?

– S'il est une menace pour les habitants de ce monde, pourquoi ne pas nous le dire ?

– Que savez-vous, déjà ?

Le Général prit place à ses côtés.

– L'Hybride est une légendaire…

– Non.

Les Conseillers le regardaient étrangement, il ne bougeait pas.

– L'Hybride est une créature croisée de deux races guerrières, se corrigea le Guerrier.

– Quelles races ?

– Les Daleks et les Seigneurs du Temps, on suppose.

– Oh, il doit être très violent, alors.

– Imbattable. Selon les histoires…

– Si ce ne sont que des histoires, pourquoi êtes-vous si inquiet ?

– Certaine prophétie de la Matrice suggère…

– Non.

Le Docteur hocha de la tête, l'obligeant à se reprendre.

– Beaucoup de prophéties indiquent…

Le Docteur leva un doigt.

– Non, l'interrompit-il.

Le Docteur haussa les sourcils.

– Toutes les prophéties de la Matrice concordent : cette créature se tiendra, un jour, sur les ruines de Gallifrey. Elle démêlera la toile du Temps et détruira des milliards de cœurs pour guérir le sien.

Il affirma d'un geste entendu qu'il soutenait ce que son interlocuteur venait de dire.

– De quelle couleur est-elle ?

– Je ne sais pas.

– Les prophéties ne nous disent jamais rien d'utile, râla-t-il.

oOo

Rose. Un nom si banal pour une femme aussi spéciale. Elle était une reine, elle détrônait sans problème le plus invincible des dieux. Elle était une lionne au regard de braise, au tempérament de feu. Elle était un modèle.

Et je l'ai aimé. Je l'ai aimé avec deux cœurs, je l'ai aimé avec moins. Je l'ai aimé plus que tout. L'amour. Ma faiblesse. Ma limite. Ma fin.

Est-elle heureuse, là où elle est ? Est-elle bien quelque part, au moins ? Je ne pense pas. Pour être honnête, je ne pense plus à rien, à part à elle. Et au pourquoi je ne suis toujours pas mort. Exactement, pourquoi ?

Un mois que j'ai perdu son corps. Oui, je l'ai vraiment perdu : elle n'avait été retrouvée sous les ruines, il s'était comme… Volatilisé. A mon plus grand damne. Un mois que j'erre dans ce nouveau monde, sans rien, pas même un espoir.

Peu à peu, Gallifrey se reconstruit. Le bébé est un enfant qui crie, qui joue, qui apprend. Ses habitants ignorent ce qu'ils ont été, par quoi ils sont passés ; et ne sont pas plus malheureux. Dans le fond, j'ai réussi. Et qu'importe ce qu'en dit le Docteur, les autres, j'ai réussi. J'ai sauvé ma planète, sans goutte de sang d'innocents, sans détruire l'univers. Yep. J'en suis plutôt fier. Il y a un président. Des représentants, des lois, un rôle pour tous ; à vrai dire, cette nouvelle société n'est pas très différente de l'ancienne Gallifrey ; sans l'orgueil. Sans le danger. Elle s'adapte et le fait merveilleusement bien, sans se poser de questions. Le trou de mémoire leur semble normal, puisqu'il est collectif.

J'ai réussi. Mais je n'en ai cure de tout ça. Rose n'est pas là. Rose n'est plus là. Et rien ne vaut sa présence, pas même la plus belle des victoires ; et une victoire n'en est pas une, sans elle. C'est dur. C'est… Impossible. Cette douleur me terrasse, je me demande souvent pourquoi me relever. Qui m'attend sous ce ciel sans étoile ?

Nous sommes allés si haut que rien semblait pouvoir nous ramener sur Terre. Puis, il y a eu sa mort. Puis, la réalité. Et ma chute me traîne toujours plus bas, loin des enfers, loin des abîmes, dans un noir démoniaque. Il ne me reste rien d'autre qu'une déchéance, les décombres souillées d'une forteresse d'acier. Il ne me reste rien d'autre que cette dépression qui ruine mes nuits, ma vie, mes souvenirs si heureux.

Elle est là sans être là, un fantôme, une présence que je ressens sans pouvoir la serrer contre moi. C'est comme avant. En pire. Je n'aurais pas cru pouvoir ressentir pire, la vie aime me prouver à quel point j'ai tort.

Mon tourment est permanent, infini. Et je me déchire entre la raison qui me somme d'avancer, illusion insensible et un cœur qui me supplie de tout arrêter, bout de chair trop fragile. Mon âme, si bien que j'en ai une, est un arbitre blanc, puis noir, contrainte à endurer comme une condamnée à vivre pour l'éternité.

Je deviens fou. Plus fou, plus malade qu'avant. Ce mal est incurable et la trêve que j'exige n'est qu'un fantasme chimérique.

Mes jours se ressemblent, mes nuits ne diffèrent en rien. Rose. Ma Rose. Pourquoi la vie sans toi à ce goût de sang ? Je ne supporte plus rien, mes pas résonnent dans le vide, et avancent aléatoirement. Mes jambes titubent tandis que ma voix te hurle tout mon amour. Je n'ai même plus envie de porter ce masque que je m'étais forcé à mettre, cette dernière année. Où se trouve ces nuances de toi, pimentant, pigmentant tous mes levés de soleil ? Je ne m'en sors plus.

Alors pardonne-moi. Pardonne mon geste. Je suis sûre que tu comprends. Qu'aurais-tu fait, toi, à ma place ? N'aurais-tu pas tenté de mettre fin à cette souffrance ? Peut-être. Peut-être pas. Mais moi, j'étouffe. Je meurs. Je n'y arrive plus.

Rose. Attends-moi. Où que tu sois. Parce que j'arrive. La mort ne sera pas plus forte que l'amour. Pas cette fois-là. Je te le promets.

Je te le promets.

 _FIN_

* * *

 **Voilà. Terminé. J'en ai le coeur qui se brise, comme si mon enfant partait voler de ses propres ailes.**

 **L'épilogue ne devait pas être publié tout de suite, je l'avais déjà écris mais je devais le corriger ; finalement, mon esquisse étant bien à mes yeux, je n'ai pas voulu y ajouter une touche supplémentaire ; n'est-ce pas quand les écrits sont simples que l'émotion circule mieux ?**

 **Bref.**

 **Tout d'abord, merci. Ma fic est longue et si vous en êtes là, c'est sûrement que vous l'avez lu (sauf si vous êtes un finphile et que vous ne lisez pas ce qu'il y a avant). Alors merci du fond du coeur d'avoir pris votre temps. Ensuite, merci à toutes les personnes qui ont mis ma fic en favoris ou qui l'ont suivi : sans vous, j'aurais certainement arrêté. Voir un follower de plus, ça réchauffe grandement, ça aide surtout ; donc ceux du tout début, comme les derniers, merci du fond du coeur. Maintenant, je remercie plus particulièrement ma mère, mon père, mes frères et mes soeurs ("tais-toi Claude")... Non sérieusement x) je remercie Bad Wolf Bay 666 pour tous ses compliments, pour son assiduités, pour tes longs commentaires, pour... Tout ce que tu m'as dit. Et je remercie également Stariella : ta fic m'a donné envie d'écrire, c'est grâce à toi que je me suis lancée. Alors le fait que depuis le début, tu m'as conseillée, suivie, aidée, supporté mes bavardages incessants et mes longs pavés, c'est vraiment à toi que je dédis le plus grand merci : tu m'as soutenue quand je pensais abandonner, merci. Et j'espère que ma fin ne te déçoit pas x'D. Merci à tous.**

 **Je tenais à m'expliquer (même si la plupart d'entre vous s'en fout, me blâme d'avoir terminé ma fic comme ça, ou pense qu'en tant qu'auteur, je fais les choses comme il me plaise ; non. Je dois vous expliquer, ma conscience ne sera pas en paix, sinon) : en commençant cette fic, je n'avais que le début, la mort de Rose et la fin. Ceci était prévu ; le reste n'était que totale impro'. Ce que j'aime bien dans Doctor Who, c'est les situations catastrophiques et les fins ne sont pas forcément bonnes pour les persos mais toujours meilleures que ce que le scénario envisageait. Je n'allais pas détruire Gallifrey ni l'univers ; j'ai donc voulu rendre les Seigneurs du Temps inoffensifs. La phrase de la prophétie dans la saison 9 "démêler la toile du temps" m'a intrigué, j'ai voulu l'interpréter à ma manière : démêler dans le sens où jamais plus, ils ne pourront y faire des noeuds (suis-je claire ? x')) ; ils ne pourront plus jouer avec, le temps sera perçu de la même manière que nous, nous la percevons. Alors j'imagine bien que ce bad-end, Rose étant morte, le Docteur et le Docteur séparés, Gallifrey replongeant dans une société archaïque, ignorant tout de l'espace-temps, Tentoo qui en finit, ne plait pas à un nombre d'entre vous. Mais Doctor Who a tendance à nous frustrer, c'est ce que j'ai voulu faire (même si jamais je n'aurais la prétention de dire que ma fic vaut la série !).**

 **Je tiens également à m'excuser pour plusieurs raisons : mes fautes d'orthographes, de confusions dans mes mots, d'incohérences dans mon récit (même si je ne pense pas qu'il y en ai, j'y ai veillé) ainsi que des erreurs sur la série (je ne connais pas encore la première série, je me suis peut-être trompée ou inventé des trucs).**

 **Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas, je comprendrais que certains points soient obscurs pour vous et j'y répondrais volontiers.**

 **à très bientôt, portez-vous bien et merci, encore :)**


End file.
